All We Are
by NellyLove
Summary: *COMPLETE* The long awaited return of 2 WWE Divas has finally arrived. Will the WWE be ready for the their return and will the Superstars be ready for the heartbreak? And will the girls be ready to fall in love? Ted/OC & Evan/OC
1. The Return

**_I know i should not be starting a new fic...but i couldn't help myself..this idea has been bugging me for the past month, and Monday night i decided that i'd just go ahead and write it...so i did during RAW and here it is! I hope y'all like it! I'm writing two new guys as lead males so....here's to hoping it all turns out great!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to Kiwi for temporarily beta-reading this fic! if you are interested in being the permanent beta, let me know!_**

**_Thanks to Kennedy for helping with the first chappy..she helped create the OCs, mainly Dakota Kathleen Jordan....whereas I created Alexis Drew Rossi..so..yep yep..._**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel  
_**

* * *

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 1- The Return**_

Santino received shot after shot from Sheamus. Each time, more damage was inflicted to the funny man of RAW. Sheamus got out of the ring and lifted up the ring skirt, pulling out a folding table. The crowd chanted for Cena as Sheamus set up the table. Santino was unmoving. Sheamus picked Santino up and was prepared to ram him into the table when suddenly—two lithe forms appeared. One, removing the table from the ring. And the other, low-blowing Sheamus from behind.

The Irishman dropped Santino, holding himself in pain. He opened his eyes to see a pair of hazel eyes staring down at him, and a smirk playing on the lips of the mystery person. The crowd was cheering, thankful for someone stopping the bigger man in the ring. The smaller form that had appeared, the one that pulled the table away, was checking on Santino.

"I suggest you get out of here," the voice of the person standing over Sheamus said. The camera picked up the words and the viewers at home recognized the accent. Sheamus, wide-eyed, rolled out of the ring. He stumbled up the ramp, spitting obscenities at the two people who had interrupted his attack.

Lexi and Nova stood in the ring, smirking at the bigger man that they had stopped themselves. The two former women's champs, who started wrestling at the young ages of 21 and 20, were finally back. After a year of absence, where the two women finished college, they had finally come back to defeat the Divas of 2009.

Lexi now had a microphone, as well as her tag team partner Nova. "Well, Nova, it's about damn time!" Lexi said with a huge smile. Nova nodded her head in agreement, "I so agree Lexi, it's been over a year since the WWE Universe has seen us dominate the women's division," Nova said, usually her character wouldn't talk so strongly. Of the two, she was the 'dumb blond.'

Nova's partner nodded as she paced around the ring, "that's a long time," she mused. "Mmhmm," Nova replied making Lexi chuckle. "Well then, I guess...we should give the fans what they've been waiting for," Lexi said and the crowd cheered louder.

"See, Nova and I talked to tonight's guest host, Verne Troyer, earlier tonight," Lexi started and Nova cut it, "he's was so sweet," she gushed and Lexi rolled her eyes. There it was, Nova was getting into character now. "Right Nova, back to the point. Well, he made a match for the two of us, next week." the crowd booed and Lexi nodded, "I know, I know. You wanted to see us in action tonight, right?" the crowd cheered at that.

"Sadly, for some reason, they don't have time for us. I guess there was some match with these two blonds against...Melina, and Gail!" Nova said, twirling a strand of her blond locks around her finger, her eyes brightening with her friends names. "Yeah...that's what we were told. That because of their match, we couldn't compete. Because..I guess on RAW, that's pretty much all the Divas that really wrestle," Lexi shrugged and Nova giggled.

"But we had to show our faces, so when we saw Santino getting attacked by..what's his name?" Lexi asked, glancing at her blond friend. Nova shrugged, "I dunno." Lexi shrugged, "anyway, when we saw the guy with tall red hair and no skin color beating up on Santino, we had to come help him out." she finished. "Because Santino is our friend," Nova said, with a beaming smile at the still prone body of Santino.

"Uh, Lexi, he isn't getting up," the blond said as she crouched beside the Italian man. Lexi tilted her head to the side, studying him, then she shrugged, "that's probably not good," she muttered before she walked over to her friend and Santino. "Do you think I should give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?" Nova asked in her innocent voice. Lexi rolled her eyes, "No Hun, I think he'll be fine. C'mon," she said, tugging on her friends arm until the blond was standing straight.

"So, I guess we'll see you all next week. Until then," she said trialling off. "'_Fight tough. Love hard. Be you.'_" "_Lucha resistente. Amor dificilmente. Es usted._" the two women said in unison, Nova in English and Lexi in Spanish. Then Hey Baby by No Doubt blared through the speakers as the two women rolled out of the ring and walked around to where Santino was slowly 'coming to.'

They helped him backstage, to the cheers of the fans.

Team Lexi & Nova was back


	2. Who Are THEY?

**_Woo, aren't y'all happy, an update of some sort!? This seems to be one of the only fics i can write atm...this and Tropical Distractions..so that's what will be updated..i haven't had much free time to write but when i did two days ago...i sat down and wrote two chappies of All We Are and one of Tropical Distractions..so yay! now i'm really gonna focus on my oneshots! I promise!!!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thank you everyone who reviewed/alerted the last chappy..please, if you alert, REVIEW! same if you fav! it is much appreciated!_**

**_I only own Alexis Drew Rossi and Dakota Kathleen Jordan (who was created with the help of Kennedy) Thanks to Kiwi for beta reading! you two rock! _**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- I had to draw a cute Randy...just fyi, he only acts like that around Lexi...a'ight? cool_**

**_And yes, he calls Lexi; Goddess and Dakota; Princess_**

* * *

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 2- Who Are THEY?**_

"MY MINI SPANISH-SPEAKING GODDESS! OH HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU!" a voice yelled as Alexis Rossi and Dakota Jordan finally made it back stage with Anthony Carelli. Alexis, on screen Lexi, glared at the man as he ran to her and picked her up, spinning her around. "Put me down Randall." she growled. "No." he answered as he stopped spinning. She glared down at him as he held her up so her eyes were level to his.

"You're still tiny," he said with a laugh. She narrowed her eyes, "of course I'm still tiny, I'm Peruvian and I'm 26. I'm not gonna grow anymore." she stated, wishing she could cross her arms over her chest, but unable to do so. Randy smirked at his friend as her lips turned into a pout. Dakota was rolling her eyes at the affection Randy usually only showed towards Alexis.

He only acted that way around the short Peruvian woman.

Across from the Superstars backstage area where Randy was spinning Alexis around again, stood three other Superstars. "Who are they?" Jake Hager, on screen Jack Swagger, asked. "Who's the blond?" Matt Korklan, on screen Evan Bourne, questioned as well. Alvin Burke, on screen MVP, smirked, "the short one is former Women's Champion Alexis Rossi. The blond is also a former Women's Champ, Dakota Jordan." he answered.

"Is that her middle name?" Matt asked. Alvin shook his head, "nope, last name Jordan like Michael Jordan," he said, trying not to laugh. "Why are you so interested?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest, cocking an eyebrow at the short-haired man. Matt bit his lip and looked away shrugging, "no reason," he murmured and Alvin laughed at him.

"So how have you been Lexi?" Randy asked as the the two walked over to a few chairs that were set up. Dakota following behind, playing with the ends of her hair. Alexis looked behind her as she answered, "good, I guess." Alexis raised her eyebrows at her blond friend, 'what's wrong?' she mouthed. Dakota just stuck her tongue out at her which earned an eye-roll from Alexis.

Randy glanced back at Dakota, "come here Kota," he said with a smirk. The blond narrowed her eyes at him, "how dare you!" she squealed as she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Aww, come on," Randy said, turning to face her and opening his arms to the blond. After a moment she sighed, rolled her eyes, and hugged Randy.

Alexis laughed at the two as she tucked a strand from her layer of brown hair behind her ear. Randy placed an arm around each girl as they walked over to two men who were sitting in chairs, studying Randy and the two women as if they were a Christmas miracle. They never saw Randy show so much affection to anyone.

Randy, Alexis, and Dakota stopped in front of the two seated men. "Boys, this is Alexis Rossi, my Peruvian goddess. And Dakota, my French-Dutch princess," Randy introduced. "Goddess, Princess, this is Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes, the other members of Legacy." Cody and Ted studied the two women for a second.

Dakota was grinning at them while Lexi rolled her eyes at how they were both obviously checking them out. "What are you two looking at?"she snapped and Randy just shook his head at his two male friends. The two sputtered to respond and Alexis narrowed her eyes before grabbing Dakota's arm, "bye Randy, we're gonna go look for our Adopted Fathers," she said before dragging her blond partner away.

After they had left and disappeared down the hall Randy turned to glare at his friends. "You two...are idiots." was all he said before he walked away as well.

Cody looked at Ted bewildered, "what did we do?" he asked. Ted, who had been staring after the path the two women had walked off on. "Ted?" Cody asked again, shaking his friends shoulder, "Ted!" he yelled in the lighter-haired man's ear. Ted turned his head, startled. "What?" he asked. Cody sent him a slight glare, "nothing. Never mind Ted."

"Sure, whatever," the son of the Million Dollar Man muttered.


	3. The Adopted Fathers

_**Alright, so in this fic there are a lot of 'adopted fathers' but in this one, you meet the two who are gonna be in this fic the most. So, cool! **_

_**Ummm... I think that's all i have to say really....things should start getting better for this fic in a few chappies, once everyone's introduced..so be patient! thanks!**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy! thanks to Kiwi for beta reading this chappy!**_

_**I only own Lexi and Dakota(who was partially created by Kennedy)**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 3- The Adopted Fathers

* * *

**_

_Dakota's POV_

"Lexi, you really need to chill when it comes to guys," I said with a sigh as my friend pulled me down the halls. She obviously wasn't listening to me, thanks to her hard-headed Latina blood. "ALEXIS!" I yelled, yanking my arm out of her grip. She spun around, raising her eyebrows. "What?" she asked, her voice level but a little curious.

I sighed again, "they were just checking us out. Chillax," I said, motioning with my hands. Now she rolled her eyes. We stared at each other for a while, and I knew this was one stare off that I would win. Finally Lexi sighed, "okay, okay, fine," she said, holding up her hands.

I smirked, "exactly, come on. Let's find the fathers," I said and we continued on walking.

"A-and they're back! I can't believe it Paul!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim from the other side of the slightly opened locker room door. I looked over my shoulder at my tag team partner, she was smirking with her arms crossed over her chest.

"SHAWN!!!" I shouted as I burst through the door. The two men turned with shocked expressions on their faces. "CHEERIO!" Shawn exclaimed a bright smile on his face as he opened his arms to me. I jumped him and hugged him tightly, "it's been forever Shawny," I said.

"Alexis, Hun!" Paul said loudly with a smile as she walked over to him, hugging him. Then I moved to Paul and Alexis went to hug Shawn. "Pebbles," Shawn said as he pulled Alexis back to look at her. "You two look great," he said, looking from my brunette/read-headed friend to me. Paul nodded in agreement. He took Alexis' arm and lifted it up, "flex," he told her and she did, rolling her eyes.

"Damn, the guns got bigger," he said with a smirk. Alexis rolled her eyes again. "Yep, they sure did," I said, "and I got a six pack!" I exclaimed lifting up my shirt to reveal my toned stomach. Shawn and Hunter laughed as I grinned and told them, "poke it. It's hard as rock."

Alexis shook her head. "The guns are better," she muttered. I sent her a fake glare, "are not!" I shot back and Alexis just shook her head, muttering something under her breath. Paul laughed at it as he placed an arm around her shoulders. Just then there was a knock at the door, "promo." was called through the door.

"Come on in," Paul called. "Ladies, please exit the filming area," Shawn said, shooing us toward the door. We both rolled our eyes and just stood their and watched them film their promo. The night was almost over and next would be Paul's match against Chris Irvine, on screen Jericho.

On their way out they kissed both of us on the cheek then headed off for their match. Alexis turned to me when they were gone. "What do we do now?" she asked. "John!" I suggested with a smile. Alexis rolled her eyes, she and John weren't the greatest of friends, but they got along the majority of the time.

"Come on, Lexi," I whined and she sighed letting me drag her along.

_3rd Person POV_

"Hey guys," John Cena greeted his friends, Jake Hager, Matt Korklan, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes. "Hey John," several of the guys replied. John smiled as he watched Jake and Matt, and Ted and Cody talk amongst themselves while Randy watched on, with arms crossed over his chest.

John slunk over to his tan friend. "What are they talking about?" he asked. "You didn't see?" he asked and John shrugged, "I've seen a lot of things tonight." Randy rolled his eyes at his chuckling friend. "Alexis and Dakota," he clarified. John made an 'o' with his mouth. "Gotcha. I forgot, none of them have met the ladies." he said, nodding.

Randy nodded simultaneously, "well, Ted and Cody met them, and pissed Lexi off." John raised his eyebrows, he knew the fiery Latina well, though they didn't really get along. When it came down to it though, they had each others' backs. "Where are they?" John asked. "Uh...right behind you. Watch out for DK," he said with a smirk.

John grinned as he turned around and caught Dakota as she flung herself at him. "JOHNNY!" she exclaimed. "DAKOTA!" he yelled in return. The blond began to giggle, "you wanna watch the father's match with me?" she asked. "I'd love to." he replied.


	4. Positive vs Realistic Thinking

_**Alright, so i'm loving this fic so far. i love writing it! Umm....in the future chappies it's gonna go more into their on-screen characters, which is what is vaguely talked about in the beginning of this chapter. so READ ON AND ENJOY**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy! and thanks to Kiwi for beta reading this fic! VOTE ON MY POLL! thanks to everyone who has so far!**_

_**you know what i do and do not own already, so on you go.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 4- Positive Vs. Realistic Thinking**_

_Lexi's POV_

I watched, with an amused smirk, as John and Dakota joked around from where they were sitting, watching the monitor. I crossed my arms over my chest, everyone called it my signature pose. Running a hand through my wavy hair I sighed as I saw Randy, with his two followers approaching us. "Hello again Goddess," Randy said, wrapping his arms around me from behind and resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Why must you emphasize my shortness?" I asked him, sounding a bit frustrated. "Shut up, I didn't make a single comment about your lack of height." he said. I rolled my eyes and lifted my hand up to smack him upside the head. "Smart ass," I muttered. I felt, more than heard Randy chuckle. His chest rumbled against my shoulders.

I smiled as Paul won his match and DX's music began to blast through the arena, being heard even backstage. I saw Dakota turn her head and look at me from where she was sitting with John. "Next week," she said in a sing-song voice. I smirked, "next week, the WWE is going pink." I stated. Dakota nodded and I heard John and Randy groan. I noticed Ted and Cody just exchange a glance.

"Not _THAT _again. Last time you two went on a magenta rampage Adam and I were on the receiving end of it," Randy said from behind me. John laughed, "oh that was rich. Did you two really come up with that plan?" he asked. Dakota grinned and giggled, "Lexi totally came up with it. Replacing their attire and everything." she said and I laughed.

Randy pulled back and I looked at him, seeing his shocked expression. "It was you!?" he asked, feigning shock. "How could you do that to us!?" he asked, placing his hand over his heart. I rolled my eyes, "please Randy, you think Dakota came up with all of those schemes?" I asked with a scoff. "Well..." he glanced at Dakota apologetically, "not really," he said. I rolled my eyes, punching his shoulder.

He smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I noticed Ted and Cody watching the interaction between Randy and I. I knew it was uncommon for Randy to be so affectionate. But the two of us had always been this way, ever since we first met when I was under a developmental contract with Dakota and we were a female tag team in OVW.

I looked over at Dakota again, "remember, we have a meeting with Creative after the show." I said. "Ladies, I believe it is after the show," Shawn said, coming over to us with Paul by his side. "Well, then. It seems so," Dakota said cheerily as she stood up. Of the two of us, Dakota was the overly-hyped, positive one. Whereas I was the more serious, realistic-thinking one.

I sighed, "looks like it's time for us to go then," I said, looking at Randy. He sighed sadly and I laughed. "I'll see you at the house show later this week," I said, hugging him as Dakota hugged John and then the two of us headed down the hall.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab our stuff, you head over to Big Mac's office, I'll catch up." Dakota said and I nodded. "See you in a few," I said as she skipped off down the hall toward the Diva's locker room. I hummed to myself as I walked down the hall. I laughed quietly as I realized I was humming my entrance theme. I heard footsteps and looked up to see a tall man with blond-ish hair walking down the hall toward me.

He smiled, seeing me look up and we stopped when we reached each other in the hallway. "Hi," he said, keeping the huge grin on his face. I raised and eyebrow and smiled slightly, "Hello. Uh...not meaning to be rude or disrespectful, and no offense, but who are you?" I asked. His 100-watt smile toned down a bit, "uh, none taken. I'm Jacob Hager, but everyone calls me Jake," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, then running that hand through his hair.

"And you are?" he asked with a knowing smirk. I laughed, "I think you already know who I am," I said, crossing my arms. He nodded, "yeah, Alvin pointed you out earlier," he said. "Well, Jake, it's great to meet you," I said, holding out my hand. He reached out and took it, shaking my hand. His smile turned into a beaming one again.

I couldn't help but return the smile, this guy seemed to radiate a good mood. "So, I haven't been watching WWE while I was gone. So what role do you play on here?" I asked. He laughed, "well, I've been a heel since I debuted. Started on ECW," I interrupted him there. "You started on ECW?" I asked and he nodded. "That's awesome, Dakota and I were trained by the ECW Originals. You know Tommy, Sandman, RVD, all those guys," I said.

His eyes widened, "really?" he asked and now I nodded. "Yep, that's why Dakota usually carried a kendo stick out to the ring," I said and he looked surprised. "Wow, that's amazing," he said in an amazed tone. I laughed, "yeah, we're so amazing," I said, twirling my finger in the air. Jake laughed now.

My phone beeped and I sighed. "Well, I'm late for my Creative meeting and now Big Mac himself is calling me, wondering where I am. So I should be going. It was great to meet you Jake. I'll see you later this week," I said and he nodded, "it was great to meet you too." he said as I walked past him and off down the hall to the office of Vince McMahon.


	5. He's Married Now

_**I'm loving this fic, and have a lot planned out...i'm gonna try to have the next few chapters being a lot of Dakota and Lexi so you can get their background, and see how close they really are..so....yep...**_

**_I only own the OCs...that's it! Thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 5- He's Married Now**_

_Dakota's POV_

I turned in my seat when I heard the door to Vince's office open. "What took you so long?" I asked and Lexi just rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you later, don't we have business to attend to?" she said, definitely trying to distract the attention from her. I rolled my eyes, she was a hot attention magnet. But for some reason, Lexi didn't believe Randy when he called her his hot Latina Goddess. When she really did look like one.

But Lexi has her insecurities and definitely hates it when guys refer to her as 'sexy.' She wants to be seen as more than a 'hot bod' she wanted to be seen a a 'great person' personality wise. I focused back on Vince now that he had started talking. Lexi was sitting in the chair next to me, across from Vince.

She was Vince's favorite, because she was the business woman of the two of us, and she was the serious one. I was Steph's favorite because she liked the fact that I was creative when it came to my character and I really sold the dumb blond act. Also, I was more fun than Lexi.

"So, Stephanie, Creative and I have come up with several ideas for the two of you," Vince began and Lexi leaned forward in her seat interested. I crossed my legs and examined my painted fingernails. I noticed Lexi glare at me out of the corner of her eye and I instantly started paying attention.

"So who will we be feuding with?" Lexi asked, tilting her head to the side. "There are three tag teams you'll be feuding with," Vince started and I cut in. "There aren't three female tag teams in the whole WWE," I pointed out. "True, you'll be feuding with one Diva tag team, and two Superstar tag teams," Stephanie explained.

"As in two of the guy tag teams?" Lexi asked and they nodded. She pursed her lips, "who?" shed asked. "DX..." Vince said and we both let out a "YES!" before we let him finished. "And Legacy." Lexi's eyebrows furrowed, "you mean Rhodes, DiBiase, and Orton?" she asked and he nodded. "But a lot of it will be minus Randy," Steph said and we nodded.

"No romance right?" I asked. Vince shook his head, "none, just some harmless flirting for distraction during matches. That's it, for now," he said. "For now," Lexi repeated grudgingly and Vince smiled innocently with her. "You two are the most attractive team in the WWE, not to have at least one of you in a romantic storyline woult be idiotic of me," he said.

"And you're no idiot, Vince," Lexi said and I nodded, "we know," I said. He smiled, "and that's why you two are my favorite Divas," he said and we returned his smile. Stephanie handed us each a script, "this is for next Monday. Your feud with the Bella Twins starts then," she informed us. "Ohhh, fun, Mark Cuban," Lexi said sarcastically. I saw Vince roll his eyes and I giggled.

"So we feud with them over who gets to hang with the guest GM?" Lexi asked and Vince nodded, "mainly that's what you'll do." He said. "As long as we get to be with Timbaland," I said, looking at Vince pointedly, he grinned, "of course."

"I'm in." I said and Lexi laughed at my eagerness to start the storyline. She was reading over the script, "yes, pink paint, I love you Vince," she said, looking up from the script. He grinned, "I knew that'd win you over," he joked. "Pink paint? Where?" I asked and Lexi leaned over to point out the section that told us what prank we would pull on them.

"Haha, Hornswoggle is a Lexi & Nova fan," I laughed. Lexi smirked, "we're just that awesome," we laughed. "So we'll see you at the house show. When you have your first match," he said. "Against who again?" Lexi asked. He smirked, "Alicia Fox and Maryse," he answered. "I know Maryse...but this Alicia,"I said, tapping my chin.

"She came up recently from FCW," Vince clarified. We both nodded and went 'oooohhh.' "That's why," I said. "That's all ladies, we have your entrance music and everything all ready. So we'll see you then," he said. We stood up, waving goodbye then left.

We both stretched as we walked down the hall. I looked over at Lexi, "hey, Mel and Gail invited us to go clubbing with them," I said. She looked over at me, her brown brows raising. "And?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, "Do you wanna go?" I asked. She shrugged, "who else is going?" she asked. "John, Randy, Alvin, and a few of the other guys." I answered.

"I guess I'll go," she said. I smiled, "Yay, just don't sleep with Randy this time," I said, patting her shoulder as we headed to the Divas locker room. She swung her bag and hit me in the side with it. "OUCH!" I yelled. "Whoa whoa, ladies. No violence!" a familiar voice yelled as he came walkign down the hall.

"ALVIN!" I yelled happily, forgetting my recent injury. Lexi crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes, "whatever," she muttered. "Hey Little Lexi," Mark Henry greeted, walking over to Lexi. "Hola Mark," she greeted, hugging him. He crushed her in a hug, he was a lot bigger than her and I giggled.

He let her go and she straightened out her clothes. "Well..." she muttered trailing off. I looked over Alvin's shoulder. "Hi, who are you?" I asked the brunette man standing behind my friends. He smile shyly. "That is Matt Korklan," Alvin said. "Evan Bourne in ring," Lexi finished and I glanced back at her, arching one of my blond brows.

She shrugged innocently, "I'm a ring veteran, Vince wanted me to look at some tapes for new talent a while back. His was in there," she explained. "Well Matt, it's nice to meet you. I'm Dakota Jordan and this is my tag partner, and BFF, Alexis Rossi," I introduced. "And together we're the high-flying," Lexi began, Alvin and Mark pointed at me, "and power-housing," she continued and they both pointed to Lexi, "Diva tag team," Lexi and I finished in unison.

"How many times have you guys practiced that?" Matt asked. Lexi and I laughed along with the guys, "enough times to get it right," I answered. "You ladies going to the club with us?" Alvin asked and we both nodded. "Yep, we were going to change now," I told him. "Gonna wear something to make John go crazy?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "he's married now, no more flirting with the big man," I said.

Lexi laughed at me and I turned to glare at her, "hey, Randy is married too, ya know," I said pointing at her. She narrowed her eyes, "yeah...well, that was a _long _time ago." she stated, crossing her arms over her chest again. "And you both don't remember a thing," Alvin said, which earned him a smack upside the head from Lexi.

"Shut it," she muttered before grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall. "It was nice to meet you Matt!" I called over my shoulder. "Ditto!" Lexi called before dragging us both into the Divas locker room.


	6. Yawning Connection

_**Okay, so i finally wrote an update for this fic! wooo! Umm, the good stuff will be coming soon, i promise..once it gets to the next episode of RAW their storyline will begin and all that good stuff....just a fair warning, this fic isn't gonna be strictly romance, there's gonna be a lot of storyline/career stuff for both Dakota and Alexis..so..yeah..stick with me please!**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! E-hugs to Kiwi for beta reading! _**

**_uhhhh, I only own my OC's that's it! sorry this chappy is sorta boring, just wanted to hint at how closely connected Lexi & DK are....ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 6- Yawning Connection**_

_Lexi's POV_

The Divas that were gathered in the locker room all looked up at us as we loudly entered the locker room. "Hey!" Dakota greeted our fellow Divas. Mel and Gail came over to us, "hey back at ya, you two coming out with us tonight?" Gail asked. "Yep, I even got Lexi to agree," Dakota said proudly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"That and don't worry about a DD for our car pool, I'll take care of it," I said as I set my bag down. "Awesome, that's why we love you Lex!" Mel said, grinning at me. "Yeah, well, I learned my lesson last time not to drink with you guys," I muttered. "And that was over two years ago, ever since then you haven't had a sip of alcohol when we go out," Gail said with a slight pout.

I rolled my eyes, "because I don't feel like being blackmailed by all my co-workers again," I said. Dakota laughed at me, "oh god, the funniest one was when you got blackmailed by Rob because he got the video of you giving Randy a lap dance. I thought you were going to explode with embarrassment," my _best friend _laughed at the recollection of my misfortune.

"And you guys wonder why I don't drink," I muttered before I looked back at Dakota pointedly, "hey, I could always show John's new wifey the video of you and hi--" she cut me off mid-sentence. "NO! I'LL SHUT UP FOREVER!" she yelled. I smirked, "that's what I thought." I stated smugly.

"I'm guessing you guys have been around the WWE for a while?" One of the Bella twins asked as she approached us. I looked over at Dakota, "DK, how long has it been?" I asked. She grinned and giggled, "Five years, if you don't count our year-long absence," she answered. "Yeah, well...we're just not gonna count that one," I looked back at the Bella, "so about 5 years, if you take out our break and add in our training," I said.

"Wow," she murmured and we both shrugged. "Mickie, Maria and Mel have all been around as long as we have pretty much," I said. "Very true, but we were never eye-candy like Candice and the rest of 'em," Dakota said and I grinned at her. "That's because we're the--" Mel and Gail cut us off, rolling their eyes, "Oh god, you guys still do that?" she asked.

"Every damn promo Hun," I said with a smirk. "Every one!" DK echoed before we shared a laugh. "Wow, you guys are worse than Brie and I," the other twin said as she walked up beside her sister. "We finish each others sentences and stuff but we don't....we're not..." she paused. "Wow..." the other one finished. I raised my eyebrows at them before looking over at Dakota and shielding my mouth with one hand so they couldn't see.

'How intelligent' I mouthed and she broke down into giggles. Gail and Mel just shook their heads at us. "So, let's get ready," I suggested, ignoring the twins that were now glaring at me.

//

"She is such a bitch!" I heard a voice whine. I rolled my eyes from where I sat in the booth next to Dakota. We were chilling with Randy, John, and Alvin, our main guy friends I guess you could say. I looked over my shoulder at the people sitting in the booth next to us.

Nikki Bella had just sat down at the booth where her sister was sitting with Ted, Cody, Evan, and Jake. "Wow, I'm just loving those Bella twins," I muttered before taking a sip of my Sprite. Randy watched me with a smirk, "you still refuse to drink?" he asked and I nodded raising my eyebrows. "I have learned my lesson," I stated firmly.

"She'd get along so well with Phil," Alvin said and I looked at him. "Phil Brooks, Phil?" I asked and they nodded. "He turned heel and is now the Straightedge extremist, Creative makes him go out to the ring and preach about it every week on Smackdown," John said with a roll of his eyes. "it's quite annoying," Mel agreed as she squeezed into the booth next to Dakota and I.

"So, he's being like Irvine but he's not ego-boosting?" I asked and they nodded, "pretty much," Randy said. "Is he worse than Chris?" Dakota asked, grimacing in anticipation of the answer. "Eh, they're kinda the same," Mel answered her question. "I can put up with Phil, Chris on the other hand..."Alvin trailed off before shrugging.

I laughed with a smile, "figures, Chris _is _getting old. They finally find his replacement that is equally annoying," I said. Randy laughed, "so who's gonna replace you since _you _are getting old?" he asked jokingly. My expression flattened, "I'm only 26. That new chick on ECW, Rosa I think, is turning 30," I said, pointing a finger at him.

"And plus, Vince could never find a replacement that is as good as me," Dakota cleared her throat. I grinned and forced down my laughter, "or DK," I finished and she nodded in satisfaction. "Lexi, I think we should head back, it's getting late," Dakota said before yawning.

"Don't you da--" my sentence was cut off by a yawn of my own. I glared at her, "you _started _it," I said, pointing at her. She grinned innocently as she pushed Mel in the side to let her out. I got up after her as she yawned again. "Dammit," we both muttered before I yawned for a second time. I narrowed my eyes at my blond friend, "why does this _always _happen?" I asked. She shrugged, "dunno, we're fricking mentally connected," she suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see you guys at the house show," I said and they all nodded before we left the club.

//

We walked into our hotel room, exhausted. Our yawning had finally stopped, but soon it would probably start again. It was weird, but I knew yawning was actually contagious...but whenever she yawned, seconds later I did. And so on and so forth. It was weird. But I guess that just shows how close we are. We're closer than sisters, I believe.

We always have been, ever since we met on our first day of college.

"I'll wake you up in the morning Dak," I said and she nodded before changing into her pajamas and burrowing under the blankets. I smirked to myself as I changed.


	7. Intimidating & Independent Lexi

_**I finally wrote a chappy! But good news, this is one of the easiest fics for me to write! yay! There will not be such a long wait for the next chappy! I promise!**_

**_Okay, so in this chappy you get a bit of romantic background for both females. Um...my BFF and I totally love Urijah Faber, so i decided to put him in here. So, obviously i do not own him. but yay for him being a LOCAL BOY! lol...if you do not know who he is, google him, he's flipping fantastic *fangirls over*_**

**_Anywho, I only own Lexi and Dakota...that's it! well, and their ex-boyfriends (minus Urijah)..the OC exes will not play a part in this whatsoever..so..yeah...umm...READ ON!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed and THANK YOU TO KIWI for BETA READING! *high fives*_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 7- Intimidating & Independent Lexi**_

_Dakota's POV_

I looked over at Lexi as we walked into the arena, I could tell she was really focused. Her eyebrows were furrowed, telling me she was going over her move set in her head, planning on her physical decimation of her opponents tonight, Alicia Fox and Maryse.

We had watched a few videos on them over the past few days, just to brush up on the competition. There were a lot of new girls, well, technically they weren't new. They just didn't use to wrestle when we were around, they were valets or under developmental contracts.

I looked over at Lexi again, deciding it was time to shock her out of her strategizing thoughts. "I can't wait till we start our storyline with the Bella Twins," I said, picking a simple topic to talk about. She nodded, finally snapping out of her plans and looked up at me, smiling slightly. "Yeah, we're gonna kick some major ass," she laughed.

"Clear out the competition," I continued. "And face each other for the Diva's Championship," she finished and we both nodded. We'd wrestled each other before, actually, that's how we formed our tag team. I had been the champ and Lexi was a former champ looking to reclaim what she thought was rightfully hers. Naturally she was the heel and I was the face, so everyone wanted to see me win.

In the end, our title match ended in a DQ because Melina, who was a heel then, interfered. That was in June of 2007. Lexi won her championship in late 2006, defeating Lita and Mickie James in a triple threat match to claim Trish's vacated title. She held the title for six months until she lost it to Mickie James. Mickie was beaten later that night by Melina, who then became champ.

I then defeated Melina in June to become the Women's Champion. The feud between Melina and I went on as a hate-relationship, while I had both Lexi and Beth coming at me. In the end I lost the title in October to Beth Phoenix, by then Lexi and I had already tagged a few times.

But we didn't become friends because of our storylines and feuds. We have been friends since we started college together. We were roommates, that's actually how we met. Then we started training together in college when we were introduced to it by Lexi's then boyfriend, and later ex-husband, Justin.

Lexi's relationships were few and far, where as mine were....shorter than hers, but came in rapid succession. It's not like I'm a whore or anything, I just shop around, I'm still looking for that Mr. Perfect, if he really exists.

Lexi's only ever had two super-serious relationships during our friendship. One, her ex-husband, and another a childhood friend of hers. I find it hilarious that he is also semi-famous like us. She never talks about either relationships. Things with her husband didn't end very well, he fell out of love with her, saying that he loved the college-her, not the super strong and independent wrestler Lexi. He didn't like the fact that he didn't have to protect her anymore.

After having her heart broken by him, she practically gave up on love. Until she met up with Urijah, yes, Urijah Faber. He was her childhood friend. They dated during her first few years in the WWE and then they broke up and I still don't know why exactly.

With me, there's only been one intensely serious relationship. But he ran off once he met our adopted fathers and brothers. Them being Shawn, Paul, Rob, Tommy, Terry, James, and all the other guys that trained us back in ECW. They scared the shit out of him and he left me. I didn't let him get me down though, I found wrestlers were better boyfriends anyways.

When you're a professional wrestler, it's easier to date a professional wrestler because they get what you're going through, they understand your schedule and why you can't be with them every day of the week. And they have the same excuses you do, so you know when they're lying. It's just a more productive and possible relationship.

And that's what I thought Lexi needed. So, my plan was to get Lexi to go out with some wrestlers, guys that would get her, wouldn't be intimidated by her, and wouldn't want to try and protect her constantly. I mean, Lexi's no glass doll. She's five feet and four inches of pure muscle, and you can definitely see it.

But she does take intimidating and independent to a whole new level. And she can bee a tad bit scary, even to guys. I know she scared the hell out of John the first time he met her, that just made me laugh because if you really know Lexi, she's not intimidating at all. Well, she is, but not in a scary way. She speaks her mind, tells the truth, and can be a bit of a bitch.

But it's not her fault she's like that, people made her that way. And I appreciate her and I understand what she's been through in her life. She's like a sister to me, the one I always wanted when I was a kid, and I finally got her.

So I'll always protect as if she were my real sister. Even if I'm not protecting her physically, because she can handle that herself.

//

I dropped down to my knees after Lexi had given me the signal. Her leg shot up, catching the tall Alicia Fox under the chin. She stumbled backward and fell and I smirked up at Lexi as she jumped over me, doing a somersault when she landed. I rolled my eyes, she was the cocky one in the ring, I was the ditsy one. She always stayed in character.

She quickly went for the pin and my eyes flashed over to the blond slipping between the ropes in the opposite corner. "Uh, no." I said as I ran around Lexi when the ref's hit the mat for the second count. Maryse didn't see me come from the side until she was on the mat after being taken down by a clothesline. "Sorry," I mumbled to her before stepping back into character and letting out a happy squeal as the bell rang.

The ref lifted Lexi's hand and she nodded her head toward the ref, motioning for me to come over. The ref took my hand and lifted both of ours victoriously to the house show crowd. When he let go of our hands we hugged briefly before celebrating some more with the fans.

We headed up the ramp to our music, going over the match. "That was a nice super-kick," I told her and she smirked proudly, "it always works." I rolled my eyes at her smugness. Why couldn't she be like that when she was with a guy? When she was with a guy she was either super independent or thought she wasn't any better than a clump of dirt.

She had low self-confidence when it came to men. That much was obvious to me, but I've known her for a long time. And I know most, almost all, of her secrets. Not much comes as a shock to me from her anymore. I know I never shock her.

"Nice clothesline, you totally took Maryse down," she said, wrapping an arm around me, I mirrored her action, placing an arm around her shoulders since she was shorter than me.

When we got backstage we were immediately intercepted by Randy, Rhodes, and DiBiase. "Damn Goddess! Every damn time you get them!" Randy exclaimed, going to high-five Lexi but lifting his hand out of her reach before he could. I sighed, knowing what would come next without even having to look. "Oh god," I heard Randy groan and smirked as he fell to the ground, holding himself in pain.

I laughed and shook my head, "you really should know better," I told him, nudging his shoulder with my foot. "Go away," he muttered as Lexi crouched down by him. "You never learn. Don't make fun of the short one," she said, smacking the side of his head before standing back up and looking over at Randy's followers who were staring at her shocked.

I smirked as I studied their expression. Cody's was more of a look of fear, where as Ted's was a look of, I wouldn't call it awe, but I couldn't think of another word to describe it. He definitely looked amazed that she had done that, without being afraid Randy would explode at her. But Randy never would, I've never seen him truly mad at her.

"Come on Rossi, we gotta go shower. I'm hungry and tired," I whined the last sentence and she rolled her hazel eyes at me with a smirk. "'Kay, let's go. We'll see you boys later. Bye Randy, you might want to put some ice on it," she said teasingly as we began to walk away.

"You're..such...a.....bitch," he got out slowly. "Thanks for the compliment!" she called over her shoulder before we both broke out into laughter.

If only her confidence was real.


	8. BFFs?

_**Okay, so you get slight background on Randy and Lexi..woohoo! and a Ted/Lexi scene! YAY! My Ted Muse has been running rampant so i've gotten a lot planned out for this fic already! YAY and i'm only on chapter 8!! sooo,**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! you guys are awesome! _**

**_thanks to Kiwi for beta reading! i only own Lexi & Dakota! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 8- BFFs?**_

_Lexi's POV_

I sighed as I sat in a chair outside of the trainers room. My head in my hands. "Bad day?" a voice asked and I looked up to see Ted DiBiase, without Cody or Randy, standing there, watching me. I smirked, "just got a little crappy," I admitted and he stood there for a second before sitting down in the chair beside me.

"You wanna vent about it?" he asked and I hid my shocked expression in my hands. No guy had ever asked that, well, not one that I didn't really know. "You don't mind?" I asked, turning my head to look up at him, and he shook his head, "go for it."

A small smile came to my lips. "I haven't wrestled in a long time. All weekend my elbow has been killing me." He raised an eyebrow, "you're surgically repaired elbow?" he asked. I nodded, showing him the scar that went across my elbow. I had screws in it that held my lower arm and upper arm at the joint.

"I just finished talking to the trainer and he says I need to have surgery on it again, fix the screws which he thinks are coming loose," I said, running a hand through my bangs and then back through the top layer of my hair.

He studied me for a minute, "you gonna do the surgery?" he asked. I shook my head, "no way. If I do I'll be sidelined for at least six months, maybe a year. I can't do that." I said quickly. "But you could get really injured if you don't," he said and I rolled my eyes. "Same answer I would have gotten from any of the guys," I muttered.

"Would you let me finish?" he said, sounding a little frustrated. I looked back at him and smiled apologetically, "right, sorry," I mumbled. "But if it isn't too bad you should stay for a few months to see if you can deal with it. And if it gets worse, then you do the surgery," he finished and I stared at him.

I finally pulled my gaze off of him to stare at the ground and sighed again. I nodded slowly, "yeah, that's a good suggestion." I laughed slightly and looked up at him once more. "Thanks Ted," I said and he nodded. "Any time Le—Alexis," he corrected himself.

I smirked as I stood up, "I think you have earned the right to call me Lexi," I said. "Oh really?" he asked and I nodded. "Thanks again," I said before turning and walking down the hall.

//

Dakota was sitting in our locker room, texting someone. "Who you talking to?" I asked her. She showed me her phone and I raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about with Alvin?" I questioned. I rolled my eyes as she showed me her phone again instead of replying.

I read the text she had just received and her reply to it. I laughed and my blond friend glared at me. "What?" I asked, shrugging innocently, "are you angry about this, or...." I stopped and my eyes widened as she looked away from me. "YOU LIKE HIM!" I yelled. "Like who?" Randy asked, he had just opened the door to our locker room and stepped inside, John behind him.

"Hey! We could have been changing, or just come out of the shower! KNOCK DAMMIT!" Dakota snapped and I chuckled. "Oh I am so right!" I exclaimed, pointing at her. Her blue eyes narrowed at me, silently telling me to just shut up. I could wipe the smug look off my face though as I just shook my head and hummed 'she likes him, she likes him' to myself loudly.

"Okay, what is going on?" John asked, looking confused, his blue eyes darting from me to Dakota. "Oh, and what is this I hear about you and Ted being BFFs?" Randy asked. My eyes flew to Randy and I arched a brow at him. "We aren't 'BFFs.' You know I can only have one BFF, and that is DK," I said, jerking my thumb at my one and only blond BFF.

She grinned a cheesy smile at Randy, knowing she out-ranked him. He sent her a quick glare then looked back at me, "so what did Cody see?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "Randy stop being such a jealous ass, I just _talked _to him. Is that against the law?" I asked.

"When it comes to you Lexi, yeah...it is. To Randy," John said, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Randy turned and smacked him upside the head, "who asked you?" he growled. I sighed, "seriously, you're angry about me getting along with one of your friends?" I asked, not believing this.

"The same thing happens every time!" he exclaimed and I glared darkly at the tanned man. "He has a point Lex," Dakota muttered and I turned my icy glare on her and she held up her hands innocently. "It does not happen every time Randal," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Yes Lexi, don't be so naive!" Randy snapped back at me and I narrowed my eyes.

_Randy's POV_

She narrowed her hazel eyes at me and I knew I had pissed her off. But how could she not see it? It did happen, every time she got close to some guy, he fell for her.

I am speaking from experience. And I'm sorry if I sound selfish but I don't want Ted falling for her, because no one is good enough for Lexi. No one understands her the way Dakota does, not even me. I knew how she acted when she was in a relationship, I remember so well. She was afraid of getting her heart broken, so she forced herself to be oblivious to anyone's feelings.

She didn't think she was good enough for a man, she saw so many flaws in herself. She didn't like who she was. Didn't think she was pretty enough, or funny enough, or sexy enough.

But God damn she was. She was anything and everything a man would want.

She just couldn't see it.


	9. The Difference Between

_**So, i'm really proud of this chappy! It's super long! So, it's Lent, for all of you out there who are Catholic as i am (and don't go all balistic on me cuz i'm bringing up religion, i am NOT trying to convert you) and during Lent you're supposed to do something that betters you as a person. I've already given up something. But also, for the next 40 days(hopefully continuing after as well) I will try not to write chapters that are less than 1,000 words. Alright, does that sound good? So, I'll really try. And i won't post something if it's less than 1,000...**_

**_so, onto other things! I only own Lexi & Dakota...really like this chappy...umm...I made the Spanish pretty minimal and i think easy to figure it out. A lot of the time she repeats what she said in English in Spanish. One sentence is completely Spanish on it's own. If you can't figure it out...ask me what it means in your review! I will translate! (I have an A in Spanish! ha!) lol..anyways._**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! HUGE THANK YOU TO KIWI for beta-reading this! Umm... My current WWE obsession is in fact Ted DiBiase, so expect lots of updates for this fic, cuz it's a Ted/OC/Swagger fic! So i have no problem writing him..um...yeah. READ ON!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE! I NEED YOUR OPINION!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 9- The Difference Between Controlling and Protecting Someone**_

_Ted's POV_

"So what do you think of Alexis?" Cody asked from where he was changing into his ring gear. I raised an eyebrow at the randomness of his question. We had been totally silent then all of a sudden he starts talking about Lexi. "Why do you ask?" I inquired and he shrugged.

"I'm just curious because Randy is super attached to her, just wanted to get your opinion on the matter," he answered. He wanted gossip, that was all, he could be such a chick. I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm gonna head to catering, I haven't eaten all day," I said, standing up. I opened the locker room door and was about to step out into the hallway when I heard fluent Spanish being spat rapidly at someone.

"Yeah, that's a great way to deal with this! Cuss at me in Spanish!" I recognized Randy's voice as he and Lexi came into view. She was several steps ahead of him, stalking down the hall, muttering to herself in Spanish, so I obviously didn't catch what she was saying.

Randy was following her and when he passed the locker room and glared at me, like it was my fault. But what did I do? I was officially concerned and confused.

_Dakota's POV_

I sighed and held my face in my hands as John watched Randy and Lexi disappear down the hall yelling at each other. "It ends the same way," he muttered. "Every time," I groaned, rubbing my eyes and setting my phone down.

Randy and Lexi may appear to be the closest of friends regularly but ever since their break up and then their one night stand a year or so later, things had been different. Randy was jealous and didn't want to see anyone else with Lexi, he was possessive. But so was Lexi, in a way. But not as controlling as Randy could be.

Another reason she hasn't dated any of our co-workers is because of Randy. He scares them off before they can even ask her out. And so, Lexi never gets asked out, which decimates her already low self esteem further.

I looked up as John sat down next to me, "Sugar, they'll make up. They always do." I made a face and he rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of make up," he said, pushing my shoulder and I grinned. "I know, I just wish they'd stop," I sighed, standing up and stretching. "Well, the show starts in about two hours. She has until then to get her ass in here and change because we have quite a few segments," I stated.

"Because it's the Slammy's?" John asked and I nodded. "They want us to start our trouble-makers gimmick tonight." I explained. "By doing what?" he asked. "We drop paint on Batista when it was meant for whoever the winner of the Diva of the Year Award is, because we think it should be us," I explain and he laughs. "That should be interesting," John commented and I nodded as I walked over to the lockers and opened one up, pulling out my dress.

I held it up to me, "you like it?" I asked and he nodded, "you'll look great." I smiled, "thanks."

//

_Lexi's POV_

I turned to face Randy at the end of the hall, not caring who was watching, though I did notice Ted standing down the hall a ways. I glared at Randy, "you know what? You should stay out of my personal life, alright? You're not my boyfriend, you haven't been for a long time. Get over it because we're not going to get back together. Ever. You're married Randy. _Married; Casado_," I said, emphasizing the word in both English and Spanish.

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe I don't want you back," he snapped and I cocked an eyebrow. "Then why won't you let anyone ever get close to me? Why do you interrupt any man before he asks me out?" I asked, throwing my hands out. He shook his head, standing by his comment. "Estas loco, Randy, y estupido!" I yelled before turning on my heel and walking away.

I heard his footsteps following, "Don't you dare follow me, Randy." I snapped, the footsteps stopped, and then I continued on my way to catering. Maybe I'd get some kind of peace and quiet there.

//

I sat down at a table and leaned my elbows on the plastic plane. I held my face in my hands, muttering to myself in Spanish about how stupid Randy was for trying to control me. It hadn't changed, he was the same way when we were together. But he was one of my closest friends, I didn't want to get into a fight that would cause us to never speak again.

"Hey, you alright?" a voice asked and I looked up to see Jake standing next to the table. I smiled slightly, "no realmente," I said, laughing softly when he cocked a confused eyebrow. "Not really," I clarified in English. "You speak fluent Spanish," he asked, sitting down next to me. I nodded, "yep, I also speak Italian and English," I said.

"No, I had no idea you spoke English," he said, grinning while trying to act shocked. I laughed and ran a hand through my hair. "So, what nationality are you?" he inquired. "I'm Spanish, Guatemalan, Brazilian, Peruvian, Costa Rican, and Puerto Rican," I said smiling as I ticked them off on my fingers. "Wow," he said and I laughed. "Yeah, I'm a real Latina," I said.

"Accent kind of gives that away huh?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I grew up in northern California, richer area, I was the only dark-skinned kid," I said and he laughed. "I got made fun of a lot, but it toughened me up," I explained and he nodded. "People made fun of me because of my lisp," he said, smiling despite the comment he had just made.

I raised an eyebrow, "really, I honestly didn't pay attention, didn't realize you had one," I said. "Shows you how scatter-brained I am," I said, waving my hand in the air. He smiled and we continued to talk for about a half hour.

_Randy's POV_

I gave Lexi a good half hour before I headed off to find her. She would probably be cooled down by then, she didn't stay mad long, not with me at least. I stopped as I came to the entrance to catering and heard two voices. It sounded like they were the only ones in there.

They being Lexi, I could recognize her accent anywhere, and Jake Hager. My blood instantly boiled, listening to their conversation. She was opening up to him, talking to him about her days in college with Dakota and how they got into the WWE.

A lull in conversation came and I was about to round the corner into catering when he spoke up again and I froze mid-step, listening. "I'd like to classify this as our first date. But I never asked you out, so...would you like to go to dinner with me tonight after the show?" he asked.

She hesitated and I smirked, there was no way in hell she would say yes. Lexi didn't date. I silenced my thoughts when I heard her speak up. "Actually, yeah, I'd love to go to dinner with you Jake." My jaw dropped. "How do you say 'I'll see you at 8:30' in Spanish?" he asked and she laughed. "Voy a ver si a las 8:30," she said fluently. "Yeah, I won't try to say that," Jake laughed, getting her to giggle. "I'll see you later tonight then Jake," and with that I heard a chair scoot back.

I quickly started walking away down the hall, hoping she wouldn't see me. She didn't, I watched her walk down the hall to her own locker room. I followed soon after, knocking on her locker room door. Dakota answered, her face was red, looking like she had been squealing or giggling. The color in her face drained when she saw me and her expression sobered. "Oh...hi Randy," she said, her blue eyes glancing to the side of the room.

I heard a snort and knew it was Lexi. "Can I come in?" I asked. Dakota looked over at Lexi again before she stepped aside. "I'm gonna go meet Alvin before the show starts. I'll meet you in the gorilla for our segment," and with that Dakota was out the door. Leaving Lexi and I alone.

I turned to look at her, she was standing in front of the mirror. She sighed, "mind zipping me up?" she asked, motioning to the back of her dress. I grinned seeing the back of a black lace bra. "Stop ogling it, estupido," she muttered and I rolled my eyes, walking over to her.

I slowly zipped up the back of her dress, letting my fingers brush against the smooth bare skin of her back. She stepped away when I was done and looked at herself in the mirror. "I love the dress," I said, leaning against the wall to watch her as she straightened the long gold dress out. The dress was one-shoulder style and had a tight bodice that showed off Lexi's flawless curves, the rest of the dress clung to her legs as well, with a slit that went up to mid thigh on one side.

"You going to wear something like that one your date tonight?" I asked, keeping my voice in a monotone. She spun around to face me, her hazel eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did I tell you earlier Randy?" she asked. I glowered back at her, "he's not good enough for you Lexi," I stated and she threw her hands up in the air.

"Juro que nunca escucha!" she yelled at me, "you never hear anything anyone says because you don't care how other people feel! Only your opinion matters!" she said. "I wish sometimes you'd think about my happiness, mi felicidad not yours," she said, her gaze loosing it's anger and turning to desperation. "You don't get it Randy. I can't love you and you can't love me. We had our chance at it and it wasn't meant to work out. So you need to let it go, let me go." she whispered, looking away.

"I can't," I said, searching her face, trying to get her to look up at me. "Lex, I do want you to be happy. I just...want to protect you." Her eyes flashed up to meet mine, "get out." she stated coldly. My eyebrows furrowed, "Lex?" She pushed my chest, forcing me toward the door. I took a step backward then refused to move anymore. I shook my head, opening my mouth to speak. She cut me off, "there's a huge difference between protecting and controlling someone Randy. I think you need to figure it out," and with that she pushed me out the door and slammed it shut behind me.

I stood there shocked, not sure what to say. "_There's a huge difference between protecting and controlling someone Randy. I think you need to figure it out." _Her words echoed in my head before the anger took over. I was _not _trying to control her.

//

_Ted's POV_

I looked up when the locker room door was banged open. Randy stalked in, breathing heavily. Cody walked out of the bathroom, in his ring gear. Our match was up soon, I had gotten ready first. Randy glared down as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out his ring gear.

"Something the matter Randy?" Cody asked. Randy turned to him, "yes something's the matter! Lexi is going on a date with the All-American Jackass and she thinks I'm trying to control her!" he snapped, yelling at Cody. I smirked when Cody didn't flinch but my attention was drawn back to what Randy had said.

Lexi was dating Swagger? No way.


	10. The Slammy's

**_Okay, here's another chappy of my favorite fic! I love writing this one, i just love the OCs...um, and the storyline..so i have a rough idea of when/how this fic is gonna end..it shouldn't be an extremely long one..but it's still have several more chappies._**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, they mean so much and they're the reason i keep writing! _**

**_Thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading! I only own Lexi & Dakota..that's it! I own nothing else._**

**_This is a fun chappy..so ENJOY!_**

**_VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**

* * *

**

**All We Are**

_**Chapter 10- The Slammy's **_

_Dakota's POV_

"Well don't you look sexy," I remarked as Lexi approached Alvin, Matt, Jake, Cody, Ted, and I. Lexi laughed, doing a little spin in front of us. "Hot." Alvin stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Lexi rolled her eyes, slapping his arm, "chill out." I saw her glance over at Jake, who smiled back at her, and I couldn't help but let out a strangled giggle.

Lexi shot me a look and I just shrugged innocently. So maybe I wouldn't have to put my plan into action. I let my gaze travel over the men standing around us and noticed one in particular that was staring. At Lexi.

My eyebrows furrowed as I stared at Ted DiBiase Jr. He looked a little dumbfounded as he glanced between Jake and Lexi. So, I guess he knew about their date. Randy probably told him. But, the way he was looking at her, like.....he liked her. I placed my hands on my hips and looked up. It was just about time for us to interfere. "You ready Lex?" I asked and she stopped staring at Jake long enough to nod at me.

"Let's go," I said and we walked toward curtain and were handed microphones. Jerishow was announced as the tag team of the year. "Expecting someone else?" Jericho began.

"_Hey baby, hey baby, hey!" _

The crowd began to cheer as Lexi and I walked out onto the stage and over to where the Big Show and Chris Jericho were standing, holding their rewards. "Well, sorry to interrupt. Congratulations," Lexi said and Chris just glared at her while Big Show watched us curiously. Lexi stopped in the middle of the stage, at the beginning of the ramp.

"Next year, the Slammy winning tag team of the year will not be 'Jerishow'" she used air quotes, "or Legacy, or MVP and Mark Henry. Sorry Natalya, definitely not the Hart Dynasty. And frankly, Hunter, Shawn, DX probably won't even stay together that long. So, Nova, where does that leave us?" she asked looking at me.

I had been ticking the tag teams off on my fingers and I only had one thumb left up. "Only one team, Lexi," I told her and she smirked. "Next year, Lexi and Nova will win the Slammy for Tag Team of the Year." the crowd cheered and Jericho began to protest. Lexi turned on him, "You want us to prove that we are tag team of the year material?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

"Do you want to face this?" she asked, motioning to herself and then to me. Chris smirked, "wouldn't mind if I did a little more than that," he said and her eyes widened before _SMACK!_ Lexi rolled her eyes and stepped away and Jericho held his cheek. Big Show came to the aid of his partner but Lexi grabbed my arm and we quickly walked backstage.

Once we were out of the camera's view we both started cracking up. "I'm sorry, _Chris _saying _that _to _me!_ Gosh that is hilarious!" she laughed. "I totally thought you were going to bust out into laughter on screen," I gasped between laughs. "Well ladies, glad slapping me is so entertaining to you," Chris said sarcastically as he and Show walked backstage.

Lexi turned around and touched the red mark on his cheek, "sorry Chris," she said, still smiling and trying to stifle her laughter. Chris rolled his eyes, "it's okay! Now could you please give me a hug to make me feel better," he said, opening his arms. Lexi laughed and hugged him.

_Ted's POV_

I watched Lexi's interaction with Chris carefully. It seemed that there were certain guys she was okay with, and others that she just wouldn't deal with. Like, Big Show, she wouldn't even so much as glance at him. I looked back at her, watching her as Chris picked her up bridle style and spun her around, they were obviously close friends.

I looked over at Cody to find him staring as well, but not at Lexi. I followed his gaze and my jaw almost dropped. He was totally checking out Dakota.

Oh this is just great.

_Lexi's POV_

"Chris, put me down! You're killing my bad ass persona," I said and he laughed. "Yeah, well I'm ruining my jackass and sarcastic persona by just talking to you," he said as he set me down. He crossed his arms over his chest and I placed my hands on my hips. "Oh really?" I arched an eyebrow, "I think, you being seen with me is probably good for your reputation," I stated and he scoffed. "Yeah right, cause I want to socialize with a Mexican midget," the two of us just realized the camera's were on us.

They had caught just our last sentences, not the part where he was spinning me around and I was talking about my bad ass persona. Now we were in character and Dakota—Nova—was standing right beside me. "How dare you slap me, you had no right to lay a hand on me," Jericho said, pointing at me. I eyed the finger before meeting his eyes again, "and you had no right to say what you did. That was disgusting and uncalled for."

He scoffed again, "and I don't think you two will ever be tag team champions. You can't win the titles, you're _Divas_." Oh, there it was. The sexist comment. "You think we can't win the titles. Well give us a match and we'll see," I said, rising up on my toes to look taller and more menacing. He just made a noise in his throat before turning and walking away.

"Ladies," I turned to see Ted and Cody approaching, their match was next. I dropped back down to my regular height and noticed the camera's still watching. This was a free for all segment. Anyone could come up here and say anything to anyone, it was kind of like improv.

I watched as they stepped up to us, Ted in front of me, Cody in front of Dakota. "Good evening Legacy," I said, looking from Ted to Cody. "You think you two are going to be tag team of the year next year. Think again," Ted stated. I raised my eyebrows, "really, I think we have a very good chance at winning it since most tag teams in the WWE don't last very long. Aren't you two running out of time in your careers. If you ever want to win a championship, you're going to have to do it alone, not together. Things just don't work like that. I mean, look at Nova and I. You don't see a belt around both of our waists. That's because we have to do that," I patted Ted's shoulder as I began to walk past, "on our own," I whispered in his ear before Dakota and I walked away.

I smirked as Dakota and I headed back to our locker room, "that was freaking awesome!" she exclaimed and I laughed while nodding. "Now we have nothing to do for a few minutes until after the Diva match," I said with a bored sigh.

//

The face Divas had just won their tag team match and now Dakota and I were walking out onto the stage. Alvin escorting Dakota and Goldust escorting me. We stepped up to the podium and did the little speech on how the WWE Universe voted on Diva of the year. "Hey Lexi, how come we're not on the list?" Dakota asked as she looked at the list of Divas that could be voted for.

"Well, they did say every Diva was eligible, but they lied. They lied because Nova and I could not be voted for," I said and the crowd booed. "I know, one of us would've won if you could've voted for us. Next year, next year," I said and the crowd cheered. Until then, the Slammy for Diva of the Year goes to...." I trailed off as Dakota opened the envelop. We both leaned in to the microphone, "Maria!" we announced simultaneously.

We stepped back as Maria approached and I gave Dakota the 'signal.' She looked down at the remote in her hand. "Which button?" she mouthed, but it was only part of the show. "The top one!" I hissed lowly. By this time Batista had come out, not that we had 'noticed', and had just pushed Maria to the side and took over the podium. "Oh! This one!" Dakota said as she pressed the button.

I looked over and winced as the pink paint landed on Batista. But all the Divas started laughing, including me, Maria, and Dakota. The show cut to commercial and Dave turned to glare at me. I smiled and watched him pass. "Such an asshole," I muttered under my breath and Dakota nodded in agreement before we led the Divas backstage.


	11. Opinions

_**Hello everyone. Here is another update, one that is actually on time. And yes, i'm keeping my promise, this update is over 1,000 words of writing! soo whoop whoop! **_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! but keep in mind i write for FUN! but reviews are always nice, ya know? Huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, y'all are AWESOME! Thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading this chappy, you're the best hun! _**

**_Um...go vote on my poll if you haven't already. Very soon i'll be taking down the current one and replacing it with a newer poll with more choices and i'll be actually writing the winner of the current poll and it will be posted once i finish my fic Deceptive Hearts. sooooo..yeah._**

**_I only own Lexi and Dakota, i promise there will be some romance coming up but right now it's gonna be some light-hearted funny stuff since in the fic they're just a few days from Christmas... yep yep_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- if y'all are worried about me and the strike. This update obviously proves i'm not doing the strike. I think it's quite stupid, but hey, if it floats your boat..sure. _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 11-Opinions**_

_Dakota's POV_

I blinked my eyes open when I heard the hotel room door open. I reached over silently and flicked the light switch. Lexi froze in the sudden light, she had been reaching down to pull off her boots. "Hey," he said and I raised an eyebrow. "Hey," I said, sitting up and crossing my arms over my chest. "What?" She asked, holding out her hands.

I broke out into a grin, patting the bed in front of me, "spill!"

//

_Lexi's POV_

Dakota and I were in our locker room stretching. I hadn't talked to Randy the whole past week. I was angry at him, and I'd stay that way for as long as it took him to realize what he did wrong. There was a knock at the door which I barely heard due to the fact that we were blasting music as we got ready for our tag match against the Bellas.

Dakota went and got the door as I slid down into the splits, staying focused, thinking about our match. I was snapped out of my trance when the music stopped and I looked up to see Dakota standing there with Randy, Ted and Cody. I stood up effortlessly and placed my hands on my hips. "He—they—came to talk to you," Dakota said, pointing at the three men.

"All three of them, huh?" I asked and she nodded, running a hand through her blond and purple hair. I rolled my eyes, "fine, whatever," I said, waving my hand as I turned and grabbed my ring gear. I walked into the bathroom, "go ahead," I called behind the slightly closed door. "Uh....well," Randy began but was cut off, "Ya know what, I think I will go and get our scripts for that segment we have," Dakota said quickly. I heard the locker room door open, then close.

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see me.

_Ted's POV_

Randy opened his mouth to speak, but Alexis cut him off before he even got the chance, like she could see him. "Randal, don't you dare start off this conversation by asking how my date was," she warned. Randy rolled his blue eyes and took a step closer to the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry," he said, paused and then continued, "you know how hard it is for me to say that." It was silent and then the bathroom door opened and Lexi walked out in her ring attire. She had on turquoise shorts with magenta stars and a matching bra style top. She looked up at Randy, "yeah, I know how hard it is for you. But that doesn't make a difference," she said before turning and opening one of the lockers. She pulled out her jacket which she wore to the ring. It was magenta with turquoise stars.

She shrugged on her jacket and fixed the cuffs and collar before she pulled her hair out and fixed it into place in the mirror. All the while Randy was silent, not sure what to say. He kept opening his mouth as if he had something sarcastic to say, but thought better about the comment. He finally just sighed, running a hand over his head.

"I don't know what to say Lex," he said. She turned to face him, "apparently," she said before she walked past him, past Cody and I, and left the locker room. Randy cursed under his breath before punching the nearest locker. Cody flinched at the crunching noise his hand made against the locker. When he pulled his hand away there was a slight dent in the metal and Randy's knuckles were red.

"She is so frustrating." he seethed before he too left the locker room. "I got Randy. You wanna go check on Lexi, see if she's okay?" Cody asked. I nodded, Cody knew that me going after Randy when he was angry wouldn't be the best thing. We got along, but we had a volatile friendship. One simple thing could set either of us off.

We split off, Cody following Randy back toward our locker room and I headed off down the opposite hallway, figuring that was where she had gone. I walked down the hall quickly, hoping to catch up with her. I turned down a hall and froze in my steps seeing Lexi. Jake Hager had his arms around her waist and she was biting down on her lip as he whispered something in her ear. She looked away from him, to the side, where she spotted me.

I dropped my gaze from the couple before turning around and leaving. I guessed she was just fine.

//

I didn't understand why seeing her with Jake affected me so badly. I felt angry and....I hated to admit it, jealous. Really jealous, I envied the way he held her, could whisper in her ear. They had only been on one date and what?; they were together?

It was frustrating to see her with him, when she could do so much better. It's not that Hager is a bad guy or anything, it's just....I wanted to be with her. I leaned back in slight shock when I realized that. I seriously wanted Lexi. But not in the way Randy usually wanted women. He wanted to try them in bed, and that was it, no further contact.

I wanted to talk to Lexi, to get to know her, then to progress from there; to have a real relationship with her. I looked up when I heard someone approach. I glanced up to see Lexi. The show was about to start and I knew that she was probably just waiting to film her segment with Dakota. "Hey," she greeted quietly before sitting in the empty chair beside me.

To say the moment was awkward was an understatement. She finally spoke after staring at her hands for a while. "Why are you sitting here all alone?" she questioned, her hazel eyes darting up to look at me, catching my blue eyes, and then they dropped again. I shrugged, "Randy's temper can be a little overwhelming," I told her and she nodded. "I know how that is," she murmured. "Not that he has any right to be mad. What you told him was correct, ya know?" I said, turning to look at her.

She studied her turquoise nails with a sigh before she looked up at me. "I know, it just makes me feel bad that....I dunno, I'm being a bitch to one of my best friends," she shrugged now and my gaze softened. She had a soft side. "But you have a reason to be a bitch," I pointed out and she smiled slightly, nodding. "I know I do. It's just...Randy and I always fight like this. It's not something new. It's just, this time, it feels like it's a bigger deal than all the other times. Like this one fight is going to change everything," she said.

She looked up at me with a questioning look, "know what I mean?" I nodded once, "you've got a bad feeling," I said and she nodded. "Then I do know what you mean," I said. She looked down at her hands, "do you think I should stay not talking to him, or should I just forgive him?" she asked. I sighed, "that's a decision you should make yourself, don't you think?" I inquired and she chuckled softly.

"I'm never good at making decisions like this," she sighed. "You want my opinion?" I questioned. "That's all I can ask for," she replied, motioning with her hands. "I think you two should make up," I said. She looked up at me surprised, "really?" I smiled slightly, "yes really. You two are such good friends, if you think this fight will mess things up and don't want to risk anything, accept his apology," I said, shrugging again.

She was quiet for a second before she turned in her seat to face me slightly. She pecked my cheek before standing up, "thanks Ted," she smiled before she walked of down the halls toward the Legacy locker room.


	12. Acceptances

_**Alright, so here's a chappy of AWA...this is a chappy with lots of on-screen stuff as well as off-screen stuff..lol..it's a mix...**_

**_Um...well, i'm sick today and didn't go to school so i got a lot of updates done...so, i'll be updating some other stuff as soon as my betas get them back to me. I hope i get better soon the next 2 days i have mid-terms.._**

**_So, i guess i should tell y'all now that the actual pairings in this fic are Randy/OC/Ted/Swagger.. and Evan/OC/Cody..but only so much fits in a summary, ya know? _**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed you guys are great! thanks to Kiwi for beta-ing! i love you hun! _**

**_Vote on my poll! I only own Lexi & Dakota! that's it!_**

**_This chapter takes place December 21st, 4 days before Christmas. The RAW that Johnny Damon hosts...._**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 12- Acceptances **_

_Lexi's POV_

I took a deep breath before I knocked on the Legacy locker room. I chewed on my lip as I waited, crossing my arms over my chest. The door finally opened to reveal Randy. He looked a mixture of surprised and angry to see me there. "Le-" he was cut off. "LEXI!" we both looked over to see Dakota running down the hall toward me. "Come on! It's time for our segment. I've been looking everywhere for you," she panted as she stopped for a moment in front of me.

I glanced back at Randy before Dakota grabbed my wrist and began to drag me down the hall. I sighed.

//

The camera crew was waiting for us in our locker room. And the segment began.

_x-x-x-ON SCREEN-x-x-x_

_Lexi walked out of the bathroom in her ring gear and Nova rolled her eyes. "Lexi, look at what you're wearing!" the blond exclaimed, motioning to the outfit and then to hers. "It's four days until Christmas! You should be embracing the Christmas spirit!" Nova said enthusiastically as Lexi gazed at her flatly. "We have a match, this is what I always wear when we have a match," Lexi replied, arching an eyebrow._

_Nova rolled her eyes, "it's a Santa's Little Helpers match!" Nova said, pointing at her Santa hat. Lexi rolled her eyes, "fine, what am I supposed to wear?" she asked and Nova handed her her outfit. She looked at it and then up at her friend, "you're kidding right? It's...." she glanced down again and sighed._

_She disappeared into the bathroom and came out again wearing a tiny red bikini-style top with white fuzzy trimming and matching tiny red shorts with a white belt. She had on red boots with white fuzzy trimming and red fingerless gloves. The outfit was topped off, quite literally, by a red and white Santa hat. "How do I look?" she asked, motioning to herself._

_They both looked down when they heard chuckling. Hornswoggle stood there, grinning widely at Lexi, waving a sprig of mistletoe at her. Lexi looked up at Nova, "is he implying that he wants to kiss me under some mistletoe?" she asked, pointing down at the Leprechaun. Nova shrugged, "uhhh, maybe," she replied. _

_Lexi knelt down, bringing herself to his height. "What do you want?" she asked and was shocked when Hornswoggle grabbed her face and kissed her. She pushed him away as he chuckled and scrambled out of the locker room. Lexi stood up to glare at the giggling Nova. "You got smooched on by a Leprechaun." _

_Lexi just glared as the camera shut off._

_//_

"I feel so used," I muttered as I wiped my mouth on my arm. Dakota was laughing, "come one, time for the match," she said and I nodded as we left the locker room, heading to the gorilla position. Early that day we had taped the rest of our segment, which would be complete in the ring tonight. I had to say I loved the fact they were bringing back the old Lexi and Nova stunts. All the stuff with the paint and the random kissing. It brought back old memories.

I stretched quickly in the gorilla position beside Dakota as we waited for our music. A stagehand handed me a huge bag, "this goes with the promo you two cut this morning for the DX segment," he said and we nodded. We had come in super early in the morning, dressed in our Christmas outfits and had filmed a segment that was during the DX going to 'Little People's Court' segments.

Melina, our teammate, walked out to the ring in her Christmas outfit. Then Hey Baby started up and we strutted out there. On the top of the ramp we did our usual thing, doing a jumping high five before running to opposite corners of the stage as fireworks were set off and then we made our way down to the ramp to the ring with me carrying the huge green sack.

I got into the ring, throwing the bag over the ropes before I slipped through. Dakota handed me a microphone.

_x-x-x-ON SCREEN-x-x-x_

_Lexi smirked at the camera as she shrugged the huge green velvet bag over her shoulder. "So, WWE Universe, Nova and I have a HUGE surprise for all of you!" she announced, whipping her red and brown hair over one shoulder. "We do?" Nova asked, curling a strand of her blond and purple hair around her finger. Melina, their teammate, laughed. _

_"Yes, Nova. You remember, we wrapped them last night," Lexi said, slowly so her friend processed it. Nova instantly beamed, "oh yeah!" she then giggled. "Can we give them the presents now?" she asked. Lexi nodded as she set the bag down and opened them up. She tossed one to Nova who then walked over to Melina. "This is for you, partner," the blond said as Lexi rolled under the bottom rope out of the ring. She walked over to Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole._

_She winked at the commentators as she set the gifts down on their table before she got back into the ring. She looked out at the crowd, "don't think we forgot about all of you!" she said pointing to the crowd. Nova grinned as she pulled more items out of the bag. "We'd like to officially show all of you, the new Lexi and Nova merchandise." They each pulled out a black shirt that had Lexi written in turquoise and Nova written in Magenta. On the back of the shirt was their logo, and their catch phrase. The shirt Lexi was holding had it in Spanish and the one Nova had was in English._

_They then tossed Melina a stack of shirts and they got out of the ring and began to hand them to fans and throw them further into the crowd. Lexi mounted a turnbuckle and tossed shirts into the crowd, laughing as the fans cheered. Finally when the bag was empty the heel Divas team entered and the match got underway._

_Maryse, Alicia Fox, and Jillian were quickly defeated by the three former champs that were teamed together. The three Divas hugged before the celebrated and then they all left the ring to Melina's music._

_//_

"That was so much fun," Dakota laughed as we got backstage. Mel and I nodded before we went our separate ways. Dakota glanced over at me as we walked to our locker room. "Why were you at the Legacy locker room earlier?" she asked curiously. "You mean, when you interrupted me?" I shot back, glancing over at her. She rolled her blue eyes at me before nodding. "I was going to accept Randy's apology," I answered and she stopped in her tracks, jaw dropping.

I sighed, turning to look back at her. "What?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. "You act as if it is nothing," she scoffed and I rolled my eyes. "Because it's not, Randy and I fight all the time," I muttered as we continued walking. "But this fight between you two was so different. Even you have to have noticed that," she threw her hands out in emphasis.

As much as I hated to agree with her on that, I had to. "Yeah, I know. And that's why I need to accept his apology." She stayed silent for a moment, shaking her head to herself. "Well...I'm going out with Alvin tonight. What are you doing?" she asked, randomly changing the subject, to my relief.

"She is going out to dinner with me, right?" a voice asked and I turned to see Jake approaching us. I grinned widely at him as he pecked my cheek in greeting, wrapping an arm around my waist. I looked back at Dakota, "looks like I'm going to dinner," I said and she just wagged her eyebrows at me. I slapped her arm as we both laughed and Jake just watched us with an amused smirk.

"I'm gonna go get changed, unless you want to take me to dinner in this," I told Jake, motioning to my bra-top and matching shorts. He tugged on my Santa hat, "mm, I kinda like the look," he said, trying not to chuckle. I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you after the show. That sound good?" I asked and he nodded. "Wish me luck for my match against Cena?" he asked and I grinned, rising on my toes and pecking his lips.

"Bye Jake," I said, waving to him before Dakota and I continued on our way to our locker room.

//

"Hey, they're about to play our segment," Dakota called to me from where I was in the bathroom, curling my hair. "Kay," I called back, leaving the bathroom to watch the TV with Dakota. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest as I watched the screen.

_x-x-x-ON SCREEN-x-x-x_

_As DX ran backstage they passed two people who were sleuthing around in tiny Christmas outfits._

_The two women froze when they saw DX run past them, and straightened up. "Was that...?" Nova asked, fixing her Santa hat on her head. "Yep, it was," Lexi replied as she hefted the sack of ...whatever they had, back onto her shoulder. "Wonder what's got them so scared?" Nova wondered just before a crowd of 'little people' ran past screaming and yelling._

_"I'm guessing it'd be that," Lexi said, pointing at the mob running down the hall where DX had disappeared. Nova just shrugged, "let's go." she said and Lexi nodded in agreement. _

_//_

"That was a lot duller than I remember," I muttered, shrugging. "Yeah, I guess it was more fun when we were filming it because we were goofing off with Shawn and Hunter." I nodded in agreement, "true. Well, I need to finish getting ready," I said. "For your date!" Dakota said in a sing song voice. I rolled my eyes and tugged on a purple stand of her hair as I passed by her chair.

"Hey!" she squealed, pulling away and holding her head where I had pulled her hair. I smirked as I walked back into the bathroom and changed out of my Christmas outfit and into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a dressy red top. I reapplied my make up and then exited the bathroom once again. I smiled as I plopped down onto the couch beside Dakota.

"Look, it's your boyfriend's match," she said, pointing at the screen. "He's not my boyfriend," I said. She rolled her eyes, "Yes, he is. You kissed him earlier," she said, motioning with her hands. I grinned slightly and bit my lip, trying to cover it up. "Okay, maybe he is," I said and she beamed at me. "Yay!" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I rolled my eyes.

She sat back in her seat as the match began. "So what are we doing for Christmas?" she asked. I crossed my legs and shrugged. "I dunno, it's probably just going to be the two of us, again," I said and she nodded. "So we're just going to fly home, watch movies on Christmas morning while drinking hot cocoa. Our regular Christmas traditions?" she asked and I nodded. "Go shopping at ten pm on Christmas Eve and act like we didn't do our Christmas shopping in all the stores." I said, laughing at our memories of the past few years. She nodded, laughing. I sighed as John got the pin on Jake. "Damn," I muttered as I stood up to grab my jacket.

//

_Randy's POV_

I was on my way down the halls to find Lexi, to see what she had been about to say earlier, at my locker room door. I couldn't help but to start getting my hopes up that she was going to forgive me. It was highly unlikely, but sometimes I could be an optimist. And when it came to Lexi and her relationship with me, I always was.

I stopped dead in my gait when I saw a tall built frame standing outside of Lexi and Dakota's locker room. I narrowed my eyes at the scene, noting the way she was up on her toes, with her arms linked around his neck. His big hands were holding her waist, pulling her to him as he kissed her.

To say it broke my heart would be a bit dramatic, and it would also be partially true. When it came to Alexis Rossi, when you fell in love with her, you never fell completely out of love with her. Your feelings never ended, they never went away completely. There was also a portion of love left inside you that was ignited every time you saw her.

And every time you saw her in the arms of another man, the jealously never failed to surface. I felt my fists clench as they broke apart before diving back in. She was smiling, he was smiling. They were happy, and there was no doubt that they were together.

I knew I'd be having a talk with Jake Hager sometime very soon.


	13. Snowy Kisses

_**So, i'm like in love with writing this fic! Lexi and Dakota Muses just take over whenever i open up a blank document..so..yeah, here's another chappy! **_

**_Please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are awesome and don't realize how much it means to me!_**

**_HUGE thanks to Sammi for being the beta-reader for this fic! I love you girly! Please vote on my poll!_**

**_I only own Dakota and Lexi! _**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 13- Snowy Kisses**_

_Dakota's POV_

I sighed as I sat alone in the locker room. Lexi had just left with Jake, and I had nothing to do truthfully. I had told her I was going out with Alvin, like I had almost every night that week. But the truth was, everyone I hung out with was either going out with someone to celebrate their Christmas together. Or they were flying home to spend Christmas with their families.

John was catching a red-eye as soon as he was showered after the show, Alvin was going to fly out to LA to spend his Christmas with his new girlfriend. I knew Randy would probably be heading home to his wife and daughter. So there was really no one left for me to hang out with.

I stood up slowly and dug through my bag, smiling when I found a pair of torn up old jeans. I peeled my ring gear off and changed into the jeans and a long sleeved shirt before pulling a jacket on over the shirt. It was snowing outside. I pulled my beanie on over my hair and then my boots and gloves. I turned off the TV, slung my bag over my shoulder and then left the locker room after checking that we hadn't left anything there.

I was hungry and didn't want to stop to get something on the drive home so I headed for catering. The show was just ending as I walked down the halls. I was slightly surprised to see that catering was practically empty. I shrugged my shoulders as I walked over to the food and made myself a salad.

"Hey Dakota," a voice said and I turned to see Matt Korklan approaching me, holding an empty plate. He got a sandwich and then caught up to me as I grabbed a bottle of water. "Hey Matt, what brings you to catering?" I asked as we both walked toward an empty table. "Hunger," he answered with a broad grin.

I smiled, noticing how cute he was. Okay, may cute was the wrong word to use. Smoking hot in a boyish way, was a better descriptive sentence of Mr. Korklan. I smiled at him, "same here. And I'm alone," I shrugged and he raised an eyebrow curiously. "Where's Lexi?" he asked. "Out on a date with her boy toy," I sighed and Matt chuckled at my choice of words.

"You just called Jake a boy toy. That's humorous," he said as we sat down across from each other. "Why are you alone? You're the popular girl on the roster, you're practically friends with everyone, how can you be without a posse?" he asked as he unwrapped his sandwich. I smiled sadly and shrugged, "everyone has families to go home to for Christmas, or someone to spend it with. They don't have time for me when there are more important people in their lives to spend it with," I said, stabbing a piece of lettuce with my plastic fork.

"I'm not flying home until tomorrow afternoon, I don't feel like flying late," he said and I looked up at him. "You want to hang out with me tonight?" he asked, grinning at me. I bit down on my bottom lip as I smiled and nodded, "yeah, that's be great."

//

"That's seriously how you met Lexi?" Matt asked as he and I walked through the park. I nodded, "yep, she was calling some guy lifting weights a pussy." I said and Matt laughed again. "I could see that happening though." he said. I rolled my eyes, "it didn't help that the guy she was yelling at was my then boyfriend," I said with a shrug. "But it's how we became best friends."

Matt nodded, "So...you said everyone has family to fly home to for Christmas. Don't you?" he inquired. I pressed my lips together. "I do have family..but, I don't talk to them much. It's only my dad and brother at home. We're not very close," I said and Matt looked a little surprised. "Uh, I just assumed you were someone who was close to their family," he shrugged.

I grinned, "That's Lexi actually. She's the family oriented one. But, even she isn't on speaking terms with her family. That's why we're so close. We're technically all we have," I said, kicking at a clump of snow. He nodded, "I get what you mean. Lexi is the only family you need," he said and I nodded, looking over at him, meeting his brown eyes.

"That's why I try to make friends with everyone, to feel like I have a huge family around me." I sighed and he placed an arm around my shoulders comfortingly. After a few moments of silence, I rested my head on his shoulder.

I grinned and lifted my head when a swing-set came into view. "Come on!" I said, tugging Matt's hand before leading him over to the swings. He laughed as I let go of his hand to brush the snow off the seat of the swing. I then plopped myself down and grabbed the chains of the swing. Matt did the same on the second swing and looked over at me.

"Obsession with swings? Didn't see that one coming," he joked and I rolled my eyes, reaching down to grab a handful of snow. I flung it at him but he quickly dodged the snow. "Oh you want to have a snow fight," he said, arching an eyebrow as I laughed. My laughing stopped abruptly when a ball of snow hit me right in the cheek. My jaw fell open, "oh...now you're gonna get it," I said pointing at him before I leaned back on the swing and scooped up some snow, formed it and then waited for him to come into view.

He was hiding somewhere so I silently got up off the swing and walked a few steps forward. I glanced around, trying to listen for his footsteps. I was suddenly hit in the side by a ball of snow. I spun to face that direction, but I didn't see him anywhere, it was too dark to see much. I felt snow hit my back and I turned again. It happened several more times until finally I gave up and held my hands up in defeat. "I give! Where are you?" I asked.

I let out a squeal when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up. I hadn't heard him creep up behind me so I jumped in surprise as he began laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with him, his happy attitude was infectious. I was gasping for air between my squeals and giggles as he spun me around in the cold air. Finally I pushed back against him and we toppled down onto the snow.

I turned as we fell and landed on Matt, my hands on his chest, our faces close. "I win," he said, smirking at me but still looking completely adorable. I rolled my eyes before meeting his and we were silent, the only sounds were our breathing. I felt my heart skip and then speed up as I felt his heart pulse wildly in his chest beneath my hand.

Our faces unconsciously came closer until our lips met. He was gentle as he kissed me, his hands on my waist. I blinked in surprise as he rolled us over but my eyes slid shut again as he parted my lips with his.

Merry Christmas to me.

//

_Lexi's POV_

I grinned up at Jake as he walked me to my hotel room. Our hands were linked as we walked, our paces matched, we were completely in sync. Dinner had been beautifully romantic, and I hadn't been that happy with a man in a long time. It felt great to be fawned over and kissed passionately. We stopped in front of my door and I pulled my card key out of my bag before unlocking the door.

I turned around, holding the door slightly open with my back as I looked up at Jake. "I'll see you next week then, after Christmas?" I asked. He grinned and nodded, "I actually wanted to ask you if you'd go to the WWE's annual New Year's Eve party?" he inquired and I bit back a girlish grin. I nodded, "Of course I'll go with you," I said before he leaned in and kissed me softly. "I'll see you next Monday," he murmured before slowly walking away down the hall.

I let out a long breath before turning and walking into my hotel room. My eyebrows furrowed when I noticed it's emptiness. Dakota's stuff was still there, but the woman herself was not. "Hmm, guess clubbing got interesting," I murmured to myself as I shrugged over my coat and then slid off my boots. I changed into a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeved gray t-shirt.

I snuggled under the warm covers and closed my eyes. I rolled over; couldn't' sleep. I sighed, rolling onto my back once more and draping a hand over my eyes as I let the silence settle in. It was dark and quiet and my thoughts took over, drowning out everything else.

Jake. He was the perfect gentleman, kissed me like he meant it, but I couldn't help but doubt that he was really truly interested in me. I still felt like I was just something to pass his time with, like all the other guys. I was interesting to him now, but in a few weeks or days, I could become boring and then he'd dump me.

I tried to think positively, imagine that he and I could have a future. But in all actuality, our relationship was probably going nowhere. But I'd make myself enjoy it until I realized my thoughts were right all along and I was nothing more than a hobby to pass his time. And I'd be left alone again, unloved, unwanted, and boring.

_Dakota's POV_

Matt and I were still laughing as we made our way down the hall toward our respective hotel rooms. It was close to midnight and we had been out for hours. After our kiss in the snow, we had gone and gotten hot chocolate and then we walked around a small ice-covered pond. I told him about my childhood and how I wasn't used to so much damn snow.

Then he told me about himself, about how he grew up in St. Louis and was used to the snow. He told me all about his family, how he got into wrestling. I didn't think there was much else to learn about him, and then he'd switch topics and I'd learn several more things about him. I started to feel kind of plain compared to him.

But he'd ask me a question and find my answer and stories hilarious and he ask me more. He honestly wanted to know as much about me as possible. And I told him anything and everything he wanted to know.

"Shh, people are sleeping," I said, hitting his chest lightly before giggling as we walked down the hall, his arm around my waist. I wasn't sure of what that kiss meant for us, but I wouldn't' mind repeating it.

"This is my room," I said, stopping and grabbing onto his arm. "You think Lexi and Jake are back?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, "it's twenty minutes till one in the morning, I'm pretty sure she's back," he said and I rolled my own eyes at him. "Shh, don't be a smart ass," I said, pulling him closer to me.

When I first met him, I for sure thought he was going to act like a shy little boy. But I was wrong, once you got to know him, he showed his true colors. He was hilarious, adorable, had a boy-ish side to him, but was also extremely smart and serious.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as I looked up at him. He wasn't much taller than me, but he was. I grinned, biting down on my bottom lip.

_Matt's POV_

I stared down at her, the way she bit down on her bottom lip was adorable. I wanted to kiss her so badly but I wasn't sure if that was going too far or not. We hadn't talked about the kiss earlier, we just continued on laughing and goofing off.

I desperately wanted to know if she saw me as boyfriend material, or just a friend that she felt possible sparks with. Her hands slid up my back, leaving a trail of fire behind her. She caused my skin to tingle where her fingers touched me. I looked down at her and wondered if she felt the same way when I touched her.

I leaned closer till my forehead was touching hers. "Can I kiss you again?" I asked softly. She bit down harder on her bottom lip and I feared she would break the skin and cause herself to bleed. I moved closer when she just nodded once, still nibbling on her lip cutely.

I took her lip between mine, causing her to stop biting on it. Her head titled to the side as she moved until her lips fully covered mine. Her hands moved around to my chest and then up around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, my fingers of one hand curling into her blond and purple hair. I traced my fingers of my other hand down her spin and felt a shiver run through her, following the path my fingertips made and I knew she reacted the same way to me as I did to her.

She pulled away and looked away, "I need to go," she whispered. I nodded, fighting back a sigh, wondering if I had done something wrong. "I'll call you. Oh wait, we don't have each others numbers." she stumbled over her words before digging into her purse. She pulled out a pen and then tugged my hand toward her. She wrote her number down hurriedly before she turned, unlocked her door, and slipped inside.

I stood there in the hallway wondering what the hell was going on.


	14. Tell Me About Yourself

_**Wow, i am so sorry you guys! I thought i had posted this chappy! Shows you how tired/stressed i've been lately.... and then Zo was here and i didn't write and then she left and i had zero inspiration...so....yeah, i apologize because this chappy could've been up a lot earlier...well...the next one will be up soon cuz i'm writing it right now! woohoo! *smiles* :)**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are just awesome! thanks to Sammi, my e-sista for beta-reading! she is awesomeful! _**

**_I only own Lexi & Dakota..though Dakota is only in the beginning of this chappy. Keep in mind in the fic they are just a few days from Christmas..so..yeah, i think that's all i have to say._**

**_Oh! you get to learn a lot about Lexi in this chappy, soooo..enjoy!_**

**_vote on my poll! check out my website(link is on my profile)! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 14- Tell Me About Yourself**_

_Lexi's POV_

I woke up and got out of bed, about to go take a shower when I saw Dakota sleeping in her bed. I grinned, I hadn't heard her come back in last night. It had probably been extremely late, but I had been worrying about her. She was like a little sister to me, even though I was only roughly a year older than her. I still fretted over her safety as if she were a little kid.

I ran a hand through my hair, letting out a relieved sigh knowing that now I wouldn't have to go knocking on all the hotel room doors, asking who she had spent the night with. I picked a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved shirt out of my bag before heading into the bathroom. I took a hot shower before doing my hair and make up.

I exited the bathroom to find Dakota still asleep. I smirked to myself but my eyes were pulled away by a flashing light coming from my phone. I walked over to the nightstand and picked my phone up. I sighed seeing I had a missed text message.

_**New Text Message**_

_**From: Randy**_

_**Hey Lexi, wanted to talk 2 u. But I'm flying home, on my way 2 the airport already. I'll c u after Xmas. **_

I smiled sadly at the text, sighing to myself. I hadn't had the chance to apologize to him like I had planned. But it didn't sound as if he were still mad at me, and I wasn't mad anymore at him. So hopefully next Monday, we could talk and work things out. I quickly opened a new text message and sent him a reply.

_**Have a merry Christmas Randy. Xoxo Lexi**_

I set my phone down only to hurriedly lift it into my hands again when it began ringing loudly. I glance over at Dakota as I pressed the 'send' button. I grinned when I saw she was still asleep. "Hello?" I answered. "Alexis." I recognized the unmistakable voice of my boss, Vince McMahon instantly.

"Good morning Vince," I said, sitting down on the side of my bed. "I'm sorry this is such short notice. But I need you in for a meeting tonight," he said, truly sounding apologetic about the matter. "Um, just me?" I inquired. "Yes Lexi, just you," he said and I nodded. "Um, alright, I'll just..have to book a different flight home," I murmured to myself, noticing that Dakota had begun to stir.

"Good, I'll see you later today at 5," and with that he promptly hung up. I placed my phone on the bedside table as Dakota sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Who was that?" she asked tiredly. "Vince, I-i have a meeting tonight. I won't be flying home with you," I said with a sigh as she blinked in confusion.

"Just you?" she asked and I nodded, "that's what he said." She shrugged, "weird," she muttered and I nodded in agreement.

//

I stretched my arms as I walked down the halls of WWE headquarters, I had left the hotel in New York and flown down to Connecticut in the early afternoon, when Dakota had left for the airport for her plane back to California.

I sighed, pulling off my hat and gloves as I walked up to the receptionist. She smiled at me pleasantly, "Ms. Rossi, Mr. McMahon is waiting for you in his office," she said and I nodded, walking off down the hall. I knew my way around headquarters, I had been in there several times. I knocked on Vince's door and he called me in.

I opened the door and walked inside, sitting down across from him. "Good afternoon Big Mac," I said with a slight grin. He mirrored my expression, acknowledging the nickname Dakota and I gave him. "So, Alexis," I rolled my eyes slightly. "Vincent," I said, lowering my head and looking up at him with raised eyebrows. He chuckled, "Lexi, that is exactly why you are perfect for my idea," he said, grinning. "What idea?" I inquired.

Vince set down a stack of papers in front of him, along with a folder before folding his hands atop the pile of paper. He looked up at me and I held back a sigh of worry. "Creative approached me the other day with a brilliant idea," he began and I cut in. "A storyline," I said and he nodded. "It's well known to everyone that starting in 2010 Legacy will break up, it will start late in February if all goes as planned, but until then, we need something to fill in the gap," he said, motioning to me with his hands when he finished.

My eyebrows furrowed, "how do I fill in the gap?" I asked and his grin widened. "You do remember a few years back, before you and Dakota left the company briefly, that Creative had you in a miniscule romantic angle with Randy?" I nodded, acknowledging that I did remember. It had been what caused us to start dating. "Well, Creative's idea is to rekindle a similar angle," he said and my eyebrow shot up.

"Vince, I-" he held up his hand and I stopped, staring at my boss. "I know what you're going to say. You don't want to be in a romantic storyline and you don't want Lexi and Nova to break up. But I guarantee you that if you agree to this storyline Lexi and Nova in the future will reunite and have a three month run together before we enter you both into a feud that will lead to a match for the title, whichever you two prefer; Divas or Women's.

I took a deep breath, shaking my head. "You said when we first met about our return that our match would be at WrestleMania. What now? What happened to that?" I asked. He sighed, "things change in the company Alexis. New ideas are conjured and they replace the old, less exciting. We're thinking your match will now be at SummerSlam 2010," he said, folding his hands once more atop the papers.

I sighed, relenting to the storyline idea. "You said it was similar, what's different from the last one?" I asked, slightly scared of his answer. "It'll be a...love square," he said, finding his words quite awkward. "Love square?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "You mean....Rhodes, DiBiase, and Orton all feuding over me?" He nodded, "leading to a triple threat at WrestleMania."

My jaw dropped slightly, "so this is going to be a pretty major storyline huh?" I asked and he nodded. "You're the perfect Diva for the job Lexi. You've never been in any other significant romantic storylines that would interfere with the fans perception of this angle. And also, all of the other Divas have either been romantically linked to Randy, or someone else, so it just wouldn't work out. Even Dakota has been in a romantic angle before," he explained and I nodded with a sigh, "with Cena, I know, I was there," I muttered and Vince chuckled.

I leaned back in my seat, "so which of the three will I be siding with?" I asked. "At first it'll be both Rhodes and DiBiase but in time, when it gets closer to WrestleMania you'll be shown as more romantically linked to Ted," he said and I blinked in surprise, I had expected him to put me with Randy, which would've been disastrous. But Ted, not so much.

I let out a relieved sigh. "You thought I was going to put you with Orton," he chuckled shaking his head. I sent him an apologetic grin. "Well, I'm all settled with the information I've received. I just need to know when this all starts," I said. "January," he said and I nodded. "So DK and I get one more week together?" I asked sadly.

He smiled sadly, "unfortunately, yes." I sighed, "alright, I'll break the news to her on Christmas morning," I said sarcastically and Vince chuckled. "I love your outlook on things Lexi. Don't let me down," he said, pointing his pen at me as I stood up. I laughed, "like I could Big Mac," I said with a confident shrug. He smiled, "your new script will be ready by Monday with a brief outline of what will be going on during the month of January. I'll see you then," he said and I turned to leave.

"Oh, and Alexis," I leaned back, looking at him, holding the door open., "yeah?" He grinned, "Merry Christmas." I smiled, "back at ya boss man, have a great holiday." He nodded and I left his office.

//

I got into my rental, hungry as hell and craving some traditional food. I remembered my bags at the hotel and headed back there to pick them up. I was walking back down the hall after checking out when I ran into a familiar build.

I looked up to see Ted, I raised an eyebrow in question. "What are you still doing here?" I asked. "I just got back from a meeting with Stephanie, I was heading back to my room to grab my bags before heading to the airport," he said. "Same here, but I'm going to go get some food on the way to the airport, I'm starving," I said. "May I ask why?" he inquired and I laughed. "Had a meeting with Vince about a new storyline," I said as we started walking toward his room so he could get his bags.

"Oh really, without Dakota?" he asked and I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowed. "They haven't told you yet?" I asked and now his eyebrows furrowed. "Told me what?" he asked. "That I'm going to be valeting Legacy," I said and his jaw dropped and head tilted slightly in disbelief. "Seriously?" he asked and I nodded. "Yep," I said as he opened his hotel room door.

I leaned against the door frame and waited for him to check the hotel room and then pick up his bags. We headed back down the hall toward the elevators and down to the lobby, me filling him in on what Vince told me about the storyline. "It's weird that he hadn't brought that up to us, nor Stephanie. I know Randy and Cody both had meetings with them yesterday morning," he said and I shrugged. "The McMahon's work in mysterious ways," I said jokingly, to which he grinned.

He checked out and we headed out into the cold Connecticut weather. "I still don't understand why Vince booked a hotel room for me when I was only here for a few hours," I said. "I have no idea, just sounds like a waste of money," he agreed. "And then the lady at the front desk looked at me like I was crazy when I told her I was checking out and heading to the airport." Ted nodded, "same here."

I looked over at him, the man that I would be in a romantic storyline with. It seemed pretty surreal.

"So....did you get a chance to talk to Randy?" he asked. I sighed, "No, Dakota interrupted me when I was about to and then I went out with Jake last night so I didn't get a chance to talk to him. He texted me this morning but I didn't want to tell him via text message," I said and looked up when Ted wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

_Ted's POV_

Lexi smiled up at me softly as we neared her car. Snow was falling around us but being in the rays of her smile made it seem warm in the bubble around us. I smirked as we stopped next to her car, "I've been taking a taxi around today," I said and she looked up at me, still smiling. "So, you need a ride?" she asked and I nodded. "Only if you're up for Mexican food," she said and I laughed. "I think I can handle that," I replied and she smirked, pulling open the car door and getting inside. I walked around and got in the passenger side.

She drove through the streets of Connecticut, snow and all, as if she had been living there for years. "How do you know your way around so well?" I asked, musing to myself more so than asking but she answered. "I've spent my fair share of time in Connecticut, trying to get in to Yale, meetings at WWE Headquarters," she shrugged, "various little appearances on the east coast from time to time."

I looked over at her as she pulled into a parking lot in front of a Mexican restaurant. "Best in the state," she said as she pulled on her gloves and hate before opening the door and stepped out onto the snow. I followed suit and then we both walked into the restaurant, appreciating the warm air of the heated building.

We sat down at a table across from each. I leaned back in my chair, "so...tell me about yourself, I don't really know much." I said after the waitress had taken our orders. Lexi rolled her eyes, "Okay...I was born in Santa Fe, New Mexico and moved to Sacramento, California when I was six. I went to a rich private school because my mom married this super rich bastard," she said and I raised my eyebrows. "Long story," she sighed before continuing. "I went to high school in Sacramento and then went to college at Stanford, where I met Dakota." she smiled slightly.

"We were roommates for my Sophomore year and her Freshmen year and then we rented an apartment together. During the beginning of my Senior year and her Junior year we both dropped out and started on the independent circuit and were quickly spotted by a WWE recruiter. Vince took a liking to us and hired us under developmental contracts. We were at OVW for about a year before we were called up and during that time we were trained by the ECW Originals and DX. And so on and so forth," she said, motioning with her hands and leaning back in her seat.

"What about your family?" I asked, picking what I thought was an easy, light subject of conversation. She made a face before answering. "My biological parents were never married, they dated for several years, in high school and after I was born and when I was six my mom married the rich bastard. With my step-dad, my mom had my two little sisters, Natalie and Sylvia. We're not very close," she said and I studied her somber expression, obviously things weren't golden in her family.

"My step-dad doesn't approve of me wrestling. He thinks it isn't a benefiting career choice for a woman. He hates the fact that I'm friends with Dakota, and when he met Randy he practically spat in his face," she ran a hand through the bottom layer of her hair. He thinks that at my age I should be married, a house wife, and popping out grandchildren. But clearly, I'm not meeting his expectations. My sisters are though. I have three nieces and two nephews. "Sylvia had twin girls and Natalie had two boys and recently a baby girl." she smiled fondly.

"I'm close with my nieces and nephews, I love kids," she sighed slightly, chewing on her bottom lip. "My mom is happy as long as I'm happy but because of my step-father's opinion on my job, she feels obligated to agree with his perspective, like any good wife," she pulled a face and I laughed slightly. "She's like his puppet, and it's sickening. I hate it and wish she'd never married him. But if she hadn't then I wouldn't have Malia, Leila, Christopher, Landon, and Jessica." She looked up at me.

"What about your real dad?" I asked. She was silent, playing with the edge of her napkin for a while and I got the message that it was a sore subject. I was about to ask something else when she surprised me by answering. "After my mom married my step-dad he stopped talking to me and my mom. I saw him once or twice a year, if I was lucky. He died in 2001, the day after 9/11, he was a firefighter in New York, the building collapsed when he was inside," she paused and I reached out, placing my hand atop hers.

She looked up at me as I wondered why I had done such an action, but she didn't shrug my hand away so after a few moments we drew our hands apart as our food came. We began eating and then she looked up at me. "Okay, I've been doing all the talking. Your turn, tell me about yourself," she said. "There's not much to tell that you can't find on the internet," I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You and your dad are close, huh?" she asked, completely changing the subject. I looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah, we had a barbeque a few weeks ago when Vince told my dad that he would be inducted in the Hall of Fame this year," I said and she smiled. "Really? That's great," she said and I saw the longing in her eyes. I could tell she longed for that father figure that I gratefully had in my life. Fathers always give great guidance and advice, she'd never received any of that.

She played with her food quietly, staring down at her plate. She suddenly looked up, studying me. "You know what I think?" she asked and my eyebrows furrowed, she could be so random at times. "No, I cannot read your mind," I shot back sarcastically and she rolled her eyes at me, both of us smirking.

"I think you'd be a great dad," she surprised me by saying, as if she had observed me with kids and had evidence to back her opinion up. "Why do you think that?" I asked and she shrugged. "You had that great father figure in your life. You know what it's like to be a kid that wants a father's love and receives it, which means you could give as a father in return," she said simply and I arched an eyebrow at her.

"What do you think of yourself when it comes to being a parent?" I inquired and she shrugged again. "I'd be good at it," she said and I asked why. "Because I know what not to do, I just do the opposite of what my mom and step-dad did and my kids would turn out great," she said, taking a final bite of her meal. "I think you'd be a great mom too," I said and she smiled softly. "Thanks Teddy," she said quietly and I grinned. "Teddy?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yep, it just seems like the perfect name for you," she said before waving the waitress over. She went to pay for the bill but I snatched it up before her hand reached it. She glared at me as I paid the bill and then got up. "Ready to head to the airport?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah, let's go."


	15. Christmas May Be Canceled

_**Hey, i'm sorry this chappy is so late... i ran out of idea then decided to just use what i had and sent it to my beta..**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are awesome! Thanks to Sammi for beta-reading, she's awesome! _**

**_I only own Lexi & Dakota. That's it, there will be major cuteness in the next chappy!! vote on my poll! Check on my profile for the link to my website!_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 15- Christmas May Be Canceled**_

_Lexi's POV_

I looked over to see Ted's blue eyes studying the sky above us. There was a good few inches of snow already on the ground and we were trudging through it with our suitcases in tow. It really sucked major ass and I wanted out of it and to be back in California where it was probably still damn sunny this time of year. It never snowed at Christmas where I lived.

Ted looked over and smiled softly at my scrunched up face as I determinedly made my way through the snow, trying not to get any in my heeled leather boots. "Not used to snow?" he asked. I glanced over at him. "It's not that I've never had to deal with snow before. I just don't like it. I'm from 'Sunny California,' remember?" I said, using air quotes. He laughed, "how could I forget," he muttered as we neared the airport entrance, finally. It felt like we had been walking through snow for miles.

We rushed inside and noticed teams of security blocking the doors soon after we were in the warmth of the building. I stopped to turn and watch as they locked the doors so no one could get out of the airport, or get in. "Was there a shooting, are we on some kind of lock down?" I asked, looking up at Ted. He shrugged, "Dunno. Let's go find out," he said, taking my arm gently and leading me over to the lady at the ticket desk.

"Hi ma'am, can you tell us why they just barricaded off the doors?" Ted asked, sending the woman a charming smile. She batted her eyelashes, obviously flirting. I frowned at how tall the desk was and how my height made me look like a little girl, she probably thought I was his daughter. I rolled my eyes as the woman leaned forward, toward Ted.

"Well, sir, there's a huge storm coming in. There won't be any flights leaving for the rest of the day due to the snow and winds. It'd be unsafe," she said, totally and obviously checking Ted out. "Oh, I see. Babe, did you hear, looks like we won't be getting home tonight?" Ted said, placing an arm around me. I looked up at him shocked before I rose up onto my toes and looked at the woman. Sending her an extremely all-too-pleasant smile I said, "thanks for explaining. Let's go baby," I said, dropping down to my regular height and leading Ted away by his hand.

Once we were far enough away I tugged on his hand, pulling him down to my level. "What was that, _baby?_" I asked, raising an eyebrow and speaking quietly. He shrugged, "she was flirting, I had to get her off my back somehow," he said. I rolled my eyes, "she didn't want to be on your back, trust me," I muttered, turning to head toward security.

"Babe, wait up," he called after me and I rolled my eyes again, turning to face him when he caught up. "She's not watching anymore, so you can stop," I said, trying to hide the smile that tugged on my lips. "I'm just practicing," he said, holding his hands up innocently. I smiled slightly as I looked away and shook my head. "Such a dumbass, come on," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling my suitcase along with me once more.

The line for security was extremely long and it took us 45 minutes to get through it. When we finally rode the elevator up to where the gates were it was only about ten minutes until my flight would start to board. I turned to look at Ted, "so, do you believe that lady?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow. "Believe what?" he inquired. "About the storm, no flights?" I asked.

"Go ask someone else and find out," he suggested and I nodded, heading off to the information desk.

_Ted's POV_

I watched her now as she approached the man behind the desk and he obviously was checking her out as he watched her approach. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, so as not to yell at the man who was so blatantly staring at her chest.

I watched from a distance as she smiled at the man and then spoke. I was too far away to hear her words but I watched as her lips move to form them. The man then spoke, replying to her question. She frowned and then nodded before she thanked him and made her way back over to me.

"Dammit," she muttered as she stopped in front of me. I tilted my head to the side in question. "Snowed in till morning," she muttered and I nodded. "No flights out, the storm is supposed to last two days," she said, running a hand through her hair. My eyes widened, "that means no flights till Christmas morning." I said and she nodded.

"Shit," I muttered, running a hand over my face and through my hair. "He said we'll have to stay here overnight," she said as she dug through her purse and pulled her phone out. "I'm gonna go call Dakota," she said before walking away a few feet as she dialed her friends number.

_Lexi's POV_

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. This wasn't good, not at all. If I couldn't get a flight home then Dakota would be all by herself in California, for Christmas. Christmas was a huge thing for us, even though we didn't buy each other gifts or anything. We always spent the day together, every year, making our own small memories.

"Hey Lexi, you at the airport waiting for your flight?" Dakota asked, answering the phone. I sighed again, "yeah..I guess you could say that," I muttered. "What's up?" she asked, "bad news at the meeting?" she questioned. I shook my head, "no, the airport is snowed in. No flights leaving or coming in. I'm stuck here...till Christmas morning," I said.

There was a short silence followed by a sigh from Dakota. "Well, I can't be angry. Neither of us can control the weather," she said, sounding sad. "I'm sorry DK," I said. "Don't worry 'bout it Lexi, I'll be fine," she assured me. "It's gonna suck for you, being alone in an airport," she said. "Well..I'm technically not alone," I said.

"Who's with you?" she asked curiously. "Ted was called to HQ as well. I ran into him at the hotel and gave him a ride to the airport. And...here we are," I said. "Ted. As in second generation wrestler Ted DiBiase Jr?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, "the only Ted, that I call Ted, that I know," I said and she giggled. "Well, at least you have someone with you. Keep me posted on weather updates, 'kay?" she said.

"Of course Kota, I'll see you...in a few days..." I sighed. "Bye." We hung up and I sighed heavily once more. "Everything okay?" Ted's voice asked behind me. I turned to look at him, a soft smile on my face. "Yeah, just...sucks to disappoint your best friend, ya know?" I said and he nodded.

"So..since we'll be stuck here. Wanna stake out a bedroom?" he asked, turning slightly to look at the seats in the gate areas. People were already beginning to set up make shift beds. Smiling sadly I nodded, "yeah, I guess we should." I said, my eyes going to the big floor-to-ceiling windows, seeing the snow-covered landscape outside. We truly were snowed in and stuck.

Looks like Christmas may be canceled.


	16. Nobody's Home for Christmas

_**Okay, so there's bonding in this chappy, and cuteness in the next one..i don't think you can really say the stuff in this chappy is cutenes..but...well, you just let me know, kay? lol**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are awesome! Thanks to Sammi for beta-reading, she is great!_**

**_i only own Lexi & Dakota....um...that's it! check out my website, review...and.._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 16- Nobody's Home For Christmas**_

_Lexi's POV (Connecticut)_

Ted and I had found a row of benches close to my gate and were now occupying the area. We sat across from each other, our suitcases stacked between us, creating a makeshift table. We had a piece of paper and two pens set atop our 'table.'

"It's your turn," I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes with a slight sigh, signing an 'x' in one of the boxes. I laughed as I wrote an 'o' and then drew a line across the paper laughing. His jaw dropped as he looked up at me, "how do you win _every _time?" he asked incredulously. I laughed, a hand going to my chest as I laughed harder. Beating him in tic-tac-to 27 times was...priceless. He was a sore loser.

"I give up," he said, setting his pen down and crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes at him as he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "Not gonna work," I said, pointing my pen at him as I signed my name across the board of what was our final game of tic-tac-to. "Don't feel bad, every one loses to me in tic-tac-to," I said with a smirk and he glared at me.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sighed. "It's almost nine," I looked over at the big glass window, it was dark outside, but you could hear the wind whipping against the building, suggesting that the storm was still raging outside. Ted sighed, "I can't believe we're going to be stuck here for...three days practically," he said, after counting the days on his fingers. I laughed as he looked back up at me.

"I don't know about you, but not being home for Christmas sucks for me." He said and I sobered. "Yeah, right...sorry," I murmured, realizing he had a whole family to go home to, he got to celebrate the holidays and probably had family traditions. Baking Christmas cookies, opening one present on Christmas Eve, making Christmas morning breakfast.

Things that I hadn't done since my real dad was alive. I always asked my mom to let me go to my dad's for Christmas, and I did every year until he died. "Hey," I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Ted's finger lifting my chin. My eyes met his blue ones and I tried to smile.

"This must really suck for you," I said softly and he tilted his head to the side. "Your whole family must be waiting for you to arrive," I paused, "you haven't even called them," I said and he just grinned, "believe it or not, my dad texted me. Seems he was watching the news and saw a report on our airport being snowed in," he said.

I nodded as his finger left my chin, taking his warmth with him. He leaned back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. "You hungry?" I asked as I stood up, straitening out my jeans, I was already beginning to feel uncomfortable. I looked around, seeing the other airport-campers had changed into pajamas to sleep in, it surprised me that all of them were acting so casually, but I guess that's the only way people can act in these kind of situations.

Ted saw me fidgeting with my clothes and stood up. "Why don't you go change into something more comfortable, and I'll go get food," he said. I looked up at him. "I saw a Chinese restaurant down by Gate 7," I said. He laughed and nodded, "alright," and with that he headed off to find the restaurant while I zipped open my suitcase.

I grabbed my folded up sleep clothes and flip flops before heading toward the bathroom. I wanted to laugh when I walked in and noticed several other women were in there changing, brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed. It was weird yet very comfortable how some people were sharing toothpaste with the ones that had checked their luggage.

"Do you need anything honey?" a woman asked me as I walked in. I shook my head, "no, I think I've got everything," I said with a smile and she nodded, going back to her daughter. I went into a stall and changed before heading back out to where Ted and I were staying. He wasn't back yet so I decided to go to the bookstore which was only a few feet away.

I chewed my lip as I read over the various titles. I sighed and finally just chose a gossip magazine off the rack, paid for it, then headed back to my seat. I sat down sideways on the long airport leather benches, thankful that they didn't have arms. I used my purse to support my back as I kicked my legs up on the bench beside me and flipped through the magazine, not really reading it.

"Dinner is served," Ted's voice announced and I looked up to see him carrying a plastic bag filled with the unmistakable Chinese take out cartons. I grinned as he set them out on our table. I opened one and grinned seeing the sweet and sour pork inside. "My favorite," I said as I took a plastic fork out of the bag and stabbed a piece of the red meat and popped it into my mouth with a grin.

Ted chuckled as he opened the carton of chowmein and twirled his fork into the noodles. "So, you and Hager huh?" Ted said, trying to start up a conversation. I raised an eyebrow, "huh?" I asked. "You two are dating, right?" Ted asked. I shrugged, setting down my carton and wiping my mouth, "yeah, I guess we are," I said, thinking about the man in question, a smile gracing my lips as I did.

"Okay, stop thinking about him," Ted said, making a face. I felt myself blush, "how did you..?" I asked. "Dreamy smile always gives it away," he said with a smirk as he took the sweet and sour pork from me. I glared at him, stealing his chowmein. "Evil," he said with a grin and I just smiled charmingly at him with a wink.

_Ted's POV_

My heart stuttered when she smiled at me like that, looking so sweet and playful. We continued eating, and I purposely avoided the topic of her relationship with Jake. Instead she told me about some of her training stories from when she and Dakota were training under the ECW Originals. It seemed that Lexi was close to Rob Van Dam and Dakota to Tommy Dreamer.

When we were finished eating Lexi gathered the empty cartons into the plastic bag and stood up. I finally saw what she was wearing and forced my jaw to stay closed instead of dropping. Lexi was gorgeous, that much was obvious. But she was only wearing a tank top and a pair of tiny pink and green polka-dotted shorts. They barely went to mid-thigh.

I forced myself to look away, reminding myself she had a boyfriend. But that fact never stopped Randy from staring at her and drooling. She walked away, the way she walked was so graceful and her hips swayed naturally with each step. She was driving me crazy and didn't even know it.

She returned to our table and sat down, it was now close to ten pm. She yawned as she pulled her knees under her as she sat across from me. "I wonder what Dakota is doing right now?" she mused with a thoughtful expression on her face. I raised my eyebrows.

_Dakota's POV (California)_

I let out a disappointed huff as I got off the phone with Lexi. Christmas was practically ruined, I would be spending the holiday by myself. I looked around our house, which we had bought together. It wasn't a big mansion, just a normal one story. Three bedroom two and a half bath, nothing fancy to it. I sighed and rested my head back against the couch.

My head shot up again when my cell phone rang, I looked down, not recognizing the number. Chewing my lip I pressed the 'send' button and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I answered. "Uh, Dakota, hi," my jaw fell open when I recognized the voice. I stood up, pacing the living room slowly.

"Matt...hi," I said, my eyes traveling around the room, wondering why he was calling me. I hadn't talked to him since the night we kissed...twice. Truth was, I had been avoiding him and I had been doing a damn good job at that. And now..how had he gotten my number?

As if he could read my mind he spoke. "Alvin gave me your number, I hope that's okay," he said and I blinked, made sense, sort of. "Oh...well, umm..." it was so awkward, for me at least. "Why are you calling?" I asked, trying not to sound bitchy or defensive. "I...I was just calling— wondering...uh...how you were," he said. I sat back down on the couch, that totally was not what he was wondering, but if he wanted to play that game.

"Oh, I'm good, just home alone," I said, kicking my feet up on the coffee table. Lex would've killed me if she was home and I did that. But she wasn't, and she wouldn't be until late Christmas night or some time after that. I ran a hand through my hair. "Home alone? Isn't Lexi there?" Matt asked as I closed my eyes, laying back on the couch.

"Nope, she got snowed in at the airport in Connecticut. She won't be here until Christmas...or maybe not at all," I answered with a sigh. "So you're spending Christmas alone?" he asked. I nodded, "yep," I said with another sigh. There was a short silence, "you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked and I thought it was a stupid question. Lexi wasn't here, I didn't have any family that gave a damn about me around, then I realized that Matt knew next to nothing about me.

"Nope, not that I can think of," I said. "Be at the airport at 10 am. Your ticket will be waiting for you at the information desk," he said and my eyebrows furrowed. "What ticket? Where am I going?" I asked, sitting up and smoothing my hair out. "You're flying out to St. Louis," he answered simply. "And why am I doing that?" I asked a smile curling my lips.

"You're spending Christmas with me instead of being alone," he answered. I let myself smile widely, "sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow," I said. "I'll be waiting for you," he said and with that we hung up. Leaning back against the couch I pressed the phone to my chest, feeling the rapid beating of my heart.

I was acting like a silly teenager. But no one had made me feel this excited in a long time, maybe I was ready for a serious relationship again. My eyes landed on my suitcase propped against the wall. Guess I'd need to repack my things.

_Ted's POV (Connecticut)_

Lexi yawned as she leaned against the back of the bench. "You tired?" I asked. She raised a dark brow at me, "what does it look like?" she asked. I held up my hands in surrender, "alright grumpy-pants," I muttered and she sent me a glare before closing her eyes.

"Sir," a voice said and I looked up to see a flight attendant smiling at me. "Yeah?" I asked and she handed me a blanket, "sorry sir, we only have one left, we're short," she said. I smiled at her with a nod, "it's fine, we'll share," I said, motioning to Lexi, who had already dozed off. The flight attendant nodded, looking between Lexi and I with a smile. "If I find an extra, I'll bring it to you. Here's some pillows," she said, handing those to me as well before leaving.

I set the blanket and pillows down, grabbing my sleep pants out of my suitcase and heading to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. I returned to where Lexi was to see she was practically asleep, her eyes were closed. I looked over and knew that Lexi was on her way to dreamland.

So I got up and crossed the aisle, slipping my shirt off over my head, sitting down next to her. "Lex," I whispered in her ear. "Mmm, go away," she muttered, her hand pushing against my chest as she leaned closer. I chuckled as I draped the dark green blanket around her body and carefully wrapped my arm around her, pulling her to my chest. She rested her head on my shoulder. I let out a soft yawn and felt Lexi snuggle into me.

I adjusted the pillow behind my head before I let myself slip off in unconsciousness as well.


	17. Good Mornings

_**Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this chappy, Christmas will be in the next chappy...ummm..yeah**_

**_Please leave a REVIEW becuase REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! _**

**_this chappy has not been beta read, i apologize for any errors..um...I only own Lexi & Dakota...that's it! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 17- Good Mornings**_

_Lexi's POV (Connecticut)_

I slowly returned to consciousness and felt myself pressed in between something cold and something extremely warm. I blinked my eyes open to welcome the view of someone's broad, muscular chest. It took me a few moments to realize where I was and what was going on. I tilted my head back and sure enough the chest I was pressed against belonged to Ted DiBiase Jr.

I let out a breath, the small current of air I made brushed along his chest and I saw goosebumps rise on his flesh. I chewed on my bottom lip as I took in our position. We were lying, both on our sides, on the bench in the airport, though I distinctly remembered falling asleep sitting up and on the bench by myself.

Ted's arms were around me, one under my side, the other draped across my waist. When I had woken up, one of my hands was under the pillow we were both using and the other had been pressed against his muscled abdomen. He was radiating heat, which added to the warmth of the single blanket that was failing at covering the both of us.

Starting to feel a little uncomfortable lying with Ted in such an intimate way, I began fidgeting, trying to get up. I let out a squeak when his arm tightened around my waist. My body froze and I just stared at his chest. "If you keep squirming like that you'll push me off the bench," Ted's voice whispered in a raspy sleep-filled tone. His breath blew across my forehead and hair, emphasizing the height difference between us, even when laying down.

I tilted my head back to see that his eyes were half-opened and tired looking. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Don't be. Just give me a minute to wake up more then I'll get up so you can," he said. "No!" I said a little quickly. He raised an eyebrow at me in sleepy curiosity. "No, you look tired. You can go back to sleep, I'll be fine," I assured. He shrugged his shoulders as much as he could without jostling one of us onto the floor. "I don't mind getting up now," he said. I rolled my eyes and gave him a pointed look, telling him without words that I would win this pointless argument.

_Ted's POV_

Truth be told, I had been awake a lot longer than Lexi. I had just been dozing off, enjoying the sensation of her body pressed tightly against mine, the feeling of holding her in my arms was incredible. She fit against me perfectly, like she was made to be by my side. While she had been asleep,her lips had brushed against my chest, it had sent a shiver down my spine.

She smelt like vanilla and coffee beans, the richest most exotic scent that had ever graced my senses. Her skin was silky smooth and brushed against me softly every time she moved slightly in her sleep. Her fingertips of one hand rested on my waist and I felt small callouses on on a few of her fingers. I wondered dazedly what they were from.

Then she woke up and began moving more and now there we were, with her giving me that 'I will win this fight no matter what you say' expression that looked incredibly sexy on her tanned face. "Fine," I said, laying my head back down on the pillow and adjusting slightly, moving her as well. Now I was laying on my side, leaning over her slightly, one arm tossed across her midsection, the other under the pillow, below her head.

I closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep. My lips curled in a smile as I felt her hand brush mine underneath the pillow and in our sleep, our fingers intertwined.

_Dakota's POV (Missouri)_

I chewed my lip as I made my way through the St. Louis airport. I was heading toward baggage claim, where Matt would be waiting for me. I felt slightly awkward with the fact that I was spending Christmas with someone who I barely knew, and had kissed and wasn't even dating. It made me feel confused and stupid for agreeing to fly out to St. Louis.

But I didn't want to be alone on Christmas, reduced to a single woman sitting on her couch on Christmas Eve and night with a gallon of ice cream and a sappy romance movie. I just wasn't up for being that chick anymore, I had put Lexi through it enough when my short flings didn't work out or end in the way I wanted them too.

I could be controlling, I knew that. But the only person who put up with me and that quirk of mine was Lexi. She was the only one who understood it in my eyes. That's why having her around was so essential to my everyday routine. We kept each other feeling safe, secure, and from totally freaking the hell out.

It made me wonder how Lexi was holding up being stuck in an airport with Ted DiBiase Jr. It was interesting, the pair of them. I had no doubt in my mind that Ted had a thing for Lex, but I thought since he was buddy-buddy with Randy that he wouldn't make a move on her. Add in the fact that she was dating Mr. Swagger, I figured it just wasn't in the cards.

But there was a part of me hoping that Ted would try something with Lexi, even if it was just something miniscule. Slow and steady wins the race with Lexi.

I looked up when I heard someone call my name and my eyes met Matt's brown ones through the crowd of people. A smile immediately curled my lips, and I couldn't remember the last time just seeing someone had made me genuinely smile. I darted through the people, stopping in front of Matt.

We stood there in front of each other awkwardly for a moment before Matt reached out to me. I was reminded of the night we kissed and how I had quickly slunk off before we could really react to our second kiss. I wondered if I had hurt his feelings. If I had, he was obviously over it because he had invited me to spend Christmas with him.

With a smile he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. My arms instinctively went around his neck as we held each other in a tight embrace. "I'm glad you came," he whispered in my ear and I forced myself not to shiver in delight at the way his breath blew into my ear softly.

I leaned back in his arms to grin at him. "I'm glad you invited me," I confessed and he laughed softly. I blushed and looked away, "I mean, it's better than sitting home alone eating a tray of store-bought Christmas cookies alone," I said, as he placed a finger under my chin to lift my gaze to meet his.

"That sounds..mildly depressing," he smiled, "but now you don't need to worry. You'll be spending Christmas with me," he wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he turned us toward the carousel with my flight number flashing above it.

"And my family." I froze, I was going to meet his family?

//

_Lexi's POV (Connecticut)_

"Wake up sleepyhead," I stated with a smirk as I set down the cups of coffee on our makeshift table and then patted Ted's bare chest which was exposed because the blanket he had been sleeping with had slipped off of him. I stopped and stared for a moment, at his flawless chest and stomach. I was briefly reminded of how, less than an hour before, I had been pressed up against those strong muscles of his.

He groaned, "do I have to get up?" he asked tiredly and I smiled softly. "If you don't want me to drink your coffee, I suggest you do," I said, and that was the truth. He peeked one eye open to look at me, "you'll seriously drink two cups of coffee?" he asked and I grinned, "yep. I would."

He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes before stretching, flexing and relaxing his muscles. I forced myself to look away before he caught me. Guys and muscles were my weakness, hence my relationship with Randy. When I first met him, I thought he was the sexiest thing to ever walk the planet, between the tattoos, blue eyes, dark hair, and exquisite physique, he was my definition of attractive.

Then I realized our personalities just wouldn't work in a relationship, and ever since Randy, I had changed quite significantly. No one seemed to mind the changes, Dakota mentioned them everyone once in a while, Paul and Shawn appreciated them. Randy glared every time a change became an apparent, but that's because he liked the immature me. The Lexi that partied and got drunk and didn't care what she did or how she'd feel in the morning.

I wasn't a kid anymore, I was nearing thirty, it just wasn't right to act like a 21-year-old anymore.

"Hey, you there?" Ted asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked away embarrassed, "sorry," I mumbled and he just smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously, picking up his coffee and leaning back on the bench the way you're supposed to. I shrugged, "stuff," I muttered into my coffee before taking a sip. "Stuff? That's not much of an answer. That could mean anything," he stated, pointing his coffee-holding hand at me. I rolled my eyes before taking another sip of my coffee.

"Randy," I answered truthfully and I swear Ted almost spit out his coffee. "What?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "I was thinking about Randy and myself and how I've changed," I said as I drank the last few sips of my coffee, wondering why his curiosity has suddenly evaporated and he was silent. "You okay?" I asked when I finally looked up at him and saw his blue eyes gazing at the floor in a hard stare.

He looked up upon hearing my voice, "uh, yeah...just...thinking," he answered, sipping his coffee. I arched an eyebrow, "Okay, you didn't let me get away with that answer, so why would I let you?" I stated challengingly. He grinned, "because I'm insanely attractive and extremely sweet to you," he said arrogantly as I rolled my eyes.

"You? Sweet?" I scoffed, "complete and utter bull," I joked before smiling at him as he returned the expression. "I was thinking about how out of all the people who work for the WWE that I'm glad I got stuck in this airport with you." He said and I knew that was said in complete honesty.

"Me too."


	18. Those Holiday Moments

_**So, to make up for the wait this chapter is suuuuper long and filled with cuteness consisting of both OCs!!! yay! ummm..yeah...**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, i love you guys, you're great and your reviews make my day. Seriously.**_

_**I only own Lexi & Dakota, nothing more, nothing less. I do make a few references to the stable "The Mexicools" consisting of Juventud Guerrera, Psicosis, & Super Crazy. **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 18- Those Holiday Moments**_

_Dakota's POV (Missouri)_

I swallowed as Matt unlocked the front door to his home in St. Louis. I plastered a smile across my lips as he looked back at me and opened the door, holding it aside politely for me. I stepped inside, out of the cold and snow, followed closely by Matt, who carried my luggage inside as well. I could tell that this place of residency wasn't his main home.

"You only live here when you're visiting, don't you?" I asked, looking at him. He grinned and nodded, "yeah, I have a home in Tampa," he said and I nodded. Lexi and I had broached the idea of moving the Florida, but we ended up deciding we'd rather stay in California, due to it being our true home.

"It's nice," I said, looking around the probably two bedroom, one and a half bathroom home. He nodded, "thanks," he flashed me one of his charming and beaming bright smiles before walking past me, further into the house. I followed, not sure what else to do or where I should be in his home.

To say it was awkward, was an understatement. Well, at least it was extremely awkward for me. For Matt, having me standing in the middle of his quaint house was the most normal thing in the world. I began to wonder if he did this often? He didn't seem like the type, but you never know? To Lexi, Randy didn't seem like an over-protective controlling asshole, until she started dating him. But she would never tell him that to his face.

I let out a quiet sigh, realizing I probably should call Lexi. But before I could pull my phone out and do so Matt popped into the, what I guessed was, the living. He had his phone pressed to his ear and was listening to someone. "Yeah Mom, sounds great," he was grinning. _Aw great, I'm gonna have to meet mom. _I thought. Matt and I weren't even dating, yet I was going to be meeting his mom. At least I'd have that out of the way if we ever did start dating. _I would really like that_. I banished the thought as it surfaced and Matt ended his call.

"Dinner tonight at my parent's place. You don't have to come if you don't want to, you can chill here," he said, shrugging indifferently, though I could tell by his small smile that he really wanted me to join him. I smiled, unable to stop myself, "I'd love to, it's not like I'd have anything to do by myself in St. Louis," I said, shrugging as Matt's grin widened into a full out smile. "Great, I know they'll love you."

He left the room and I wondered if he was aware that we weren't dating. He reappeared moments later, "did you pack anything fancy?" he asked. My face paled as I shook my head, "Uh, no...I didn't think to.." I trailed off, making a face that hopefully explained what I had been thinking. The reason I wasn't thinking very well was because Matt had stripped off his shirt, which he was holding in his hand. I guessed he had been on his way back to his bedroom to change.

My eyes raked over his abs, sure, I saw them every week when he wrestled. But for some reason, seeing him in a pair of no jeans and a shirt was just completely different for me. I saw his face turn slightly red when he caught my staring and he looked away before clearing his throat and shrugging. "No problem" he disappeared back down the hall and reappeared moments later in a long-sleeved shirt, grabbing his jacket from a hook on the wall as well as his car keys. "We'll go shopping then," he smiled at me and then opened the front door, motioning for me to walk ahead of him.

I was lost.

//

_Lexi's POV (Connecticut)_

I plopped down on the bench beside Ted, handing him the newspaper he had asked for as I flipped open the magazine I had purchased. "Thanks," he said as he shuffled open the printed papers. I glanced over the pictures in the magazine for a few minutes, not finding the writings and articles interesting. I wasn't much into Hollywood gossip, because my Hollywood was much better. In a sense, the WWE was the wrestling world's Hollywood. To me, that was all I needed.

I sighed, resting my head back against the bench and throwing the magazine aside. I looked over at Ted, "I'm bored," I groaned. He didn't even glance up from his paper, "Hmm." That was his great reply? He was supposed to help cure my boredom, not ignore it. My eyebrows furrowed as I nudged his arm, "I said, I'm bored." I crossed my arms over his chest. "Sucks to be you," he said in a monotone.

I narrowed my eyes, I stood up, "I'm going to get coffee," and with that I stalked off to the coffee shop inside the airport. I glanced out the long windows as I walked, seeing the snow swirling against the building. According to airport employees, the snow had only let up slightly during the night. The storm was raging on strongly and I really hated it.

"Hey, I was just playing around ya know," a voice said by my ear as two hands touched my waist gently from behind. I turned and stopped walking, coming face to chest with Ted, damn my shortness. My eyebrows furrowed and I smirked slightly. I had known he was only acting that way to be difficult and annoying. I pushed his chest playfully, "I knew that silly. I'm not angry, I really just need coffee, always cures my boredom." I said.

He rolled his eyes as I resumed walking, "I find that hard to believe," he muttered and I glanced at him. "Good, cause that was a lie. I just don't feel like going through withdrawals," I said honestly. "You had a cup of coffee a little over three hours ago," he said and I shrugged, "too long," I muttered as I stopped behind the line of people. "How many cups of coffee do you drink in a day?" he asked. I shrugged again, "a lot."

"You don't even count do you?" he asked with a slight chuckle. I shrugged, again, "not really, why should I count?" I asked blandly. "You should have seen me in college, it was much worse. Every time Dakota saw me, I had a coffee cup in my hand, I was never without one," I said as we moved a few steps forward, closer to the counter as the sweet aroma of coffee reached us. I inhaled appreciatively and Ted shook his head, laughing. "You're an addict," he said.

"I know." I said with a smirk. "Admitting you're addicted is the first step to defeating addiction," he said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm, "shut it Teddy," I said as I stepped up to the cashier. "You want anything?" I asked and he shook his head as he leaned against the counter and watched me order. I glanced over at him, wondering why he was looking at me like that. I dismissed the pondering as the woman handed me my change and took my name telling me my order would be ready in a few moments.

//

_Matt's POV (Missouri)_

"Do you like this one?" Dakota asked as she stepped out of the women's dressing room in yet another outfit. I smiled as she twirled in front of me in the satiny purple top and tight black pencil skirt. "I think that one's my favorite," I said with a grin and she looked up at me, sweeping her long blond hair out of her face and back over her shoulder in one fluid motion.

I wondered if she realized how graceful and beautiful she was. "Really?" she asked as she turned to look at herself in the mirror, turning to see her reflection from different angles. I chuckled softly when she checked out her backside covertly. She glanced back at me, "what? Who knows if you have brother's just as cute as you?" she said with an innocent shrug and wink.

Though I was quite aware she was anything but innocent. I had heard the rumors about her, I didn't believe all of them to be true. But I knew one thing, she was a party animal. I'd heard stories in the locker of Dakota and Lexi when they first started in the WWE, every night they went out and got drunk, a few of the guys that were still around had even had one night stands with the women that the two didn't even remember or knew existed.

Alvin, Mark and a few others swore up and down that the two women had changed, especially Lexi, who was now the cold reserved one. Dakota was still young, quite immature, and ready for fun at any time. To me, she seemed grown up and just amazing, but I didn't know her all that well.

Sure, we'd spent that one night in the park, talking about whatever came to mind. But we didn't talk about serious subjects, like her lifestyle, her past relationships, or any of mine for that matter. It didn't seem like we were on that level of trust yet, though I hoped to get there, no matter what kind of person she was. I wanted to at least give her a chance.

"Hello space captain! You back on Earth?" her laughing voice brought me back to reality and I blinked my eyes, looking up at her as she leaned over me, one hand bracing herself on the arm of the chair I was sitting in. I smiled, "yeah, like I said, I like the outfit. You ready to check out?" I asked and she nodded, telling me she'd be ready in a minute.

She returned a few minutes later in her jeans and Stanford sweatshirt. That sweatshirt alone told me she was smart, she had gone to Stanford, and from what I hear, she and Lexi paid half of their tuition's for all four years. Which meant she was a hard worker and didn't have anything handed to her. "Ready?" she asked, offering her hand, holding the outfit on a hanger in the other. I nodded, taking her hand and she helped me to my feet before we headed to the cashier's desk. Dakota went to dig through her purse for her wallet after the clothes had been rung up but I placed a hand on her arm.

"I got it," I told her and she raised her eyebrows in surprise as I pulled a few bills out of my wallet and paid for her items. As we walked out the exit of the store Dakota took the bag from me, "you didn't have to do that, I could've paid," she said and I shook my head, "nah, it's no big deal," I said as I unlocked my car. She stopped in the middle of the freezing cold and snow-covered parking lot, placing her hands on her hips. I turned to face her, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes, it is a big deal. You don't need to spend your hard-earned money on me, when I can afford to pay for it myself." She said stubbornly. "Look, I already paid, and I said don't worry. It's not like I'm short on--" she cut me off. "It's not that I think you can't afford it..it's just that.." she paused, letting out a huff of air which materialized in the air around her, emphasizing how cold it was. "You're not my boyfriend, you don't need to and shouldn't be buying me things," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to meet my eyes, clutching the handle of the bag tightly.

I walked closer, stopping in front of her. Gently, I took her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me. But instead of speaking, I boldly pressed my lips to hers, shocking myself just as much as her. Neither of us had expected me to do that. The bag fell from her grasp as her arms wound around me, my hands sliding into her long blond hair.

We broke the kiss needing air and we stood there, staring into each others eyes, not sure what to say. "Maybe I paid for the outfit because I want to be your boyfriend," I whispered and she tried to hide the shock on her face, her eyes averting. "Matt, I—I..." she trailed off, pressing her lips together and swallowing. I tilted my head slightly, trying to get her to meet my gaze. "Dakota, please, I want to get to know you. The real you," for emphasis I slid my hands down her arms, taking her hands into mine and lifting her fingers to my lips.

She watched me in disbelief. "Is that why you asked me to fly out here?" she asked. I shook my head, "when you first told me, I just didn't want you to be alone on Christmas. No one deserves that. And then I met you at the airport today and, I haven't stopped thinking about the night at the park Dakota," I admitted quietly as her blue eyes stared at me. "I replay it over in my head every time I hear your name," she whispered and I tried to stop the smile that appeared on my face.

"Why did you disappear so quickly into your hotel room after I kissed you?" I asked softly as snow collected on her shoulder. I brushed it off and realized her slight shivering. She bit her lip, like she had that night when I asked her if I could kiss her again. She let out a slight sigh, "I was scared," she answered honestly and my eyebrows furrowed. "Of what?" I asked, tracing patterns on the backs of her hands with my thumbs. Her eyes traveled over my face, around the parking lot, unwilling to meet y gaze.

"Of what I was feeling," she whispered. "I—I didn't want it to be like every other time I've kissed some guy in the hallway of a hotel. I wanted it to be a moment where I'd leave you wanting to see me again. I didn't want to throw myself at you and then drag you into my hotel room and have my way with you. I wanted you to want me, and I was scared of that. You were making me act and feel things that just aren't like me," she said.

"Well, you certainly accomplished all of that," I told her and she finally met my eyes, they locked and we were silent. "I wanted to see you again seconds after the door closed behind you. I invited you up here for Christmas because I wanted to spend time with you. And I do want you Dakota," she looked surprised at my words as I lifted one hand to cup her face, tracing my thumb along her bottom lip.

She looked down, unsure of what to say, "I-I'm not used to..." she stumbled over her words, but she didn't need to say anything more. She wasn't used to the relationship where the man wooed the woman and showed her such affection. She was used to the lusty relationship based around sex and not emotions.

I pressed my lips to her softly in a quick kiss before I squeezed her hand and ducked down to pick up the bag and then I led her over to my car. I opened the passenger side door for her and she looked at me appreciatively before she got in. I handed her the bag and closed her door before I circled around the front of the car and got into the driver's side and started up the car, peeling out of the parking space and heading back to my place.

I looked over at her, our conversation wasn't over. But I wanted to give her time to mull over what she wanted and what she felt before I suggested what I wanted and what I felt.

//

_Ted's POV (Connecticut)_

I watched as Lexi smiled at the cashier girl who handed her her change and spoke. I didn't hear the woman's words, I was too focused on the way that Lexi's tank top lifted up along her toned stomach, showing off a strip of tan skin above her jeans, which she had changed into earlier after our breakfast.

She flipped her red and brown hair over her shoulder and her hazel eyes glanced at me before she walked my way. "What are you looking at Teddy?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, her eyes holding a knowing look. I knew she didn't know, she probably didn't even realize how much I liked her. Not in a completely friendly way either.

That morning, when we woke up for that short time on the bench together, with her pressed up against my chest, our hands intertwined, I felt like I was in heaven. I wanted so badly to kiss her, but knew it wasn't the place or time and that it would be a bad idea to make a move on her then. Especially since she's with Jake and seemed pretty happy about that situation.

But I couldn't help what I had dreamed about that morning and the previous night. Of her small hands ghosting over my body, my lips finding the places on her body that made her whimper and moan. My fingers gliding through her silky hair, her fingernails raking down my back.

I shook the thoughts from my mind as she placed a hand on my arm, "where do you go when you do that?" she asked with a smirk. _You don't wanna know_, "places," I answered mysteriously and she rolled her eyes before turning on her heel when her name was called. She picked up her coffee cup before rejoining me as we headed back to our area of temporary residence in the airport. She plopped down on a chair and I sat across form her, our suitcase table between us in the aisle.

"So..." I trailed off, wondering what we could talk about. She chewed her lip, trying to think of something, she blinked, "tell me about your dad." She said a smile lighting her features. "Don't tell him, but the Million Dollar Man was probably one of my favorite heels back in the day, but Steamboat and Bret held my heart," Lexi admitted and I laughed. "My dad would love you, just because you said that," I chuckled as she blushed slightly at her confession. "Well..." she trailed off, not sure what else to add. The other day at the Mexican restaurant on our way to the airport, our conversation didn't really carry into my childhood or my relationship with my father.

"Well, the relationship between my father and I wasn't perfect, ups and downs, ya know? But he's probably the main reason why I wanted to become a professional wrestler and decided to follow in his footsteps," I started. "Didn't it just seem like the natural thing to do?" she asked and I shrugged. "At first, I didn't want my life to be anything like my father's. I thought about my future, about having kids. If I was a wrestler and had kids, their childhood would be like mine; spending it mostly with my mother, and little of it with my dad, seeing as he was always traveling."

Lexi nodded in understanding, "makes sense." She tried to smile and I knew at that moment she was missing her dad. "So, I know I should probably know this stuff, but tell me about your time with the WWE," I said, patting her hand gently and changing the subject. She bit the corner of her mouth, "well..." She went into detail about her first few years with the WWE. She had started out young, 21 years old, debuting in 2005 as the valet for the stable The Mexicools, consisting of Juventud Guerrrera, Psichosis, and Super Crazy. I smiled as she talked about the three men and how they'd get into arguments in Spanish that got the whole locker room to stare. And how when they bought the "Mexican Limo 2005" they rode it around the arena.

"They were all like older brothers to me, we just clicked," she shrugged, "I miss them, since they've all left. Right after Juventud left, I broke away from Francisco & Dionicio and I won my first title and then Psichosis left around when Dakota and I started feuding and interacting on screen," she said, she smiled fondly. "Dakota used to ask me what was so great about them and I told her 'that they speak Spanish' and after that she forced me to teach her." She laughed, "she still can't say more then 'Hola como estas?'" she grinned at me.

We continued talking until it was dark again. Lexi stood up stretching, saying something about going to get ready for bed. I grinned after she left, wondering if we'd fall asleep and wake up the same way we did the night before. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve, and hopefully the storm would let up. I glanced at the window, and in the darkness I could still see the snow falling.

I knew that we were pretty much stuck there until possibly after Christmas.

//

_Dakota's POV (Missouri)_

Dinner with Matt's family surprisingly went very well. Matt was correct, they did love me, not to toot my own horn or anything. His family was great, and the complete opposite of mine. We went to a fancy restaurant in town, all the woman were dressed up and the guys were wearing some type of dress up slacks and button down shirts.

Matt introduced me as a friend and co-worker, reminding me that we hadn't finished our discussion from earlier. I saw the way his family looked at us though as dinner progressed, like they knew we were on the border of becoming something more.

I hesitantly and nervously answered the personal questions that were thrown left and right until they were comfortable with my answers and personality, feeling I was an 'alright girl' as Matt's father said. It made me smile to be liked by Matt's family, it was also quite a relief.

All in all, the night went well, and when we returned to Matt's house late in the night, he showed me to the guest bedroom and gave me a sweet goodnight kiss before disappearing down the hall to his own room. Leaving me to dream about him, alone.

//

_Lexi's POV (Connecticut)_

I chewed my lip as I stared at the various colors and types of candy in the self-serve buckets on the wall. It was Christmas Eve and it looked as if Ted and I would be spending Christmas together at the airport. I didn't mind it at all, but I knew I needed to buy him something if we were going to celebrate the holiday. I cursed myself for not asking him sometime in the past few days, what his favorite candy was.

So, I went with the next best tactic. A small bag of everything. After doing that, I went to the counter and paid. "Do you have any wrapping paper by chance?" I asked and the woman shuffled around and came up with a bag and one red and one green marker. I smiled and said that it would work. Sitting at a table in the Cinnabon mini-restaurant, I decorated the white paper bag and then slid Ted's present inside before returning the markers and heading back to our 'base camp' as Ted and I had started calling it.

Ted wasn't there when I returned. Glancing out the window and seeing the sun was setting behind the heavy and still-snow-dropping clouds, I decided to change into something more comfortable. With a smirk I pulled out a black shirt with the Mexican flag on it, across the back it read 'Mexicools.' I shook my head and bit my lip at the memory of when I ordered the shirts for my former stable.

"Nice shirt," Ted's voice commented from behind. I turned, clutching the shirt to me, "it's old," I said and Ted laughed, tugging on the shirt, slipping his finger through one of the tattered holes. "I'd say," he joked and I rolled my eyes. "Gonna change," I said, eying his arm which was tucked behind his back. I had hidden his present in my suitcase already.

"Don't try to be sneaky with my present. And don't you dare try to look for yours," I called over my shoulder as I headed toward the bathroom. I heard Ted chuckled and I in turn smiled.

I loved how I could make him laugh.

//

_Matt's POV (Missouri)_

I sighed as I opened my eyes, it was Christmas morning. Once I got up and got ready, Dakota and I would head over to my parent's to open presents and then we'd probably come back to my place after we had a early dinner with the family, home cooked of course.

I got out of bed and walked down the hall, my eyebrows furrowed when I heard the shower on and then stop. Seconds later Dakota stepped out into the hallway in nothing but a towel. My jaw dropped slightly at her damp body. She turned to head back into the guestroom and froze, seeing me standing there gawking at her like she was a centerfold in a playboy magazine. "Uhh..I forgot my bra..." she said, pointing at the door to the guestroom. I shuffled aside and let her pass. As she did, her body pressed against mine and the edge of the towel rode up on her thigh, I looked away swallowing.

"I'm gonna go make coffee before I get ready. We need to be heading to my parent's soon," I told her and she nodded before disappearing into the bedroom.

I ran a hand over my face, telling myself to calm the hell down, as I padded into the kitchen and started the coffee maker.

I jumped when I felt a hand press against my bare back as I leaned my elbows on the counter, holding my hot cup of coffee in one hand. Dakota quickly apologized for startling me and I just smiled before pulling her in front of me and pinning her to the counter after setting my coffee mug down. "I don't think that was a good enough apology," I said with a sly smile. She bit her lip in that cute way I adored.

She leaned forward, catching my lips with hers and I smiled before she pulled away. "Was that good enough?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, "nope." Rolling her eyes, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again, with more a fire and drive behind it that time around. Breaking apart her blue eyes met my brown ones, "how about that?" she whispered huskily as her hand covered mine, which was on her hip.

"Mmm, maybe," I answered as her fingers danced across my chest, down my stomach. My eyes snapped back to hers, "Kota," I whispered and she removed her hands. "Right, gotta get to your parent's, sorry," she murmured and I stepped aside so she could go make herself coffee and I could go take a quick shower and get dressed. I sighed, pressing my forehead against the bathroom door after I closed it. I didn't know if I could stop her the next time we came that close.

I wanted her, but I didn't want to take that jump in the relationship when we hadn't even verbally finalized a relationship at all.

//

The morning and afternoon went well except for the fact that while my whole family opened presents, Dakota only had one. The present from me, which she opened when everyone else opened their last presents. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped as she looked from the bracelet to me, "Matt, what? How? Why?" she stuttered over the questions and I heard my mom laugh in a way that told me she knew something I didn't.

I squeezed Dakota's knee, "Merry Christmas Kota," she smiled before hugging me, "thanks Matt," she whispered in my ear before pulling away to wipe her eyes. She handed the gold chain to me and I linked it around her wrist for her. I grinned as she studied the engraving of her name and the butterfly next to it. I had spotted the butterfly tattoo she had on her shoulder blade during one of her matches. So the other day when we went shopping, I stopped by the jewelry department and got a bracelet express ordered for her.

She had then later disappeared to call Lexi and wish her a merry Christmas and filled me in on what was going on with Lexi at the airport in Connecticut where she was snowed in with Ted DiBiase. To me, it seemed that Dakota felt there was something going on between her best friend and the third generation Superstar.

Upon arriving back at my house, seconds after the front door closed, Dakota had me pulled to her by the collar of my shirt, her lips hot on mine. My hands roamed her body, memorizing every inch of skin I could touch as she held my face in her hands, trailing kisses wherever she could.

That's when I realized where it was going. I grabbed her wrists in my hands and pushed back, pressing her against the wall and holding her there, creating some much needed space between us. If I hadn't gotten that space quickly, my self-control and resistance would've snapped into pieces.

We stared at each other, wide-eyed, our chests heaving as we caught our breath. "I—I," she stuttered and I just shook my head. "Dakota, I'm not looking for sex. I don't want it either, I mean...yes, I would like it. _But _I don't think now is the time..not for us," I explained as she just stared and I don't think she really saw anything.

"Kota?" I asked, ducking my head to get her to meet my eyes. Her blue eyes snapped to my face and she swallowed, "I'm sorry," she whispered, barely audible. I shook my head, "you shouldn't be sorry. But, slow down, okay? I want to take this slow, and I definitely don't want to confuse you," I said, releasing her wrists. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me to her, I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back as I felt her tears dot my shirt.

I never realized how fragile she was and how scared she was of having a real relationship until that very moment when I held her as she cried and continued to apologize over and over until she fell asleep in my arms and I carried her to her bed.

I couldn't' even be disappointed in her.

//

_Ted's POV (Connecticut)_

I sat on the bench, waiting for Lexi to return with our hot chocolate. I told her since it was Christmas morning that she had to have traditional hot chocolate instead of coffee, I only hoped she followed through.

My annoyance of her lagging was cut short as my phone rang. "Hey dad," I answered. "Hello Junior, merry Christmas. I guess since you're not here that you're still snowed in at the airport," he said and I nodded, "yeah, we were told when we woke up that we probably won't be getting a flight out until late tomorrow morning," I sighed.

"Don't worry son, your gifts will still be here," my father joked, that was one good thing about my dad, he didn't like to dwell on the negatives. I looked up when I saw movement and Lexi set down the two Styrofoam cups of hot chocolate on our makeshift table and flashed me a smile before moving over and pulling something from under her jacket. She set the decorated white paper bag on the table beside our hot chocolate and I grinned at her.

"You enjoying your time with this Alexis?" My dad asked as he listened to my silence as I was distracted by Lexi's excited smile. "Uh, yeah dad, I am. It's been pretty good," I answered and my father chuckled, "is she standing there?" I sent Lexi a half grin and she just shrugged. "Yes, she is," I answered, my eyes locking with Lexi's. She sent me a curious look. "Can I speak to her son?" my dad asked. I made a face and Lexi chuckled softly, "uh...yeah, I guess so dad," I said before holding the phone out and covering the speaker. "He wants to talk to you," I told her.

Her eyes widened, "really?" she asked and I nodded. She held her hand out and I rolled my eyes before giving her the phone. "Hello?" she asked. I couldn't hear what my dad was saying and I hoped to dear god that he didn't say anything embarrassing on my behalf. I saw Lexi grin widely and then laugh softly, "he's been a perfect gentlemen, don't worry." She was silent, signaling to me that my dad was taking his time talking to her.

"I'd love to meet your family," she said, and I tired to gauge her expression. She looked honestly excited, "he's been telling me a lot about all of you. No, I don't have any family waiting on me. My roommate flew out to St. Louis for Christmas actually, so I'd be alone when the flights start up again....I think we can change my ticket. Definitely," she laughed at something. "He does snore, yes. Oh really, has he?" she laughed at something again. "You too, merry Christmas, it was great talking to you," she then handed the phone back, a smile still lighting up her tanned face.

I took the phone, "what was that all about?" I asked my father. "That's a lovely girl you got there with you. Oh, and she's flying home with you tomorrow and staying with us until you two have to return on the road," he said before saying a quick 'I love you son' and hanging up. I rolled my eyes as I pulled the phone away from my ear.

I glanced up at Lexi to see her running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, if you don't want me going with you you can tell them that Dakota did fly home and I went to go meet up with her," I raised my eyebrows at her suggestion, surprised. "What, are you scared of meeting my family?" I asked, standing up and walking over to her.

"No, it's just...it looked like you didn't want me to go with you," she said, motioning to me and the phone in my hand. "Oh...well," _just tell her the truth Ted, _"I'd actually love it if you met my family," I told her and she smiled.

Our eyes locked as our hands brushed between our bodies. The past two nights we had slept the same way we had the first night, feeling comfortable and trusting each other. For me, the tension was increasing with each minute, and at that moment, it crackled between us. Just as I was about to work up the courage to lean forward, she reached aside and spoke, "open your present."

She flashed me a smile and I couldn't feel frustrated or angry towards her as I took the paper bag, inspecting her marker decorations. "Love the wrapping style," I commented and she slapped my arm playfully, "shut it, the store didn't have any wrapping paper," she muttered and I smiled as I opened the bag and reached inside. I ended up dumping the bags contents on our table and my face lit up seeing the bags of candy. "You want me to get fat, don't you?" I asked jokingly as she sent me a thumbs up, "yep. I like fat men, what can I say." She shrugged.

"That's totally why you went for Randy," I said, playfully nudging her as she rolled her eyes. I reached under my newspaper and handed her the plastic bag from the gift shop. She reached inside, her eyes widening when she pulled out the plush brown teddy bear with a 'Connecticut' t-shirt on. Being the creative person I was, I had cut out a piece of paper, and using markers I had drawn the Mexican flag and tapped it on over the shirt of the bear and on the back had cut out a piece of paper and wrote 'Mexicools' on it. She laughed before hugging the bear to her chest.

"I love it Teddy," she said before she met my eyes. "Merry Christmas Lexi," I said, wrapping her and the bear in a hug. "Merry Christmas to you too Teddy," she whispered against my chest, wrapping her free arm around my waist.


	19. What You're Getting Yourself Into

_******This chapter is no where near as long as the last..but hey, I like where it's going and hopefully y'all will too! **_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great! Thanks to Sammi for beta-ing! love her! _**

**_ummm...so...nothing uber dramatic happens in this chappy. i just figured since you've been getting huge doses of inner Lexi that i should give you some insight on Dakota and her problems as well...so..yeah..._**

**_I only own Lexi & Dakota!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_******

* * *

**_

_******All We Are**_

**Chapter 19- What You're Getting Yourself Into **

_Ted's POV_

I groaned hearing a voice over the speakers in the airport. The words slowly filtered and comprehended in my brain. That when I opened my eyes and paid attention. "Planes will be leaving within an hour. The skies are clear and the snow is being plowed." The announcement ended.

Shaking the last traces of sleep away mentally I looked down at Lexi, who was sleeping, her body slightly on top of mine. Her head was resting against my chest, her hair tickling my arm. I ran my other arm down her back and whispered into her ear, "Lex get up." She mumbled something unintelligible and I chuckled softly. The rumbling of my chest must have awoken her because her eyes slowly blinked open.

She tilted her head to look up at me, "why am I up?" she asked and I smiled. "Planes will be heading out in about an hour. We need to pack up, get ready, and get your ticket changed," I told her and she nodded, "alright. I'm getting up." She went to move but stopped realizing her legs were tangled with mine underneath the small blanket. "Umm, alright," she muttered as she tried to crawl across me and get up.

In the end we landed on the floor with a thud, laughing. "Alright, seriously, let's get moving," I said, pushing her off my chest. She rolled her eyes, picking herself up off the floor and deciding against helping me up. I rolled my eyes at her as I stood up myself and dug through my suitcase for clean jeans and a shirt. "See you in a few," she muttered after she had grabbed her clothes and she headed for the bathroom to change and wash up as well.

I watched her for a moment before running a hand through my hair and heading to the men's bathroom.

//

_Dakota's POV_

"Morning," Matt called to me from where he sat on the couch, watching TV. "Have you had breakfast yet?" I asked him as I padded past the back of the couch and into the kitchen. "Um, no," Matt said, sitting up and watching me, resting his arm across the back of the couch. I sent him a smile, "then I guess I'll make you breakfast," I said, opening up his fridge and surveying for the ingredients I needed. "Do you have a waffle iron?" I asked. "Yeah, in the cupboard next to the stove," he answered.

With a nod I turned around and found the waffle iron and set to work mixing the batter for the waffles. Matt walked into the kitchen and watched me, "you cook often?" he asked. I looked up at him before shaking my head, "nope, Lexi is the one who usually cooks, but I know how to make the necessities," I sent him a smile as I poured the batter into one of the waffle molds.

After last night I felt slightly embarrassed at my actions. I didn't know why, but I just felt the main staple of a functioning relationship was sex. I mean, that's how all of my relationships had been previously. I didn't know any difference. Now, after hearing Matt explain it to me, I felt bad for the time I had yelled at Lexi. She had been taking a break with Randy early on in their relationship when she was beginning to shape up slightly after the one night stand with Mr. Orton.

I had yelled at her, telling her the reason that Randy wanted to take a break was because she wasn't giving him any. Lexi had told me then that she didn't want him to love her for the sex, but for who she truly was, that their relationship shouldn't revolve around their sex life. She was right and now I felt stupid.

I didn't let my idiocy show as I continued to make breakfast. Matt noticed my silence and after I had slid the waffles onto a plate and turned off the iron he turned me around to face him. "What's wrong?" he asked. With a sigh I came out with it, "I feel stupid." I muttered, not meeting his searching gaze. His hands slid down my arms until he was holding my hands in his. "You don't need to feel stupid or embarrassed about last night, okay? We worked things out, you know how I feel about the situation now." He said and I nodded.

We stared at each other until I broke the silence, "we'd better eat the waffles before they get cold," I whispered and Matt nodded, pecking my lips, letting them linger as he reached around me and picked up the plate of waffles. He pulled away and walked over to the kitchen table. I followed like a lost puppy.

Maybe Matt could be the one to teach me what a real relationship was like.

//

_Lexi's POV_

"Don't be nervous," Ted said, his blue eyes glancing over at me. I gave him a pointed look, "how can I _not _be nervous. I'm going to meet your _parents_." I pointed out and he rolled his eyes. "Chill, you have nothing to prove or worry about, you're not my girlfriend, you're not looking for approval," he said and I found the sentence slightly awkward and true. I wasn't his girlfriend, so why again was I going to meet his parents? I shrugged mentally at the question, disregarding it as our flight number was called and we began to board.

We sat down next to each other, Ted being a gentlemen and letting me have the window seat while he sat in the middle one. I looked at him once we were up in the air, "So Clinton, you grew up there right?" I asked and he nodded. "Yep, my parents still live down there. It will always be home," he said and I nodded with a smile. "Just like how Santa Fe will always feel like home for me," I murmured.

"Have you ever gone back, after you moved?" he asked. I shrugged, "before my dad died yeah, but I haven't been there since he moved out to New York and then died.." I trailed off. "So you haven't been there for about nine years?" he asked. I shrugged, "yeah..guess I never realized how long that really was," I said, forcing a smile on my face. "I would like to live there again," I mumbled absently. Ted glanced at me one last time before we fell into a comfortable silence.

//

"You must be Alexis," I never realized how booming Ted DiBiase Sr's voice was until he greeted me. "Hello sir," I said with a polite smile and offered my hand. He chuckled before pulling me into an overzealous hug. Over his shoulder I glanced at Teddy, asking him what the hell I should do without words. He just chuckled and shook his head, whatever that meant.

Ted Sr pulled back, keeping his big hands on my upper arms as he gave me a once over. He glanced back at Teddy, "Son, she's a lot prettier than you let on. It's great to meet you Alexis," he said once he looked back at me. I blushed and smiled, "please, call me Lexi," I said. "As long as you don't call me Mr. DiBiase," he said with a slight chuckle. I nodded as he stepped aside to allow Teddy and I to enter his house.

I looked around, for being the Million Dollar Man during his career, his house was quiet simple. It was actually the most beautiful home I had ever seen. "Expecting something else?" Ted asked, a whisper in my ear. I glanced at him and shook my head, deciding not to voice my assumptions. He smiled before leading me into the kitchen, where I could smell steaks cooking.

"Ma," Ted said with a grin as the woman cooking turned. A smile lit up her beautiful face immediately as she hurriedly walked over to embrace Ted. "Ma, this is Lexi. Lexi, this is my mom," he introduced us as Ted Sr walked back into the room, holding a phone. "Your brothers are on their way," he announced and Ted nodded. "You might want to hide her from them honey, if you want to keep her yours," Ted's mother joked and I laughed as Ted's face turned red. "Uh, Mom, we're not..." I stepped in for him.

"We're still negotiating it," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and glancing up at him, giving him a 'play along' look. I was guessing he didn't want to tell his parents that he just brought a random girl home to meet his parents. "Ah, he hasn't proved himself yet, has he?" His mother said, raising an eyebrow and looking from me to Ted. "Not entirely," I replied to his mother as we shared a female moment and giggled.

_Ted's POV_

At that very moment I knew Lexi would get along with my family just fine. She had already created some kind of inside joke with my mother.

I could barely believe that she had stepped in earlier and saved me from having to tell my parents that Lexi was just a friend. A friend that I only started getting to know three days before. I didn't know why she did that, but I was glad she did.

I stood in the doorway that led to the kitchen, talking to my dad who was sitting at the dinning table while watching Lexi help my mom finish cooking dinner. I watched as she mixed the salad while chatting with my mom about her traveling with the WWE and how she started wrestling before she was even 20.

"Son, are you even listening to me?" My father asked, having stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was pulled out of my thoughts and staring, I looked at my father, who was studying me and Lexi with the same gaze in the same moment. "Come here son," he said, motioning for me to follow him. I looked back into the kitchen, catching Lexi's eye as she smiled at me before replying to my mother's question about her degree.

I turned and followed my dad into the den where he sat down in his easy chair while I sat down on the couch across from him. "What is it?" I asked curiously. My dad just smiled and shook his head, "you like her son." He said and I raised a questioning eyebrow. "And I know you two aren't together, or getting together," he continued. Of course he knew, my dad always knew everything. "She's seeing that Swagger kid," My dad waved his hand in the air, with a slight roll of his eyes. I smiled and tired not to laugh at the expression.

"Yeah, she is seeing him," I murmured and my dad nodded. "I thought so. Also, she's Randy's ex girl, isn't she? The one that he brought to the family Christmas part a few years back," My dad said and I looked up at him. I had forgotten about that Christmas party. But now that I thought back to that night, yeah, Lexi was Randy's date to the occasion. I ran a hand through my hair, "yeah, that was her," I replied and my dad nodded.

"You sure you know what you're getting yourself into? Randy doesn't let go of his girls easily, and I know letting go of Alexis wasn't his idea," he said. I forgot how well my dad knew Randy, myself, and many of the other Superstars. I shrugged, "I honestly don't know Dad. Spending these past few days stranded in an airport with her was probably the greatest thing to have happened to me this year. I've never felt so...comfortable with someone, I've never clicked and been in sync with someone so easily," I paused, "as Lexi and I are."

I looked up to see my dad grinning knowingly. "That's precisely why I invited her down here for the next 2 days.," he said, his grin growing into a full smile. Suddenly, I wished we had more time in Clinton. It was Saturday and we had a flight out to the next city early Monday morning, which meant we only had tomorrow to spend here in Clinton. "Try to make the best out of tomorrow, and make sure you really want this before getting too involved" _Too late for that, _I thought_._ He paused hearing loud greetings coming form the kitchen and dining room.

"Sounds like your brothers are here," he said, standing up as I did and we both walked back to the kitchen.

I saw my dad smile as he watched Brett introduce himself to Lexi and she said she had seen him training at FCW once. I forgot how extensively Vince sent her out, she did everything for him. She trained the soon-to-be Divas at FCW, she practiced with the Divas to work out their match details, she knew practically everyone currently in the business.

She and Dakota were practically the WWE Golden Girls.

//

_Matt's POV_

I was starting to regret suggesting we go to a bar as I watched Dakota down yet another shot of Crown. I thought we would go to a bar, have a few drinks and talk. But bar and Dakota in the same sentence, in her book, meant lots of drinking. So she had proceeded to take shot after shot as I just watched.

I wondered what she was trying to wash down and forget with the alcohol. What was it suppressing for her? What was it blocking from her mind that could make her feel better being without? As she went to call over the bartender for another shot, I placed my hand atop hers. She looked at me for the first time in minutes and I opened my mouth to say something.

But nothing came out, I just stared and shook my head. She looked away, keeping her eyes low as she slid her hand away from mine. "Why do you do this to yourself?" I asked and she looked up at me sharply. "What are you talking about?" she asked, I was surprised her words weren't slurred due to the amount of alcohol she had already consumed, I figured it would catch up with her soon enough. "What does drinking yourself into a stupor do for you?" I asked, not meaning to sound so...disgusted or brash, but it came out that way.

The hurt registered on her face slowly as she comprehended my words. "It makes me forget," she whispered and I shook my head. "That's not a good enough reason Dakota," I stated, looking away from her and staring at the wall behind the bar. She surprised me by slamming her fist down against the polished wood, "then what is a good answer Matt. That this is really who I am. That I party every night, get drunk, and then Lexi takes care of me. That's how it's always been on the road. She's my mom practically. That's why she stopped partying so much, it was a mix of me and Randy. She couldn't party any more cause she needed to be sober so she could watch after me," she paused in her small tirade, turning her blue eyes away from me and staring down at her empty shot glass.

"She changed, so you can too Dakota," I said, glancing at her, not sure if I was really trying to convince her to change at all. She was a party girl, I knew that. I wasn't surprised by that statement. What surprised me was her admitting what she was and not sounding ashamed or in denial about herself and her lifestyle.

"Drinking and getting drunk makes me funner, I'm the life of the party. Everyone loves me when I'm plastered and dancing with anyone and everyone. I'll do anything you ask when I'm drunk, and because of that there's no rules, there's no real loyalty. I don't have to worry about anyone leaving me, because I won't remember any of it in the morning," her voice was much softer.

I then wondered what had happened to her to make her think like that.

I needed to talk to Lexi.


	20. My Pieces of the Puzzle

_**Gosh, i had fun writing this chapter. I guess it's kinda my parting gift to all of you since i'll be disappearing for a few weeks! **_

**_Anywhoo, gotta thank Kennedy for the idea of the horses! lol love you girly! um...and i apologize for this not being beta read, i just haven't had to the time to send it and then post it...so..yeah_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! you guys are great! _**

**_I only own Lexi & Dakota...i wish i owned the horses in this chapter..but sadly, i live in the city..bleh._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

* * *

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 20- My Pieces of the Puzzle**_

_Lexi's POV_

To say sleeping in Ted's parent's house was awkward, was an understatement. Not to mention Ted and I shared a room.

I walked into the bedroom, following after Ted who was leading the way. Ted stopped inside the room, beside the bed and looked back at me. "Sorry for the sleeping arrangements," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. Not wanting to put a damper on the trip, or show how I really felt about the situation, I shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it, it'll be just like sleeping at the airport," I said and he cut in, "Just on a real mattress," he said and we shared a smile.

"Exactly," I said, setting my suitcase down in the room near the dresser and turning back to see Ted watching me. "Something on me?" I asked, running a hand subconsciously through my hair. Ted just smiled, chuckled softly, and shook his head. "No, it's nothing," he said quietly and I just shrugged once more. "Well, if you don't mind, I've been dying to take a shower for about three days. Bird baths in the airport bathroom just weren't doing it for me," I joked, unzipping my bag and pulling out my Mexicools shirt along with a pair of Hello Kitty pajama pants.

"I never would've taken you as a Hello Kitty girl," he commented, shaking his head. I smirked before even thinking about what I next did. Slipping my shirt over my head, completely baffling Ted, I turned, so my back was toward him and swept my hair over my shoulder, revealing my practically bare back to him. "You might have to move my bra out of the way, it kinda covers it," I said, wishing I could see the expression on his face. I heard him audibly swallow before I felt his fingers pushing the clasp of my bra out of the way, revealing my Hello Kitty tattoo.

After a few seconds, I turned around to face him, smirking, barely noticing I was standing in front of him in nothing but my red lace bra. But he was smiling, trying to ignore that as much as I inadvertently was. "Like I said, would never have guessed," he then turned me around again, to study my back once more. "You seriously got Mexicool tattooed on your back?" he asked, trying not to laugh. I glared at the wall, "yeah, it's incorporated into my Mexico tattoo, okay," I said, turning around and pushing his shoulder playfully. He was smirking, "someone was obsessed," he said jokingly.

My cheeks turned red, no one had ever called me on the Mexicool thing before. Actually, Dakota was the only one who knew the full story of why I was in the Mexicools to begin with. "Are you blushing?" Ted asked, pushing my hair out of my face. I turned away, picking up my clothes, "No way, I do not blush," I said before hurrying through the connecting door that led to the bathroom. I tried desperately to tune out his laughter and "you totally are," which he called after me.

I closed and locked the door behind me, pressing my back against the door, just then realizing my lack of clothing. Running a hand through my hair I moved again and turned the shower on, glancing back at the door, wondering what Ted was doing in the other room.

_Ted's POV_

I flopped down onto the bed, letting out a long breath once I was completely alone. God she was beautiful, completely and utterly breath-taking. One minute she could be shy, quiet and skeptical of the world and the next she could be a daring, tantalizing seductress. Just like moments ago, I don't think she realized how hard that situation was for me.

Having her standing in front of me, in only her bra, asking me to move it aside. I closed my eyes, trying to cut out the image before something really embarrassing happened. Breathing slowly I finally sat back up, running hand through my hair. She was driving me insane, that's all there was to it. I wasn't sure how long I could keep myself in control. Eventually I would just loose it and take her into my arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

But I couldn't do that because she was technically still with Jake. Though I doubted he had ever seen her Hello Kitty tattoo, or had asked her about being in the Mexicools, or talked about her love of animals and how he desperately wanted a dog or cat.

That's when I got the idea of what we could do tomorrow, hopefully she liked horses.

/

_Dakota's POV_

I blinked my eyes open, sun was filtering into the room through the curtains. I curled in closer to the person beside me, shielding my face from the morning, not willing to wake up just yet. "You up?" a groggy voice asked just above my head. Blinking again I lifted my head, leaning back. My jaw dropped slightly seeing Matt in bed beside me.

Determined not to flip out, or freak because I didn't remember much of anything that happened last night, I took a calming breath before tilting my head to look at him. "I'll take that as a yes," Matt said with a sleepy smile as he rested the side of his head on his arm and raised his eyebrows at me.

Not able to take the it anymore I opened my mouth, "We didn't?...Did we?" I asked and I noticed how hard Matt tried not to laugh. I didn't see it as a very funny matter. He sat up, the blankets falling off of him, revealing that he was sans shirt but had his jeans on from the previous day. Subconsciously, I glanced down at myself, noting that I had on the same thing I had left Matt's house in the night before. I looked back up at him, not even trying to mask the relief on my face as I grinned.

"Sorry...details are kinda...hazy," I muttered, running a hand through my mussed blond hair. Matt just shook his head, "don't worry, nothing happened. You told me you didn't want to be alone and wouldn't let go of my arm, so I laid down with you and waited until you fell asleep," he paused, grinning cheekily, "you fell asleep with your arms wrapped around me so I kind of couldn't move," he said and I slapped a hand over my face embarrassed. "I'm _so_ sorry," I stressed the words but Matt just shook his head.

"Like I said, don't worry," he said before he sat up and stretched. I watched, enjoying the way his muscles flexed. I licked my lips, realizing how dry my mouth suddenly seemed and combed my fingers through my hair, giving me something to distract myself from Matt's toned physique. "You might want to call Lexi, she called last night but you were pretty drunk and I didn't want to worry her. I told her you were in the shower," he said and I was grateful that he had lied to Lexi.

"Thanks Matt," I said, leaning over and pecking his cheek before grabbing my phone off of the nightstand and leaving the room to call Lexi.

_Lexi's POV— The Next Morning_

"Oh my god I'm gonna kill you!" I groaned into the phone, not caring who it was, I still had my eyes closed. The girlish giggle of Dakota brought me to full attention and as quietly and stealthily as I could I slid out of the bed. "One sec," I whispered to Dakota, glancing back at Ted, letting out a sigh of relief when I saw he was still asleep. Tilting my head slightly, watching his face as he slept. Dakota's throat clearing brought me out of my staring trance and I left the bedroom.

I waved at Ted's mom as I passed through the living room after sliding on my slippers and a robe, telling Dakota to wait until I was outside. Ted's mom smiled at me from where she was reading at the dining table. I slipped out the back sliding door and stood in the backyard.

"Okay, talk. What's up?" I asked Dakota as I walked aimlessly around the yard in my pajamas and slippers. "Nothing much, Matt and I are on the verge of...something," she said and I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. "I totally called that one," I said with a smirk. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But what about you and Mr. DiBiase. He invited you home to _meet his parents _and you're not even on the verge of _anything_." She said and I rolled my eyes at her melodramatic tone.

"We're friends, is that so bad? You know my mom and step-dad and we're just friends," I said pointedly with a shrug. "Would you take Ted home to meet your parents even though he's just your friend?" she asked. I rolled my eyes up toward the sky, where the sun was beginning to rise into the sky, no clouds in sight. It looked beautiful even though it was a morning in late December. "I dunno, probably, yeah," I answered, not sure exactly what my answer was.

"You never even considered taking Randy home to meet Ma and Pa," she said with a matter-of-fact and slightly deadpan tone, "they met him on accident. You didn't want to bring him home." I rolled my eyes once more, "that's because I knew they would hate Randy," I said, hearing the sliding glass door open and close behind me. I turned slightly, smiling, seeing Ted approaching.

"So, if you're done rambling now, Ted just woke up. So I gotta jet," I grinned, thankful for a reason to escape our blooming conversation which she would've won, even though I could tell she was slightly hungover. I could hear it in her voice. "Fine, whatever," she muttered. "Adios chica," I said with a grin before I hung up and spun to face Ted.

"Morning," he grinned, offering me a mug filled with rich smelling coffee. "Thank you," I said enthusiastically with a beaming smile. Ted laughed before nodding toward the table and chairs that were positioned in the shade of a big oak. We took a seat across form each other.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked. "Great," I paused, "until Dakota called," I said and he laughed. "My mom told me to wake up because you were up," he said and I chuckled. We fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just sipping our coffee. I finally looked back up at him. "So what's the plan for today?" I asked curiously. "I wanna show you around town," he paused, "and the rest of the day...is a surprise," he said and I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't like surprises," I said and he just rolled his eyes. He grinned, getting up and offering me his free hand, "I think you'll like this one. Wear something comfortable that could possibly get dirty," he said before he helped me to my feet and we headed inside.

/

_Ted's POV_

Showing her around Clinton was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. She asked so many good questions that led to stories about my childhood. She listened eagerly, like she really wanted to know more about me.

Things were going great, we had stopped at a diner for lunch, when Jake called. "I'm gonna take this," she told me, smiling apologetically as she slid out of the booth and walked outside. I saw her sit on a bench through the window and answer the call. She smiled the whole time, and I wondered what her and Jake could possibly be talking about that made her smile like _that_.

The jealously rolled and boiled inside of me, though there was no reason for it. She was just a friend to me. Nothing more, we couldn't be more. She was in a relationship. _A relationship that made her happy_, my mind said matter-of-factly as I let out a sigh, watching her say something before giggling at his response.

I wanted that, someone to make me smile and laugh, someone to make happy in return. Lexi and I did that, but it was just a friendly way. I wanted it to be in an intimate way.

I wanted it with Lexi.

But I knew that just wouldn't work, not at that time, at least.

She hung up with Jake and headed back into the diner as I paid for our food. "You ready for your surprise?" I asked and her eyes widened as she shook her head. I grinned as I got out of the booth and we headed back to the car.

I had a feeling she'd like the surprise. It'd be better than anything Jake could've ever planned.

/

"Oh my god, how did you know?" she asked, throwing open the car door. I smiled to myself, she was acting like a little kid as she ran through the open doors to the stables on the outskirts of town. I got out of the car, locking the doors before following her.

In those few seconds that she had run ahead, she had found her horse. The beautiful black mare whinnied at her as she gently reached over the door and stroked the horses ear and mane. "Beautiful," Lexi breathed before turning her head when I walked up. Her smile was glowing practically and I could tell how happy the horses made her. "You ride?" I asked curiously, tilting my head toward the horse.

She smirked, "of course I ride," she said cockily, moving away from the door to inspect the other horses. "Horses are my favorite animal," she said, crossing her arms over her chest as she mingled her way back to the black mare. "That's Esmeralda," I told her. "Do you own these horses?" she asked, glancing at me. I shrugged, "my mom has a thing for horses, a lot of them are retired racehorses who were going to be put down," I answered as she looked back as Esmeralda in awe.

"She actually has a son," I said before motioning over to the newest addition to the stable, "Hercules," I said and Lexi grinned as she followed me over to the young black foal, "he's gorgeous," she said. "You wanna ride?" I asked her and she looked back at me before nodding enthusiastically. As we went to the tack room she looked over at the stables we passed. "Which one do you ride?" she asked, checking out the nameplates on the fronts of the stables. "Braveheart," I replied, stopping in front of the last stable in the barn. She looked in at the beautiful thoroughbred. "Gosh, all these horses are just...amazing," she said.

I smiled, "You like the surprise?" I asked. She looked back at me and smiled before wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "Thanks," she whispered before slipping past me into the tack room to get a saddle and reins. I grinned, following her.

/

"When did you learn to ride?" I asked her as we, on Esmeralda and Braveheart, ambled down one of the paths. The property the stables were on consisted of several acres, enough room to exercise and ride the horses around, they also gave lessons on the weekends.

"I was ten," she replied, "it was something my mom treasured because it seemed to be the only thing we had in common. She grew up on a ranch in New Mexico, her dad was a trainer, her mom a rider. Naturally, she followed in her mom's footsteps all throughout her childhood and teenage years," Lexi gave a wry smile, "until she met my dad." I glanced over at her, curious to know the story, "what happened then?" I asked.

"She stopped wanting to ride and practice jumps every day. She no-showed a few competitions, which really pissed off abuela," Lexi shook her head. "My dad was a senior in high school and she was a sophomore. My abuela forbid them from seeing each other, but they still did. Not long after my mom graduated from high school, she got pregnant with me and quit riding all together. Four years later my mom and dad stopped dating and she got married to my step-dad, shortly after I turned six, we moved to California for his job. And so on and so forth," she said, finishing her story with less enthusiasm than when she started.

I studied her profile for a few minutes as we just kept up a slow pace. I stared until she turned her head with a smirk. "I'll race ya," she said before her heel nudged into Esmeralda's side and they were off. With a smirk and a laugh, Braveheart and I chased after them.

She was such a complicated puzzle. But out of everyone she knew, I think I had the most pieces to put together. Hopefully I'd get the big picture eventually.


	21. Less Like Ourselves

_**Here's an update for AWA! Umm..don't have much to say about this chappy...just**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are absolutely wonderful!_**

**_I only own Lexi & Dakota! That's it! _**

**_Vote on my poll_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

All We Are

_**Chapter 21- Less Like Ourselves**_

_Randy's POV_

The Monday after Christmas. I really wanted to be at home, not working, but I was one of the main Superstars on RAW. That meant, I just couldn't go home whenever the hell I wanted.

But there was more than just a profession related reason I knew I had to come to work that day, not that I had an option not to. I needed to talk to Jake Hager.

He didn't have a match or segment that night and that made it all the easier for me to find him. I wouldn't have to chase him around the arena while he was getting ready for a match or anything.

I smirked, seeing him walked down the hall in front of me.

"Hey Hager!"

/

_Lexi's POV_

I groaned as Ted and I walked through the back doors into the arena in Hartford, Connecticut. "We were just here less than three days ago," I said, combing my fingers through my hair. I saw Ted smirk out of the corner of my eye before he sighed, "I know, and it's still snowing here," he grumbled. "I think it only stopped for those few minutes that we got onto a plane and flew off," I said with a shrug and he laughed as we turned a corner, heading toward my locker room which I would be sharing with Dakota.

Dakota. I hadn't talked to her since the morning before, when she had called my cell. I wondered how her last few days with Matt had went. Had they made any progress? Were they a couple? I wouldn't find out until I met up with Dakota, who was probably already in our locker room.

"Hey, you mind walking with me to Vince's office, I need to pick up my script," Ted said, touching my arm to get my attention. I blinked before nodding with a smile and a shrug, "sure, I need to pick up mine and probably Dakota's anyways," I said, realizing that the script was essentially needed for my own job as well. With a grin, Ted offered me his arm in a cheesy way. It made me smile before I took his extended arm and we turned down the hall leading away from my locker room.

/

_Dakota's POV_

"This su-ucks!" I yelled as I plopped down on the bench beside Matt, who was tugging on his boots. His match was first after a few promos. "What sucks?" he asked, leaning over my shoulder to read my script. "All Lexi and I are doing is escorting Vince to the ring, then we stand off to the side," I said, sticking my lip out in a pout. "That's no fun at all," I said, crossing my arms over my chest as Matt grinned slightly. "Shouldn't complain to me, I can't change the script," he said and I glared at him slightly before standing up and stretching as he finished putting on his boots and breezed through his own script.

I was at the door, about to turn around and tell him I was heading to my locker room when he spoke, not looking up at me. "Uh, looks like Lexi has another scene, do you?" Matt asked, finally looking up at me. My eyebrows furrowed, I hadn't seen any other parts with me in them. I flipped through the script, not seeing my name highlighted anywhere else.

"Page two," Matt said and I flipped back to the second page and read it over. A Legacy scene? Why would Lexi be written into there? I read over the small interaction at the end of the scene and that's when it finally clicked.

Lexi was starting a new storyline. One that didn't include me.

/

_Lexi's POV_

I walked down the halls toward my locker room with Ted, both of us were reading over our scripts. "Hey, Vince is starting it a week early. I'm not even getting my last day with Kota," I said, disappointed. With a sigh I realized I hadn't even broken the news to Dakota about me being in another storyline. Also, I hadn't mentioned to her that Lexi & Nova were breaking up.

"This sucks," I huffed as we turned and I opened the door to my locker room. "What sucks?" Ted asked as I set my bag down in the corner and kick off my Vans, I wouldn't be needing those when I escorted Vince down to the ring alongside Dakota. "Well, for one, this is my last week where Dakota and I will not be almost feuding or feuding," I paused and held up a second finger, "two, I have to talk to Randy sometime tonight because I'm gonna run into him for our segment," I sighed before holding up a third finger, "and three, I forgot to call Jake during our week long break for Christmas and then..." I looked around the locker room, "he's not here to meet me like he said he would in the text message he sent me this morning," I said before plopping down on the bench.

Silently, Ted sat down next to me, "chill, none of those things are really that depressing," I gave him an incredulous look and he cracked a smile, "except for the fact that you and Dakota are breaking up," he said and I ran a hand through my hair, pushing it out of my face. "Hey, Jeri-Show is breaking up too," I said, shaking the script that I was still holding in my hand.

We were quiet for a few minutes. Finally I spoke, "do you think it's gonna be awkward?" I asked. Ted glanced at me, quirking an eyebrow in question. "Us having to have our hands all over each other on screen," I clarified. "You know, Vince wants me to be pretty sex kitten-ish with you, or so my script says," I showed him my new character outline and the brief summary of our storyline I had received from Stephanie when we went to pick up our scripts.

He read my character sum-up and then laughed softly, "'innocent yet purposefully sexy', that doesn't sound much like you Lex," he said, glancing up at me and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know," I muttered, looking away. "To answer your question though, I don't think it'll be awkward, we're pretty comfortable with each other. I mean, we did sleep on a airport bench together and then a bed," he said with a nonchalant shrug.

"You what?" A voice slightly screeched as the door opened. My eyes snapped over and I let out a relieved sigh when I saw it was only Dakota. "Oh, hey DK," I said, waving off her squeal of surprise. She narrowed her eyes at me before looking at Ted, "did you two..." she trailed off, eying the both of us. I rolled my eyes and let out an over-exaggerated sigh. "Yes Dakota, Ted and I had wild sex in the middle of the airport," I said sarcastically.

"Ted did what to you?" a deeper voice said and I froze, my mouth open as I prepared to spew another sarcastic line. The witty remark died in my throat as I saw Randy standing in the doorway now, glaring a hold into Ted. I rolled my eyes, knowing I needed to put up the fearless front when Randy was there. "Chill Randal, it's called sarcasm. I was joking. You know, those things that people say that you're supposed to laugh at," I said, my sarcasm reviving itself.

"Ha ha," he said, deadpan. Damn him. I rolled my eyes once more as I stood up and walked over to my bag, pulling out my curling iron, knowing I needed to start getting ready for the show. "Is there a reason you're here?" I heard Dakota ask Randy as she sensed I wasn't happy with the man's presence.

"Yeah, actually there is. Lexi, why are you in the end of the Legacy segment?" he asked. Dakota turned to look at me as well, I saw there stares in the mirror, which I was staring into. Ted was silent. I turned to face them, leaning back against the counter, "because, I can't believe Vince hasn't told you guys anything yet, but I'm starting a storyline with Legacy," I said.

"What kind of storyline?" Dakota asked, raising one of her blond brows, twirling one of her purple streaks around a finger. My eyes danced around the room, not wanting to meet neither Randy or Dakota's gazes. My eyes finally met Ted's blue ones and I released the breath I had subconsciously been holding. "Romantic angle, Vince described it as a 'love square,'" I said, using air quotes around the two words and keeping my voice indifferent.

"Romantic?" Dakota. "Love square?" Randy. I curled my fingers into fists, pressing my fingernails into my palms, tensing my arms before I let out a soft breath and replied. "Yes, Vince thinks I'm the perfect Diva for the storyline because I've never been in any other major romantic storylines," I said, finally meeting Dakota's eyes. She gave me an 'uh, that's not true' look but I ignored it.

Randy didn't look too happy, "so on screen you'll be flirting will all three of us, does he like making you look like a whore," I hoped he was referring to Vince. I rolled my eyes, "chill out, it's actually the other way around. You're trying to get me to join Legacy, using your charm," gag me with a spoon, "while Ted and Cody are pretty much ready to split from Legacy but are afraid of what you'll do, so they use me as a distraction," I explained, repeating what I had read in the summary. "Oh, and then Ted on screen realizes I'm more than just a distraction," I added in, not sure why I included the 'on screen' part in there. Where else would I be talking about?

Randy let out a contemptuous snort, "I can't believe he's doing this. And that you're actually going along with it!" Randy threw his hands up in the arm before turning and leaving the room. I sighed as Ted stood to go do damage control with his friend. I held up a hand, "I got it. Kota,you think you could go pick up our outfits from wardrobe, I'm sure Vince or Steph had them picked out for us," I said and she nodded numbly before we both filed out of the locker room and she headed off down the hall while I turned to Randy.

He was leaning against the wall, the heels of his hands dug into his eyes. I touched his elbow gently, no matter how much I regretted my time with him, I'd always be attracted to him. And I'd always care about him. He removed his hands from he face and looked at me, the movement making my hand slide up his arm slightly, feeling the muscles there.

"Don't worry about, it's a storyline, it's only gonna last till WrestleMania and then my storyline with Dakota will start," I told him reassuringly. I felt my back warm where he placed his hand as he pulled me closer, holding me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his toned and lithe body, remembering a time where I had ever dip and curve of muscle committed to memory. Now, it was just a distant remembrance as my fingers danced over his back and I felt his breath brush across the top of my head down to my ear, emphasizing the height difference.

Resting my head on his chest, I could hear and feel the steady thumping of his heart. I like to think to myself that maybe it was beating just a little faster than usual because I was so close to him, but I doubted it. I was just his Lexi, a possession, not a person. With that thought I pulled away.

That's what it happened, in almost slow motion he brought his face closer. His lips brushed mine for a millisecond before I pushed him away by his chest. I heard his back connect with the wall with a loud thump. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice rising a few octaves and losing it's usual nonchalance.

He just stared at me before shaking his head, pushing off the wall, and brushing past me. He walked off without saying another word or even explaining anything to me. The locker room door opened and Ted peeked his head out, glancing at me with half concern, half curiosity. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," I replied hollowly, knowing I wasn't fooling myself, or Ted.

/

_x-x-x-ON SCREEN-x-x-x_

_Randy had finished his whole spiel about the matches he had set up for his Legacy counterparts and had stalked off. Cody and Ted stared after. Clapping his friend on the back, Ted just shook his head, turning to leave and get ready for his match._

_Hands flew up and pressed against his chest as he almost collided with someone. His blue eyes met the hazel ones of the former Women's Champion. Lexi ran a hand through her hair, "watch where you're going pretty boy," she said, letting her accent slide through her words before she went to step around him. _

_"Pretty boy?" Ted asked, turning to keep his eyes following her curvy form. Cody was surveying the woman from his position beside the junior DiBiase. "Would you prefer Rich Boy?" She asked, spinning on her deadly tall heels to face the two men and placed her hands on her hips. Ted smirked at her as she flicked her red and brown hair over her shoulder. He took a step closer, fingering one of the strands, getting close to her face._

_Her neck pulled back, he was definitely invading her space. "Whatever floats your boat Beautiful," he whispered in her ear, the camera catching it, before he walked off. Cody followed, leering at Lexi as he walked past. She stood frozen to the spot until Dakota came bounding up, in a matching pair of heels and tugged on her tag team partner's arm. _

_"Come on Lexi, we gotta go," the blond whined before Lexi snapped out of her trance and followed her friend down the hall. _

_x-x-x-OFF SCREEN-x-x-x_

Ted and Cody returned to where the segment had been filmed, but Randy was long gone, not that I minded. At the moment, I couldn't be around Randy, I would flip out. Most likely. Instead I raised an eyebrow at Ted, "good job at seeming totally creepy," I said, pushing his shoulder playfully. "I thought I was quite charming actually, beautiful," Ted said jokingly as I just shook my head at him and laughed.

_Dakota's POV_

I glanced over at Cody to see him watching the exchange between Lexi and Ted in pure shock. "Why are they acting like they're...friends?" he asked quietly, turning his head to look at me. I shrugged, "they did get snowed in at an airport together. I'm guessing they did a lot of talking," I said, twisting some of my blond hair around a finger as I watched the smile on Lexi's face.

After I had left to get our outfits from wardrobe, something happened. Something was just off with Lexi when I got back. Seeing Ted and her acting like this immediately tipped me off that Ted hadn't done anything.

Which left only one suspect: Randy. Of course, he just had to go and mess things up again when she was just about ready to forgive. If he kept fucking with her she'd eventually get tired and he'd lose her for good.

It looked like he'd be losing her to Ted.

I didn't have much of an opinion on Ted. I didn't know him very well, hadn't been around him much, never worked with him on screen. That's when an idea hit me, a sure fire way to get to know him better; get him drunk.

As Ted and Lexi calmed their jokes down and conversation died, I turned of my perk-o-meter. "Hey Ted, why don't you come out with us tonight," I said, motioning to Lexi and I. She glanced over at me giving me a 'what the hell' look. I just shrugged innocently before turning to Cody, "you should come too," I said with a huge grin. He nodded with a smile before we all turned to look at Ted.

With a grin and a shrug, "sure, why not," he said. Lexi bit her lip slightly, "I'll be the driver," she said, holding up her hand slightly. Ted gave her a questioning look but she chose to ignore it. "Yay Kota, you get to go out and have fun," she said, giving me a pointed look. Which I in turn, ignored.

She seemed to remember something then. "Hey boys, Dakota and I need to go have some time for girl talk before we escort Vince out to the ring. So, split," she said, shooing them off with her hands. I watched as Ted wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her shoulder with one hand and asking her something, a whisper in her ear. She just nodded and then he removed his arm and followed Cody down the hall.

I narrowed my eyes, but before I could call her on the show of affection from Ted, she called me out on something else. "You and Matt. Together or not?" she asked, pointing at me as we headed over to a stack of crates and pulled ourselves atop them to talk. "Ummm, neither," I replied and she gave a look that told me without words to explain. I sighed. "I mean, we didn't really talk about him being my boyfriend or me being his girlfriend," I began.

"But..." Lexi prompted. "But we kiss and he slept in the same bed with me one night," I said and Lexi raised her eyebrows. "So you're waiting for verbal confirmation?" she asked and I nodded. "Pretty much," I said before I looked at her. "What about you and Ted?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "What about me and Ted?" she asked, sounding honestly confused as to why I was asking.

I rolled my eyes, "I totally say the way he put his arm around you, not to mention you guys totally have inside jokes and giggle at each other like lovestruck teenagers," I said. "Says the girl who is waiting for her.." she paused, "love interest to say that he wants her as his girlfriend," she rolled her big hazel eyes at me and it instantly annoyed me. "Just answer the question," I pressed. "There is no answer. Ted and I are friends, I told you that on the phone," she said, sounding tired.

I looked at her, actually looked at her and realized something. "What did Randy do?" I asked and that seemed to strike a nerve as her back straightened. "Kota..." she began. "Lexi, Nova, it's time for you to go down to the ring with Mr. McMahon," someone called. I cursed stagehands under my breath as we slid off the crates.

Lexi's eyes were drawn elsewhere as we walked through the gorilla and I noticed her trying to gain the attention of Jake, who seemed to be purposefully ignoring her. _Odd_, I thought but pushed it away as Vince walked over to us and offered us each an arm before we headed for the curtain and _No Chance In Hell _started up.

Plastering smiles on our faces, Alexis and Dakota transformed in Lexi and Nova respectively. We seemed to be becoming more and more like those characters every day, and less like ourselves.


	22. It Sickens Me Sometimes

_**So, this will be the last update before i leave for CO. Hmm...well, this chapter isn't JUST Ted/Lexi, because most of it focuses on Lexi's response to Dakota...and it shows that not everything is a-okay in Lexi & Nova land..lol**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you Sammi for beta-ing! _**

**_I only own Lexi & Dakota..vote on my poll please!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- Do you guys want me to post my AWA playlist in the next chappy's A/N? Also, I do not own any of the lyrics used. 'Smooth' is performed by Rob Thomas and Santana. _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 22- It Sickens Me Sometimes**_

_Lexi's POV_

"Something's off with Kota, I can feel it," I stated as I walked down the halls with Ted, we were heading to the parking lot. The group of our friends that were heading to the club wanted to go change at the hotel, which is where we were heading. Since I had arrived at the arena with Ted, I was catching a ride with him to the hotel.

"She did seem a little...different," he agreed and I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. "Sometimes I wish I could hear what she was thinking," I huffed and Ted glanced at me as I cracked my knuckles absently. "Do you think it has something to do with the storyline?" he asked and I shrugged. "Dunno, like I said, wish I could read her thoughts," I replied and he just nodded.

We were quiet for a few minutes as Ted held open the door for me that led to the parking lot. I sent him a smile, "always the gentleman." I muttered and caught the roll of his blue eyes. "Maybe it's Matt," I said, suddenly changing the subject back to our previous topic. "What do you think Matt did?" Ted asked, glancing at me, a little confused that I was accusing Matt.

"I don't think it's what Matt did, per say," I paused as I stared ahead of me, "it's more of what I fear Dakota did."

_[flashback]_

_"Are you freaking crazy Dakota!" I yelled hysterically as I glared at my laughing friend. Her blond hair was framing her face messily as the laughed stupidly in her drunken state. I had been shocked into sobriety suddenly when I saw her dancing with John on the dance floor, her hand obscenely close to his crotch. _

_She just laughed, shaking her head as I stared at her wide-eyed. I combed my fingers through my hair, not sure what to make of my friend. As the days passed, she seemed be turning into someone else entirely, and I began to worry just what had happened with her. Something had changed, but I didn't know what, and she hadn't told me anything._

_I felt the sudden urge to cry in frustration and fear for my best friend as she just rolled her blue eyes at me before stumbling to her feet and resuming her position against John. _

_After that night, she never listened to me, never heeded my warnings. She ignored better-judgment, she became care-free completely. She lost herself._

_[end flashback]_

I looked over at Ted, shocked out of the memory of that night. It was the night that I had lost complete control after seeing Dakota that way. I had gotten smashed and then slept with Randy in my haze.

"You okay?" Ted asked as we stopped in front of his rental. I swallowed and nodded, "yeah...I'm just worried about her," I said softly. "You always seem to be worrying about her and never yourself," Ted commented, touching my shoulder gently before leaning over and opening the passenger car door for me. Glancing at him before I climbed into the car, I wondered what that really meant.

/

_Ted's POV_

"Damn ladies! You two sure do know how to dress up," Alvin exclaimed as John let out a whistle. I turned around, along with Cody, to see Lexi and Dakota walking toward us from where they'd exited the elevator.

I couldn't help it, my eyes roved over Lexi's beautiful, toned and tan body, which was pleasantly displayed in a purple form-fitting silken top that showed off a strip of tanned mid-drift at the bottom. Matched with a dark jean skirt and black heels, she literally looked like a goddess, like Randy constantly proclaimed.

I watched as she whispered something to Dakota, who was in a blue and silver figure-hugging mini-dress. The blond didn't seem to be listening, and I instantly knew Lexi was lecturing her and warning her about not drinking too much and lose control tonight. Lexi was right, she completely ignored her, instead, Dakota's eyes were locked on Matt Korklan, who was standing with Kofi, Mark, and Alvin.

I looked around, wondering where Jake was, shouldn't he be escorting Lexi to the club. Alexis seemed to notice his absence too because she dislodged herself from Dakota with a frown and made her way over to me, calling something witty to Alvin about his comment on her outfit.

"Hey," she said, stopping in between Cody and I. We smiled at her in welcome. "Is it cool if I ride with you guys. I'd rather not ride with Dakota when she's with a boy toy," she said and I nodded. It seemed the two woman weren't as in sync as they usually were. "You're designated driver, aren't you?" Cody asked with a grin and she nodded, "yeah, Matt, Kofi and I are this time around," she said. I gave her a look, "as I recall, you are the double d every time," I commented and she just shrugged.

"I don't like to drink anymore. It's not me," she muttered and at that moment I vowed to myself that at one point or another I would get her drunk. I needed to see for myself what she was so afraid of. I draped my arm over her shoulders as our group turned and headed toward the hotel doors and off to the club.

/

_Lexi's POV_

A frown settled on my face after I winced. Why did she have to drink so damn much? Why did she do this every damn time? I ran a hand through my hair and glanced over at Ted, who had dutifully sat beside me the whole night, only having two beers himself. "You know you can go have fun," I told him, motioning with my hand to the dance floor. He shrugged, "I wouldn't have a dance partner," he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, you can have fun, right?" he retorted and I sent him a slight glare. "Yeah, I know," I muttered. "But you choose not to?" he asked incredulously. I spun in my seat to face him, "I have to watch out for her okay! I worry, I freak out! If I don't know when she goes back to the room, and who she goes with, then I absolutely lose it with worry. So if I'm drunk when she decides to leave with some random prick and something happens to her, do you know how badly I would blame myself?" I asked in an explosive outburst.

I was tired of his continual questioning of why I didn't drink. "Just one drink," he suggested and I glared openly at him. "No, the fun doesn't start at one drink, and it doesn't stop until you can't remember," I said before looking away. I felt his eyes on me, but I refused to look at him, or speak again.

The music changed in the background and Ted looked at me. "Will you please dance with me?" he asked. I looked up at him. I let myself listen to the opening beats of the song before I grinned. "Fine," I said, taking his offered hand as he led me out onto the dance floor.

_Man it's a hot one. Like seven inches from the mid-day sun._

_Well I hear the words, melt everyone, but you stay so cool._

_My munequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa _

_You're my reason for reason, the step in my groove. _

Ted pulled me in to him and I draped my arms over his shoulders, locking my hands behind his head as we began to sway to the Latin beat behind the music.

_And if you said this life ain't good enough_

_I would give my world to lift you up_

_I could change my life to better suit your mood_

_'Cause you're so smooth_

Ted's hands settled on my hips as they swayed against his. I got lost in the song as it slid into the chorus.

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_

_Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You got the kinda loving that can be so smooth, yeah_

_Give me your heart make it real_

_Or else forget about it_

I spun in Ted's arms, lifting my hands and sliding them around his neck. His breath brushed along my neck, sending shivers down my spine. But I was lost in the song, in the dance, my eyes closed, my body moving languidly against Ted's.

_Randy's POV_

Fire coursed through my veins as I watched Lexi dance with Ted. His hands holding her as she swayed her hips along with the beat of the song. I remembered a time when it had been me in Ted's position. And now, seeing him standing there with her, made that sickening thud of jealousy pound through my body, causing my head to throb as my fists clenched.

Taking care of Jake had been too easy.

_[flashback]_

_"If I see you around my girl again, I will not hesitate to put you through a wall," I growled as I leaned closer to Jake Hager. The man stared at me wide-eyed. He had been silent through my whole spiel about Lexi being mine and no one elses. I didn't care how crazy or possessive I sounded. I just needed Jake away from what was, and always will be, mine. _

_"Do you understand?" I asked, my voice low and threatening. He nodded quickly, "I understand, man. Sorry," he muttered. "So you stand her up tonight and if she doesn't get the picture you break up with her before the New Years Eve party, got it?" I explained the plan and he nodded once more. "Yeah, Randy. I got it," and with that he slipped off down the hall._

_[end flashback]_

"You okay man?" John asked, brushing his hand against my shoulder, giving me a slightly concerned look. I composed myself and nodded, letting a smirk slide onto my face. "Yeah, I'm fine man. What about you, Dakota's all over that Matt kid," I said, motioning over to Dakota, who had taken a break form dancing to lean all over Matt Korklan, the rising Superstar of the WWE.

John shrugged, "we're over each other Randy. We've moved on, though there will always be that smoldering attraction. Maybe you should move on too, it looks like Lexi has," he waved his arm toward where Lexi was still dancing with Ted. I didn't respond and John knew why. I couldn't let go. I just couldn't, giving up was not in me. Especially not when I believed something was rightfully mine.

I stood up, "I'll be back," I murmured. "Don't do anything stupid," John called after me.

But I ignored him.

_Lexi's POV_

I flung my head back, opening my eyes finally, meeting Ted's as the song drew to a close.

_Give me your heart, make it real._

_Or else forget about it, oh oh now let's go and forget about it_

_now now now, let's go and forget about it. _

I smiled up at him. "A hidden talent," he said with a smirk, referring to my dancing. I rolled my eyes, "maybe," I replied mysteriously with a intriguing smirk. He grinned, his lips parting. That's when I realized how close our mouths were. If I moved ever so slightly, they would press together. I still had my arms locked around his neck, his around my waist.

"_Or else forget about it_," we both sang along to the last lyric of the song and we laughed in unison. Our laughing died and we stared at each other, our gazes locked as we moved closer by a fraction. "Mind if I step in?" a deep voice asked. My eyes widened before I pulled away form Ted, turning to see who I had expected. "Actually Randy, no. I would mind, I don't want to dance with you," I said, pushing his chest before I walked away hurriedly, hoping Ted did the same.

Thankfully, he did, he followed me. "Lexi," he called but I ignored him, going in search of Dakota.

I sighed as I stopped, seeing her sitting on the edge of the table where Alvin and Mark were sitting at. She was leaning over the bigger man, obviously flaunting her cleavage. They were both so drunk they didn't realize what the hell they were doing as she leaned closer and whispered something in his hear. She giggled as she leaned back and he laughed.

I was going to be sick. I pushed open the doors to the club and make a quick right and leaned over the bushes, emptying my stomach's contents in heaving pants that burned my throat.

"Shit, Lexi," I heard a voice mutter before a hand pulled my hair back gently. I had one hand gripping the corner of the low brick wall outside the club, and the other was splayed over my stomach as I continued to dry heave. My eyes were watering as my throat burned. He stroked my hair softly before helping me stand straight. I watched him as he shrugged out of his coat and balled it up, using it to wipe my face clean. I was too disoriented to feel embarrassed or self conscious.

He collected me in his arms and walked me to his rental. I was silent and half-asleep during the drive back to the hotel. He carried me up to my room. As he stepped out of the elevator I opened my eyes to look up at him, his blue eyes meeting mine.

"Thank you Teddy," I whispered.

"Anytime Lex," He murmured before kissing my forehead.


	23. Playing Games

_**Alright, so there's some drama in this chappy! The fic is getting into the swing of drama...so buckle up! **_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! you guys rock! _**

**_I only own Lexi & Dakota..that's it! vote on my poll!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 23- Playing Games**_

_Lexi's POV_

It felt like I had a hangover, though I knew for sure I didn't have one. I opened my eyes and groaned at the bright sun, pulling the covers over my head and sighing as my headache pounded through my skull.

After a few moments I pulled back the blankets and faced the disturbingly bright sun. I stood up and stretched before feeling that something was out of place. I spun around to stare at the other bed in the hotel room.

Empty.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, reaching for my phone and quickly dialing her number.

_Matt's POV_

I groaned softly upon hearing the ringing of someone's phone. It wasn't mine, I knew that much because I didn't have Shakira as my ring tone. I lifted my head off the arm of the couch which I had slept on and looked around the room. I spotted Dakota's phone set atop her purse where she had dropped it last night in her tired and drunken daze. With a sigh I got up and picked up her phone, answering it.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly, running a hand through my hair. "Uh, who is this? I know I didn't call the wrong number," the accent gave the owner away. "Oh, good morning Lexi. It's Matt. Dakota crashed in my room last night," I explained and I heard her let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god, I was worried," she muttered.

We were silent for a moment. "Thank you Matt," she finally said. "For what?" I asked. "For taking care of her, I know you did," she said and I glanced over at Dakota who was passed out on the bed. "Yeah, besides a killer headache, she should be fine," I assured Lexi. "Alright, well, bye then," she said, slightly awkward. "Bye," I murmured before hanging up.

I turned my gaze back to Dakota. I walked over to the bed, sitting on it's edge. I cupped her cheek gently, running my thumb along her cheekbone, "what am I going to do with you?" I asked with a bitter smile.

I wasn't sure if I could fix all the damage Dakota had done to herself. She was wasting herself away.

Lexi saw it, she tried to tell Dakota, but the blond didn't listen, she was stubborn, and she was blind to her own self-destruction.

/

_Dakota's POV_

Sometimes, I didn't understand the way people think.

When I arrived back at my hotel room which I was sharing with Lexi, my roommate wasn't there. I was utterly alone, something I absolutely hated being. For some reason, I felt she had done it on purpose. She purposefully left so i'd be alone, putting me through my own personal fear. I hated the silence of the room when there were no echoes of laughter or conversation.

I looked in the mirror and stared at the dark circles under my eyes. They'd take a lot of make up this morning. With a sigh, I began my every-morning ritual of pulling my appearance together and making me look somewhat attractive, even when I felt like shit and didn't really care what I thought of myself. Other people would have to look at me all day, so I had to look presentable.

_Ted's POV_

"Lex, I mean this in the nicest way possible; you look like shit," I said jokingly as she sat down in the seat across from me and next to Cody. She rolled her eyes before folding her arms on the table and resting her head atop them, hiding her face in the crook of her elbow. "I feel like shit too," she muttered.

I called over a waitress, "can we get a cup of coffee?" I asked and the woman nodded before heading off to retrieve the hot beverage. Lexi lifted her head slightly, only so that I could see her eyes, "thanks," she muttered and I shrugged, "any time." She blinked, lifting her head as she recognized the words as almost the same ones we exchanged last night.

Her hazel eyes were drawn away from me when the waitress set down the cup off coffee and took our orders.

"Gosh, these beat airport bagels," Lexi commented and I laughed, "but they don't beat my mom's french toast, right?" I asked and she looked up at me, grinning. "Your mom's french toast is _the greatest_." she said, exaggerating the words as Cody sent confused looks between us. "How, exactly, has she had your mom's famous french toast?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Well," I began before clearing my throat, "after we were snowed in at the airport, we decided she should come home with me, since she had no one to go home to," I explained, giving him the bare minimum, causing Lexi to smirk. "Aren't you dating Hager though?" Cody asked, pointing at Lexi, who choked on a piece of her waffle. That's when I was reminded of the man.

"I..uh...don't know, I haven't talked to him, face to face, or even over the phone, in over a week," she confessed quietly. I stared at her, so Jake did stand her up last night, he didn't even call her. What an asshole.

Something didn't feel right and that instantly tipped me off that there was something going on with Jake, that had nothing to do with Lexi directly. The last time I had seen the two together they were connected at the lips, his hands all over Lexi. No matter how much I hated the mental image, he seemed really into Lexi in an honest way.

My eyes moved to Lexi as she stared into her coffee cup and Cody went silent, watching the both of us. "Is there something secretly going on here?" Cody asked. My gaze lifted simultaneously with Lexi's as we stared at Cody wide-eyed. "Well, don't look so guilty," Cody muttered, rolling his own eyes at us. "There is nothing going on between Lexi and I," I said with an edge of certainty to my voice. Lexi nodded in agreement, "just friends," she insisted.

"With benefits," Cody muttered to himself. I shot him a glare before looking back at Lexi. It appeared that she hadn't heard his comment. She took a sip of her coffee before setting the cup back down. I watched as she pressed her lips together and that small motion reminded me of our dance the night before, where we had come so close to kissing.

Until Randy stepped in and ruined the moment.

That's when it all seemed to click for me. Jake, me— we were in Randy's way to Lexi. My fist clenched under the table as I realized it was most likely Randy's fault that Jake had stood her up, that the All American American hadn't called her. I looked over at Lexi and our eyes met. I shook my head slightly, opening my mouth to voice my thoughts when someone cut us off.

"Okay, starting a new storyline without telling me is one thing. But letting me return back to a hotel room that is empty is quite another Alexis," the slightly high-pitched and exhaustion-cracked voice of Dakota said as she came stomping into the restaurant. Lexi stared at the table top, looking bored and unsurprised, she had known this would be coming. She knew Dakota's patterns and reactions better than her own half the time.

Cody looked up at Dakota, a mix of curiosity and concern on his face. I finally looked up at Dakota and was shocked to see that she looked nothing like Lexi. Lexi looked tired, with bags under her eyes and her voice raspy. But Dakota, she looked like she was ready to go on screen and had spent the morning being pampered at a spa.

"You seem to be just fine Kota," Lexi answered in a monotone, taking a sip of her coffee. "I can't believe you left me at the club alone! Do you know what could have happened to me, you are so lucky that Matt was there to pick up the pieces," the blond growled.

My mouth dropped open, Dakota was blaming everything on Lexi, when none of it was her fault. I looked at Lexi, waiting for her retaliation. Instead, she just stared at her coffee, not saying a word.

Dakota's blue eyes turned to me, flashing with anger. "It's your fault, you know. If you weren't in the WWE, Vince wouldn't have called her to that meeting and she wouldn't be starting a new storyline. Before she got snowed in with you at the airport, she would've spent Christmas with me and she wouldn't have gone home with you. If you hadn't have been dancing with her last night, you two wouldn't have run off to go fuck each other and she wouldn't have left me!" Dakota yelled and before she could continue her rant, Lexi exploded.

"How dare you blame Ted. Dakota, this has nothing to do with him. And none of that is my fault either." She said, rising out of her seat, her coffee cup abandoned as she stared at Dakota. "If it's anyone's fault Dakota, it's yours. You're the one who decided to get plastered last night. Have you ever realized that when we go out I never get to have any fun because i'm watching out for your safety! Do you realize that I put my happiness aside for yours?" she asked, throwing her hands out.

"I'm done being your babysitter Dakota. When you're ready to grow up and fix your shit, let me know. Maybe then i'll consider forgiving you," With that Lexi sent me a look her glare vanishing instantly before she walked past Dakota and left the restaurant.

Dakota stood there at the end of our table. The other people in the restaurant had been staring, but now they looked away and continued on with their own business. Dakota brushed a hand through her blond and purple hair. She looked lost.

I glanced around Dakota to see Lexi leaving the front desk and then turning to wait for an elevator. I didn't glance at Cody or Dakota as I stood up and walked quickly across the lobby, just in time to ask for Lexi to hold the elevator door open.

She looked surprised to see me there but, stuck her hand in the doorway to stop the doors from closing. I stepped inside with her and pulled her into my arms. I felt her go rigid for a moment before she melted and rested her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back soothingly. "I can't believe I just did that," she muttered against my shoulder before I pulled her back so I could look at her face.

She looked shocked more than anything. "I...I don't ever remember really yelling at Dakota like that...ever," she whispered, moving away and leaning against the wall of the elevator beside me. "I guess we should pick a floor, huh?" I suggested and I saw a brief smile curve her lips and she nodded. I was happy I could provide such a small distraction. She stepped forward and pressed the floor number she wanted.

She leaned back once more and looked up at me. "Thanks," she murmured and I just nodded, not sure what she was thanking me for. She looked back at the elevator doors as they opened and I followed her out and down the hall. She stopped in front of her hotel room door and unlocked it before stepping inside. I followed her uncertainly.

She stepped over to her suitcase, lifting it up and throwing it onto the bed. I watched as she walked into the bathroom and returned with her belongings, stuffing them into the suitcase. "You're changing rooms," it wasn't a quesiton, it was an observation. I saw her curls bounce as she nodded. "Yeah, could you be useful and fold these?" she asked, tossing me a few articles of clothing. I nodded and folded them up before helping her pack them neatly into her bag.

I glanced up at her, "let's play twenty questions," I said and she smiled with a laugh before nodding. "Alright, go," she said as we continued to pack. "Favorite color?" She grinned, thinking for a moment, "turquoise."

"Movie?"

"The Princess Bride."

"Favorite candy?"

"Hmmm...Sour Punch Straws, the green apple ones," she answered.

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle. "17 left," I said and she rolled her eyes this time.

/

_Dakota's POV_

I knew I couldn't go back to my room, but I felt like I was just stumbling through empty space, going nowhere, seeing nothing.

I stumbled into the elevator and pressed the first number that came to my mind.

I knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened to reveal Matt, standing there in a pair of basketball shorts and nothing else. "Hey, I was just about to head to the gym. What are you doing here?" he asked and I knew he was trying not to focus on the blank expression on my face. "Can we talk?" I asked, my voice cracking as I spoke.

I saw him sigh slightly and he rested his shoulder against the door frame. "I really don't have anything to say Dakota." he said and the coldness in his voice shocked me. Less than two hours ago he had woken me up and told me to find Lexi because she was probably worried about me because she didn't come back to the hotel with me.

Now, he was acting like he hated the fact he was even looking at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked, confused. "No, everything is absolutely fine with me Dakota," he said, his tone bitter. My eyebrows furrowed, "Matt, don't play games with me. I am not in the mood. Don't talk in codes," I said, the frustration I felt seeping into my voice. He raised his eyebrows, "me playing games? That coming form the play maker herself is just rich," he said, scoffing.

I shook my head, "what is going on Matt! You're not acting like you," I said, my hand going ot my temple as my headache threatened to split my skull open. "I'm not some kinda game for you to play. I'm trying to be a nice guy because I like you Dakota, but you're making it so hard. One second you want to be with me, the next you're drunk and flirting with any man or woman in sight. What Lexi says is the truth, you need to limit yourself and pay attention to what you're doing," he said.

My eyes narrowed, so Lexi had said something to him. "I can't believe she's brainwashed you as well!" I yelled, throwing my hands out. "You know what, forget it. Forget I ever came here, I'm gone." I spun on my heel and back to the elevator, heading down to the lobby.

Hopefully the hotel bar was open.


	24. Falling

_**Gah, this is a long chappy. But, I like to think it's the chappy you've all been waiting for. *grins* Well, i hope you like it. The drama storm is-a coming lol.**_

**_please leave a review because reviews=love. thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it makes me smile when i read your responses. Also, thanks to Sammi for beta reading this chapter. _**

**_I only own Lexi & Dakota...that's it! please vote on my poll! and...well..._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- If anyone would like to see the playlist I listen to while i write AWA, go to my profile and there is a link to my website. From there go to the 'playlists' tab and then look for AWA. _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 24- Falling**_

_Dakota's POV_

Today was seriously 'Hate on Dakota' Day. First Lexi, then Matt. The two people I was depending on the most at the moment were both upset with me at the same time, starting on the same day. Coincidence, I think not. I was almost 100 percent certain that if I pulled out my cell and checked the calendar that on today's date it would say 'Hate on Dakota' Day.

I ran a hand through my hair as I motioned to the bartender to send me another shot. I scratched at my skull, my headache had finally dissipated and I could think straight once more. Not that the alcohol was going to help keep things that way.

It was midday and I was the only person in the hotel bar, in fact, I had been surprised that it was even open that early. But I didn't question it, I just ordered my first drink in a long tab of many.

"I'll take one as well," a voice said close by as I motioned for yet another shot. I glanced over and recognized the man. "What do you want Runnels?" I asked bitterly before I downed the shot and he followed suit.

"I was just wondering why you were here alone," he shrugged nonchalantly, like everyone could be found at the hotel bar around 2 in the afternoon. "Or you followed me and have been watching me for the past half hour," I shot back.

I may be drinking, but I could still be observant. I wasn't plastered just yet. He sat down on the bar stool next to mine. When the bartender came over and asked me if I wanted another, I declined and turned to face the dark haired man beside me.

"What? No snide comeback? Jeez Cody, I expected more from you," I said, rolling my eyes before facing the bar again and resting my elbows on the counter top. "Guess I'll try a different tactic," he murmured with a roll of his blue eyes. "Yeah, I think you should. Because the first one obviously isn't working out well for you," I said, my fingers sliding into my hair. He wasn't doing or saying anything, but just the way he was looking at me —like he _knew— _annoyed me in itself.

He had no right to look at me that way, he didn't know me. He had no clue what kind of person I was. Why my favorite game shows, what my favorite color was, how old I was when I broke my first bone.

Those were all things only Lexi knew, or cared to know about. Cody, Cody was a different story. "You don't know me," I hadn't realized I'd muttered it aloud until Cody replied with a "what are you talking about?"

I stared at the wooden bar and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day..." I trailed off and shrugged, if he couldn't tell already from the blow out fight Lexi and I had right in front of him. "Yeah, I noticed," he commented and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and flip him off before storming out of the bar.

"What was that whole thing about," he paused as I angled my head toward him and raised an eyebrow, "between you and Lexi," he clarified. I sighed and chewed on my bottom lip. "Lexi and I don't agree on some things...Like my behavior and lifestyle," I said, my voice soft.

"I don't see anything horrible or destructive about it. All the Superstars go out and party, most of them have had one night stands before. It's not a new occurrence, I can assure both you and Lexi that," he said, in his own way he was trying to be sympathetic. To anyone else, he would sound like an arrogant jerk.

But what he had said, is exactly how I thought, and I jumped at the finding of someone else who was on the same wavelength as me. "That's what I try to tell her. I mean, it's not like she's a saint. She slept with Randy after getting plastered at a party. She used to get drunk all the time, we used to have _fun _when we went out together. Then I started to notice that she didn't drink as much until she didn't drink at all and all she did was watch me, like I was some punk kid that wasn't to be trusted around other people," I huffed, voicing my opinion of my best friend.

"You think she's jealous?" Cody asked. My eyebrows furrowed and I glanced at him. "Why would Lexi be jealous?" I asked, confused, Lexi could never be jealous of me. She was beautiful, sexy in every man's eyes, smart, witty, and loyal — what more could she, or anyone else, want?

"Well, I mean, of course you've noticed how insecure Lexi is about..well, you know," he shrugged and my eyes widened. No one else had ever called Lexi out, in front of her or behind her back, about her being insecure about herself. I could tell Lexi I thought she was pretty all I wanted, but she'd never once believe me. She ignored it and acted like she was some homely looking street rat, which she was a far cry from.

"About herself, oh, of course I noticed. She thinks she's not good enough for anyone. But actually, I'm beginning to think it's all an act. I mean, have you seen her around Ted, she's even starting to _look _different when I've noticed that she's been acting different start with," I said, letting my distaste for the junior DiBiase show through. At the moment, I wasn't even caring that Cody happened to be Ted's friend, and that my words would probably get back to the second-generation superstar, eventually.

Cody nodded, "I know what you mean, I've seen it too. Ted's been different as well, ever since he and Lexi started talking, he's been bad mouthing Randy and talking about how he's tired of the Legacy storyline," he said, looking annoyed as he talked about Ted. My eyes widened, "that is totally Lexi's doing! I'm sure you're aware of how much she despises Randy at the moment, no doubt she's been brainwashing Ted into hating Randy too," I said, throwing my hands out in exasperation.

I was drunk, any sober person could see that. But at the time, I thought I was in the perfect state of mind to be having such a conversation with such a _trustworthy _person.

"No doubt, I've seen how she has Ted wrapped around her finger. And she's with Hager," Cody said, looking disgusted due to my friend's suggested two-timing. At any other moment, if I had been sober, I would have immediately defended Lexi. Saying she wasn't the type of person to ever cheat on someone, she didn't have the self-esteem to do so to begin with. But I was angry, I was upset, and someone was complaining about the same things I was. Who wouldn't jump at the offer to talk bad about someone you were currently pissed off at? I'll admit it, I would.

I looked over at Cody, blinking my blue eyes at him. "We just can't let them be together," I stated and Cody nodded, smirking in agreement.

Lexi was my friend, she was supposed to be the one looking out for me, watching over me. Ever since Ted came into the picture, she's been neglecting her duties, she's been letting me stumble into situations that were bad for me when I didn't have guidance. She was letting me grow up and go on my own, something that we had forbidden long ago.

She was getting distracted, she was ignoring me, and I didn't like that.

/

_Lexi's POV_

I looked up when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Yeah?" I called through the wood. "I'm gonna go get some coffee, I'll be back in a few minutes," Ted called back and I just nodded before realizing he couldn't see me. "Okay," I returned before looking back at my reflection in the mirror. I fingered my long, damp hair before I set to work on applying my make up.

Sure it was already late in the day, but I felt the need to put the necessary things on. For some reason, I had the urge to wear make up when Ted was around.

I sighed to myself. I couldn't deny it, I was attracted to Ted. That much had become apparent at the airport, and me knowing that fact was the only reason I had agreed to go home with him and meet his parents.

I pulled a brush through my hair before twisting some of it back and clipping it into place.

But who was I kidding, had anyone _looked _at Ted recently. One glance and any person could see that he was way out of my league, that he was too good for me, physically and fundamentally. He was from a completely different world, a privileged one, even though he had told me that growing up wasn't what people glorified it as for him. Sure, he was the son of the "Million Dollar Man" but that also meant he was the son of a traveling wrestler, son of man who was gone over 300 days out of the year.

I pushed the thoughts aside as looked down at my clothes, I was wearing a black tank top that showed off my mid-drift and a pair of jean shorts. Glancing at my reflection one last time, I left the room, shutting the door behind me.

I looked around my hotel room, the one I would be staying in alone since Dakota and I weren't talking. It was going to be horrible, being alone. But I'd have to deal with it.

My eyes were drawn to the door when there was a knock. My eyebrows furrowed, it was too soon for Ted to be back. Shrugging, I made my way to the door and pulled it open.

It felt like I should've been happier to seen Jake standing there. But when our eyes met, my stomach dropped and a bad feeling engulfed me. I forced myself to flash him a smile, "Hey Jake, it's uh...good to see you," I muttered the last part, looking down and away embarrassed. "Do you wanna come in?" I asked, motioning to the inside of my hotel room.

He swallowed before shaking his head, "actually, I was on my way to the gym and I just wanted to stop by and tell you something," he paused, unspoken words hanging in the air. I looked up at him curiously, "what do you need to tell me?" I asked, brushing my hair out of my eyes as I leaned against the open door.

My heart quickened as he opened his mouth.

_Ted's POV_

I stopped down the hall when I saw Jake standing just outside the hotel room. He was facing the door, and I guessed he was talking to Lexi.

Stealthily, I made my way forward and ducked around into a separate hallway. I was close enough so that I could hear what they were saying.

"I'm sorry Lex, I just don't think it's working," Jake muttered and my eyebrows furrowed. What was he saying —no— what was he _thinking_?

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" Lexi asked, her voice cracking. She was asking, but she already knew. Something told me by the tone of her voice, that it wasn't her first time asking those words and already knowing, accepting, the answer.

"Us, Lex, we're not meant to be. We were going nowhere to begin with. It was great for the time being, but I don't see you in my future," he said, with a deep sigh.

Those words were crushing and I was almost certain that Lexi was crying. I held my breath, waiting to hear her response, waiting for some indication that she was okay.

I gripped the two coffee cups in my hands and waited.

"I-I see, well, I obviously can't change your mind. So I guess, I'll just..." she trailed off, trying to keep her composure together. I imagined her eyebrows furrowing and her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I'll see you around," and with that I heard Jake's footsteps retreat down the hall and I let out the breath I was holding.

I didn't move until I heard the hotel room door close. Then I rounded the corner and walked up to the door, hesitating before I knocked. Should I tell her what I heard, or should I act like I didn't hear a thing? Like I had no idea what just happened? God I hoped she wasn't crying, that would crack any act I tried to put on.

Finally, after juggling both coffee cups into one hand, I knocked and waited. It opened a fraction of a second later, signaling to me that Lexi had barely moved after she closed the door to Jake's retreating figure.

The tears, they struck me instantly and I set the coffee cups down before pulling her into my arms.

"J-Jake," she muttered into my chest. I stroked her arm, "sshh, I know, I heard you two," I told her. She sobbed, her breath hitching as I held her to me and her arms tightened around my torso. I shut my eyes, pushing the door closed with my foot.

I let her cry, running my fingers through her hair soothingly, rubbing gentle circles across her back until finally, the tears stopped and we pulled back.

I smoothed her hair and pushed the shorter pieces that fell into her face aside.

"Thanks Teddy," she whispered. And this time, I knew what she was referring to.

/

I sighed as I waited for Lexi down at the hotel restaurant. It was Thursday, December 31, New Year's Eve. Also known to me as the night of the WWE's annual bash that Jake was supposed to be taking Lexi to. But since he broke up with her a day ago, I had made the decision to ask her to go with me instead.

I didn't want her to be alone, not that night, and not any other night. So, I waited impatiently for her to show up for breakfast.

The reason I waited alone was because (a) Lexi and Dakota still weren't talking and (b) Cody had been acting weird the past day or so. I hadn't bothered in asking him to come with me, when he had made it apparent that he wasn't overly interested in hanging out with Lexi and I, mainly Lexi. I didn't know what had made him change his attitude toward her so quickly, but I didn't ask. I learned that sometime, you didn't want to hear the answers, no matter how curious you were about them. It was just better not knowing.

I ran a hand through my hair stopped mid-way hearing a musical chuckle. "Someone's impatient," her Spanish accent lilting through the two words. I smiled as I looked up at her, our eyes meeting as she sat down across from me in the booth.

"Good morning," I greeted with a grin and she rolled her eyes. "Right, because mornings are just fantastic," she muttered. "Chill," I said and she raised her eyebrow, "your coffee is on the way," I added and she smiled at me. "You're a lifesaver," she replied cheekily before picking up the menu. I smiled before looking at mine as well.

We were quiet before we ordered our meal, but once that was out of the way, we fell into easy conversation.

"So, any New Year's Resolutions to be made?" she asked before she took a sip of her coffee. "None that I can think of, I am perfect," I said, putting on an arrogant smirk and motioning to myself. She rolled her eyes, "right...I thought you were the son of the Million Dollar Man?" she joked and I rolled my eyes at her. "Your humor is not as superior as you like to think," I said and she rolled her eyes for a second time.

I decided it was then or never, "Do you want to go to the New Year's Eve party with me?" I asked, just asking it out of the blue. Her eyes widened before her expression turned sarcastic, "ha ha, that's a funny one Theodore," she replied, totally deadpan. My eyebrow furrowed, what? _Oh,_she thought I was still referring to us joking.

She glanced away from her coffee and up at me. My serious expression must have tipped her off that I wasn't kidding. "Oh..y-you're really asking me? I thought you'd already have a date or something," she muttered, looking down at the tabletop. With a sigh, I leaned over the table, tilting her chin up with a finger. "Answer?" I asked, sending her my most charming smile I could summon up despite the butterflies raging in my gut.

Her smile lit up the room. "Yes?" she replied, one of her eyebrows lifting uncertainly. "That didn't sound like an answer," I tsk-ed. She laughed, the sound lyrical, "fine, yes. My answer is yes, I'll go with you. Since you're so desperate," she replied, trying to keep her tone light and joking.

She thought I was asking out of desperation, that she was my last choice. Her lack of self-confidence made me frown mentally and sigh inwardly. When would she see that she was the top prize in my book and now that Jake was out of the way, I'd try to win her over and make her see that.

I wanted Lexi, I was drawn to her the first time we talked, when she messed around with Randy. She won my respect and she caught my eye. Ever since we got snowed in at the airport, she had plagued my every thought. I was always wondering when I'd see her next, what we'd talk about next time we started a conversation, I'd come up with all the statements that could make her smile, just so I could see that fleeting moment of happiness in her hazel eyes.

Obsessed? No, I was far past that point. I was falling.

/

_Lexi's POV_

"I have to say, this is a pretty awesome party," I said as Ted sat down next to me. He smiled before offering me one of the beers he had brought over. I shook my head, pushing the alcohol away, "no thank you." His eyebrows furrowed, "but you're not even talking to Dakota," he pointed out.

I sighed, "doesn't mean I don't want to be in control of myself," I replied, my eyes going anywhere but his. "Hey," his voice was soft as he caught my hand and I finally looked at him. "Have a little fun," he said and I nodded, my breath catching my throat. "Fine, but I don't have to drink to have fun," I tried to hide the shakiness of my voice but felt that I failed at it. If he noticed the way my knees had gone weak from his hand holding mine or the tone of his voice, he gave no indication.

So I went on believing that he didn't notice how entranced I was by him. Just like how I went on believing that he had no real romantic interest in me.

I looked up a few minutes later when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I had been sitting in a booth with Ted, Kofi, Ron and John Hennigan and when I looked up, my eyes met a pair of icy blues that I recognized instantly.

Seconds later, he was at our table and Ted was glaring. "Alexis, can we talk?" Randy asked, ignoring the man that sat beside me and staring directly at me.

I shook my head at him, "no Randy, I'm actually busy having fun with my friends. Maybe I can squeeze you in later when I'm done being angry at you. But that may be a while," I replied before looking away from him and picking up a conversation with Ron, completely ignoring Randy's shocked stare until he went away.

I felt Ted lean closer to me, "I'm surprised...and proud," he said and I felt my lips curl slightly. I looked over at him. "Proud?" I asked. He grinned, "you just stood up to Randy, I feel like you're the only person in the company who can do that," he said, looking actually surprised. I shrugged, "I can be assertive when I want to," I replied.

"Okay, I wouldn't call that assertive, I'd call that sexy," he said and I blinked at him in surprise. If he was embarrassed at saying that, he hid it behind a charming smile. I narrowed my eyes at him, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were hitting on me," I said before we both laughed.

/

"I have an idea," Ted whispered in my ear as I listened to Cena drone on and on about his storyline. Ted and I had moved tables not too long before, finding that conversation had died out with the last group of people. I was starting to regret our decision of moving to Cena's table.

I glanced over my shoulder at Ted, who had his arm draped over the back of the booth behind me. "What's the idea?" I asked, nodding at something John said, to make it look like I was still following, even though I had stopped caring a long time ago. "Let's ditch," Ted whispered, his warm breath on my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye and raised my eyebrows. He was smirking. I glanced back at Cena. The decision was extremely easy to make. "I need to go stretch my legs for a bit, Ted would you..." I motioned to him and he nodded, getting out of the booth so I could leave. "I'll come with," Ted called after me, following me toward the exit of the club.

We walked out into the dark town outside, both of us laughing at our escape. "That was too easy," I gasped between giggles. "No one even cared," he said as he leaned against the wall of the club. A fraction of a second later he had grabbed my hand and began pulling me down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked while laughing as Ted and I ran.

He looked back at me, "I have no idea," he answered and we both laughed together as we continued to run down the street. I looked up and let out a surprised noise as rain began to suddenly pour down on us.

"Holy!" Ted cursed, tugging on my hand as I ran faster. "Wait! I can't run in heels," I said and he laughed as we stopped in the fast-falling drops for a moment as I slipped off my heels and held them in my free hand. Ted flashed me his charming grin, "ready?" he asked and I laughed while nodding.

We set off running again, and I ignored the pain in my feet as I ran as fast as I could after Ted across the concrete. I don't know how long we ran, I lost track of time. I looked over to my right and gaped, "Ted! The street is flooding!" I exclaimed and he looked over as well, his eyes widening. "It is," he chuckled in surprise. "That's what I said!" I yelled, trying to hit him with my shoes.

He laughed and dodged out of the way, letting go of my hand. "Hey! Don't hit me!" he said laughing loudly. I rolled my eyes as I chased after him. My eyes flashed upward when I heard a crash in the sky above us.

Suddenly I was jerked to the side. Ted's hands grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him under a small overhang above a shop window. His back was pressed against the window and he had me pulled tightly to his chest to keep us both out of the rain.

/

_Dakota's POV_

Randy came back to our table with our drinks. "Where's Lexi?" he asked trying to hide his skepticism and anger behind his slight curiosity. I shrugged, "she and Ted ran off while you were dancing with what's-her-face," I said, motioning to the blond who was now dancing with Cody.

"Ted?" Randy asked, sounding a little bit more than pissed off. "I'm sorry, are you oblivious, the two of them have become best buddies. He's fucking replaced me," I said, taking a sip of my beer, sneering at the mention of Ted. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, Matt watching me. I fought down the urge to roll my eyes. I decided earlier that day that I no longer needed monitoring when I went out. I'd deal with the consequences of my actions myself.

"I'm being replaced by one of my own best friends," Randy said melodramatically, again trying to hide his anger. "Yeah, join the club," I muttered, feeling as if he wasn't listening. He fell into the seat across from me and our eyes met.

Was I drunk enough for what would surely happen next?

_Lexi's POV_

My eyes were level with Ted's chest and I cursed my shortness silently. I looked up at him, smiling, my hands holding his shoulder's where I had used him to steady myself so we wouldn't topple over onto the wet pavement.

"You okay?" he asked softly and I nodded while still smiling. "You sure?" he questioned again and I rolled my eyes. He raised an eyebrow skeptically at me, how did he already know me so well? I frowned, sticking my bottom lip out. "jeez, si, my feet hurt. Happy?" I asked and he grinned.

"Thank you for answering my question truthfully," he said jokingly. I rested my forehead on his chest, "It's your fault," I mumbled into his shirt. "My fault?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, if you hadn't run off like you did, dragging me behind you, I wouldn't have had to take off my shoes and hurt my feet," I said, punching him in the stomach softly.

"AGH!" he gasped playfully, acting like I had really hurt him. I looked up at him to see him smiling and I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Why is it that with you I don't even want to act like a bitch?" I asked softly. His gaze softened and he shrugged, "maybe you could tell me why, because I was wondering the same thing," he said.

I smiled softly and shook my head, "I don't know why." He glanced over and I smiled seeing that we had taken shelter in front of a florist. There was a rack of bouquets still out in the rain, the owner must have forgotten they were out there in the sudden downpour. I saw Ted smirk as he reached out and took one of the red roses from it's bouquet. He then looked back at me and handed me the beautiful rose. I wrapped my fingers around the long stem and stared at the flower. Did he know the meaning of a red rose? I smiled and looked up at him, wondering if he did.

We were silent for a moment, our gazes locked. He lifted his hand to tuck a lock of my soaked hair behind my ear, then ran his fingers through the rest of the damp strands. I smiled, playing with the buttons on his shirt with my free hand."Come here," he murmured, and wrapped his arms around me tightly, forcing me to rest my head on his chest. I grinned to myself as I closed my eyes and just listened to the rain patter against the pavement and the steady beat of his strong heart.

The soft noises lulled me into a sleepy daze. My eyes opened halfway when I felt Ted rub my shoulder. "You wanna head back to the hotel?" he asked. "Mmm," was my only reply and I heard him chuckle. My eyes opened wide when he swept me up into his arms. "What are you doing?" I asked, awake now. "You're tired and your feet hurt," he said as he turned.

"You're seriously gonna carry me all the way back to the hotel?" I asked. He smirked, "it's only down the street," he replied and I rolled my eyes at him as he began to walk. I wrapped my arms around his neck, still holding my shoes in one hand and the red rose in the other.

/

_Ted's POV [few minutes previous]_

Lexi smiled and shook her head, "I don't know why," she murmured in her slightly accented voice, pursing her full red lips. I glanced over, away from her inviting lips and noticed the rack of flowers only a few feet from us. My eyes landed on the bouquet of roses, they just seemed to match her. Like they were the flower version of her— elegant, beautiful, breath-taking but able to stand on it's own, to be an independent flower that didn't need a dozen others to make itself stand out.

I removed a single rose from the dozen before looking back at her. I handed her the flower and she stared at it for a moment, locking her fingers around it. I smiled to myself, she seemed so enraptured in the flower, like it meant something secretly to her.

Her hazel eyes locked with my blue ones. I studied her for a few moments, her drenched hair, noting how the dark brown top layer was plastered together in thick strands while the bottom red layer was damp but still had some curl to it.

I tucked a lock from the top layer behind her ear, and then slowly ran my fingers through the bottom layer. She smiled as I felt her fingers brush against my chest, playing with the buttons on my shirt. A small smile formed on my face as I murmured, "come here," and wrapped my arms around her tightly, pulling her close. She laid her head on my chest and I saw her lips curl up into a small grin as she closed her eyes.

It was peaceful, just holding her there in my arms. I felt her breathing slow and even out. I rubbed her shoulder to keep her awake. "You wanna head back to the hotel?" I asked softly. "Mmm," she mumbled in reply and I chuckled. I gently moved and lifted her into my arms bridal style. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice not as tired as minutes before.

"You're tired and your feet hurt," I said in reply as I turned toward the direction that led back to the hotel. "You're seriously gonna carry me all the way back to the hotel?" she asked, resting her head against my shoulder. I couldn't help but smirk, "it's only down the street," I replied. She rolled her eyes at me as I began to walk. She wrapped her arms around my neck, still holding her shoes.

As I continued to walk I felt her shoes hit against my left shoulder blade and smiled as she moved her face to the side of my neck. Her forehead pressed just below my ear, her wet hair tickling my skin, pricking my sense of touch, sending it into overdrive.

I don't think she realized how much she effected me. I had goosebumps up and down my arms, and every time she exhaled against my neck I had to suppress a shiver from running down my spine. I wanted to touch her, to kiss her. I wanted to hold her in a more intimate way than I was. I wanted to be more than just her friend.

Her lips brushed against my neck and I closed my eyes momentarily. She didn't know, she had no idea what she did to me. She couldn't possibly know and still do what she did without making it obvious that she knew she had such control over me. I'd do anything she told me to, I was ready and willing.

She lifted her head from my shoulder when we came to the entrance of the hotel. "Put me down," she murmured in my ear. Forcing away the shiver that wanted to run along my spine, I gently set her down. She stopped, using me to hold herself up as she put her shoes back on.

She was still clutching the red rose in her hand, like she never wanted to let it go. And that fact brought a smile to my lips. "Alright, I'm good now," she said and I grinned at her appearance. The rain was still pouring down on us, but that didn't seem to matter, to her or to me. We just stood there, smiling at each other like idiots.

"I feel like this is the part of a movie where we start dancing down the street in the pouring rain," I said. She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips, "I knew it! I knew your secret obsession was watching musicals and chick flicks!" she said triumphantly, trying to hide her smile. I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to get you for that," I said with a warning tone in my voice.

Her smile began to curve her red lips upward. "Oh really?" She asked, leaning forward slightly. "Mmhmm," I said nodding and then I lunged at her. She let out a laugh before she turned and bolted out into the empty street. "You can't run from me!" I yelled after her as I chased her. I could hear her laughing as I followed her.

She couldn't run fast because she had put her heels back on, but she was still quite speedy. I finally caught up to her but I couldn't cut off the momentum of my speed in time. I wrapped my arms around her waist, trying to stop but ending up pulling her with me.

I pulled her against my chest and her arms went around my neck instinctively as I spun us around, trying to slow our steps down. It worked and we slowly stopped circling. She stared up at me, her hazel eyes reflecting light like the stars in the dark sky above us.

Then she kissed me. And it didn't matter that we were standing in the middle of the street, or that we were soaking wet, or that it was pouring rain. It just felt so right to be holding her, to have our lips connected.

The kiss was slow and gentle, but held such a passion that it sent sparks throughout my body and I knew she felt them too. I felt her fingers brush against the back of my neck as I tightened my arms around her waist. The world spun around us until it froze completely and nothing else existed. Her lips were smooth against mine as she parted them.

We pulled away slowly and her eyes dropped immediately, like she was scared I would push her away. My hands tightened on her waist before one let go.

"Hey, look at me," I murmured, lifting her chin with my finger, but she dropped her arms from around my neck. I reached out to take her hand in mine but she pulled back.

"I-I need to go," she muttered before stepping around me and walking away quickly. She disappeared into the hotel, still clutching the stem of the rose in her hand.

With a heavy sigh, I ran a hand over my face as I stood in the rain.

God, I was falling for her. She was so confusing, but it only made me want her more.


	25. In the Halls

_**Not as long as the last chapter, i know. I'm glad i wrote this chapter when i did because shortly thereafter, i lost all inspiration. And now i have a serious case of writer's block. Hopefully things pick up again soon, but do not fear for this fic..i wrote 3 chapters all in the same day...so..yeah.**_

**_please leave a review because reviews=love...i'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I love reading them, they make me smile and i like to see what you guys like. lol_**

**_i only own Alexis & Dakota..umm...yeah..i did update what Lexi looks like on my website, feel free to check it out, link on my page. Also, when you're there, you can check out my playlist for this fic. _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 25- In the Halls**_

_Lexi's POV_

My fingers went to my lips as I walked away from Ted as quickly as my heel-clad feet would allow. I tried to slow my breathing, but I was practically running, so that was a failed attempt. I ran a hand through my hair before I pulled open the door to the hotel.

My eyes dropped as I headed toward the elevators. I realized I was still holding the rose Ted had handed to me. A small smile curved my lips before I snapped my eyes away, hearing giggles and a deep voice down the hall as I stepped out of the elevator. I let out a breath, thankful my room was in the opposite direction. "Oh, Randy," the feminine voice giggled. I froze in my tracks.

Randy? Was that the Randy I knew? I was probably hallucinating, or it was two strangers I had never met. But that giggle sounded familiar.

I brushed that aside and turned, heading to my room, hoping I was still walking fast enough that Ted wouldn't catch up. I opened my room door, hearing the elevator ding down the hall and the muffled giggles of the couple as they faded of earshot. I turned my head back to my room and shut the door behind me softly before leaning back against it. I let out a long breath, my eyes sliding shot as I held the rose up in front of me.

"Happy New Year Lexi," I whispered.

_Ted's POV_

Why couldn't I have just said it? Why couldn't I have just told her that I liked her, then she wouldn't think that I was jerking her around or joking with her. She thought me asking her to the party was out of desperation, when in reality, she was the only person I ever thought of asking.

I ran a hand through my hair as I paced the small hall, waiting for the elevator in the lobby. She had disappeared into one as I walked through the hotel's lobby doors. I looked up when the elevator doors opened and I entered it, jabbing the button to Lexi's floor. I leaned against the wall, wondering what I could say to get her to listen. It was obvious she had run because she was embarrassed. I felt horrible for making her feel that way.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped out, immediately met with drunken giggles and whispers down the hall to my right. My eyebrows furrowed as the voices that met my ears sounded familiar.

I couldn't help it. Curiosity killed the cat, right? I turned to my right, forgetting that I had to get to Lexi before she closed her hotel door. I was probably too late already. I went only a few feet before the couple came into view. What I saw shocked me, my feet froze on the floor and I was unable to move away.

Randy, with Dakota sandwiched between him and the wall. Their mouths were melded together and Randy's shirt was unbuttoned while Dakota's hands roamed his chest. His hand was dangerously high above her knee and I knew what would be coming next for them.

I spun on my heel and headed back down the hall, passing the elevators, and not stopping until I reached Lexi's door. I finally stopped moving my feet and I leaned against the door, resting my forehead on the cool wood, my knuckles touching against the door softly. I hesitated before knocking, wondering if she was on the other side of the door.

"Lex," I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me, even if she was on the other side of the door. My voice was too soft. I closed my eyes, turning and leaning my back against the door, my hands going to my face. I wished I had stopped her from running. If I could go back, I would slap myself into action and grab her, stop her, and tell her that I wasn't playing around, that she was no game to me.

But, I had let her run, and I couldn't travel back in time. So, I just settled for telling myself that I'd see her the next day.

I didn't see her. She avoided me. I couldn't say that I tried not to avoid her.

Maybe I was.

/

_Dakota's POV_

Dim sunlight filtered into the room, mostly blocked by clouds outside, as well as the partially drawn curtains. My head pounded, my throat burned, my body ached. I pushed myself up onto my hands and the sheet slipped away from my body.

That's when I heard movement in the room and I looked over. Someone had their back to me, a tall, tan someone with tattoo-ed arms. Definitely not Matt, and definitely not John. But who? I blinked a few times more before my vision cleared and I was barely able to stop the gasp that threatened to fall off my lips. Instead, I bit down on my bottom lip and looked away again, tucking the sheet around me as I sat in bed, watching him dress.

Randy turned around, for the first time realizing I was up. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, his blue eyes widening. He had been caught, he had wanted to slip out of my room before I woke up so we didn't have to have this awkward conversation. I suddenly wished I was a much heavier sleeper, like Lexi.

The thought of Lexi made my eyes burn with angry tears, as well as tears of guilt and hurt. I was angry at her, yet I missed her. Then, add to that that I just slept with her exboyfriend. She would be even angrier with me when I told...when she found out.

"Cut the crap Randy. You may not have wanted me to wake up, but you don't need to hold up a front now that I am," I said, surprised by the bitter edge to my voice. He flashed me his patent smirk and nodded his head once before pulling his belt through the loops of his jeans. "Well, I enjoyed last night," he said, resorting to the second topic that we could cover.

"Not that either of us remember much," I muttered, running a hand through my certainly frizzy hair. He nodded just once again and pulled his shirt up his arms, redoing the buttons I had undone the night before. The details of our night together were sketchy and hazy for me, but I remembered me undoing the buttons in the hallway and laughing at something he said, not that I remember his exact words.

I looked up at him once more, blue eyes connecting with blue eyes as he headed for the door. He paused, his eyes dropping before meeting me again, the only lapse in confidence I had seen in days from him. "It would be great if you...didn't say anything, to anyone, about, " he motioned to the room, to himself and then to me, "this," he concluded.

Like I would go around boasting about how I slept with my best friend's ex, did he really think I was that stupid? Well, he got me to sleep with him, so apparently I was. I nodded to him, "yeah, I won't mention it to anyone," I said, my voice quiet as I looked down at the twisted sheets.

I didn't catch the relieved smile he flashed at me, "thanks Dakota. I'll...see you around," and with that, the door opened then slid shut and I was left alone. Alone. I sighed heavily, suddenly wishing Lexi and I were talking, not that I could talk to her about what had just happened. I just wished I had someone to complain to. Instead, I was left to talk to myself.

My first sign of insanity. Just peachy.

/

Lexi's POV

I pushed my brown and red hair back and tied it in a high pony tail before sliding out of my skinny jeans and tank top, and into my ring gear. With a sigh, I took out my make up bag and started to work on that.

Once finished, I walked out into the practically empty main room. My bag was the only thing in sight, along with my boots. I had a segment with Dakota followed by a segment with Ted. I looked up when there was a knock on the door. "It's open," I called, forgetting the fact that I was currently not speaking to my best friend, and was avoiding Ted.

I looked up and was relieved to see it was just the camera crew, followed by Dakota, who was studying her script. "You ready?" she asked, not looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be lacing my boots right?" I asked, waiting for confirmation, I had only flitted through the small details of the script once. Usually, we weren't given too many lines when Dakota and I did a segment together, they just gave us pointers of where they wanted our conversation to go and let us fill in the blanks.

"Yeah, boots," Dakota muttered as she straddled the bench not far from where I was sitting. As I pulled my boots over to me, the camera clicked on the camera man yelled "action!"

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_"I can't believe they're making us wrestle each other for this...what is it again Lexi?" Nova asked, her blond brows furrowing. Lexi looked up at the blond, her expression conveying slight annoyance as she pulled the laces on her boots tight. _

_"It's a tournament to see who will be contending for the Diva's Championship. Something that I'm determined to get," Lexi said as she pulled her other foot up to her and began to tie the laces. _

_"You want the belt?" Nova asked, fingering her blond hair. Lexi looked up, one eyebrow hiking high up onto her forehead._

_"Of course I want the title, Nova, that's why I wrestle. I want to be champion again, it's been years," she muttered the last bit as an expression of confusion passed over Nova's face. _

_"But, what if we both have to face each other for the title?" she asked, a dent appearing between her brows. _

_Lexi let out a tired sigh before standing and looking down at Nova, who was still seated. "Look, one of us is going to win the match tonight. Whoever wins moves on. That means that we won't be facing each other for the title, at least..no time soon. Could you pay attention when people explain things?" Lexi asked, snapping her fingers in front of Nova's blue eyes. The blond had zoned off while Lexi spoke._

_"What?" She asked, finally looking at Lexi. _

_Lexi's hands clenched into fists, "forget it Nova. I'll see you out there," she said stonily, turning and walking out of the locker room._

_x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

I rolled my shoulders as I made my way to the gorilla. I knew that after that segment the first Divas match for the night was going to be taking place. Maryse vs Brie Bella. I stopped and looked up at the monitor, watching the Bellas entrance.

Due to my storyline that was budding with Legacy, I was booked to win the match against Dakota. Though later on I would lose one of the tournament matches due to interference from Legacy because I rejected their offer.

"Hey Pebbles," I smiled at the familiar voice and I turned to see Shawn and Hunter approaching.

"Hey Shawn, I saw you and Bret out there. I'm proud of you," I said before I hugged him. Hunter tugged my ponytail as he walked around me to stand on my other side. "So what's up?" I asked them, glancing from Shawn to Hunter.

"Nothing, we were just looking for you before our segment," Hunter said with a shrug. I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows at them.

"Because...sources tell us that you and Cheerio aren't talking," Shawn completed and my eyebrows dropped as I looked away.

"Yeah, we're not at the moment," I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest. I heard Hunter sigh.

"What happened this time?" he asked. I shrugged before rolling my eyes.

"Her drinking is getting out of control, I just couldn't take it anymore and I told her that," I replied and they both stayed silent. Neither of them liked to broach the subject of Dakota and her obsessive drinking, which I thought was a problem.

"You're right, I've noticed," Shawn said quietly and I almost choked on air. He had admitted it? He agreed. I looked at him to see him looking at Hunter, who met his gaze. They both sighed in unison.

"I don't think fighting with her is going to help the matter Alexis," Hunter muttered. I wanted to sigh in exasperation, he had just used my full name and I knew that a sign that (a) he was serious and (b) he wasn't happy with me, or Dakota.

"Look, why don't you guys try talking to her, because I'm through with it, okay?" I said, spinning on my heel and walking off. I didn't need to hear their condescending words at that moment. I had enough going wrong for myself.

Between the fact that I wasn't talking to my best friend gnawing at me, my head throbbed every time I even thought of Ted. I was so confused, so stretched, it felt like I was going to burst.

"Hey," the voice made me freeze and I wanted to let out a frustrated scream. Instead, I turned to face the man. His voice was already imprinted on my mind, and I was shocked by how familiar I was with it.

"Hey," I muttered as my hand lifted and I rubbed the base of my thumb across my eyes. I was ready to cry, ready to scream, ready to just fall apart. Though, for the sake of everyone around me, I was trying to pull together the ragged semblances of my composure. I went to turn away, so he and Cody wouldn't see me as I broke into tears.

His arms encircled me, pulling me closer to him. My fist pounded onto his chest; once...twice...he didn't stop me, just let me hit him until I had let it all out. Finally, I just collapsed against him, my shoulders shaking with soundless and tearless sobs.

I felt him rub circles into my back. Finally, I pulled back, wiping my eyes with my hand. "Thanks," I muttered and without another word I turned and left.

I burst into my locker room and immediately headed into my bathroom, turning on the TV in my room as I went. I glanced up at the screen, seeing Shawn and Hunter heading down to the ring for their match. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. The make up I had applied earlier was completely ruined.

I quickly set to reapplying it, deciding to ignore the knocks on my door until I was done. I threw the door open to reveal a worried looking Ted and Cody. "I'm ready, let's go," I said, pushing between them and heading to the area where we would film our segment.

The three of us watched Randy as he filmed his segment with Vince. As Randy turned to walk down the hall, the three of us slipped into character with Ted and Cody stepping on screen.

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_After shamelessly threatening Randy Orton, the other two members of Legacy shared a smirk before turning and walking down the hall. They turned a corner and ended up close to the ramp entrance. An arrogant smile appeared on Ted's face as he saw Lexi preparing for her match against her tag team partner, Nova._

_Her arms were stretched above her head, her back slightly arched. Ted admired her for a moment before walking over to her, Cody falling him without question, his eyes intent on Lexi's curvaceous form. _

_"Good luck tonight Beautiful," Ted said as his hand touched the small of her back. She jumped slightly and her hazel eyes narrowed at him. "I don't need luck Pretty Boy," she replied back, not missing a beat of their banter. "Oh really? Nova is no amateur." he commented. "I know, I trained with her, remember? I've been in this company longer than you," she pointed out and he smirked at her attitude and fearlessness of who he was and the way she was talking to him._

_"Doesn't matter, but still, I hope you win. You'd look good with that belt around you waist." For emphasis, one of his arms slid around his waist, his hand ghosting her skin before his fingers settled softly on her hip. Her jaw set before she pushed him away by his chest. "Keep your paws off DiBiase. Next time you even step into my bubble, I will hurt you," she warned before turning on her heel and headed toward the ramp entrance._

_Ted smirked as his eyes followed her firm until they were out of view. _

_/in the ring/_

_"Oh god," Lexi breathed as her arms wrapped around her ribs as a wave of pain shot through them from the impact. Nova had hit a perfect Starstruck, a variant of a imploding senton bomb. The brunette rolled onto her side, still clutching her midsection._

_Her eyes opened when she felt Nova's weight atop of her, her arm shot up, her shoulders lifting off the mat instinctively. "Two!" the ref yelled before rising back to his feet quickly. Nova swore as she rolled onto her knees, holding the rope in one hand before looking back at Lexi._

_The shorter woman had rolled away to the corner and was using the ropes to pull herself to her feet. Once standing, a hand returned to her middle as she glared at Nova._

_The blond approached her, heading to the corner, speed picking up. Lexi moved, hitting a European uppercut before lowering the same elbow and jabbing Nova in the ribs. Turning so Lexi was in the middle of the ring she lifted Nova over her shoulders into a fireman's carry with a devious smirk on her face._

_She threw Nova's legs out, executing the Caliente DDT in an epic fashion before rolling Nova over and going for the pin. With a smile, Lexi was announced the winner and her hand was raised. The brunette glanced over at Nova, who was laying on the mat. Lexi walked over and extended her hand to Nova. The blond opened her eyes as the camera zoomed in._

_Nova slapped Lexi's hand away before rolling over onto her hands and knees, getting to her feet. She looked back at Lexi, sending her a glare before she slipped between the second and third ropes and heading up the ramp, leaving Lexi in the ring alone. _

_The brunette's shoulders heaved in a sigh as she placed her hands on her hips, wondering what was going on with her tag team partner. Finally she moved and left the ring to her music, slapping fans hands as she went. The men on commentary announced that she moved forward to the next round of the tournament. _

_x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

"I just want to get back to the hotel," I muttered under my breath as I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail before pushing through the door to my locker room. I shook out my hair and grabbed my street clothes.

When I got out of the shower, the night's main event was nearly over. I watched as Ted and Cody sat ringside for Randy's match against Kofi. In the end Randy won and Legacy was at peace once more, for now. I rolled my eyes, pulling my now damp hair back into a ponytail and pulling on my hoodie. I pressed my lips together before I began to gather my things, I folded my ring gear up before placing it into my duffel bag.

I went to the bathroom and gathered my make up, stuffing that back into my bag before zipping it shut. I glanced at the monitor again, seeing the show had ended. I turned off the TV before shouldering my bag and leaving the locker room. I headed down the hall, wishing my locker room wasn't so far from the exit.

"Hey, long time, no see," I looked up to see Randy leaning against the wall, as if he had been waiting for me.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not in the mood Randal, I just want to get back to the hotel and sleep, okay?" I went to walk past him, but he reached out to take a hold of my wrist. I spun back to glare at him, "let me go."

"No, I want to talk to you, and we haven't had the chance because you've been too caught up in Ted," his expression turned into a sneer, and Ted's name on Randy's tongue dripped with venom.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked, I lifted my free hand, shrugged, and stared at him. What was he getting at, or better yet, what did he want? I could tell by his expression that he had already lost his compassion and patience for me.

"You know, I'd love to say Dakota is better in bed than you...but sadly, I just can't," his smirk was cocky, like he had conquered some great...

"What?" I hissed. His smirk just widened and my jaw clicked as I swiveled the bone. I wanted to punch him out. "How dare you lay a hand on Dakota," I growled. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't act like she's a nun Lex, we both know that's the complete opposite of what she is." His smirk was one of satisfaction, he knew he was getting under my skin. "Besides, she never once told me to stop, never once thought about how you'd feel about it all," he said, leaning closer to me and finally letting my wrist go.

My teeth ground together as I seethed angrily. Dakota had slept with Randy, last night no less. "You're disgusting Randy. Completely worthless, too," I spat before spinning on my heel and walk away.

I felt that if Randy had never made such a snide comment, Dakota would never have told me about it at all. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know to begin with. But I did, and now I had to deal with that on top of what I was already angry at Dakota for. So, when I had heard the voice say 'Randy' last night, it was the two of them. How could she have sex with my exboyfriend? Wasn't that part of the girl code or something?

Maybe I should just let it go. I should just resolve things with Dakota, I did miss having her around.

I froze when I heard Randy's voice call out after me. "I'm not done with you yet." But he said nothing more, so I continued walking, my skin crawling in disgust.

I didn't let out the shudder of revulsion until I was in my rental car driving away from the arena.

I wanted to cry, wanted to sob until there was nothing left.

But I pulled myself together, passing the group of my coworkers in the lobby and headed up to my room, determined to lock myself up for the rest of the night and just lie away in bed.

I knew sleep wouldn't come to me when I had all these crazed thoughts in my head.


	26. Answers

_**So, i figured since i only have 2 and 1/2 weeks of summer left that whenever i finish a chapter, i send it to my beta, and whenever i get it back...i post it! no more every 5-7 days deal..it's just gonna be whenever the chapter is ready. I'm going to really try to wrap up All We Are by the end of August, but i have no idea if i'll actually be able to do that. **_

**_i'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are great! I'd also like to thank my beta, Sammi! Love you e-sis!_**

**_Umm...So...getting to the good stuff for Ted/Lexi...and i hope to get into some Dakota/Matt stufff in the next few chappies because i know the more recent chapters have been focusing around Ted/Lexi..lol.._**

**_i only own Lexi & Kota..that is all..._**

**_vote on my poll please! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 26- Answers**_

_Ted's POV_

By the following Monday I was tired of Lexi avoiding and ignoring me. I couldn't take it anymore, I had worried all week over her. I wondered if she was okay, if she was crying, if she wanted me there. Yet, I had no answers what so ever.

I began to wonder why someone I had only known for a number of months, a number I could count on one hand, mattered so much to me. Why did I constantly think about her? Why was I always wanting to protect her, to be the shoulder she cries on?

Alexis Rossi was beautiful, it's not something you could ignore. But if you told her that to her face, even in all seriousness, she wouldn't believe you. She'd think you were joking or mocking her. She doesn't see just how beautiful, how gorgeous she truly is. I wanted more than anything to show her that, I wanted to show her that I would worship her body, that she was a brilliantly stunning person. She lit up my world whenever she was around, and I didn't want to be without her.

The past week was hell, not only did I have to listen to Randy drone on and on about his fantastic night with Dakota before he compared it to his times with Lexi, but I also had to stick around Cody, who constantly talked about Dakota and then badmouthed Lexi. It sounded like everything he said was coming straight out of either Randy or Dakota's mouths.

I walked into the arena alongside Cody, tuning him out like I had most of the week. I hadn't caught a glimpse of Lexi in days, and it made me wonder where she was. Again, I was thinking and worrying about her. I ran a hand through my hair as we headed to catering, having arrived early.

That's when I saw her. She was sitting at a table in the corner of catering with Dakota. My eyebrows furrowed as I watched them, only looking away to place food on my plate as I followed Cody through the line. My companion was also watching the two women, seemingly confused. "Wondering what they're talking about. They haven't spoken in days," I muttered, finally finding some kind of conversation I could uphold with Cody.

Instead he just looked at me, "Neither have you two," and then he walked away, heading to the table John and Randy sat at. I sighed before following him, deciding Lexi could handle Dakota on her own.

_Dakota's POV_

I could see it in her eyes, she was still angry. I wasn't sure if the anger was directed all at me anymore, but I knew some of it had to be. Did she know? Oh god, she did. But how? Who told her. My eyes traveled around catering as Lexi took a sip of her coffee, she had yet to speak.

My eyes landed on Randy, our gazes connected for a brief moment before I looked back at Lexi. Her gaze had followed mine and now she stared at me. "He told me last week," she said quietly, sipping her coffee once more.

My mouth dropped open and she glanced up at me, raising her eyebrows questioningly. "I expected you to yell, to scream, to slap me even. But instead, you just sip your coffee," I said, motioning to the cup in her hand. She shrugged, looking at the coffee then up at me.

"Would you rather I yell, I'm sure I could summon up the volume," she said, in complete seriousness. I shook my head quickly.

"No, I'm fine with this..." I trailed off, looking around, wishing the words I were searching for were pasted on the wall, but Lexi spoke before I could gather them into a sentence.

"I'm tired of us not talking, it's been over two weeks and...it sucks," her gaze was directed at the wall, not at me, one tell tale sign that she hadn't completely forgiven me on the inside. I suddenly felt bad for all the crap I had been talking about her. Lexi was my best friend, how could I have said some of those things? It was so unlike me.

Alcohol. God, all the times I talked like that, I was drunk. I winced at the memories. I was drunk and that's why we fought in the first place. I was drunk when I badmouthed her to Cody. I was drunk when I slept with Randy, her ex boyfriend. I was a horrible friend, but I didn't want to admit I had a problem. Lexi did that for me.

"You have a problem Dakota, and I'm tired of covering the truth up," she set her coffee down, her eyes finally meeting mine and I knew this is what she really wanted to talk about. "I've come to the realization that you're not my responsibility. You're above the age of 18, you don't need a guardian. I should be able to go out and have fun and not watch you, not worry about you to such a frightening degree." She paused before going on. "I'm not going to do that anymore, you're going to be on your own. It's quite obvious that you don't listen to me when I warn you," her tone turned slightly bitter.

I looked away before glancing back. "I'm ready to be friends again, but I'm not ready to be any kind of care-taker for you. You're a big girl, you can deal with your own problems that you create, I'm not going to shelter you, I'm not going to take care of you when you're hung over. I-" she cut herself off and shook her head.

"If you need someone like that, I suggest you find one hell of a committed boyfriend." I felt that was her finishing statement and finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, for..." she held up her hand. "Don't apologize, okay? You'll just end up pissing me off again. Let's just leave it as is and be friends again," she said. I stared at her a moment before just nodding. "Fine, hug?" I asked.

A smile spread across her face as she leaned in and we hugged.

I had my best friend back.

/

x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x

"Hey Nova!" Lexi called as she walked down the hallway toward her friend who was conversing with Mark Henry and Evan Bourne, who had a tag match against Legacy soon. Nova looked up, rolling her blue eyes when she saw Lexi. "Give me a minute," she told the two men before walking to meet Lexi.

"What?" Nova asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Lexi's eyebrows furrowed momentarily before she spoke.

"I was...just wondering what was up with you last week, after the match?" Lexi asked, tilting her head slightly at her friend, the brown layer of her hair falling into her eyes. Nova looked around before her eyes eventually connected with Lexi's.

"I'm tired of looking stupid in front of everyone and being told it's okay to act that way,"the blond stated.

Lexi shrugged, "fine, but that is no excuse for you blatantly refusing to be a good sport in the ring last week," Lexi countered. Nova's blue eyes flashed.

"I don't really have anything else to say on the matter," the blond paused. "G-" she was cut off by approaching voices.

The two women looked over to see Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes approaching. "Mind if we borrow Lexi?" Ted asked, his hand reaching out to grasp Lexi's upper arm. The Latina glared at him as Nova nodded sheepishly before sliding out of sight.

Lexi turned to face Ted. "Can I help you Pretty Boy?" she asked. He just smirked. "We," he motioning to himself and Cody, "were impressed by your win last week. We liked what we saw."

Cody's smirk joined Ted's. "Randy's always had an eye on you, ya know," Cody commented and Lexi just narrowed her eyes at the darker haired man.

"As great as Legacy is, there's just one thing we're missing," Ted continued, as if Cody hadn't spoken.

"And what is that?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips and cocking an eyebrow.

"A valet," Ted answered.

Lexi glared, "what are you suggesting DiBiase?" she hissed.

"We're not suggesting. We're offering." He clarified.

Cody nodded, "we want you to be our valet, a good luck charm of sorts," he explained.

Lexi's expression was one of disgust. "Never, why would I want to be your valet when I'm going to be Diva's Champ. I suggest you two run back to Randy and tell him to stay the hell away from me. So my answer is no, hell no," she growled.

She pushed past the two men. Ted's eyes followed her, "you're going to regret that answer."

x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x

Lexi's POV

I walked off down the hall, heading back to my locker room. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Dakota and I had made up, we were talking again, everything was right in the world once more.

Except one thing. Ted. Things were still unsettled between us, but I wasn't sure if I could talk to him yet. Not when I hadn't figured out everything yet, not when I felt that the kiss between us shouldn't have happened. He didn't really want me, I was just another girl to him.

"Lexi," his voice sent chills down my spine. Before I could turn to look at him he had me spun around to face him and my back was pressed to the wall. I let out a soft squeak but the sound died on my lips as Ted kissed me.

It was persuasive and electrifying at first, one of his hands in my hair, the other pinning my to the wall, keeping me in his grasp. At first I fought it, the thoughts of being used by him still in my head, but they dispersed as the kiss softened and his hands cupped my face.

His blue eyes met mine as he pressed his forehead to mine. I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off, kissing me again. My arms wrapped around him as he pressed me into the wall, his hands skimming my sides, sending electric currents throughout my system, causing coherent thoughts to short circuit.

We broke the kiss, our breathing heavy. "Let me talk," he said, his eyes intense as he pressed his forehead to mine once again. My eyes closed briefly as his fingers slid through my hair and he leaned in, his breath ghosting along my cheek to my ear.

"Stop avoiding me," the hurt in his voice sent a shock through me. He was too close, I couldn't see his expression even though I longed to. I was pressed to his chest, one of his arms wrapped around me. "You have no idea how horrible the last two weeks have been not talking to you," his voice was low next to me ear. His lips pressed against my jaw, sending a delicious shiver down my spine.

He was leading me to believe that I was no game to him, that this was real emotion. I squeezed my eyes shut, my body tensing.

"I'm not playing around with you Lex, not toying with your emotions. I mean every word I say," he murmured as if he could read my mind. His hand retreated from my waist as he leaned back, our eyes connected.

"I really do want you, I really believe that you are beautiful," he said. I looked away. His hand cupped my cheek, turning my eyes back to him. He shook his head slightly, "see, you don't believe me. If you'd just believe you'd see how..." he stopped and I was left hanging, wondering what he had originally planned to say.

"I don't want to see you with anyone else Lexi. I know how possessive it sounds, but I want you to be mine and only mine," he leaned closer, his voice turning to a whisper.

"When I kissed you in the middle of a street, the raining pouring down around us, it wasn't an accident, wasn't an experiment. I wanted it, wanted to know how it felt, how you taste, how you'd react," He said softly. I made a face at the last part as I thought of my reaction.

"I know what it's like now and I can't help but want more. You're addictive Lexi, and you've got me hooked." His lips ghosted mine, the kiss feather light before he pulled away completely, no parts of our bodies touching at all.

"I don't expect you to give me an answer now. I just...needed you to know," he rubbed the back of his neck as I leaned against the wall for support. My knees had gone weak long before. I was about to brush my hair behind my ear, but he beat me to it. His fingers lingered for a moment longer than necessary before he pulled away and smiled slightly at me.

He took a deep breath, "you know where to find me if you..want to talk," he said before turning and walking off. He glanced back once to see me watching before he disappeared around a corner.

I stared at the wall across from me for a moment before I finally pushed off the solid surface behind me. When I made it to my car, I finally had myself under control. I slid into the driver's seat and started the car, heading to the hotel.

I dropped my bag near the door and walked into the bathroom, immediately running a hot bath for me. I needed to relax, I needed to think. I closed my eye briefly before I pulled off my jeans and t-shirt and other articles of clothing. I stopped the running water and slowly slid into the tub.

I leaned my head back, shutting my eyes.

My heart thudded against my chest as I thought of Ted. His image was too easy to bring up in my mind. I let out a soft sigh as I played over his words in the hallway. Did he know how much sway he had over me. I could barely think straight when it came to making my decision. Every part of me screamed 'say yes' except one small part of me that questioned 'is it worth it? Could he really love you?'

I sighed again, this time out of confusion. I didn't know what to tell him, didn't know what to think when it came to him. He was so strong yet sensitive and he knew the perfect things to say to me that could make me smile or laugh or spill my heart out to him. Is that what he was aiming for? Did he want to be there for me?

I massaged my temple, my eyes scrunching shut. I thought back to my previous relationships, my ex-husband, Randy, Jake, the few others. What had I been lacking in all of those relationships that I could have with Ted?

My eyes slid open as the answer came to me. Love.

Ted and I were no where near that emotion, but could what we have budding grow into that, could it intensify that much. My body warmed at the thought of Ted loving me, if made me feel like a teenager all over again. I got goosebumps along my arms as I thought of his lips on mine again, his arms around me, his fingers tangled in my hair.

My eyes opened once more, I hadn't realized they'd closed to begin with. I lifted myself out of the tub, wrapping a thick towel around me as I began to dry off. I walked over to my suitcase, zipping it open and digging through my clothes until I found what I was looking for. I dressed and went back into the bathroom, grabbing the robe that hung there. I pulled that around my body and then slid my feet into the heels I had worn the whole day.

I had my answer for Ted.

I just hoped I could go through with it.


	27. Decisions

_**I've had this chapter ready for a while, decided to post it today..Umm...Just to let everyone know, there may be a long wait before i get to the next chapter because I'm trying to finish up my other fic (You're the One) before August 1st..but don't worry, once YtO is done, this fic will definitely return to it's spot as my main fic...followed closely by MMH..hee...**_

**_thanks to everyone who reviewed, I loved the reactions to the last chapter. The last one was probably one of my favorites to write..just because i felt it was pretty intense, I dunno about you guys..lol...so thanks. Also, i'd like to thank my beta, Sammi._**

**_I only own Lexi & Dakota. That is all.._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Alright children, let's not get to riled up by the content in this chappy. Now, can I get some opinions. Am I just paranoid or should I change the rating to M? Am I still good under T? Let me know! **_

_**X-o-X-o-X**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 27- Decisions**_

_Ted's POV_

I sighed hearing a knock at my door. I got up off the bed, not even bothering to pull a shirt on, just heading to the door in my basketball shorts. I swore that if it was one of the guys coming back from the club drunk that I would clock one of them. I wasn't in the mood for dealing with any of them, that was why I had gotten my own room that night. I was kicking myself for being so assertive and straightforward with Lexi, I probably scared her off, probably ruined my chances.

So when I opened the door to reveal Lexi in one of the hotel robes I was shocked, to say the least.

What surprised me even more was when she curled an arm around my neck and pulled me down to her, kissing me with a ferocity that seemed too big for her petite form. I didn't need to be told twice and my arms encircled her waist. I lifted her up, her legs wrapping around my torso and I kicked the door shut.

I turned pressing her against the wall as I separated my lips from hers. "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to hide the smile that quirked my lips. She leaned forward, our lips connecting again, distracting me from my own question.

She tasted like coffee, caramel, cinnamon and something spicy. Her skin was soft and tan. Her hair was silky and thick. I was surrounded by everything her. Her breath in my ear, the expanding and contracting of her chest as she breathed, the way her body fit to mine. My lips trailed over to her ear, "answer me," I whispered and I felt a shiver ripple down her spin. My lips curved against her neck as I placed a gentle kiss there.

"I came here to give you my answer," she finally replied. I pulled away slightly, noting that she still had her legs wrapped around me. I waited for her answer, my face losing it's smile. She took my face in her hands and kissed me softly. "Yes," she breathed before we were connected at the mouth again. I nipped her bottom lip softly and she gasped before our tongues began a dance as our limbs tangled together.

I don't remember how we got to the bed, but that is where I faltered. Normally, I wouldn't have stopped when a woman insinuated that she wanted sex. But with Lexi, I didn't want to rush things, I didn't want to hurt her, and I wanted this for us to be right. I didn't want her to regret this, I wanted her to think back on the moments we shared with a frame of mind that is a mix of appreciation, love and pure breathlessness.

I hovered over her, searching her face for any signs of protest. Upon finding none, I knew I had to verbalize my question.

"A-are you sure," I asked, my voice catching as her hand trailed lazily down my chest, her nails slipping past my nipple, her lips parting as she watched my body's reaction to her. Her eyes snapped back up to mine when my question processed through her mind. She sat up slightly, bringing her face closer to mine, her breath sliding along my chin.

Her eyes glittered in the dim lighting of the room as she met my gaze. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," she whispered. It was all the confirmation I needed.

My body felt like liquid fire as I pressed her down into the bed, our mouths melding together with a passion that was untamed, not controlled in the least. Slowly I pulled back, letting us take our time in separating our lips, leaving one lingering kiss, a second, a third. I pulled back and looked down at her to see Lexi's full lips set into a pout before they parted in a moan as I leaned forward, sucking on the juncture of her jaw and neck. I smiled against the spot as my hands dealt with the tie of her robe. I parted the fabric, pulling back again to look down at her. My breath left me.

She hadn't been kidding when she said she wouldn't have come if she wasn't sure. The sheer baby blue nightgown she wore left nothing to the imagination. Her beautiful curvaceous form was better than I had fantasized. Her wide hips, hourglass figure, shapely thighs all covered in light mocha colored skin. I spied a tattoo just under her left breast and smirked, wondering how old she had been when she got it.

She didn't much enjoy my staring and began an exploration of her own. Her fingers traced the muscles of my torso and lower, her fingers running along the band of my shorts. I grinned, leaning down and pressing my lips to hers once more. My hands slid up her thighs, tracing the curve of her hips to her waist, memorizing every inch of her skin that I could touch. I rested my head in the crook of her neck. She amazed me, every bit of her made me want her even more. More than I thought possible.

I kissed just under her jaw before I slid the nightgown off her beautifully toned and tan petite body.

-X-o-X-o-X-

I smiled softly, feeling Lexi's fingertips dance across my bare chest. That exact moment, with her laying across my chest, her head resting atop it, my arm draped lazily around her waist, was heaven. It was all I could ever hope for. I never wanted to leave the serenity of the moment, I wanted to lay there with Lexi in my arms for hours.

Her big hazel eyes looked up at me before they drooped with sleep. I smiled softly, drawing my fingertips down her spine, feeling her shiver. I pulled the sheet up around her more, even though I knew she hadn't shivered because she was cold. I felt her smile against my chest before she placed a kiss on my collarbone.

I looked down at her as she rolled onto herhy side and I pulled her closer to me, pressing a kiss to her forehead. I didn't know what to say, I didn't think words could cover how I felt at that moment, how satisfied, how happy, how...dare I say it, in love, I was. I wouldn't tell her all of that, for fear of her rejection, or frightening her away by my quick intensity.

I stirred from my dozing state when I felt movement. "Where are you going?" I asked groggily, just then realizing how late it was. She glanced over her shoulder at me from where she sat at the edge of the bed. Her hair fell into her eyes but she didn't push it aside. My fingers itched to do it for her.

"I'm...uh...leaving," she said awkwardly and my eyebrows furrowed.

I sat up and reached for her and before she could jerk away I had her pinned underneath me. "Going where exactly?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at her. She looked a little baffled at how fast I had flipped her and disabled her wrists above her head.

She pressed her lips together, "my room. I mean...no one can find us here...together," she whispered, not meeting my gaze. I stared at her for a second, piecing her words together slowly, trying to take them in.

I loosened my grip on her wrists, "are you...ashamed of what we just did?" I asked, trying to hide the hurt and shock in my voice.

Her hazel eyes widened, "no! No, I just...If some people find out..." she shrugged, letting me fill in the blank.

I tilted my head slightly, "you mean Randy and if he finds out he'll be angry," I stopped, my body tightening at her worried expression, "would he hurt you?" I asked, my voice low and my temper rising. If Randy had ever laid a hand on her I swear to god I will kill him. The protective urge swelled inside of me as I looked at her soft face. I barely registered the fact that she had freed her hands completely of my hold

She shook her head, "no, but he'd hurt you," she said, her soft hand resting on my cheek. I turned my head, kissing her palm and I smiled softly. Relief washed over at me, knowing that she was as safe as humanly possible. Her concern for my well being though, touched me.

"Don't worry about me Lex," I murmured, placing my hand over hers as our eyes connected. She was frowning, weathering her bottom lip between her teeth. I leaned closer to her, our lips just inches apart, breaths mingling. "How bout we keep this quiet and private for a while? Will that make you happy?" I asked.

Her mouth turned up in the corner and she looked relieved. She nodded before her hands pushed on my chest, "now let me up," she muttered. I smiled and let her go. I watched as she picked up her nightgown. I got up and slid on what I had been wearing before. I dug through my suitcase.

"Here babe," I said, handing her a pair of sweats and one of my shirts. She looked up and stared at me as she took the clothes. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked away and shook her head, "nothing, it's nothing," she murmured as she began to dress. I stepped in front of her, raising my eyebrows, knowing it was not nothing. My eyes lingered over her body as she continued to cover it with clothing. I much preferred it when she was only covered by a sheet. My lips curled at the thought.

"Tell me," I said, taking her hands in mine and following her gaze with mine, not letting her escape my question. Finally she sighed.

"You called me 'babe,'" she murmured. I thought back to what I had said before and nodded.

"I did," I said, "and..." I trailed off in confusion, not sure what the significance of that was.

She shook her head, fighting back a smile, "It's just...no one's called me that in a while. It feels...right," she looked up at me, pressing her full red lips together.

With those lips, her hazel eyes, wild hair and curvy figure in my oversized shirt, it took all of my self control not to throw her back on the bed and take her again. Instead I wrapped her in my arms, slanting my mouth against hers. Her hands dancing across my back made me shiver with pleasure. Already she knew the spots that made me moan, growl and shudder.

I grinned as I pulled away, "you should get going," I said. She rolled her eyes at me but nodded in agreement.

"I'll...uh, see you tomorrow?" it came out as a question and her tone made me smile.

I nodded, "how bout we go out to lunch and catch up. We haven't hung out in two weeks," I told her. She nodded.

I reluctantly let her out of my embrace, only holding onto her hand. With a smile I lifted her hand to my lips, kissing each of her knuckles before letting her go. She smiled, trying to tone it down before she headed out into the hall. I watched as she dug in the pocket of the robe that lie on the floor and produced her key card. I smiled and watched her leave before flopping down on the bed.

She was truly amazing. In ever aspect possible.

/

_Dakota's POV_

It was Tuesday morning, and I had nothing planned for the whole day. Lexi hadn't answered her phone and that made me worry slightly. I felt it odd that I was the one worrying, usually it was the other way around. But Lexi had made it quite clear that she no longer was going to be so concerned and frantic over me when I acted out.

I ran a hand through my hair. I had done my hair and put on my make up and was just sitting on my bed, back against the headboard as I watched The Price Is Right and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire back to back. I let out a huff of breath as my stomach growled. "I need snack food, sugary food. I promise I'll work it off at the gym later," I muttered to myself as I got up off the bed and slid on a pair of flip flops.

Grabbing my cell and my room key I left and headed toward the elevator. I hummed to myself softly as I got into an elevator and rode it downstairs. I walked into the shop that wasn't exactly a gift shop, but more a shop with all kinds of things that you could forget when you're traveling or you could crave for.

I walked over to the shelves with the candy on them. "What kind of candy do I want?" I hummed the words to myself, looking over the selection.

"Kit Kats," a voice said by my shoulder. I turned to see Matt standing there with a slight smile on his voice. He reached forward and grabbed a King Size Kit Kat off the shelf and handed it to me. "I remember you telling me they're your favorite," he said.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah, they are," I turned to go pay for them, not sure if Matt and I were on friendly terms again. I blinked when the package of candy was snatched from my hands.

"My treat, as long as you agree to go for a walk with me," he said, raising his eyebrows in invitation.

I bit the corner of my lip before smiling, "fine, thanks," I murmured as he paid for the candy. He handed me the plastic bag as we walked out of the store. I followed him by his side to the hotel doors and we walked out onto the sunny sidewalk. "Good morning," I muttered, looking up at the cloudless sky. I heard Matt chuckle beside me and I looked at him questioningly.

He shook his head, seeing my arched eyebrow. "It's nothing, you just...looked irritated at the sky," he said with a shrug, "it was..cute," he admitted and I looked away, a blush creeping its way up my neck.

I didn't understand how or why Matt could make me act and feel like a silly, inexperienced school girl again. He made my knees weak every time he smiled at me in that charming way of his. Every time our hands brushed, a shock ran through me and I felt a buzz hum through my body.

I was shocked slightly when he placed his arm around my shoulders. "Look, I wanted to talk...about, what I said a few weeks ago," he said. I swallowed and just shrugged one shoulder.

"What is there to say?" I asked, wanting to avoid the subject altogether, but that seemed quite impossible now that he had brought it up. I heard him sigh softly.

"I realize now that the way I jumped on your case was uncalled for, I had no right to be so...upset with you. You've made it perfectly clear before that you're not interested in having a serious relationship with anyone, and I'm willing to respect that," I felt like there was an _if _condition coming. And there was.

He turned to face me, "if," he continued like I predicted, "you tell me that you don't want to be serious one more time," he said. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off with a motion of his hand. I let my shoulders shift in recognition, letting him know he could continue.

"I like you Dakota, more than is probably healthy for me considering the lifestyle you chose to live," he paused and the harsh reality of his words hit me as I glanced up at him. "I don't know if how I feel for you is a good thing, or a horrible mistake, I'm hoping it's the first choice because I'm not willing to let it go. I want us to be something more than two friends who made out a few times. I want to be yours, I want to be your man," he said, his eyes locking with mine.

"So, if you can go on perfectly normal even after I told you that, then I'll respect your wish of not becoming anything serious. But, just know that this is the only chance I'm going to give you to change your mind. I'm not going to give you a second chance, it's a one time deal Dakota," he said, the serious tone in his voice telling me without words that he meant what he said.

My lips parted and I set my jaw, thinking all of his words over before I made my reply.

"I think I'm ready for a change," I told him.

For a split second, the stone hard serious mask stayed in place before shock and then joy slipped over his features. My smile mirrored his as he wrapped his arms around my waist as he brought his lips to mine.

"I'm glad," he murmured into my hair as he held me to him.

So was I.


	28. Seriously Official

_**Alright so...this chapter is mainly filler-ish but it's setting the conflict up for the future of the plot..Sorry for the wait, i apologize, i've been focusing more on finishing up YtO...it's almost done and then i will be writing more regularly for AWA & MMH. **_

**_Just a little update, AWA has 14 chapters left until it is finished! OH MY...lol_**

**_anyways, i only own Lexi & Dakota. That is all. vote on my poll, leave a review because reviews= love! and.._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: This takes place during the January 11 episode of RAW. The Divas Championship Tournament is going on. I changed the matches slightly. Instead of Alicia vs Kelly, it changed it to Alicia vs Lexi and I switched Eve vs Katie Lea to Eve vs Kelly. **_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 28- Seriously Official**_

_Lexi's POV_

"LEXI!" I smiled as I turned to see Dakota bursting through the doorway of the locker room we were once again sharing. It felt great to be on the same page as my best friend again, but I felt that if there was this crack on the surface of our friendship and if we applied pressure on either side, our relationship would crumble. The scary part was, I don't think it'd take much pressure to completely destroy our friendship.

"What's up?" I asked her, tilting my head slightly. It was Monday once more, but for some reason, she had been busy all week. I didn't know what with, but I hadn't minded. I had spent most of my time with Ted.

"Guess who is officially seriously dating someone?" she asked. My eyebrows furrowed as I studied her.

My jaw dropped open as I smiled and my eyes widened, "you are not?" I asked, trying not to sound completely shocked.

She didn't get offended like I thought she would, instead her goofy smile just got brighter as she nodded emphatically. "Matt and I," she clarified.

I rolled my eyes at her, "no shit, I knew that DK. Remember, I'm the one who predicted it," I commented and she rolled her eyes in return. I just smiled and stood up, hugging her.

"That's great, though, about you two," I said and opened my mouth to tell her about Ted and I. I stopped short, realizing that I couldn't tell Dakota. If I told Dakota I might as well be shouting the news from the top of the WWE Headquarters. Instead, I just smiled at her and then turned back to my bag.

"So, you have that Diva Tournament match, huh?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, against Alicia Fox, how fun," I muttered the last part sarcastically, gaining a laugh from Dakota. "You have anything planned tonight?" I asked

She shook her head, "nope, I have the night off." She replied.

I raised an eyebrow, "then why are you here?" I asked.

"Matt. Your boys are facing my boys," she paused, "well, boy."

I laughed, "really?" before I picked up my script and breezed through it to the match she was talking about. Sure enough, there it was, right after my match. Mark Henry and Evan Bourne versus Legacy. "Guess so," I murmured and pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Sucks that you lose your match," she commented and I looked up with a shrug.

"It's pretty much just leading into the storyline, it's no big deal," I told her, faking the sincerity slightly.

"Bull, I know you want to be champ again. Lexi, you can deny it all you want, but you are the more competitive one out of the two of us," she said.

I shrugged, "so, doesn't mean I always have to win, or want to win for that matter."

"But you always do anyways," she muttered and I don't think I was intended to hear that. She didn't noticed the wide-eyed, confused stare I gave her.

I rubbed my temple as I turned away from her, picking up my ring gear. "I'm gonna go get ready," I told her.

"You do that, I'm gonna go find Matt. I'll see you later," she called before she disappeared out the door. I shook my head, she was acting strange.

"But since when has that bothered me," I muttered.

As I walked out of the bathroom I was surprised to see Ted sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to hide the smile that had made it's way to my lips. He looked away from the monitor where RAW had just started.

"Came here to walk you to the gorilla," he replied, smiling himself. He stood up and offered his arm. I took it with a grin.

"What a gentleman," I commented.

He stopped us in front of the closed door, pulling me to him and kissing me softly. We pulled apart, both smiling.

"Let's go," I said, turning the door handle and leading him out into the hallway.

/

x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x

As Lexi made her way to the ring, Wind It Up blasting through the speakers, a video package of her past two run-ins with Legacy was shown. It was then emphasized how important this match was for Lexi, seeing as she wanted to become Diva's Champion.

She hopped onto the apron, walking to the corner and posing on the outside of the steel post like she used to. Then she slipped between the ropes and stepped up onto the second rope. Alicia Fox's music started not long after and Lexi smirked at the approaching woman.

The match began and was hard fought, seeing Lexi with the upper hand until a pair of Superstars made their way down the ramp.

Lexi froze, her hand in Alicia's hair, and watched the two men who were smirking. Working her jaw, Lexi tried to focus back on her opponent. She Irish whipped the taller woman into a turnbuckle and ran at her, spearing her into the corner further.

She stepped back and motioned to the crowd, winking at the camera before throwing Alicia down onto the mat. She went for the pin, but the referee never began the count. Lexi looked back to see the referee telling Ted DiBiase to get off the apron.

Lexi set her jaw, getting to her feet, she pushed the ref aside. She began to yell at DiBiase, asking him what he thought he was doing. Ted smirked and slipped off the apron. With a frustrated sigh Lexi turned around to receive a big boot to the face from Alicia and then was laid out with by the ax kick. Alicia gained the pin and celebrated as she headed up the ramp.

As for Lexi, she glared at the Legacy boys as they walked around the ring. They smirked as she cursed them, pounding her fist down on the mat before her hand returned to the back of her head.

Ted was handed a microphone, "I said you'd regret rejecting us Lexi." He spoke patronizingly. "Do you regret it Lexi?" he asked as he walked up the steel steps. She backed herself up into the corner before pulling herself to her feet with the aid of the ropes.

Cody followed his tag team partner, a microphone of his own in hand. "Do you want to change your answer now Lexi?" the darker haired man asked. Lexi's eyes went from one to the other, planning how she could get out of the situation.

Cody offered her his microphone and she just glared at it for a moment before taking it from him. "No, I don't regret my decision. And I'm not going to change it," she replied stubbornly.

Ted smirked, "I think you'll be saying something completely different after Randy talks to you." And with that the two men stepped back, allowing Lexi out of the ring.

She kept her composure as she walked over to the side of the ring. She narrowed her eyes at Ted when he held the ropes open for her and instead of sliding between the ropes she dropped down and rolled out under the bottom rope. With a smirk, she backed up the ramp and headed backstage, as Legacy's music started up.

x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x

"Ow," I cursed under my breath, my hand going to the back of my head. Alicia's heel had connected pretty hard with the back of my head and it hurt like an mothereffer. I stood in the gorilla as Ted and Cody's match began against Matt and Mark.

I didn't look over when Randy stopped beside me. He glanced down at me, "segment," was all he said and I nodded, following him to the set where we would be filming.

"Is your head okay?" he asked, glancing over at me. I didn't look at him but realized I was still holding the back of my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, dropping my hand before we began filming.

x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x

Lexi was walking down the hall, one hand on the back of her head when suddenly, her back was pressed to the wall.

"Hello again," Randy said, smirking at her as she glared up at him. She glanced to the side but his arms blocked her only two directions of escape.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Your help."

She was surprised by his answer and she paused. He took that as an indication for him to continue.

"Cody, Ted and I have been having some..problems as of late. I feel they're not focusing and applying themselves in the best ways. I remember when you were a manager, you kept your stable in shape, and focused. I think you'd be the perfect manager for Legacy," he smirked and she felt her skin crawl.

"How about no," she growled, turning to escape.

His hand turned her back to face him. "I can get you the title shot," he said.

That got her attention and her eyes met his. "How?" she asked.

He smirked once again, "everyone knows I have a way of," he glanced away slightly before meeting her gaze again with a grin, "persuading people."

"The only way I'll manage Legacy is if I have a date for my title match. Until then, consider it a no deal," she pushed him away by his chest and began walking down the hall.

"Wrestle Mania," he stated and she froze.

She turned back slightly and looked at him, "deal."

x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x

_Ted's POV_

I hated seeing Randy's body so close to Lexi but I still felt smug. I had what Randy didn't, what Randy wanted. It gave me some sort of self-satisfaction to know that Lexi, a beautiful woman, wanted me, and not Randy. Talk about a confidence boost.

If only I could make Lexi feel that way.


	29. Unbearable Pressure

_**I'm sorry this took so long to post! First i had no time, then when i did i just didn't know how to go about starting this chapter.**_

**_Well, now it's complete but it has not been beta'd..so i apologize for any grammatical errors! _**

**_I only own Lexi & Dakota..that is all.._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_Aloha Nui Loa,_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 29- Unbearable Pressure **_

_Lexi's POV_

"Babe, relax," Ted whispered in my ear. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder at him, smiling softly. He pulled me to him so I was sitting between his legs on the bed. He pressed his bare chest to my back and I leaned into him, thankful for his solidity and support.

My head hurt, it was pounding and it felt like I was about to break down into tears, something I wouldn't let myself do in front of Ted.

Gently, he rubbed my shoulders, massaging the tension out of them. I let out a soft sigh.

The past two weeks had been completely hectic and nerve wracking.

The reason: Randal Keith Orton.

Firstly, he hated the new twist my storyline with Legacy was taking.

On screen, I was helping him restore order with the faction

Off screen, the man had been constantly causing trouble and stirring up shit backstage. And everything he did was somehow spun around to being about me. Then he always had some smart ass comment about me.

It was starting to get to Ted, I could tell, but for my sake he was holding it in. I knew eventually he'd snap and probably put Randy through a wall, but I was actually smiling in anticipation of that day.

Ted wrapped his arms around me, kissing my shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

I opened my mouth to reply but he cut me off, "don't give me a bullshit answer either. I want the real thing." He said with a slight smirk.

I rolled my eyes and felt goosebumps rise on my arms as he trailed his kisses up my neck to my ear, "is it him?"

He already knew me so well.

"Yeah, I'm just so..." I trailed off.

"Angry?"

I shrugged, "that works."

He chuckled, "what were you thinking...frustrated."

"Pissed."

He laughed again, hiding his face in my hair, "he does that a lot."

"Piss people off? Yeah, I'm aware. I've been on the receiving end of it for years."

I felt Ted tense and he rested his chin on my shoulder, suddenly turning serious. "You know I'd never treat you like that, right?"

I nodded but he wasn't satisfied.

"I'm serious Lexi," he swallowed, "even if we were to break up in the future," we both winced at that possibility but he continued, "I still wouldn't ever talk down to you like he does, or put you down for no reason."

I nodded and looked back at him, "I know. I don't deserve you." I whispered, closing my eyes and resting my head against his.

"No. I don't deserve you." He corrected and I just shook my head before kissing him and saying goodbye.

/

_January 31, 2010; the Royal Rumble_

_Dakota's POV_

"Alexis Drew Rossi!" I yelled as I walked down the hall toward my Latina best friend.

She looked up from where she had been studying her script with the two Legacy boys. I let out a relieved sigh when it was confirmed that Randy was no where in sight.

I eyed the way Ted's shoulder leaned up against Lexi's. There was an attraction there, I was aware of that. I was just curious as to whether either of them had acted on it.

Hell, who was I kidding? There was no chance in hell Lexi would be the one to make the first move, she's probably oblivious to it all. I needed to have a talk with Ted.

"Ah, I see you finally lost Boy Toy." Lexi remarked with a smirk, there's her false confidence. Keeping up the facade in front of the boys, I see.

"Ha. Very funny. Where were you last night?" I asked, getting to the point.

If I had caught her on anything, it didn't show. She just shrugged, "out. You do it all the time." She replied in her nonchalant slight accent.

I narrowed my eyes at her before crossing my arms over my chest. My eyes connected with Cody's and he just shrugged, telling me to drop it. I knew that recently Randy had been getting into it with not only Lexi, but Cody and Ted as well. Cody was probably tired of the drama and yelling.

"Hello Dakota," Dread filled me at the voice.

Lexi's eyes narrowed as she glared over my shoulder at Randy.

"Hey Princess," John said as he draped an arm over my shoulders. I looked up and smiled at my ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Johnny." I replied.

"Haven't seen you around much, where've you been?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"With her boyfriend," Lexi answered for me and John looked over at her, confused and curious.

"Boyfriend? I had no idea, why didn't you tell me. You're usually one to show off your boy toy." He said with a slight chuckle. I found it insulting that everyone called my boyfriend a 'boy toy.'

I saw Randy out of the corner of my eye approach Lexi and Ted. Ted's blue eyes flashed to Lexi and she just ignored the looks both men were giving her. She slid off the stack of crates. "I'm out. I'll see you later DK." And she walked off down the hall.

I saw Ted send a glare toward Randy before going to follow her. I grabbed his arm and gave him a look, "give her a bit to cool off, okay?"

He just nodded but the worried look on his face remained.

"Hey Princess," John nudged my shoulder with his elbow, "so..who is he?"

"Oh. Umm...Matt Korklan."

/

I bit my lip hard as I kicked the lower locker in Legacy's locker room. He hadn't even said anything but still set me off.

My fist followed my foot into the locker door until two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off. "Lex, calm down," Ted whispered in my ear. He waited until I stilled before releasing me. I ran a shaking and throbbing hand through my hair, pulling it back and holding it out of my face with curled fingers.

I looked from Ted to Cody. "I just..." I let out a heavy sigh and sat down on one of the steel chairs. "I'm tired of his shit...Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this storyline."

Randy was pushing me, trying to break me, and he was extremely close to accomplishing that.

I hid my face in my hands and took several deep breaths. I sensed Ted crouch down next to me before he even touched me. He gently swept my hair back over my shoulder before tilting my face toward him. That's when I noticed Cody was gone.

He pressed his lips to mine tenderly, hid hand slid around to the back of my neck, holding his lips firmly against mine.

He leaned back, his eyes locking with mine. "I know it'd be pointless to tell you to ignore him because we're passed all of that nonsense."

"I don't want you talking to him about it." I interjected and Ted shook his head slightly.

"If that's what it'll take to make him stop, I'm going to do it Lex. For the past two weeks he's done nothing but harass you, you've been distracted, tensed and completely stressed out." His thumb smoothed across my cheek, "I don't like seeing you like that. I want to see your smile and I felt like I haven't seen a real one in weeks."

I tried to force a smile but ended up averting my eyes when I couldn't. I bit my lip, wishing I could just ignore Ted. But he was kneeling down in front of me and I couldn't bring myself to shut him out. There was a part of me that didn't want to shut him out, and another that just couldn't.

"Hey," he murmured, tilting my chin slightly, "look at me Lexi."  
I finally lifted my eyes to his. He leaned closer to me but the sound of the door opening made us jump back from each other.

We looked up to see Randy standing in the doorway with Cody just behind him.

"What's going on here?" Randy asked, arching a single brow.

Ted stood up, unruffled and I brought up my nonchalant walls immediately. I stood as well, ignoring Ted's offered hand. "We were just practicing for tonight."

"Really?" Randy asked and I knew from his tone that he was skeptic but he just shrugged it off. "You sure do need it Lex."

I stiffened as Ted's fists clenched.

"Thanks for the pointers Randal, cause I know you're just a phenomenal actor." I replied back sarcastically before snatching up my bag. "I can tell I'm unwanted here so I'll just go back to my locker room." I said.

"You might not want to do that..." Randy trailed off.

I whipped around to face him, "and why is that?"

He smirked, "her and Matt are kinda getting into it."

I blinked before turning on my heel and leaving, not sure where I was going.

/

_Dakota's POV_

I sighed running a hand through my hair.

Why couldn't he just say something instead of being silent like that, it was unnerving and driving me insane.

"Say something," I pleaded, my blue eyes glancing up to look at Matt.

"I don't have anything to say," He replied and leaned his back against the lockers, running his fingers through his hair. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but he cut me off with a motion of his hand. He let out a long breath.

"Cena?"

I sighed, and shook my head, guessing what he was asking and thinking about. "He and I have been over for a long time." I assured him.

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked confused, conflicted.

"How can you lie so easily?" he asked.

My eyebrows scrunched together, "I'm not lying Matt."

"Really?"

"Really." I confirmed but he didn't look convinced. "What is this about anyway Matt?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me. What is this about?"

"You know we're both talking about two very different things." I said.

"Are we?"

"What is with all these cryptic questions Matt, I have no idea what is going on!"

"What's going on is you and Cena. Dakota, I don't know what to think anymore. First I'm told you had a one night stand with Randy, which is pretty unbelievable to begin with. But that was true, wasn't it? Now Cena? I thought you were taking us seriously Dakota? Guess I was wrong to put so much faith in you." And then he pushed off the locker and left the room.

I stared after him.

What the fuck was going on.

/

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_"Be careful out there, please," Lexi said as she looked at Ted, who was taping his wrists. _

_He smirked at her, "you know I can't promise that Lexi."_

_She stared at him, "don't cross him, you don't know what a big mistakes you're making. He's willing to put his faith in you two again. Don't mess anything up."_

_Suddenly, her back was against the wall, "the only reason you're trying to get Legacy to stick together is so you can get your Diva's title match. You're in this for your benefit, not mine, not Cody's. Don't think I can't see through that." He said, his lips just inches from hers._

_She stared at him levelly, "you're right, and I'm not going to let you screw things up for me." She narrowed her eyes, "Now let go of me."_

_He released her wrists with a smirk as she headed toward the door. "I'll see you out there." _

_She sent him a look before opening the door and walking out._

_/_

_Randy sent Lexi a cool smile as she took his offered arm at the top of the ramp and the two walked down the ramp. She stood ringside as the WWE Champion Sheamus made his way to the ring, eying Lexi wearily before glaring at his opponent._

_The match was brutal and several times during it Lexi went to get involved but was either caught by the referee or Sheamus himself. She backed away from the apron, holding her hands up innocently as Randy gained the upper hand thanks to the former Women's champs distractions. But every time he failed to pick up the win._

_The fight spilled out into the ringside area, causing Lexi to dash around to the opposite side where she caught sight of a Legacy teammate. Cody Rhodes was hiding in the audience, seemingly waiting for something. She turned back just in time for Randy to slip around her, sliding into the ring and for Sheamus's boot to connect with her face._

_She fell back, knocking her head against the steel steps and lying still for a few suspended moments. The referee rolled out of the ring to check on Lexi as Sheamus looked on at the brunette. That's when Cody made his mood, hopping over the barricade he attacked Sheamus just as the referee turned back._

_The referee called for the bell as Randy rolled back out of the ring, seething at Cody who had been caught red-handed interfering. Forgetting all about Lexi laying motionless Randy's hand shot out, catching Cody across the face. The dark-haired man stumbled and fell._

_Ted DiBiase made his way down the ramp, dropping to his knees beside Lexi and pushing the ref out of the way. "Hey, look at me," he said, taking the woman's face into his hands. Her eyes fluttered open and he gave her his confident smile, which she tried to return._

_Satisfied that she was okay he stood up and rolled into the ring, approaching Randy. He spoke to the taller man briefly but was abruptly cut off by an RKO, which was seen by Lexi. _

_The small woman gasped, her hand stilling on the sore spot on the back of her head. Her eyes connected with Randy's crystal blue ones and she slowly began to back away from the apron. Randy turned, Sheamus's boot hitting it's intended target and the Apex predator fell as Lexi grabbed Ted's arm and tugged him out of the ring quickly. She placed the bigger man's arm around her shoulders and walked him over to Cody, who was back on his feet._

_The trio made their way back up the ramp, leaving their leader in the ring._

_/_

_Lexi's POV_

The door to the locker room flew open as Randy stormed in. I sighed, adjusting the ice pack on the back of my head slightly.

"What the hell was that out there?" he asked, his piercing eyes on Ted.

The two men glared at each other as Ted responded, "she was hurt."

"So you broke kayfabe?"

"What else was I supposed to do, let her lie there?"

"Exactly."

"Hello, I'm sitting right here," I growled.

"Well then I guess I should add it's your fault too. If you had been in the right spot you wouldn't have cracked your head on the steps." Randy said, his fists clenching as he glared at me.

I set my jaw, "I'm sorry that an accident happened on screen jackass. I could've been seriously injured but you could careless, huh?"

"No doubt, you fuck everything up. I don't know what I ever saw in you."

That made me stutter and instead of giving him a rebuke I just picked up my back, slung it over my shoulder and left. I didn't have to put up with this shit.

I couldn't put up with it, if added just a little bit more pressure I would break.

I pulled the door open.

"And you wonder why no one wants you." He muttered snidely, intending for me to hear.

The tears started to fall as I ran through the door toward the parking lot. I pushed past coworkers; Superstars, Divas, stage hands. I didn't care, I just had to get out of there.

I didn't stop running till I reached my rental car. I didn't stop crying till I was safely in my hotel room.


	30. Shouldn't Do This

_**Updating 2 fics in one night! That hasn't happened in forever! Yay! But i really need to get to bed, so i'm gonna make this quick **_

**_There are only 12 chapters left to this fic. Almost into the homestretch people!_**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, i really appreciate the love and support. _**

**_I only own Lexi & Dakota. I really liked writing the Dakota part of this chapter just because..i liked the setting of it..anyways._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 30- Shouldn't Do This**_

_Lexi's POV_

I sat in bed and watched some sappy romantic comedy on TV as the night grew on. I knew the PPV was over and that Dakota had most likely gone out with the guys to celebrate. I just didn't have it in me to go out with them and _act _like I was _happy _when, on that night, I wasn't very happy at all.

I sighed as I heard my phone begin to ring. From the song playing, No Chance In Hell, I could guess who was calling.

"Hello Vince."

"Lexi, good evening."

"Cut the crap, I know you're calling about Ted and I breaking kayfabe. We're sorry. I didn't mean to fall on the steps and he was just making sure I was okay."

"Actually, Lexi. I'm not angry about it at all."

"You're..not?" What was going on? There was no way he wasn't angry and was going to just let us off the hook.

"But..." Ah, there it was. "It gave Stephanie and I a certain idea. I know we told you before we were going to make your storyline with Legacy a bit of a love triangle. But after tonight, we think it'd be best if we just had it be a regular romantic storyline."

"And what would that entail?"

"Just you...and Ted."

"Ted?" I choked on air.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He wasn't going to take my opinion into consideration even though he asked. He was just going to go ahead and consent to the storyline anyway.

But I didn't have any objection. Being in a storyline with Ted was...perfect.

"No, no problem at all Big Mac."

"You sound happy about it."

I smiled, "it's just that..I'd rather be with Ted than Cody or Randy."

He chuckled, "well then, I'll see you in my office for a meeting tomorrow before the RAW taping."

"Yes sir."

"Have a good night Lexi."

"You too."

We hung up just as there was a knock at the door. I slid off the bed and walked over, completely forgetting I was only in a pair of short green and white polka dotted shorts and a white tank top that showed off a few inches of my stomach.

I pulled open the door, with my cell phone still in one hand.

"I guess you got the call too." Ted grinned.

I nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

"Cody's probably gonna be out till an odd our of the night with the group. So I figured I'd come give you some company," he said. As I closed the door he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, just holding him.

He rubbed my back gently, "you okay?" He asked, referring to earlier when I had run out of the arena.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He knew it was a bullshit answer, but for once, he didn't call me on it. Instead he just kissed the top of my head.

"I wanted to punch him, so badly." Ted confessed, whispering the words in my ear.

"Who?" I asked, my voice catching.

I didn't need to see him to know he rolled his eyes. "You know who babe."

"Right." Randy.

"Did you?" I asked quietly, my fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"No." He sounded like a child pouting when he didn't get his way.

"You should've." I muttered and he chuckled.

"I will next time, but hopefully, there won't be a next time." He said, pulling back and walked over to my bed, plopping down on it.

"There always is..." I trialed off and he sat up, looking at me. He smiled sadly before motioning for me to join him.

I stopped in front of him and raised an eyebrow. He took my hands in his before raising them to his lips and kissing them softly. "You know I'm here for you right?" He asked. I nodded wordlessly. "And you know that if you cry, I won't think any less of you, right?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek before nodding. He smiled slightly, "good. Now come here." He tugged my arms and I smiled before straddling his lap and pressing my lips to his.

/

_Dakota's POV_

I shouldn't have been drinking. At least, not as much as I did.

I shouldn't have gone out at all after the Royal Rumble.

I should've known it would only lead to worse things that what had caused me to go in the first place.

First of all, I was there alone — without Lexi.

Secondly, I had had a fight with my boyfriend earlier

Thirdly, I was drinking too much. Much more than I could handle and sustain.

But I wasn't thinking straight. When I wanted to drink my pain away, I didn't think. I ignored all coherent thought and let the alcohol take me over. Some smarter part of me realized why Lexi refused to put up with it anymore. I was too old for this, yet too young to realize what I was still doing wrong. Lexi had always been the more mature and stable one. I was the unstable and stupid one.

So, so stupid.

Cody slid into the booth beside me and nodded his head toward the dance floor. "Why aren't you out there?" he asked. He must've known that dancing was my number two favorite activity when I was drunk. It was second to having one night stands I never remembered. So, to my sober mind, dancing was number one.

I shrugged with a giggle as I flipped my blond hair behind my shoulder and tilted my head toward the table top, turning my head to look at Cody. "Why aren't you out there?" I shot back, the words accompanied by another giggle.

He smirked slightly and shrugged, "don't have a dance partner."

"I find that hard to believe, you're so...dashing," I said.

"Dashing?" his eyebrows furrowed before we both broke out into laughter.

I shrugged, "well if you need someone to dance with. I think I can help with that." If I could stand.

He grinned and slid back out of the booth, offering me his hand, "I'll take you up on that offer Miss Jordan."

I smiled and took his hand. I let him lead me out onto the dance floor. I let his hands roam my body as we danced. I pressed myself against him, enjoying the feel of a man's touch on me. I had missed the sensation.

We danced so close, I was surprised it didn't happen sooner.

His lips brushed mine and in that minute, were both hooked.

His hand slid through my hair, cradling the back of my head as my lips slid across his tantalizingly.

He took control quickly, claiming my lips and begging for entry to my mouth.

I gave what he wanted and was willing to give more. I wasn't thinking, didn't realize what I was doing. Hell, I didn't even realize my own feelings then. I just let Cody direct me out of the club, his hand dangerously high on my thigh.

I didn't really make a coherent sentence until we were in the hotel.

"My room," I muttered into his ear and he just nodded, redirecting our course toward my hotel room.

I clumsily produced the key card from my pocket and he slid it into the slot as I giggled and kissed his neck. He paused, his hand turning the nob as his lips sought mine again.

Then we crashed through the door and the whole room froze.

/

_Ted's POV_

I heard Lexi gasp and I pulled away immediately as well, having heard the crash.

"Shit," I muttered and Lexi's eyes flashed down to me. She pushed me quickly and I rolled of the bed, hidden from view.

"Dakota what the hell?" Lexi asked, her voice rising a few octaves from it's normal tone. The blond and my tag team partner froze immediately. From where I was peeking around the bed I saw that their limbs were entangled.

I immediately knew Dakota wad drunk. Far past that actually. She was completely wasted. I knew Lexi would be disappointed and angry tomorrow but at that moment she slid off the bed, inadvertently adjusting her tank top and shorts.

"Leave," she growled at Cody as she disengaged their bodies. Cody stared at her for a moment before nodding sheepishly and slipping out of the room. He wasn't as drunk as Dakota, but the blond probably didn't care. I sighed and rested my head against the side of the bed and waited until Lexi had ushered Dakota into the bathroom.

"She's showering," Lexi said as she crouched down in front of me. "You're gonna have to go," she said softly, looking apologetic. She offered me her hand and I took it, letting her help me to my feet.

I pulled her into me, kissing her softly, "don't worry about it." We both cringed when we heard the unmistakeable sounds of Dakota's body expelling the excess of alcohol. "Go take care of her." I said and Lexi nodded, slipping out of my arms and disappearing into the bathroom.

I ran a hand through my hair before I grabbed my shirt, pulled it on, and left the hotel room.

I was going to have to have a talk with Cody.


	31. Stress

_**Alright, I'm not too sure how this chapter turned out lol. I had part of it prewritten and i absolutely love the last scene..but...i dunno, I guess it's hard for me to write Dakota and Lexi...well, you'll see..lol**_

**_Other than that, I went to a Green Day concert, go to my profile to read about the epicness of it. Umm, please leave a review, they make my day! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate that you take the time to leave your thoughts for me to read! _**

**_Other than that, I only own Lexi & Dakota. There are...11 chapters left of this fic..almost the home stretch...vote on my poll please!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

****All We Are**_

_**Chapter 32- Stress**_

_Lexi's POV_

I ran a hand through my hair as I sat cross-legged on my bed, watching Dakota who had just rolled over onto her stomach and pulled the pillow over the top of her head.

I sighed, knowing that forcing her to get up wouldn't get either of us anywhere. When Dakota was hungover...she was _hungover_. Again, I found myself asking why I put up with her shit like this? Why did I stick around to take care of her when she was feeling like crap the next day, even though I had sworn last time it happened that I wouldn't?

It's because she's my best friend, and I can't just leave her to drown like that. I sighed again, resting my elbows on my knees and holding my head in my hands. She was giving me a headache that was hangover worthy, and I hadn't even had alcohol in weeks. I glanced up between my fingers to study Dakota, who hadn't moved since she'd rolled over, indicating she was still asleep.

My phone beeped and I picked it up,opening the text.

_How's Dakota? -Ted_

I sighed, once more, before tapping in my reply.

_Hungover, still asleep. I'm bored -Lexi_

_Wanna grab some lunch?_

_Sounds good to me._

I pushed myself off the bed and walked into the bathroom, grabbing my brush and running it through my hair before I pulled the long locks up into a messy bun. We were just going to breakfast and I really didn't feel like changing or getting ready like I normally would. So I met Ted downstairs in a pair of green track pants and a tank top.

"You look comfy," Ted commented with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him, squeezing his hand before letting go and walking into the hotel's restaurant.

I grinned slightly as his hand brushed the small of my back as we followed the waitress to a table. I glanced over my shoulder at him and smiled softly. He pressed a kiss to my temple, grinning as he did.

Breakfast was simple, accompanied by smalltalk. We both avoided the subject of the previous night. We both hoped that Cody and Dakota were too drunk to remember what they say when they stumbled into the hotel room. But neither of us could be sure.

Finally, I broached the subject.

"So...I'm probably gonna ask Dakota if she remembers anything from..." I trailed off.

"From last night, yeah, I'll try to covertly talk to Cody about it. Though I have a feeling he wasn't as drunk as Dakota."

"And he certainly isn't as clueless," I muttered under my breath, but Ted caught the words and sent me a sympathetic look. I shook my head slowly, "I should probably talk to Matt. Find out what really happened between him in Dakota, for some reason, something just doesn't feel right." I leaned back in my chair and reclined my head back against the top edge of the wooden seat.

"Headache?" Ted asked.

"You have no idea," I muttered, massaging my temples.

"Stress?"

"Probably. I dunno, just...everything all piling up on itself. Plus my elbow's been bothering me." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Do you think you should do the surgery?" He asked.

I almost had forgotten that he was the one I had told about my elbow. It felt like we had had that conversation so long ago.

I shrugged again, "I have no idea. I mean, right now would be a bad time..seeing as Vince and Steph are really into this storyline. I'd hate to schedule it soon and have to be pulled out of it." I said and Ted just nodded in agreement.

"Makes sense."

I nodded and then checked my phone after hearing it beep.

"DK's awake. I'd better go check on her. Thanks for getting breakfast with me." I said as I stood up. Ted nodded and stood up as well.

"I'll see you at the meeting later?" He asked.

I nodded, pressing my lips together, "yeah, thanks for reminding me," I chuckled slightly with a smile before I left the restaurant and headed up to my room.

/

"Kota? How you feeling?" I asked as I pushed open the hotel room door. I heard a groan come from the bed and knew Dakota wasn't as 'awake' as her text had made her sound.

"Morning," I muttered as I walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of it, watching her.

"What do you want?" she asked grumpily.

I rolled my eyes, "you're the one who texted me, asking me where I was."

"You could've just texted me your answer. I didn't ask for you to come check on me." She replied bitterly.

I narrowed my hazel eyes at her but didn't reply immediately. Upon hearing my silence she lifted her head slightly, looking at me.

I shook my head, "whatever Dakota." I got up off the bed and padded over to my suitcase, rummaging through it for a pair of jeans I could wear to the arena. "Do you even remember anything that happened last night?" I asked.

"No, but my guess is that someone called you to come get me because you're my keeper in everyone's eyes."

My shoulders tensed, but I forced the anger down and continued my search, switching to look for a shirt.

"So, you don't remember." It wasn't a question anymore. Obviously she didn't, because I in no way, shape or form, went to pick her up the previous night.

"Whatever," Dakota muttered, the annoyance clear in her voice, "no one asked you to fucking take care of me like I'm your rebellious teenager."

Something snapped inside me.

"You know what Dakota. I'm tired of your shit. Maybe if you stayed sober one night of the week you wouldn't lose so many brain cells and you'd maybe have a clue as to what the hell is going on in your life." I tried to keep my voice level, but I knew I couldn't hold onto the composure for long.

"I didn't go and pick you up last night from the club. You got wasted, probably started fucking around with Runnels on the dance floor and somehow you two made it all the way back to _our _room. I fucking told him to get out, okay?" I didn't turn to look at her, just kept rummaging through my suitcase, folding back the clothes I had pulled out.

"You have a damn good thing with Matt, I'm trying to help you not fuck it up, okay? I'm trying to change it and save it from having the same end as all your other relationships."

"Oh and who are you, the relationship expert? That's ironic." She retorted.

I sucked in a deep breath through my nose before I turned to face her. My hazel eyes landed on her. She was sitting up in bed now.

"No, I know I'm not an expert at relationships. But at least I don't fuck around on my boyfriends. I'm not a cheater and I don't get drunk enough to compromise that. You need to learn some self control Dakota."

The blond stared at me, I saw the disbelief in her eyes. "You know what else? You need to fucking grow up. Because one day, I'm not going to be here, Alvin isn't, John isn't. You'll be all on your own and you're going to fuck up big time. You're going to have some drunk one night stand and get pregnant, you'll have to quit the WWE and then what? You'll raise a child without a father."

"It wouldn't be the first time it's happened to a woman. A kid doesn't always need a dad."

"Trust me, living without a father isn't a fucking paradise. I could've used my dad every now and again in my life. But he's not fucking here, so I had to deal with it on my own. And because you'd be such a screw up, your kid would have no one to turn to."

We both stood, shocked at my words.

But who was I kidding, I believed them, practically whole-heartedly. And she knew they were very close to the truth.

"You need to have a serious reality check Dakota. I know I've said it before, but this time, I'm really fed up. I'm tired of being your 'keeper' as you called it. I'm through, I don't need this. You just add so much more unneeded stress to my life that I can honestly do without. So, good luck Dakota and hopefully you don't fuck up as much as everyone thinks you will without a keeper."

I left before I said something more hurtful to her. I already knew my words bit into her, but I was so sick and tired of being used and abused by her parasitic antics. I couldn't stand her influence anymore. I didn't need to be put through what she put me through, nor did I deserve that kind of treatment when I was just looking out for her.

She may be my best friend, but best friends aren't always on the same page.

Lately, I found Dakota and I to be chapters apart from each other.

/

_Ted's POV_

I glanced over at Lexi, finding it unusual that she was so extremely quiet. The first thing that surprised me was when she followed me to Legacy's locker room after our meeting with Vince and Creative. She put her bags down in Legacy's locker room and sat down on the couch, mumbling that she was going to stay there for the show, even after everything that had gone down with Randy the night before. I could've sworn earlier she had told me that she planned on staying in the locker room she would normally share with Dakota because of Randy.

It immediately tipped me off that something was wrong between Dakota and Lexi. And that something happened sometime after she and I had breakfast and before she got to the arena. It left a good six hour time frame, so the only reasonable way to find out what happened would be to ask Lexi. For some reason, I just didn't want to ask her. From the look she gave me when I sat down beside her and opened my mouth, I knew she didn't.

Instead of asking anyway, I just placed an arm around her and stayed quiet. She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Thanks." She whispered and I just shook my head.

"No problem Lex." I kissed her forehead before I stood up. "I'm gonna get ready," I said and she nodded, leaning back on the couch, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. I watched her for a moment longer before picking up my trunks and heading into the bathroom with a soft sigh.

I came out a few minutes later and she was still sitting on the couch. But now she had her knees pulled up to her chest and her forehead resting on her folded arms. I crouched down in front of the couch and grabbed one of her hands. Slowly she looked up.

"Talk to me." I said.

She ran her free hand through her hair before she put her legs down and I sat next to her. She took a deep breath before she began.

"Dakota and I had the biggest fight we've...ever had." She stumbled over the words slightly. I watched her intently.

"Like...catastrophic fighting?" I asked.

She nodded before leaning her head back against the couch and closing her eyes. "I'm just...done. I really am this time, I'm not going back to being her best friend until she can show me she's changed. I'm sick of it Ted, I can't take it anymore. I feel so drained and stressed and...it can't be good for me."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her hazel eyes glistened with unshed tears. I opened my mouth to reply but the door opened. We both froze before turning to see Cody standing in the doorway. He and I had barely said two words to each other all day. By the time I got back to the room after breakfast with Lexi, Cody had disappeared, giving me no chance to talk to him about the previous night.

I glanced at Lexi out of the corner of my eye and say her hazel eyes set into a glare as she stared down Cody.

"Runnels." She said, her voice hard. I saw Cody swallow and go to back out of the room. Lexi stood up, "don't bother. I'll leave, this is your room, this time."

And with that she walked past me.

I didn't see her for the rest of the night, except for our short segment on screen. I was worried by the end of the night and knew I needed to talk to her. When I walked into the locker room after my match, her bags were gone and she was nowhere to be found.

That left me once choice.

_**/**_

_Lexi's POV_

I set my book down on the bed next to me with an irritated sigh. I rolled over and reached for my phone which was on the nightstand. I didn't feel like going out, if it was Alvin or someone, I was just going to ignore it. My day had been horrible enough as is, I didn't need people trying to cheer me up.

I opened the text message and couldn't help the smile that curved my lips when I saw the sender of the text was Ted.

_Go out onto your balcony._

My eyebrows furrowed. What? With a sigh I pushed the comforter off of my legs and swung them to the side of the bed. I stood and pulled on my robe over the tiny boy shorts and tank top I was wearing. I loosely knotted the belt on the robe as I opened the door that led to the balcony.

I shivered as a gust of cold night air met me. I ran a hand through my loose hair and walked over the railing and leaned my elbows on it, staring out at the city.

"Beautiful."

I smiled, recognizing his voice immediately. I looked over to see Ted watching me from the balcony two rooms down. "Yeah, the city is," I murmured, looking back down at the lighted streets.

"Wasn't talking about the city lights, Lex," he said and I smirked before looking back at him.

"Very funny," I muttered, moving over to the side of the balcony, my hands holding the railing as I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's with the plastic bag?" I questioned.

"You'll see in a minute," he replied as he slid the bag up his arm. My eyes widened as he climbed up onto the railing.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously, worried that he was doing what I thought.

"I'm coming over," he replied tersely as he took a hold of the trellis, reaching his foot over onto the railing of the balcony of the room next to mine. I stepped away form the railing and watched him worriedly.

"I swear to God if you fall I will-" he interrupted me.

"You'll what? Kill me? I think the fall would've accomplished that already," he replied, turning his head to raise an eyebrow at me, accompanied by a smirk, before he hopped down onto the safety of the balcony next to mine. I vaguely wondered who's room it was.

"Here take the bag," he said, handing the bag across the open space between the two balconies. I took the bag and set it near the door. I turned back to see him up on the railing again, extending his leg and setting his foot atop the railing of my balcony.

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding when he hopped down onto the concrete of my balcony next to me. I let out a surprised squeak when his arms encircled my waist tightly and he cornered me against the railing.

"Hello my Juliet," he said with a smile before his lips met mine. I smiled against his mouth, one arm looping around his neck while the my other hand slid through his hair. I let myself get caught up in Ted, let my worries go and wrapped my arms around him. I held onto him as if my life depended on it.

He sensed my need for something concrete and pulled back, hugging me to him, tucking my head underneath his chin. We stood there for a few minutes in silence.

"Did Dakota change rooms?" He asked.

I nodded, "yeah, she did some time earlier today." I replied. He nodded.

"I don't know if this would be overstepping my boundaries but Lexi, I think telling Dakota that you can't take her shit anymore was the right thing to do. I don't like seeing you so stressed and worried all the time. It, honestly, scares me." He confessed.

I leaned back against the railing and looked up at him, "then why do I feel so bad?"

"Because she's you're best friend and you're used to it. You've fallen into the pattern and now you're breaking the cycle and it's going to feel unnatural for a while." He sounded so smart saying it.

"You're right," I muttered and saw him smile softly before he leaned in and kissed me.

He then picked up the plastic bag which I had dropped.

"I brought presents." He said with a wide grin as he took my hand and led me back into the hotel room.

It already felt like Ted and I were telepathic. He knew exactly how to help me de-stress. Coffee flavored ice cream and The Princess Bride. It had me in a better mood by the end of the movie and I felt safe and comfortable as I fell asleep with Ted's arms around me. It was the perfect night and it completely calmed my frazzled nerves.

I was beginning to wonder how I had ever survived without Ted.


	32. Talkers, Liars & Lookers

_**Dudes! Homestretch time! We've only got TEN CHAPTERS LEFT! Amazing how this fic went by so quickly. I absolutely adore this fic, and the OCs in it..**_

**_Anyways..this chapter was kinda tough for me since it's all over the place emotions wise...also, for those of you who are Kota/Matt fans, i will be getting to them soon! I promise! but right now, we're focusing on Randy/Lexi/Ted goodness...though the Randy/Lexi is pretty jealous and ..._**

**_Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and i'm sorry this took so long to get up! I couldn't decide how to start this chapter for the longest time...I think the next chapter will come along a lot more smoothly. _**

**_The next chappy is a strictly guy chappy! That means Ted's POV, Cody's POV, Matt's POV and Randy's POV...and possibly John's...yeah, probaby John's too..anyways!_**

**_ENJOY! vote on my poll!_**

**_Mahalo_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- and a pic of Lexi's outfit in this chappy will be posted on my website soon..not tonight but within the next few days. I'm exhausted and am going to be now!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 32- Talkers, Liars & Lookers**_

_Ted's POV _

My eyes followed the curve of Lexi's body as she stretched in front of the mirror. Her caramel colored skin glowed beneath the bathroom's lights. Her hazel eyes were trained on her reflection, which I could not see. Her long hair was tousled slightly. She ran her fingers through her dark brown and red locks, contemplating something. She glanced over at me, "should I dye the bottom layer back to brown?" she asked.

I shrugged from my position on the single hotel bed. She grinned slightly while rolling her eyes, "thanks for the help." She muttered as she fingered her hair, shaping it to her will. She stepped out of the bathroom when she was satisfied. "Are you going to get ready now? We need to leave for the arena soon." She said as she checked the time on her phone.

I sighed, "fine," I muttered, pushing myself up into a sitting position before swinging my legs off the bed. She smiled softly at me as she offered me her hand and helped pull me to my feet. I pecked her lips before moving past her into the bathroom.

No one knew, or had noticed, but for the past week Lexi and I had been practically sharing a hotel room. Cody and I hadn't been talking, it just felt awkward. Even though there was no need for it, it felt like I was choosing a side. I chose Lexi's side.

The main reason I had been so close by the past week is because she was stressed and depressed because of her fight with Dakota. I knew she put on a strong facade for everyone, even me. I was quickly learning how to discern whether her mood was fake or real. At the moment, I knew she wasn't really smiling in the other room as she got dressed. She was forcing the expression for my sake, when she didn't need to.

I sighed to myself as I washed my face as I remembered the reason why Lexi and I had arrived in RAW's next city stop so early. Lexi had talked to Alvin after she hadn't heard from Dakota at all for two days. He told her that she had gone home to California alone. Lexi had been planning on returning home since she hadn't been there since before Christmas. But since Dakota was there, she decided to just stay on the road. I volunteered to stay with her, I had been back home recently and I knew that Lexi needed me.

I walked out of the bathroom and padded over to her silently. Her back was to me and she didn't notice my approach, so when I wrapped my arms around her waist she jumped slightly. She chuckled awkwardly when she immediately realized that it could only be me. "Sorry," she muttered.

It was time like that, moments where me touching her scared her, that made me wonder if Randy—or any of her former boyfriends—had ever abused her more than just emotionally. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. If that did turn out to be true, I couldn't determine whether I'd be able to control my rage or not. The thought of anyone hurting Lexi emotionally made my blood boil alone. But someone hurting her physically made my body tense and muscles string tightly.

"Ted?" her voice brought me out of my thoughts, and my body relaxed. I had subconsciously tensed up. I felt my shoulders drop from their tightly held position and in return I felt Lexi settle against me. I brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck softly, feeling a pleasured shiver ripple down her spine. I smiled softly against her warm skin.

She turned around in my arms and looked up at me. "You okay?" she asked, worry flickering in her hazel eyes. I smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine babe." I told her with a nod of confirmation.

She studied me for a moment, her eyes flickering over my face, searching for even the smallest hint of uncertainty. Finally she let out a breath and nodded once, satisfied and believing that I was fine. For the most part I was, except for my overactive mind that jumped to conclusions about pretty much everything.

I pushed the thoughts back, drowning them in my mind as I focused on Lexi. She rose up on her toes, making me smile at how short she was, and place a gentle kiss to my lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and just held me. My arms instinctively encircled her tiny waist.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm getting better." She answered, and that was as honest as she could be about it.

/

_Lexi's POV_

Wardrobe had done it's job. The slinky black dress with several slashes definitely matched my new persona as the valet for Legacy. I stared at myself in the mirror, my voluminous curls, smoky make up, and tall black heels. I suddenly felt like Dakota.

I pushed the thought aside as the locker room door opened and I heard three male voices. I glanced over to see Ted, Randy and Cody walking into the room. Ted smirked at me as I felt Randy's penetrating gaze on me. Ted saw my unfocused gaze and glanced over at Randy. His blue eyes darkened slightly as he glowered at the older man. He worked his jaw but ultimately forced himself not act on his anger. Instead he walked in front of Randy, cutting me off from the Viper's view.

I quickly turned away before walking over to the bench and sitting down. I sighed to myself as my foot shook nervously. I zoned out as the boys got ready. Legacy as a whole, had a segment before their matches.

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_Ted DiBiase stood in the Legacy locker room going through his duffel bag as he got things in order for the night. _

_"You must be uh, must be pretty proud of yourself?" Cody stated as he walked into the locker room and stopped beside Ted, who turned to face his stablemate._

_"What? For qualifying for the Elimination Chamber?" He paused, "yes, yes I am."_

_"Yeah, you know I had, I had to fight John Cena to qualify. And, who'd you have to face? Oh it's Mark Henry, right Mark Henry."  
"Yeah." Cody quickly continued._

_"Well it's a tall order, it's the world's strongest man but I've beat Mark Henry. I think I would've done it again."_

_"Cody, stop whining. You know, if you had what it took to beat Cena, you'd be in the chamber with me and Randy."_

_"Right, so you would've beat John Cena?"_

_"You know, this is actually a good thing cause people are always saying how, how much we are alike," Ted said, motioning between them. "But now it's obvious, it's obvious that, well, I'm better than you." He looked Cody straight in the eyes. _

_"You're better than me?" Cody asked challengingly._

_"That's right..." _

_The two continued with words until Randy stepped in. _

_"Interesting," the former World Heavyweight Champion commented. "Interesting Ted. You think you're better than me?"_

_The younger man didn't respond._

_"Well are you?" Randy asked, leaning forward slightly, cocking his head to the side. _

_"I guess we'll find out at the chamber, won't we?" Ted finally replied. _

_"Whoa, boys, boys." Lexi stepped in between the two men, standing slightly in front of Cody as well. "Let's not forget we're a team here," she said, looking from Randy to Ted before shrugging, "for the most part," she muttered._

_Randy's eyes barely glanced down at her as Ted unabashedly stared at the Latina beauty in her tight, form-fitting and revealing dress. "I just got down speaking with the guest host," she said, gaining even Randy's attention. "It seems we'll get to put Cody's theory to the test." The short woman looked to Ted, "Ted, you'll be facing John Cena tonight." She stated as Ted looked away quickly, in aggravation, while setting his jaw. Cody and Randy smirked._

_Lexi turned to Cody, "and you'll be facing Randy." The dark haired man paled slightly as he and Randy got into how he had tried to help him at the Royal Rumble while Ted shook his head. _

_"Come on Lexi," Ted said, offering his arm to the woman. She glanced at Randy and then Cody before taking Ted's arm an the two left, leaving a glowering Randy behind. _

_x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

I tugged down the bottom hem of my dress once we were out of the camera's view. Ted chuckled slightly. "Relax, it's fine," he assured me but I rolled my eyes at him. He grabbed my hand, forcing me to stop my fidgeting and I sighed.

"I promise, I'll stop," I said, looking at him pointedly. He grinned and nodded.

"Good, I need to go talk to John about some last minute things for our match but I'll be back here to meet you before we head to the gorilla. Sound good?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile, "yeah, I'll see you in a few then," I said, squeezing his hand before letting it go.

I ran a hand through my hair as I turned around, coming face to chest with familiar figure. I could tell it was Randy by the tattooed arms and the ridiculously tanned torso.

"Randy," I said his name evenly and looked up, locking my hazel eyes with his blue ones.

"Lexi," his eyes flickered over me and I awaited his next comment, knowing it would be a make it or break it phrase for us. "So, are you whoring yourself out to Ted now too?" He asked.

I squared my shoulders as my back straightened. I opened my mouth to speak but didn't get the chance to. "I mean, the dress practically screams slut. You fit the stereotype too huh, you got the goods but are lacking on the looks and class."

My hands clenched into fists. "Randy, shut up," I ground out between gritted teeth. He just smirked, "I'll bet Ted's just using you for the sex huh? Cody probably is too."

My eyes narrowed as I glared at him, and for the first time wondered where the hell Cody had gone.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking Ted really likes you. He just wants a good fuck before he runs back to his upper-class girls." Randy whispered as he leaned closer. "You're not good enough to be his girl in public. You're just the daughter of some Mexican couple who probably can't even speak English. Did your mom get you started in this lifestyle?" he asked, motioning to my outfit.

I felt tears prick my eyes, but I forced them down, letting my anger boil as it threatened to spill over. What he said about me hurt, but what if it was true.

What if Ted really was only using me for the sex. What if all the sweetness was just an act to get me to give it up to him. It was probably all some sick bet he made with Randy about which one of them could get me in bed first. Ted won.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I tried to be angry, I really did. But all I felt was hurt.

"Ted could never love someone like you."

And with that, Randy shouldered past me.

I stiffly walked over to the bench and sat down, staring sightlessly at the wall opposite me. I barely breathed, didn't think, I just sat there.

"Lex?" I cringed at the sound of Ted's voice so close to me.

"You ready?" he asked as he pulled his Legacy shirt on and glanced over at me. He froze before rushing over to me. He took my face in his hands and I flinched away. I couldn't believe the worry and concern that flickered in his eyes. It was all an act, a sham. It wasn't real.

"Why have you been crying?" He asked.

I pushed him away, "I'm fine."

We both knew I was lying.

/

_Dakota's POV_

I looked away from John as Ted and Lexi passed us. My hands instantaneously clenched into fists upon seeing my ex-best friend. And of course, John noticed.

"You and Lexi haven't been talking." He stated matter of fact. I glanced over at him, giving him a look that clearly said to 'shut up.' But he didn't. "What happened?" he asked.

I didn't give him a good answer. I couldn't, my eyes were focused on Lexi's puffy eyes. They were a tell tale sign that she had been crying recently. Ted glanced over at her worriedly ever few seconds, but she just seemed to ignore him. It made me wonder how oblivious of a person she was.

I looked away with a sneer, only to meet John's eyes.

"Spill." He demanded.

"We don't have time for this. Your match is next," I said, pushing his shoulder to get him to move away.

He turned and walked backwards toward the curtain, pointing at me, "don't think I'm going to let this go so easily. Later Princess, I promise." He said before turning and nodding to a stage hand who started up his music once Ted's ended.

I sighed to myself, I didn't really want to tell anyone what had happened between Lexi and I when I didn't even know what had really set it all off.

I was so fucked.


	33. Regressive Tendencies

_**Alright, so...i finished this while watching Smackdown- fuck yes Paul Bearer!**_

**_Anyways..now that that's out of my system, lol...this is the guy's chappy...i decided against going into Randy's POV because...it wouldn't have worked as well since i used John and Ted's POVs when i did...anywhooo, i don't know if i mentioned it before but there will be 42 chapters in total..technically 40 since the last 2 are epilogues but..yeah...lol chapters 41 and 42 will probably be posted on the same day...and that means...there's only NINE chapters left..if my math is correct, lol_**

**_Oh, i totally forgot to mention it in the last chapter but...NeuroticIdealist made a banner for this fic and it's absolutely freaking AMAZING! the link is on my profile! checks it out please! vote on my poll too while you're there! _**

**_I am now on a 2 week break so expect updates on my regular 'every-five-days' schedule..though they may come faster..depends on if i get busy or not._**

**_I only own my 2 leading ladies in this fic-Lexi & Dakota...though...really, Lexi isn't evven in this chappy technically! LOL so, yeah...for all of you DK fans, chapter 35 will be a major Dakota chappy! soo woohoo!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_Mahalo_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 33- Regressive Tendencies**_

_Matt's POV_

I sighed as I stood, swinging my bag onto my shoulder. I was exhausted and just wanted to get back to my hotel room and sleep off the bad day. I was determined to forget it and wake up tomorrow as if it had never happened.

I turned to the door, my hand on the knob, and I opened it to come face to face with Ted DiBiase. My eyebrows furrowed, "uh, hi Ted."

He smiled at me slightly, running a hand through his hair. Something was off about him, he was shuffling his feet, switching his weight from one leg to the other — fidgeting. "Is something wrong?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

He looked up at me before sighing. "I know, technically, this is none of my business but..." he paused, rubbing the back of his neck, "what happened between you and Dakota? I'm only asking because I think Dakota and Lexi got into it again today and now Lexi won't even talk to me."

I knew he was telling the truth, so with a sigh I leaned against the door. "Ask Cody, he's the one who told me."

Ted's eyebrows furrowed, "told you about what?" he asked, confused.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, he was playing stupid, but he's Cody's best friend as well as close to Lexi, so he had to know.

"About her and John." Is all I supplied before I shouldered past him and headed off down the hall.

_Cody's POV_

"You told Matt that Dakota and John were having an affair?"

I turned to face Ted, who was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed. I hadn't heard him walk into the locker room, he had left some time before after Lexi disappeared. I had no idea where he had went, but apparently, it was to talk to Matt Korklan.

"Excuse me?" I asked, I couldn't just outright say it. I tilted my head to the side slightly and furrowed my brows.

Ted rolled his eyes at me, he knew when I was lying. "Cut the crap Rhodes, I know you too well. You lied to him so he'd break up with Dakota. That's what you did, right?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me, waiting for my confirmation.

I sighed to myself before rolling my eyes with a nod, "yeah, fine, that's exactly what I did. Happy?" I asked.

Ted's eyes narrowed, "no, I'm not happy. You had no right to say that to him. Just because you have a fucking crush on Dakota doesn't mean you can just lie to her boyfriend about her cheating." He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger, "you should've handled it like an adult and told her how you felt instead of fucking everything up for her."

I didn't understand why he was so angry, it's not like he had feelings for Dakota.

"I did her a favor Ted, she'd be way better off with someone like me, or hell, even John."

Ted set his jaw and just shook his head, "you don't understand, I don't even know why I bothered." He muttered. I rolled my eyes, Ted liked seeming smarter than he was, and cryptic sayings like that one happened too often for me to really care.

"I don't either DiBiase."

He sighed, his shoulders sagging as he turned, shaking his head, and left the locker room.

I stared at the empty doorway for a few moments after he had disappeared.

"Hey, Cody? You in there?"

I blinked and looked up at the voice. Dakota smiled at me slightly. She was leaning forward, hands on her legs as she peered curiously at me.

A smile curled my lips upon realizing she was there. "Hey Kota." I greeted.

She smiled back at me and straightened up, flipping her blond and purple hair over her shoulder. "What's got you zoning out like that?" she asked, arching one perfect eyebrow at me.

"You," I replied with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "shut up." She was used to deflecting my remarks. I wished she'd stop and see that I was serious and not just making obscene conversation. She raised her eyebrows at me and smirked, "so, you wanna join me and the gang tonight?" she asked, pursing her lips.

I put on a contemplative expression and stroked my chin.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her roll her eyes and tap her foot impatiently.

I smirked slightly, "I guess I'll let you all have the privilege of partying with me." I said before I stood up and grabbed my bag.

She eyed me before nodding, "sounds good. Let's go."

I nodded before following her out the door.

_John's POV_

I sighed as I watched Dakota dance with Cody. She had somehow slipped past me earlier and I hadn't had the chance to ask her what was up between her and Lexi. I knew they had been fighting, due to the fact that they had been openly avoiding each other backstage. But I had no idea as to why they were fighting.

Lexi and Dakota never really fought, and they never completely stopped talking to each other for more than two or three days tops.

But from what I heard from Ted, who was sitting across from me, they hadn't spoken in over a week. And now the regressive tendencies had begun. Dakota was excessively drinking and Lexi was pulling into herself and cutting off from everyone else. I remembered the small Latina woman doing something similar after her divorce. Randy had pulled her out of that funk and she had turned back into her party-girl self, that resembled the present Dakota.

I ran a hand over my head and looked over at the man sitting across from me. "I don't know what to tell you." I paused, "do you know why they were fighting in the first place?" I inquired.

Ted stared at his beer for a moment before answering, "yeah, I do." He paused and traced the neck of his beer bottle with his index finger. He sighed, "Dakota and Cody came this close to having a one night stand," he said, holding his thumb and index finger a half an inch apart. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Really...I thought she and Matt were..." I shrugged, not needing to finish the sentence.

"I know...Cody..." he paused and seemed to be searching for the correct words, "he interfered and lied. Matt and Dakota got into it, she got drunk and Cody almost took advantage of that."

"Who stopped them?" I asked curiously.

"Lexi."

"Oh..." We were both silent for a moment before I sighed. "Dammit that girl needs to get her head on straight." I muttered, glancing over at Dakota, "even I know Lexi doesn't need to put up with Princess's shit."

"But she does most of the time. Which leads to another reason they fought. Dakota was so drunk, she didn't remember anything that happened the morning after and Lexi told her she was done and that Dakota needed to get her shit together."

"And she refused," I cut in, knowing Dakota's routine well. I nodded, "she always has been in denial about the drinking. She doesn't think her problem is that bad."

"But it is." Ted insisted and I nodded in agreement.

"I could tell she either wasn't talking to Matt or Lexi. That could be the only reason why she's drinking this much," I said, motioning to the blond who downed another shot. She giggled at something Cody said as the man's hand slid dangerously low on her waist, but she took no notice.

I didn't feel jealous as I watched the scene. I had long since gotten over any romantic feelings I once had for Dakota. But, I felt the need to protect her, "I can't watch this anymore," I muttered before standing and making my way over to the bar, where Dakota was.

_Ted's POV_

I watched as John detached Cody's hand from Dakota's hip and pulled the blond woman away. The two disappeared out the exit of the club and I just sighed to myself before taking a sip of my beer. I checked my phone, desperately hoping Lexi had called me. I had no messages and no missed calls. I had gone to her hotel room and knocked, but received no answer. She was avoiding me, so I decided to join my co-workers at the club.

Big fucking mistake. And I realized that when Randy slid into the seat John had been occupying just mere minutes before. He smirked at me before taking a swig of his beer. "Not gonna find yourself a dance partner?" He asked.

I shrugged, "not in the mood." I replied, forcing myself to be civil. Randy wasn't on my favorite list, but he had been on pretty good behavior lately, as far as I knew.

"Where's Lex?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "how am I supposed to know? I'm not her keeper." I shot back coolly.

He mirrored my shrug, "just figured you'd know since you two have gotten so...friendly." Our eyes met, blue clashing with blue.

I'd hate to say it, but it was a battle of dominance over territory. The territory being Lexi, sadly. I knew she didn't deserve to be treated like a piece of property, but it's how Randy thought and treated women.

"Why do you care?" I began, "you've been treating her like shit the past couple of weeks."  
He tensed, "Lexi and I are too close to let that affect our friendship." He said. He had no idea how much I knew of what he did. I knew how he treated Lexi, when they were together and as of late.

I shifted in my seat and took a drink of my beer before raising my eyebrows, "really? I could've sworn I heard her say she hated you earlier today."

"That's just some playful banter. No harm done." Randy assured.

I forced myself to look appeased, even though I was playing him with every word. "Good, she's a sweet girl. I'd hate to see her get hurt." _by you_, I added silently.

"Same here." _-by you- _the words were insinuated as he never saw how he treated Lexi as destructive to her character. Or maybe he did and he was just sick enough to think it alright. Neither of the two options would surprise me when being referred with Randy.

I was suddenly worrying about Lexi. There was no doubt.

She was avoiding me because of something Randy said, or did.


	34. Run From Love

_**Ah! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this! I had the hardest time writing this chapter for some reason. I know i said it'd be a Matt/Dakota chapter..that was the original plan..but as i started writing it...it kinda got away from me..and this is what came about and i actually like it..But the next chappy will FOR SURE be Matt/Dakota...to the max**_

_**Oh i love drama! **_

_**I only own Lexi & Dakota. THANK YOU so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, i really appreciate the love! **_

_**ENJOY & MAHALO**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 34- Run From Love**_

_Ted's POV_

By the time the following Monday rolled around, I was just about to go crazy.

The past seven days, Lexi had blatantly avoided me. She ignored my calls, never answered her hotel door, and disappeared seconds after any time I spotted her.

I began to wonder if I had done something, but I still stayed by my hypothesis that Randy had said something.

I was hoping I'd be able to find her at the arena, it felt like a last chance to get her to talk to me.

I walked down the halls, stopping briefly to ask John if he had seen the Latina.

"No man, I haven't seen her." He paused, "Dakota's been rooming with me all week, I didn't want her to..." he sighed and shook his head.

I just nodded, "I know. Alright, well, I'm gonna go look for her."

John watched me as I walked past him, "you might want to ask Paul, if she left she would've told him."

I glanced back at John and nodded before I changed my direction.

John had a good point, Lexi was extremely close with Paul. He was like a father to her, and if she wasn't in the Legacy locker room and wasn't sharing one with Dakota, it was the only plausible place left to look.

I bit my lip as I stood in front of the locker room door, debating whether or not to knock. I finally sighed and lifted my hands, I rapped my knuckles on the door. I waited and heard a faint shuffling come from inside and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

The door opened to reveal Paul, standing there in his trunks and one of his Triple H t-shirt.

"DiBiase," he said with a nod.

"Paul."

We were silent until another voice called out, "who's at the door?" And Shawn walked into my line of sight, off behind Paul.

"Oh..." he suddenly spoke in a monotone. "Hi Ted." His blue eyes turned cold and he walked out of my view.

I finally decided to just get to the point, though I was almost 100% sure they knew why I was there already. "Is Lexi here?" I asked.

Paul looked over his shoulder before looking back at me, "nope."

My eyebrows furrowed, seeing the protective wall being put up. She was in there, but she didn't want to talk to me, and they didn't want me talking to her.

I sighed, deciding to play along, "okay..well, if you see her can you tell her I need to talk to her?"

"Sure," Paul mumbled before closing the door. I stood there for a moment, debating whether or not I should just open the door again and storm in there, demanding Lexi talk to me.

I quickly realized that's not the way I should handle things with Lexi. I needed to stay as calm as possible. Randy must've said something horrible to get her to avoid me so blatantly.

I sighed again and turned to head back to Legacy's locker room. I wasn't looking forward to having to see either Cody or Randy, but I'd have to.

I perked up, Lexi was scheduled to accompany ringside, so she'd have to see me eventually tonight.

/

Her hazel eyes wouldn't meet mine as she approached me. I should've known better, she showed up seconds before it was my cue to make my entrance. We had time for her to hook her arm through mine before my music began and we were ushered through the curtain.

We went through all the motions, but Lexi never really looked at me. It started to piss me off, she was avoiding and ignoring me—it drove me crazy. To be completely honest, it hurt like hell too. In the end, I took out my frustrations on Kofi, the poor soul who was doomed to be my opponent that night.

After the match, I barely gave Lexi's presence any acknowledgment as we celebrated before we headed up the ramp and backstage. I didn't even glance at her worriedly, like I had continuously on our way down to the ring. Now, I was just sick of it and I knew I couldn't let her leave without some kind of confrontation.

Once we were away from the cameras she tried to slip away but I caught her wrist gently. As politely as I could, I drug her down an empty hallway and turned her to face me.

"Would you please look at me?" I asked, but she wouldn't. She kept her eyes adverted.

I dropped her wrist, running my hands down my face and turning away. I released an aggravated sigh before speaking. "I don't even know what I did Lexi. I don't know what I said, what action caused you to want to avoid me like this."

I turned back to her, her hazel eyes still glued to the floor. "You haven't said a word to me all day, what happened?" I asked, but received no answer.

Something inside of me just couldn't let this happen. I wouldn't let myself have a complete breakdown in front of the woman that was causing the breach of my emotional defense walls.

I shook my head and turned away, "whatever," I muttered, not caring how much of a typical 'guy' reaction it was, not even processing how much it could've hurt Lexi's feelings. I walked away, leaning her alone, knowing she wouldn't follow.

I don't know where I wondered to, but I found myself sitting on a stack of crates with my head in my hands.

I heard a sigh before someone approached me.

"What's wrong with you?"

I looked up to see Dakota's blue eyes staring at me, a blond brow arched. I sighed and shook my head. "Just having a bad day."

She smiled wryly, "I have those all the time."

I just nodded as she pulled herself up onto the crate next to me.

"Does it have something to do with Lexi?" she asked intuitively. I forced myself not to sigh or give anything away.

"Maybe."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dakota smirk, "yeah, thought so. If she's pushing you away, it's cause she likes you." She paused, "or...someone said shit to her."

"I'm going with the latter."

"What? You don't think she likes you?" Dakota raised her eyebrows.

I grinned slightly, "well, I know she does," I replied cockily, gaining a laugh from the blond beside me.

She shook her head with a smile, "yeah, I know that too. But the feelings mutual," she said, matter of fact and I knew I couldn't even try to lie and contradict her. I was beginning to realize how obvious it was that I had feelings for Lexi.

The only person who couldn't see it was the object of my affections—Lexi herself.

"It's easy to fall for Lexi," Dakota chewed her lip, "and I mean like...really fall. Every guy she ever gets involved with just...falls for her." She sighed and inclined her head so she was staring up at the ceiling, "for me, it's the opposite. Every guy that I'm interested in turns out to be a dud, or ends up hating me because of my past."

I studied the blond and her eyes lazily found mine.

"Well, I know either of those options applies to Matt."

She looked away quickly, "that's bull. Option number 2 worked with him."  
"He was lied to."

I didn't know why I was spilling all of this to Dakota. She was the last person I expected to be talking to like this. We were never close and I'd never really liked Dakota much, not enough to consider her a close friend ever.

"Lied to...about what?"

"He was told you and John were having an affair or some shit like that."

I saw her jaw drop, before she mumbled to herself, "so that's what he was going on about."

I glanced over at her, "see, now it can be easily fixed, right?"

"Don't let her slip through your fingers Ted, she's a better woman than you could ever imagine and she deserves so much but always gets so little."

With that Dakota slipped off the crates and left. I watched her, wondering where she was going.

But I had a good idea.

/

_Dakota's POV_

My knuckles rapped on the door. I didn't know what I was going to say, what I was going to do but I knew I had to set things right with Matt.

I held my breath as the door opened.

Matt's eyes widened seeing me there and he hesitated. In that moment of hesitation, I spoke before he could close the door.

"I don't know who told you whatever..." My throat felt like it was collapsing in on itself. I'd never felt so nervous, embarrassed and uncertain before in my life. My composure was so cracked I was surprised it was even slightly staying together. "I-it's a lie Matt. John and I—we're not together, we haven't for years. I promise," I paused as my voice broke, "you have to believe me," I whispered the last part as I felt tears prick my eyes.

I hated being emotional, I hated _really _crying. I could pull off a fake cry when I needed it, but real tears were so much worse. They made you feel like shit afterward, I always felt drained and I always look horrible. But for some reason, standing there and pleading my case to Matt made me realize how badly I wanted him to believe me.

I was so terribly afraid of losing him because of some stupid lie or rumor, or whatever it was.

It might've been my words, or my tears, but something made Matt soften instantly. I was shocked into silence when he pulled me into his arms and held me.

He led me into his room, closing the door behind me, but never removing his arms from around me. He sat down on the bed, pulling me down onto his lap.

"Shh, Kota, please stop crying." He murmured, pulling at my hands. I finally let them fall into my lap, looking away, knowing I looked horrible.

Matt turned my chin gently, his soft brown eyes gazing into mine. I felt my breath catch in my throat. His gaze—it was...I had run away from that kind of look so many times.

He opened his mouth to talk, and I knew it was my last second to decide.

Run from love, or stay?


	35. Completely

_**I rewrote this chapter SO many times and i still don't feel like this whole scene didn't come out the way i thought it should...but this was the best version i wrote and i don't have any inspiration left for the chapter to rewrite it again. So i apologize for this, i feel it could be better, but i'm just not up to par at the moment..i dunno when i will be...i'm really stressed out and...writing isn't helping me like i thought it would.**_

_**Anyways, i only own Dakota & Lexi...that's it...umm..yeah...thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! you guys are great :) keep reviewing please!**_

_**ENJOY & MAHALO!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 35- Completely**_

_Dakota's POV _

_Matt turned my chin gently, his soft brown eyes gazing into mine. I felt my breath catch in my throat. His gaze—it was...I had run away from that kind of look so many times._

_He opened his mouth to talk, and I knew it was my last second to decide._

_Run from love, or stay? _

_/_

"I love you Dakota."

There was no preamble, really no forewarning—except for that look in his eyes.

I realized my second to decide was up, it had slipped by me before I could even process a thought. I blamed Matt for being so breathtaking as to distract me. But his soulful eyes had stared at me and I felt lost, and found, in the same moment.

Here was a man who wanted me, who had just said he loved me. Why did I feel so afraid of that? It would only ensure good things; safety, affection, understanding. Why did the thought of love make me want to run home to California? None of it added up in my head.

My eyes searched his for some sign of doubt.

I didn't find any.

_Matt's POV_

She couldn't be called perfect, or an angel, but god she's amazing to me.

I've heard all the negative, paid attention to all the warnings. It's just that every time I'm with her, and I have a real conversation with her, I see past all the bad qualities and I see the good things in there. I'm not in denial, I know she has drinking problems, commitment issues and so much more. But I can't help but want to be the person to help her and change her. I just want to love her.

I can't do that unless she'll let me.

From the first moment I saw her, I thought she was beautiful. Even after I've seen her at her worst, she still takes my breath away.

Even then, when her eyes were puffy from crying, her make-up streaked down her face, I could still see that gorgeous glow about her. It was a light that attracted people to her, like moths to a flame. I couldn't help it, I wanted to be close to her. I wanted her to want me to be close to her.

As she stared at me, I felt my hopes dwindling. But I knew, if I were to accomplish anything with Dakota, I had to keep my hope strong, I needed my will to be one of steel. She wouldn't give in to her heart easily, I knew she was afraid of being loved and then getting her heartbroken. I never planned on breaking her heart, but there was no way I could assure her of that.

I knew there was one way I could convey it all to her. I hadn't wanted to use it, but it was a way that she would understand completely. It was like her own language, she would get it.

I pressed my lips to her, cradling the back of her head with my hand. She melted against me instantly, her blue eyes sliding shut and she responded to my lips.

I placed a trail of kisses along her jaw to her ear, where I paused, letting her listen to my ragged breathing as I heard her own. I felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Don't say a word," I whispered in her ear as my hands skimmed down her sides and my lips found hers again. A low moan slipped past her lips as I pulled back to look at her.

Our eyes connected, "let me do all the talking."

I dipped my head down, kissing her shoulder softly. "I've thought about everything Dakota, all the words we've exchanged, all the touches," my fingertips brushed the skin of her stomach just under the hem of her shirt, "all the kisses," my lips brushed hers. "I came to the conclusion," I paused, forcing her to make eye contact with me, "I don't give a fuck if you're good for me or not Dakota. I want you, I've fallen in love with you and I don't want to wait for you to change so I can be with you for real."

She stared at me, before opening her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"I've heard the stories from Lexi, and the lies from Cody," I stopped, searching her face, "but I realized I've never heard the truth from you."

It looked like she was going to cry, I couldn't help myself as I leaned forward and kissed her gently, letting my fingers wrap in the blond strands of her hair.

We parted and I brought my lips close to her ear again, "I want to believe you haven't done half the things I've heard. But I know you better than to believe that, I know it's a crazy wish that'll never come true. What I don't understand is why you just won't tell me yourself. It won't make me feel differently for you, or think ill of you. I'm still going to love you even after you tell me everything. Why can't you understand that, I'm not going to leave. Never."

"I don't think I could leave even if I tried Dakota. You have no idea how hard it's been without you, I've been so...dead. Just horrible. You make my life exciting Kota, you make it fun and worth-living. I look forward to seeing you smile, hearing your laughter—it makes me feel complete when I hold you. I want you in my life, forever if possible and I just am not sure if you feel the same way."

I sighed and rested my head against her collar bone.

"Matt..." she whispered but I shook my head.

"Please, Dakota, don't say it unless you mean it—completely."

She was silent.

I lifted my head, kissing her against. She knew, and I wanted to feel her, feel complete, at least once before I really let her go.

Though I didn't think I could ever really get over her.

_Dakota's POV_

I blinked my eyes open, feeling sunlight hitting me. I grumbled incoherently to myself and rolled over, pulling the sheets with me. I rested my head on my arms, my eyes landing on the empty side of the bed.

I was silent and let out a sigh when I heard the shower running.

I was relieved and grateful, I needed a few minutes to compose my thoughts. I didn't know how I was going to react to Matt when I saw him. I was scared still but there seemed to be a sort of resolve in me. I suddenly felt safe with him, but was this feeling love? Or was it just some other emotion that could be easily confused with love.

I ran a hand through my hair. Lexi knew when she was in love, I always envied her insight on those sort of things. She knew when she was in love, but she never knew when someone was in love with her. Whereas, I feel, I'm the opposite.

I sighed, Matt loved me. I hadn't run, hadn't had the chance to really. But I didn't want to either. Wasn't that a big step for me?

It was then that I realized I didn't know what love was. I had no clue what a real, functioning, long-lasting relationship was. I was clueless and so naïve. No one ever saw me as someone who was ignorant to the workings of the world, but I suddenly knew, I had no idea.

Lexi was more world-savvy than I was, and it all made sense. Her reluctance to just return to Randy when she didn't feel the same way about him as she once had. It wouldn't have worked in her benefit. She would've been miserable and angry while Randy enjoyed having his control.

Had I always been so blind? So horrible a person?

I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking about all the hurtful things I'd ever said to my best friends...all the stupids things I've ever done to Matt...all the immature nights I've had out with my co-workers. I knew I couldn't take any of those moments back, but I wanted to change me before they ever repeated.

But I wasn't as stupid and naïve as before, I knew that the change I wanted wouldn't happen overnight. It would take months, years...several unrealized tasks and small decisions that would amount to bigger things.

But I wouldn't be going through all this alone.

I would have Matt.

Or at least, I hoped I would.

I took a deep breath subconsciously. Matt.

God he was a gift, an angel. He was amazing and I knew he was the only person who could really help me change and put up with me through all the failures that were sure to come. My bad habits could be outshone in his light and I could make it happen.

I just couldn't fuck things up with him—ever.

I couldn't bear to lose the person I love.

I blinked and rolled over onto my back. _I couldn't bear to lose the person I love._

Fuck, I loved him. I really, truly did. I loved Matt Korklan.

After everything he said last night, it only reinforced my feelings.

I sat up, reaching over the edge of the bed and finding his discarded shirt from the night before. I pulled it on over my head before swinging my feet over the side of the bed.

I stood up as the click of the bathroom door opening sounded.

The door opened as I took a step forward.

Matt stood there, in only a pair of basketball shorts. His brown eyes stared at me, and it seemed like he was waiting for me to say it.

So I did.

"I love you, Matt."


	36. Whatever It Takes

**Sorry that this took forever. I've been sick and just been feeling awful and not motivated. But, I listened to the song that i was listening to when i got the idea for this chapter again and i got inspired to finish it up. The scene with Ted and Lexi has been stuck in my head since before i actually started writing the fic...Actually, the next four chapters have all been planned out since the very beginning. :) hehe it just took me forever to get here. So yes, this fic is nearing it's ending..we have four more regular chapters, plus a two-part epilogue..so that's six chapters all together.**

**The name for this chapter is derived from the song Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse. A lyric from that song kinda inspired this fic pretty much-(_"You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_) Umm...yeah, so i do not own THAT. **

**Actually, all i do own is Lexi & Dakota! **

**The reviews are great, and they help fuel my motivation to write! So keep them coming and hopefully the final chapters of All We Are while be as amazing as i imagine them to be!**

**Enjoy & Mahalo**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 36- Whatever It Takes**_

_Dakota's POV_

I glanced up at Matt, enjoying the feel of his fingers weaved between mine as we walked down the hallways of yet another arena.

This time it was different, it wasn't just another arena I would work in for the next day or so. This time I didn't walk in with my best friend, our friendship on a pivotal line of anger and familiarity because of my habits. No, this time, practically everything was different. I walked in with Matt, the man I admittedly loved, we were smiling and taking in steps of unison. Everything was said without words and we both understood how perfect this moment was—even though all we were doing was walking into our workplace.

There was another difference. I was determined to spread my optimistic mood to everyone. The infectious love I felt would be planted into each one of my friends and coworkers I saw that night. I wanted to help everyone all at once, even though that was insanely impossible.

If there were only one person I could help, I knew who it would be. Lexi.

The person who has tried and offered me help so many—countless—times. I refused every time and then, Matt fixed me. It felt like I had robbed Lexi of her grand finale. She would no longer have to try and help me, I was already helped and she had no part in it. It made me feel sort of bad, but I knew she wouldn't see it that way. She would just be glad I was set straight, that I had finally seen the light, regardless of who had pulled back the curtains.

But then, along with my complete and utter joy, came something that was perplexing me. Lexi and I weren't speaking. In order to tell her the good news, I would have to confront her about our fight. Confrontation was always something I was afraid of, and so was Lexi for that matter. We would both shy away from it until we reached our boilings points and let loose.

I realized then, that I was the only person who could cause Lexi to flip. And I knew that was because she cared about me, loved me like family and I was honestly the only family she had since Hector died. Her father had died barely a month after we met in college and it was the first I had seen the scared and fragile side of Lexi. It was what really cemented our friendship.

So me pulling out the father card in our fight was just a low blow. I knew she missed her father so much, every time she saw a little girl with her dad, she would get this far-off look in her eyes. It just made me want to hug her and tell her it'll be okay, that her father loves her and would be proud of her. A child does need it's father, and I was wrong to say any child could do without one when it could be easily provided.

I sighed softly, causing Matt to look down at me, "what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I can't tell Lexi." I said, glancing up at him. He gave me a look, one that I had expected.

"Oh come on Dakota, you've already admitted everything to me, why can't you just admit _to your best friend _that you were in the wrong, and she was right?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You didn't hear all the things she said," I mumbled, realizing I was being stubborn and stupid, but I couldn't just admit she was right out loud, even though mentally I knew she was 100% correct.

"I'm sure you deserved every bit of what she said. Lexi isn't stupid and she doesn't say things she doesn't mean." He said, continuing to walk. I followed in step and sighed again.

"I know you miss her Dakota," he added, "so why keep denying yourself your best friend?"

It was rhetorical, I knew that.

"I don't know," I muttered, "because I'm stupid."

He cracked a smile, "but that's why I love you."

I grinned slightly, "I know _that_."

/

_Lexi's POV_

I kept my eyes focused in a forward direction, determined not to acknowledge anyone. I wasn't in the mood to speak to any of my coworkers, or one of my friends. I wasn't quite sure if I was a woman on a mission, or a coward hiding in the shadows.

I ran a hand through my hair, hoping the pay per view would go by quickly and painlessly. Hopefully Ted would get the message and stop trying to talk to me. I hadn't so much as said a word to him in over a week, I hadn't seen him since the Monday before.

I caught sight of Randy rounding a corner further down the hall and took a sudden left, down an empty hallway. I let out a breath as my pace slowed down, along with my pulse. Randy was the last person I wanted to see, I would've rather seen Ted and spoken to him.

Well, I got that.

I let out a yelp as something suddenly grabbed a hold of my arm and yanked me into a dark room. "What the f-" I was cut off by a hand over my mouth, and then the lights flicked on.

I stared wide-eyed at Ted. "Promise not to scream?" he asked.

I nodded and he dropped his hand.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked loudly. I hadn't expected my voice to come out sounding so hysteric, or with such a heavy accent.

I saw Ted smirk slightly and entertained the idea of slapping the expression off his face. I didn't have time to put that plan into action before I felt my back connect with the wall behind me.

I wasn't totally expecting it, yet it was what I had—honestly—wanted. His lips gently coaxed mine to reciprocate. His fingers threaded through my hair, holding my lips to his, not that I was going to pull away any time soon.

I couldn't lie to myself, I had missed the feeling of Ted's body pressed against me. I had longed for his gentle caresses and electrifying kisses. He provoked responses from me no one else ever had, and the way he made me feel. It was a natural high that I couldn't get anywhere else but in his arms.

His lips left mine, trailing kisses toward my ear. I felt his labored breathing against my neck and it made a shudder roll down my spine. He kissed the shell of my ear, "I had to get you to stop avoiding me somehow."

I closed my eyes, hating the vulnerable tone of his voice and the hurt laced through his words.

I went to speak, to apologize but he silenced me with a soft kiss. He pulled away and I followed him, my back coming off the wall, my hands raising to cup his face.

He stopped me, his hands circling my wrists, but let my lips meet his. I couldn't stop myself, I wanted Ted and I needed him. The past two weeks I had spent pushing Ted away just showed me how I couldn't live without him. I had felt so alone, with Ted or Dakota, or anyone. It made me make the choice of whether I wanted to be alone for the rest of my life in the WWE, or with someone I could see a life forever with.

In the quiet moments I spent alone in my hotel room, I was given views and pondering of a life without Ted, and one with Ted.

With Ted, I could see us having a clan of children together. Kids with sky blue eyes and brown hair—an attractive mix of us. I could see myself being a stay at home mom, wearing an apron, cooking for my big family. Ted would come home and I would greet him with a kiss before the children tackled him, telling him about how great he looked beating up one of the guys he worked with in the WWE. I would stand back and smile at the scene before me.

The other window into the future showed me returning to a silent home from being on the road. Done with wrestling and then just working backstage in one of the spots that needed to be filled. I traveled just as much, but returned to no one except a dog that my neighbor watched while I was away The chocolate lab would nuzzle my hand as I closed the front door and set my suitcase down. I would then find a jar of peanut butter and hope the bread I had wasn't stale. I'd eat a peanut butter sandwich as I laid in bed, with my dog, and watched some sappy romantic movie about a love that I would never have.

I blinked and was brought back to Ted, though our positions were slightly changed. My back was to the wall again and Ted's left hand held both of my wrists captive above my head. His other hand coasted along my body, giving attention to every part of me that begged for it. His lips were never far from mine and that kept me busy while he focused on showering me with all the affection and adoration he could muster.

We were both panting when he stopped moving completely. His lips were against my ear, his body pressed close to mine so I was sandwiched between the mold of his warm, muscular body and the cold, flat wall. Quite the contrast, but it made me cling to him as my hands found his biceps, clutching him as tight as possible.

"I don't know why I've waited so long to say this. I realized it when we were snowed in at the airport and I woke up with you in my arms. Lex, I don't want to live without you. Honestly, I don't think I could even if I tried." The words were whispered, but so close to my ear it felt like he was screaming them. I closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest.

He continued on, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever had the chance of knowing, inside and out, you amaze me. I could see me marrying you and having a family. God, that scares me, I've never felt this strongly about anyone in my life before. You're just this...light at the end of my darkened tunnel, you gave me this hope that there is someone out there for me. You're that someone Lexi, and I could never let you just slip out of my hands." He paused for a fraction of a second, "so I just want you to know...I love you Lexi."

I felt the tears prick my eyes as I leaned my head back. Our eyes met as a tear slid down my cheek, only to be brushed away by his thumb.

"I love you too Ted," the words bubbled and were past my lips before I could even think them.

His expression hardened suddenly and he shook his head. The change in him scared me, reminding me of Randy.

"No Lex, you can't love me until you love yourself." That was all he said. He kissed me softly one time, while I stood frozen, and then he slipped out of the room. Leaving me to stand there and realize what he said was true.

I wiped away my tears, fixed my hair, and stepped toward the door. I flicked the light switch and made my way to the Legacy locker room.

Maybe I was afraid to love who I was, because no one had ever loved the real me before.


	37. That Green Monster

_**I wouldn't consider this one of my best chapters, but it's not horrible. I'm sorry this is so late. Life has got me super busy! **_

_**I only own Lexi & Dakota. That is all! This fic only hase FIVE chapters left..and two of those are part of the epilogue! **_

_**Mahalo to everyone who reviewed! It's great getting those emails after i post a chappy! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 37- That Green Monster**_

_Lexi's POV_

I tugged my hair up into a ponytail as I walked. I had dropped my bag off at the locker room and knew I needed to just take a walk and force myself to relax—and think.

I tucked my iPod into my back pocket after placing the buds in my ear and I began to walk. I phased the world around me out, till it was just a blur and buzzing in the background.

Ted loved me.

I took a deep breath, feeling my heartbeat quicken. Just thinking about what he said to me in the empty locker room made my heart race and my skin tingle.

I couldn't exactly be surprised that he loved me. We had been secretly seeing each other for over a month now. I couldn't deny it either, I had fallen for Ted. So easily—it scared me.

Everything he said had a truth to it. I couldn't really _love _him until I loved myself. If I couldn't appreciate me then how could I believe anyone else loved me.

But, I believed that Ted loved me.

So that was a start, wasn't it?

"Hey...Lexi."

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I hand touched my arm and a voice broke through the Latin beats of Santana pulsing from my earphones. I tugged the earphones out and turned to look at who had interrupted my 'de-clutter of the mind' session.

"Dakota..." I said her name slowly, trying to hide away the shock I felt at seeing her standing there.

"Um...yeah." She nodded and didn't say anything for a while.

My eyebrows furrowed and I shook my head, going to step around her and continue walking.

"Lexi, wait...can we...talk?"

I stopped, my back to her and I sighed. "Look Dakota, I told you I wouldn't talk to you until you had changed."

"I have!" she cut in, her voice turning defensive.

I turned to face her, crossing my arms over my chest. "Really?"

She nodded before tucking some of her blond hair behind her ear, "I have, really Lex. No joke. I'm different..." a small smile tilted her lips, "and it's thanks to Matt...and you."

I rolled my eyes, "I doubt it had anything to do with me and more to do with you realizing that one more fuck up could chase away Matt for good."

She stared at me. I stared at her. I wasn't just going to let her back in, forgive her and find out a few days later that she was drunk off her ass and passed out at some club. I wasn't going to put up with it, and I would follow through with this promise.

She sighed heavily, "I get it Lex, you have every right to be pissed off at me. I treated you horribly, and claimed you were my best friend when you were more of a doormat."

I snorted in agreement. She looked away guiltily and contiued.

"I didn't realize what I was doing as I did it. But I see it all now and I realize what a bitch I was to you and I'm sorry Lex. I don't know what else I can say but 'I'm sorry.'" Her hand moved as she spoke, showing her exasperation and guilt.

I looked at her, giving her that stare that I knew unnerved her. It makes her feel like I was looking through her.

"Lex," she said softly, frowning. "Come one, we've been best friends for years. I don't want to lose that."

I met her blue eyes, "I won't avoid you anymore."

She smiled, beaming at me really. She went to hug me but we were interrupted.

"Did the cold hard truth hit you yet. I've noticed you and Ted haven't been so chummy."

I narrowed my eyes at Randy as he smirked.

Dakota spun on her heel quickly to face the tall man. "Why don't you just leave her the fuck alone?" She fired.

"Oh, Princess is fighting your battles for you now?" Randy asked mockingly.

Dakota opened her mouth to say something else but I placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me, eyes wide.

"Go away." I told her. She blinked.

"But Lex-" I cut her off.

"Go." I growled.

Randy had lied to me, warped my mind into thinking Ted didn't love me. He had twisted my thoughts and feelings around and made me feel as low as dirt. He made me feel unwanted, ugly and disgusting.

Dakota walked away quickly after I send her a glare. I fixated my gaze on the Legend Killer.

"You know what I did today Randy?" I asked.

"Fuck for money?" He smirked, "no Lexi, I don't."

"I looked in a mirror."  
His eyebrows furrowed as an annoyed expression slid onto his face, "and...?"

"I look just as good as all those other whores in the locker room. Actually, to most of the guys, I look better.

He blinked and leaned back slightly. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You should know that I can see through your confident act."

He was wrong. This time, it wasn't an act.

/

_Dakota's POV_

"Where the _hell _is he!" I hissed under my breath as I rounded yet another corner. I was joggign down the halls, looking for a certain 3rd generation Superstar.

I spotted Cody and spoke, I didn't even think about what he had done, how he had lied to Matt about me. All I wanted was to find Ted and get him to Lexi—fast.

"Uh, Dakota!" he sounded shocked as I stopped in front of him.

"Where's Ted?" I asked.

His pleased expression faltered and transformed into a frown. "Oh, we had a meet with Steph but she asked him to stay after."

"Thanks!" I said breathlessly as I turned around, heading to Stephanie's office.

He was there, coming out fo the door when the room came into sight.

"Ted!" I said, stopping in front of him and doubling over, trying catch my breath.

"Dakota? What's going on?" He asked.

"Lexi," I took a deep breath and looked up to see the worry in his eyes.

"Where is she?" He asked quickly.

"With Randy, by the Divas locker room. I know they were about to get into it. I'm afraid Randy will go too far this time."

Ted was gone before I even finished. He was out of sight before I could catch my breath. I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

I could only hope Randy didn't do anythign stupid.

_Ted's POV_

I wanted to let out a sigh of relief when Lexi and Randy came into view.

My footsteps sped up only to slow as I watched Lexi's hand reel back before a loud slap was delivered to Randy's cheek.

Even from far away I could see the fire in his blue eyes and the fear sprked inside of me immediately.

I practically ran to the end of the hall. I pushed Lexi behind me and glared up at Randy. He dropped his fist that had been aimed for Lexi.

I felt her hand on my arm but didn't turn to look at her. I would never turn my back on Randy Orton.

"You should go." I said to him, my voice low.

"So you are fucking her. At first I just suspected but didn't really think you'd go for someone like her. Just goes to show how wrong I was about you Ted."

"You're just saying and doing these things because you're jealous. Admit it, you're still in love with Lexi and you don't want to see her happy with anyone else but you."

I heard Lexi gasp as Randy stared at me. I had struck the issue on the head. His fists clenched as he shook his head.

"You don't deserve her DiBiase." His voice was softer. Not hard and cold like it had been moments before. The jealous shell fell from him and he turned back into the guy Lexi had loved at one point, the guy I had seen the first night she came back.

Lexi was silent as she watched him.

His blue eyes dropped to the floor and he shook his head. "You know what, fuck you. Both of you. You deserve each other." He threw his hands in the air as the jealous encasing arose again. He turned and left after making a sound of disgust in the back of his throat.

After he was out of sight, I let my shoulders relax before turning to face Lexi.

Her hazel eyes were glossy and I knew she was moments away from bursting into tears. I brushed her hair out of her face, framing her cheeks with my hands.

Her eyes lifted, meeting mine.

My mouth went dry. I licked my lips.

"I love you, Lex." I whispered.

She just nodded and I let her go.

So, she wasn't' ready yet.

I could wait.


	38. Awkward Silence

_**I'm so sorry that this is late. I've had no free time, no inspiration and just...yeah, excuses, excuses, eh? **_

_**So this chapter picks up right after the last chapter. Speaking of chapters, there are only FOUR chapters left! It's crazy, I know and i'm gonna miss this fic, especially Lexi & Dakota. **_

_**I actually really like Cody in this chapter, i feel bad for making him look like such a jackass previously. So...yeah...trying to show a nicer side to him :) **_

_**I only own Lexi, Dakota and Lexi's mentioned father. **_

_**Mahalo to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I appreciate it soooooo much! The reviews and alerts and faves keep me going!**_

_**So, ENJOY!**_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**Angel**_

_**PS- a link to the pic of Lexi's dress is on my website, under the outfits tab!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 38- Awkward Silence**_

_Lexi's POV_

Ted's blue eyes stared into mine, and there it was—that look of his that made me feel like he was looking past my eyes, under my skin, and into my heart and soul. It was frightening yet so amazing. My breath caught in my throat as he licked his lips.

"I love you, Lex," he whispered. I blinked, wanting to say the words back and have him believe them. Uncertainty gripped me, after he called out Randy like he had, I didn't know what to think anymore.

So, I just nodded.

His warm hands retreated and dropped to his sides.

I looked away, feeling the tears well up. "You didn't have to...I'm sorry.." I murmured before I turned on my heel and shook my head, raking my fingers through my hair. I retreated down the hall but didn't make it very far.

I leaned against the wall as the tears began to slide slowly down my cheeks and my body shook. I turned until my back was pressed against the cold wall. I slid down until I was sitting on the cold concrete floor. I pushed the heels of my hands into my eyes, trying to force the tears to stop.

"Lex, shh." I knew it was Ted. I didn't need to guess or check. He had been standing only a few feet away, I couldn't be surprised. He wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my temple as he tugged me against him. I turned my face into him, inhaling his familiar scent. His presence comforted me and I felt safe and the uncertainty seemed to fade for those few quiet moments.

I felt his arm slide down, curling around my waist, as his breath brushed my ear. "Please stop crying, Lex. You know I hate it when you cry. I freaked out when you cried during Marley & Me, can you imagine how much this scares me now?"

If I hadn't been in the middle of sobbing, I would've laughed at his attempt to make me smile. Instead, it made me feel worse. He knew me like the back of his hand, he loved me so whole-heartedly, and because of my lack of self confidence, I couldn't even give him back half of it. I lifted my hand and pressed it against his chest.

I pushed all thoughts of him and I, our relationship, loving him, out of my mind and set my focus on anything else.

"I need to go get my make up fixed, and...get to wardrobe," I used the wall to help me get to my feet. "I-I'll...see you for our segment." I made an awkward waving motion before I walked off down the hall, leaving Ted sitting against the wall.

/

I ignored the worried glances from Ted, and the glares from Randy directed and Ted and I as we went over our script a final time. Tonight would be the night that Legacy fell apart, it was the last nail in the coffin, really. I was scheduled to stay out of it physically, but was supposed to have a verbal sparring with Randy after he hits the RKO on Ted and the hanging DDT from the ropes on Cody.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, smoothing down the front of my dress. My hands passed over the scratchy lines of glitter. My eyes met my own in the mirror and I took a deep breath before the four of us left the locker room for the gorilla.

Randy walked beside me silently, his body lean and tense. I knew he was still pissed, I could sense it in the prickling uneasy air around us. I sighed softly and felt Ted's hand brush my elbow as he fell into step beside me, along with Cody.

Cody's blue eyes flickered from me, to Randy, and to Ted. "So...how's your day been Ted?"

Ted glowered at his friend before staring forward, not answering.

"Randy? Anything interesting happen to you?"

Silence.

"C'mon Lex, will you at least talk to me?"

If looks could kill, Cody would be dead three times over.

He threw his hands up, "fine, awkward silence it is."

And an awkward silence it was.

_x-x-x-on screen-x-x-x_

_Randy Orton's music began to blare through the speakers of the arena as he, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase and Lexi made their way down the ramp. Ted threw his arm nonchalantly around Lexi's shoulders and she linked her fingers through his. _

_The four made their way into the ring, filing up the steel steps onto the ring apron. Ted stepped aside and allowed Lexi to walk up the steps in front of him, behind Randy. She flashed him a smile, running her hand down his chest before she made her way up the few steps. Her eyes connected with Randy's, and to her surprise, he held the ropes open for her. She ducked into the ring and then held the ropes aside for the three Legacy members._

_Ted smiled, his hand sliding lazily around her waist as he walked past her, toward one of the turnbuckles. She turned and caught Randy's gaze, his blue eyes blazed and she just raised and eyebrow and cocked her hip. She tossed her hair and stepped closer to the Legend Killer. The tanned man smirked before turning suddenly and mounting a turnbuckle._

_She rolled her eyes and cast a glance at the opposing team they would be facing; Evan Bourne, Yoshi Tatsu and Kofi Kingston. Evan's eyes connected with Lexi's, exchanging a brief glance and nod. Lexi turned away when she felt Ted's hand on the small of her back. She moved her eyes up to meet his. He grinned, pressing his lips to hers quickly before nodding toward the outside of the ring. _

_She grinned, squeezing his arm before slipping out of the ring. Ted watched her for a long moment, admiring the way the dress exposed her back and hugged her curves. Cody clapped his teammate on the shoulder, shocking him out of his reverie of the petite Latina. _

_Lexi watched as Ted began the match and winced as he was double teamed by Evan and Yoshi. She clapped when Ted tagged in Cody and she stepped forward, placing her hand on Ted's calf. He looked down at her and winked reassuringly. The match continued with Lexi providing moral from the ringside area. Every so often she would send a glare at Cole due to one of his disparaging remarks about her and her reputation, or her deteriorating friendship with former tag team partner, Nova. _

_"I mean, over the past few weeks you've seen her deny and diss Nova! They were best friends but since Lexi is a part of Legacy now, she's too good for Nova." _

_Lexi rolled her eyes and pivoted on her heel. With one hand on her hip she walked toward the announced table. She slammed her palms down on the table, glaring directly into the eyes of Michael Cole._

_The camera momentarily went from the match, to Lexi and the announce table. "I think you should shut up Cole, you don't know what you're talking about." And with that, she pushed off of the table and spun around to focus back on the match. _

_She had turned just in time to see Cody ducking between the top and middle ropes, then Randy gripped him, pulling him out and hitting the DDT. She gasped, one hand flying to her mouth as the camera went to Ted's shocked face as he switched his weight from foot to foot nervously. _

_Randy dropped off the apron, not looking back but Ted stopped him, gripping the taller man's shoulder and spinning him around to face him. "What the hell are you doing?" Ted asked, throwing his arms out._

_Lexi watched wide-eyed from a few feet back, holding onto the ring post tightly. Ted yelled as Randy kept his face composed. He turned away, as if to leave, but then, as usual, the RKO came out of nowhere. Lexi took a sudden step forward but came to a stumbling stop as Randy turned around. His blue eyes stared down at Ted before lifting to her._

_He smirked before turning and heading up the ramp as Evan Bourne was tagged in in the ring. _

_Lexi's jaw set and she stalked after Randy. _

_The bell rang, but the cameras followed the small woman who was on a mission. She was several feet behind him, and his strides were longer. Randy stopped at the top of the ramp and watched the end of the match over his shoulder. _

_"Randy! What was that!" She yelled as she sped up her pace. Her eyebrows furrowed as her hands balled into fists. "Dammit! Orton, I'm talking to you. What the hell was that?" She asked, she kept yelling loudly, barely noticing that Randy had stopped walking. _

_He turned when she was only a foot away. Before she knew it, she was being pulled down toward the concrete floor. She tried to brace her fall with her hands but her elbow buckled and her head knocked against the metal grating of the stage with a resounding crack. _

_Randy straightened and stared down at her, "you should've stayed out of my business Lexi." And then he walked backstage._

_X-x-x-off screen-x-x-x_

_Ted's POV_

I pulled myself up onto the apron, using the ropes, after the bell rang. I looked at Cody, my eyebrows furrowing when he didn't look back at me. I followed his gaze and felt my blood run cold as Randy hit the RKO on Lexi. That was not scripted. Randy's lips moved but I was too far away to hear a word of what he said. The crowd was a mix of loud, disapproving boos.

My eyes flickered from Randy, to Lexi. She wasn't moving, lying face down on the metal stage. I turned my head, meeting Matt's eyes from across the ring. I turned to the camera man closest. "Are we on commercial?" I asked, my voice thick with worry. The man nodded wordlessly.

I was off up the ramp in seconds, glaring at Randy who was walking backstage nonchalantly.

The camera man who had followed Lexi & Randy up the ramp was crouched beside her, Randy was nowhere in sight by then. I pushed the guy aside, pulling Lexi into my arms. I cursed softly as I brushed her bangs out of her face. A few strands were plastered thickly together from the blood that was trickling from the cut on her hairline. I smoothed my thumb across the skin just inches from the wound.

She opened her hazel eyes and stared up at me. "My elbow," she whispered.

I looked down and she was in fact cradling her bad elbow close to her body.

"It gave out finally," she muttered, sending me a wry smile. Her eyes scrunched close as I tried to shift her in my arms. I froze instantly, "ow," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered quickly and she just shook her head. "It's okay, I was stupid to try to break my fall with my arms. That's choreographed wrestling 101 stuff."

I shook my head, "don't worry about it. That wasn't scripted, it shouldn't have happened."

"You have a point there," she said, leaning her forehead against my arm. Her nose scrunched up, "you smell sweaty."

"I am all sweaty," I told her and she made a disgusted face.

I heard footsteps slow to a stop beside me and looked up to see Matt, Kofi,Yoshi and Cody standing there.

"Is she okay?" Matt asked.

"We'll find out in a few. C'mon Lex, let's get you to the trainers." I said as I slowly helped her to her feet. She stumbled into me, her good hand going to her hairline. I let out a breath when she stayed on her feet, even if she was using me for support. The crowd roared encouragingly.

"Fuck," she hissed as she pulled her hand away and stared at the faint blood stain.

"I'm gonna kill that prick." I heard Matt mutter as I scooped Lexi up into my arms. I sent him a look of agreement. I didn't know he would be that protective of Lex, but it made sense. He was with Dakota and Lexi was technically Dakota's best friend.

I glanced down at Lexi as she settled her head against my shoulder, "can you promise me something Ted?"

"What?" I asked as I began to walk backstage, trying not to jostle her or her arm too much.

"I promise you that I'm working on liking myself. Promise me you won't just disappear until I'm ready. Promise me you'll be there when I wake up after surgery."

"Who said anything about surgery?" I asked as I began to walk. I glanced behind me, hoping that Matt didn't decide to go after Randy on his own. I felt my body tense as I thought about Randy. The fucking asshole broke script and injured a coworker. What a class act.

I felt Lexi's small hand smooth across my still bear chest. "Just promise me that."

I exhaled slowly, "I promise." I closed my eyes briefly, trying to ease the rage boiling inside of me. If Lexi wasn't in my arms, I'd probably be halfway across the arena with Randy pinned to the wall by his neck.

"Ted, don't go and do anything stupid." She whispered against my neck.

I sighed, but didn't respond as I paused in front of the door to the trainers room. I stepped aside and let Matt open it for me. I sent him an appreciative glance and walked through the open doorway, being careful of Lexi in my arms.

The doc didn't look surprised to see us there.

"Right over here," he muttered, patting a cot. I nodded and set Lexi down. I leaned closer, brushing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be back, babe."

I pulled back and went to leave. I could feel Lexi's eyes follow me all the way until I was behind the door and back out in the hallway.

Dakota was standing in the hallway watching as Matt paced. I'd never seen the usually happy and chill guy so angry. "Babe, calm down," Dakota tried to reason.

Matt just shook his head, "I can't just sit around-"

I cut him off, "Dakota, go in there and stay with Lex. I'll take care of Randy."

She looked up at me, crossing her arms over her chest. For a few quiet moments she studied me before she finally nodded. "Fine."

She went to walk past me but I stopped her.

"Tell her I promise not to do anything that'll get me suspended." I said.

Dakota's blue eyes softened and she nodded once before disappearing into the trainer's room.


	39. React, Recover, Repeat

_**I apologize for the lateness. I started this chapter a long time ago, but just finished it today. I kinda got lost with the plans and changed the original events i had planned for this chapter...So yeah...I couldn't decide a few things but now all things are set and we are in the home stretch. All We Are is almost complete...3 more chapters after this one. **_

_**Lexi's outfit, boots & sunglasses from this chapter are posted on my website...Go to the 'OCs' page, then to 'the outfits' link...and click around! **_

_**I only own Lexi & Dakota. That is all. **_

_**You guys leave the best reviews, seriously! thank you so much for all the love, you have no idea how much it means to me to receive a review! **_

_**Mahalo & enjoy!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are **_

_**Chapter 39- React, Recover, Repeat**_

_Ted's POV_

I breathed heavily, placing my hands on my hips as I paced back and forth. Matt was doing the same opposite me.

"You said you wouldn't do anything that would get you suspended. But Ted-"

I cut him off immediately, holding up my hand, "don't even go there Matt. I'm not gonna let you take one for the team. Neither of us are going to get suspended, okay?"

He sighed but nodded in consent. "Fine," he muttered, "but what are we gonna do then. We can't just let him get away with injuring Lexi like that. It-it's wrong!"

I chewed my lip as I continued pacing. I threw a glance at the trainers door, hoping that Lexi's elbow wasn't injured too badly.

"She'll be fine. She's tough," Matt said as his hand descended on my shoulder reassuringly. I nodded, sending him a half smile.

"Yeah, I know."

/

_Dakota's POV_

I walked into the trainer's room just as Lexi was wincing in pain and biting down on her lip. The trainer showed no remorse on his face as he straightened her arm out and bent it again. A deep furrow between her brows appeared as her eyebrows scrunched together. I knew that face, she in pain.

I scooped my fingers through my hair as I waited for the trainer to finish. It felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes.

"Well Lexi, it's nothing too serious. Sprained at the most, you shouldn't wrestle for at least three weeks, maybe even four depending on when the pain stops. I suggest you go home," the trainer smiled wryly, "but I've had you as a patient before. I expect Vince will want you on screen even if you're injured. So, just take it easy, don't do anything stressful and don't use that arm unless you have to. I'll go get you a sling and then you'll be done here."

Lexi nodded, licking her lips as she stared down at her arm.

I wiped my palm across my forehead as I watched the trainer wrap her arm and place it in the sling. He then placed a bandage over the cut on her head before he excused himself.

She knew I was there, but she didn't look up at me, and didn't say an acknowledging word.

"So..." I trailed off, not sure how to start off this conversation. There were so many things that I wanted to say, that I wanted to ask. They all bubbled inside of me and I didn't know where to begin. No questions held more significance than the others and it just made things more difficult for me.

"You and Ted..." that seemed like a pretty general topic to use as a start off point.

She stared at her hand, which was clenched into a fist on her thigh. "Yeah."

"How long?"

She sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat, "over a month."

"Wow," I muttered.

"Don't act hurt Kota, we haven't been talking. Sorry I didn't feel like telling you, the biggest loudmouth I know, about my secret relationship with Ted." Her jaw set before she used her good hand to push her bangs out of her eyes.

I sighed and shook my head, "I can't blame you. Okay, I may not know where you're coming from, but I get it."

We were quiet.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

She nodded slowly, "yeah."

I smiled slightly, "good. I know he loves you too."

"So do I."

/

_Ted's POV_

"Where is the prick!"

Matt and I both spun in the direction of the loud yell.

Alvin, followed by Mark Henry and John Cena, rounded the corner. All three looked just as pissed off as Matt and I were. "Did you get to him yet?"

I shook my head as Matt and I met the three men halfway down the hall.

I looked at John, "why are you here?"

"Randy may be my best friend, but I know Lexi. What he did was fucked up. I don't think I need to explain anything more." He answered.

Matt glanced at me before looking back at John, "you don't."

"I promised Lex I wouldn't do anything stupid or that would get me suspended." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Mark asked in his deep, husky voice.

"We're gonna scare him." I replied simply.

"_Scare _Randy Orton? Are you crazy man?" Alvin asked.

"Maybe, but this is gonna work." I assured them.

The four men exchanged glances. Matt was the first to nod, "I'm in."

"Me too," John said, adjusting the hat on his head.

Alvin and Mark nodded.

"Alright, let's go," I said.

"Hey, wait up." The five of us turned at the sound of the voice.

"Cody," I said, my voice low and warning.

He held up his hands, "chill...Look I know I've been a royal ass to you and Lexi lately but what Randy did...I would never take it that far. Lexi is a nice girl and Randy was out of line with her. He's been completely out of line lately."

"And you want to help us take care of that?" Matt asked, crossing his arms and eying Cody.

"Yeah, I do. Now are you going to turn me away or let me help you scare the shit out of Legend Killer."

John looked over at me, "couldn't hurt."

"Fine," I shrugged.

Our group of six continued down the hallway, hoping to find Randy Orton.

"Lex isn't gonna like this," I muttered under my breath and smiled slightly before shaking my head and cracking my knuckles.

/

_Lexi's POV_

I had nothing more to say to Dakota, so I just sat there, staring at the white wall opposite me. Dakota's foot tapped against the tile flooring. I knew, without looking at her that she was scrambling for some way to spark a conversation.

I shifted my arm in it's sling slightly, wincing. I wondered where Ted had stalked off to. I partially knew he was going to go after Randy, I just hoped to god he didn't try to do it on his own. I ran my good hand through my hair, shaking it out of it's stiffness. The doc had cleaned the blood from my forehead but the skin around it was still tender and the cut itself throbbed painfully.

"He promised he wouldn't do anything that would get him suspended." Dakota said out of nowhere.

My eyebrows furrowed, "what?" I turned to look at her.

"You looked worried, I was pretty sure you were worrying about Ted."

I looked away from her again and was silent.

I just hoped Ted kept his promise.

/

"We've been sitting here, in silence for almost an hour. Where the hell are they?" Dakota exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"We're right here," Matt said as the door opened and he walked into the room, followed by Ted, Alvin, Mark, Cena, and Cody.

Ted walked directly over to me, his hand sliding into mine instinctively. "You okay?" He asked lowly.

I raised my eyebrows, "shouldn't I be asking you that? You and your mob obviously must've went after Randy."

He smirked slightly, placing a hand on the back of my head and kissing my temple. "We didn't do anything illegal."

"Or that would get us suspended," Matt added, wrapping an arm around Dakota, who gave him a disbelieving look.

"We promise, girl." Alvin said, sending me a smile.

"I'll take Alvin's word for it, not yours," I said, pushing Ted's chest slightly, smiling at him. He grinned at me, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm gonna take her back to the hotel. We'll see you guys later," Ted said, looking back and nodding to the guys. The smiled in response as Ted slid his hand to my back and helped me sit up and get off the bed.

"I'll get her bag from the locker room and drop it off when I head back," Cody said.

"Thanks man," Ted said and the two shook hands before we left.

Ted looked down at me as we walked toward the parking lot. "You're quiet."

I sighed softly, "I don't have anything to say." I trailed off, "but, I am wondering what you did to Randy."

He grinned, "that's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Ha ha," I laughed sarcastically.

He kissed the top of my head, draping his arm over my shoulders. "I assume I'm wrong to think you're going home?"

"Yeah, I'm staying on the road with you and everyone else." I said, leaning my head against his shoulder, enjoying the feel of being next to him and not separated.

"Then I guess I will get the chance to play nurse."

I laughed at the thought of Ted in a nurse's outfit. I looked up at him, his blue eyes meeting with my hazel ones. I breathed deeply staring into his eyes, "I'd like that."

He smiled, "you didn't have a choice. C'mon." he tugged me forward, exiting the arena and heading back to the hotel.

/

_Ted's POV_

I propped myself up on my elbow and stared at Lexi. Her straightened hair was fanned out on the pillow, her uninjured arm was draped over her toned stomach which was revealed from under her loose shirt that had ridden up. Her injured arm was tucked awkwardly to the side and propped up on a pillow. Her hazel eyes were closed and her face was lax, stress and frustration and pain were all invisible on her features as she slept.

I sat up and looked away from her, running my hand over my head. I slid off the bed, heading over to my bag. I finished packing my things that I would need for the show that night. I padded around the room, getting things in order for her when she woke up. I wanted her to get as much rest as possible because I was positive her first night back after the injury was going to be draining.

"Ted?" Her sleep scratched voice asked.

I turned to see her sitting up in bed, rubbing her eye with her good hand. Her arm in the sling hung limply in front of her.

"Morning," I said, picking up a Starbucks cup off the small dining table and walking over to the bed. I held it out to her and she took it with her good hand, taking a sip.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

I nodded, watching her for a second, "you okay?"

She blinked, "yeah, just...trying to wake up some more." It was a flat out lie, I could see it. She was staring at the blanket in this way that worried me slightly. She looked like she was just lost.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and placed my hand on her thigh. Her hazel eyes moved to look at me. "You can't lie to me Lex, c'mon. What's up?"

She hesitated, her teeth gritting slightly before she shook her head. "It's nothing Ted," she muttered dismissively, her fingers tightening around her cup of coffee. I scrutinized her, hoping my stare would break her down. But Lexi is stubborn and strong-willed, so she effectively ignored me.

Finally I sighed and stood, shaking my head at her. "Start getting ready. We need to leave for the arena soon."

She nodded, setting her coffee down and getting up. She disappeared into the bathroom without another word. I sighed, rubbing my head vigorously.

Where we stood, was shaky ground.

_[on screen]_

_Ted DiBiase knocked on the locker room door. The name plate read 'Lexi.' The Son of the Million Dollar Man sighed heavily, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting. He leaned away from the wall when the door finally opened to reveal the short Latina woman he had been wanting to speak to. _

_"Lexi," he said. _

_She stared at him for a moment before stepping forward and wrapping her good arm around him. He gently hugged her back, being careful not to crush her bad arm between them. He smoothed his hand over her hair. The WWE Universe cheered in the background. _

_"Are you okay? How's your arm?" Ted asked, pulling back to look at her._

_"Hurts, but I'll be fine. I want you to put Randy through hell in your match tonight."_

_"Promise," he said, smiling slightly and nodding._

_"Good, but watch out. Randy is ruthless and cunning and-"_

_Ted lowered his mouth to Lexi's, silencing her. She curled her good arm around his neck, pulling him down to her. His hands fell on her waist and he pulled her closer as the crowd roared before the camera faded out._

_[three weeks later]_

_Sheamus pinned Randy after the Brogue kick and won the match for himself, Ted and Cody. He then toppled outside the ring to attack Triple HH, leaving Randy in the ring with Ted and Cody. The two Legacy members shared a glance before approaching the downed Viper. _

_Things spiraled out of control, one moment the Legacy members were in control beating down on Orton, the next Cody was hit with an RKO and Ted was left standing, staring wide-eyed at the Legend Killer. Randy smirked, "I'll do to you exactly what I did to Lexi a month ago."_

_Ted's eyes narrowed, "I'd like to see you try."_

_They went to advance each other but a loud cheer distracted them. _

_Lexi, in an olive green skirt and short black top raced down the ramp in her leather platform mid-calf boots. She yanked her large matching green shades off and threw them into the crowd before she dove into the ring. _

_She pushed Randy back roughly, hazel eyes blazing before she motioned for a microphone. _

_"You know what Randy? A few months ago, you promised me something. You promised me that if I helped you and Legacy, I'd get my Diva's title shot at Wrestlemania." She paused, removing a few strands of hair that had gotten stuck in her lip gloss. "I don't see that match on the card for Wrestlemania yet." _

_Randy rolled his eyes, motioning for his own microphone. "Lexi, you didn't fulfill your end of the deal."_

_"On the contrary Randy, I did. I helped Legacy cheat and win matches, I had your back in several instances, I took hits and falls for all of you. I deserve my match!" She motioned with her hands emphatically before glaring a hole into the Legend Killer's skull._

_He shook his head, "no-"_

_"Yes! I will get my match, even if it means I have to take you on in a match right here, right now," she pointed to the mat and nodded. _

_Randy grinned maliciously. "That's not very smart Lex, you know, with your elbow and all." _

_She bit the inside of her lip to keep from yelling. She felt Ted grab her arm and try to tell her to leave. She yanked her arm away._

_"You're just jealous!" _

_Randy's eyebrows furrowed, "of what?" He asked, honestly curious about her answer._

_"You're jealous because I'm with Ted and not you. You're jealous because this Sunday I'll be in his corner and not yours." She accused. Ted froze, staring at Lexi, mouth gaping in the same fashion as Randy's. The Viper lost composure for a moment before regaining it and glaring at the tiny woman. _

_"I think you should leave my ring before I hurt you so bad that you'll never have a match again." He threatened, stepping forward imposingly._

_Lexi raised and eyebrow and stepped forward so she was toe to toe with the man. "Make me." _

_Randy's fist clenched and Lexi knew the RKO was coming but before Randy could do anything, Ted locked in Dream Street from behind, hitting the move flawlessly._

_He hooked his arm around Lexi's waist and pulled her away from the fallen Viper. He held the ropes open for her as she turned to look at him. He nodded to the outside of the ring, encouraging her to get out of there. She nodded, sliding between the ropes smoothly before dropping down onto the padding outside the ring. Ted followed suit, dropping down beside her. He grabbed her hand, linking his fingers through hers before walking with her up the ramp and vanishing backstage._

_/_

_"What were you thinking?" Ted asked, throwing his hands in the air, obviously frustrated._

_Lexi was sitting on a folding chair in her locker room as Ted paced. "I was thinking that I wasn't going to let him just get away with what he did." _

_"That was crazy, he could've injured you again. You just got cleared to wrestle, do you have a death wish for your career."_

_The tanned woman rolled her eyes before standing up and stepping in Ted's path. She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "Stop worrying, I'll be fine. You'll win this Sunday and every tie you had connecting you to Legacy will be cut and then you can work on becoming WWE Champion."_

_He stared at her before nodding once. "You're right." _

_She grinned, patting his cheek, "I know." _

_[off screen]_

_Lexi's POV_

Ted turned to leave after tugging on his shirt and it made me regret distancing myself the past few weeks.

I don't know how, or why but I just woke up that one morning and everything just kind of fell into perspective. I realized I couldn't find an acceptance with myself if I was only pushing myself to find it because of Ted's ultimatum, if you could call it that. I needed to rise up to that acceptance on my own.

So I ignored Ted, tried to be around him as little as possible, I didn't let myself touch him if I didn't have to. I spoke to him, but if he asked me if something was wrong, I lied. I didn't care if he could see through the lie, I was just trying to focus on myself, on who I am as a person and what I'm doing in my one chance at life.

Every day I'd stare at my reflection in the mirror and instead of picking out the things I had been told were unfavorable, I listed the things I liked about myself. I was strong, extremely toned, tan. My eyes were a beautiful hazel and the lashes that framed them were long and full. Even though I didn't like my hair's natural color or wave, I loved it's thickness and texture. My body didn't appear to me as compact and chubby but as petite and thick. I was no stick but I had a figure that most women dreamed of having.

But the pride wasn't just skin deep. I started to think of my own traits, the points of my personality that I did like. I was sarcastic and independent. I was loyal and dependable. I was caring, generous and self-sacrificial, sometimes a little too much so. But it helped me make friends that stuck by me and appreciated me.

Sure, I knew all the traits and blemishes on the flip side of the coin, but every day I found it easier and easier to forget they exist and not need to focus on them and how they brought me down as a person. Not everyone based their opinions off looks and face value. People like Ted, and Matt and Dakota looked for what made you up as a person and they loved you for that.

And over the month that I was recovering from my elbow injury at the hands of Randy, I was also recovering my self-confidence which had also been destroyed by Randy's same hands.

So then, there I was, touching Ted's elbow to stop him and standing, happy with myself and who I was.

"Yeah Lex?" He asked, looking at me, a gleam of hurt in his eyes. I knew my pushing him away must've stung. But it had been the only way.

My fingers reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him to me and kissing him passionately. I felt him tense for a moment but he quickly responded, his hands sliding around my waist. I pulled back, my fingers still clutching the fabric of his t-shirt. I forcefully pushed him down onto the steel chair and stood in front of him with a smirk twisting my red lips.

My fingers danced at the bottom edge of my shirt before I fluidly pulled the top over my head and flung it to the side.

Ted stared at me, looking shocked as I straddled his lap. I leaned forward, my lips brushing his ear.

"I love you."


	40. Pebbles & Cheerio in Love

_**Aw...here it is...the technically last chapter...chapters 41 & 42 will be the 2 part epilogue...umm...other than that the reviews are awesome! I can't believe my main reviewers have pretty much reviewed every single chapters. it's awesome, thanks so much. **_

_**I only own Lexi & Dakota. that is all... **_

_**Mahalo & Enjoy**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**PS- pics of outfits are on my website, go the the 'OCs' page and then scroll down to the 'OC Outfits' link. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 40- Pebbles and Cheerio in Love**_

_Ted's POV_

I inhaled deeply, loving the scent of Lexi's skin. I hummed happily against her neck and felt her lips curl into a smile. Her slightly labored breathing fanned across my shoulder, and it brought a giddy grin to my lips. I slid my hand from her hair down her spine, my other hand sliding up her thigh, resting on her hip. I pressed my lips against her neck, tracing featherlight kisses down to her collarbone. Her fingers tightened on my shoulder and she titled her head back.

"Ted." It made my body heat up to hear my name said breathlessly on Lexi's red lips. I stopped my leisurely stroll along her skin and lifted my eyes to meet hers. She smirked down at me, "would you mind kissing me where I want it?"

I grinned smugly, cocking my head to the side, "and where would that be?"

She leaned forward slightly before pointing to her lips with her right index finger. "Here," she whispered.

I met her halfway, pulling her bare body closer to me. She tossed her hair as our mouths separated for air and I caught her Cheshire grin before her cherry red lips were molded to mine once more. I trailed my hands horizontally across her back, lazily dipping downward.

The ringing of Lexi's cell phone caused us to both freeze. She leaned against me with dead weight and let out a disappointed groan. I grinned, leaning back as much as I could in the steel chair and brushed her hair out of her face. "Answer the phone," I told her.

She rolled her hazel eyes at me before standing slowly. I watched her as she sauntered over to her bag, knowing I was watching, and bent over to dig through her duffel. She straightened back up and flipped open her cellphone. "Hello?" She walked around the room slowly as she talked, picking up her articles of clothing which had been scattered about.

I found my underwear and trunks and slid them back on before resuming my seat and leaning back, watching her as she tried to slide her skirt on while holding the cellphone between her ear and shoulder. "Uh-huh," she said unenthusiastically to whoever she was speaking with. I chuckled softly and her eyes flashed over to me, glaring and telling me to shut up.

"Yeah, Dakota, I'm listening." She said quickly, looking away from me and raking her fingers through her unruly hair. "Yeah, okay. Alright. I'll see you then...yeah, bye." She hung up the phone before chucking it on top of her bag.

"What was that about?" I asked, arching my eyebrows at her.

"Dakota wants to go dress shopping for the Hall of Fame Ceremony." She answered as she located her top and pulled it on over her head.

I gave Lex a slightly surprised look, "are you two best friends again?" I asked curiously.

Lexi stopped and pushed her hands through her hair, "no...not like we were. But she's trying."

"And you aren't."

"I don't...believe her yet."

"Understandable."

She the inside of her cheek as she looked up at me, "are we...back to the way we were?"

"I don't know if we really need to sneak around anymore. I'm pretty sure Randy knows now."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "what did you and Matt go do? You never said."

I set my jaw and glanced away from her, shrugging innocently. "Just had a chat with him."

"About what?"

"About leaving you the hell alone." I tensed as I spoke the words. It was a soft spot, I could admit that. Every time I thought about Randy I just saw the image of Lexi being RKO'd at the top of the ramp over and over.

I felt Lexi's small hands smooth across my shoulders, and I just noticed then that she had walked behind the chair out of my line of sight. She leaned over, her hair falling down, the tips brushing my shoulder. "And all you did was talk?"

I turned my head and sent her a convincing grin, "yep."

She rolled her eyes, "fine. I believe you."

"What time is it?" I asked after a moment of silence. She picked up her phone and showed me the time. My eyes widened slightly, "shit, babe, I have to go." I stood quickly.

I know she tried hard not to show her disappointment, but it still reached me. I wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her to me. I kissed her softly, "I'll see you again soon, okay? I just have to go pick my parents up from the airport. They're flying in tonight for this week."

She smiled slightly and nodded, "alright. I'll see you later then." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I smiled softly, kissing the top of her head before I let go and headed back to my own locker room.

I smiled to myself as I walked, only one thought echoing in my head.

She loved me.

/  
_Dakota's POV_

"I think it's a bad idea," I stated, folding my arms across my chest as I pouted childishly.

Matt rolled his eyes, "I don't."

"That's because it was your idea."

Matt leaned one knee on the edge of the bed, resting his palm flat against the comforter and looked me in the eye, "chill out, it'll be fine." He slid back off the bed, resuming what he had been doing, "besides, it's Lexi. She's not going to kill you or anything."

I scoffed, "how would you know?" I realized how stupid that sounded after the words left me. Matt turned and arched an eyebrow to which I lifted my hands up innocently. "Stupid, I know."

"Immature is more like it." He smiled, which instantly put me at ease.

"But you love me for that."

"I know."

I smiled at him, tucking some of my blond hair behind my ear. The TV in front of me was long forgotten as I reached out and removed Matt's glasses before I pulled him closer to me, pressing my lips against his. He followed me back, onto the bed, until my back touched the mattress.

"I love you," he whispered.

I looked up at him, looking into his brown eyes, I knew I would never found any doubt there.

"I love you too."

/

"So...how was shopping?" Matt asked as the hotel door closed behind me and I trudged into the room, laying my dress gently across the bed.

I glanced up at him, peering through my hair which fell in my face as I bent over to take off my shoes. I straightened before shrugging in answer, "okay...it wasn't horrible."

"Awkward?"

I shrugged again, "not terribly, but Lex was...I dunno, different." I couldn't put my finger on it but something had changed with her.

Matt gave me a look, "it shouldn't be surprising. You guys haven't talked in weeks. You did a lot of changing, so it's possible she did as well."

"Mr. Words of Wisdom. I get it, change is possible. It's just weird to look at Lexi and think to yourself 'wow, she has a lot of confidence' and know it's not fake." I raked fingers through my hair and froze, "that's what's different!"

"What?"

"She was so self confident today. Everything about her was so self-assured."

"But her being self-confident is a good thing, isn't it?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

I sat down on the edge of the bed with a plop and stared at the wall before I turned my eyes to Matt and smiled softly, "yeah, it is."

/

_Ted's POV_

I scratched the back of my head, "yeah Dad, she should be here any minute." I told my father as we waited to take our seats for the ceremony.

"I don't see why you didn't just go and pick her up," my mother said, looking at me pointedly with disapproval. "She is your date, isn't she?"

"Um...technically, I guess."

"Is she your girlfriend?" My dad asked, raising his eyebrows.

Before I could answer I was saved by a familiar lightly accented voice, "hi Ted."

I turned and was brought face to face with Lexi, who placed a hand on my cheek and pulled me in for a lingering kiss. She pulled back, grinning at me before turning to my parents. She greeted them with hugs as I watched her, enjoying the way the tight bodice of her dress emphasized her curves, and the slit up the rusty orange and red ruffled skirt showed off one of Lexi's perfectly toned and tanned legs.

"You'll escort us ladies to our seats before you head backstage, right?" Lexi asked, turning back to me and sliding her small hand into my much larger one. I smiled of her, squeezing her hand, "of course."

She had no idea how badly I wanted her at that moment.

/

I ran my hands through my hair as I stared at myself in the mirror. Tonight was a big night—Wrestlemania. I would lose the match, it was predetermined, but it was still a huge accomplishment for me to just be performing on the grandest stage of them all.

I just wished Lexi could too.

My train of thought was cut short when the locker room door opened. Cody, who was in the main room gave a gruff greeting. I stepped into the doorway and my gaze instantly met the ice blue eyes of Randy Orton.

"Orton." I said lowly, my eyes narrowing at him.

"DiBiase." He replied, voice even as he set down his bag. I could see Cody watching Randy as well, his body tense, ready to break us up, or help out, in case Randy and I broke out into a fist fight. My hands clenched into fists at my side as Randy stared at me. We hadn't spoken to each other since the night he injured Lexi, I didn't have the need to say anything to him. But after last night, the Hall of Fame Ceremony, the confidence in my was just at insane levels.

"How's Sam?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, purposefully taunting him.

"She's fantastic." He smirked, knowing I was trying to get under his skin. He cracked his knuckles, "how's Alexis?"

"Beautiful, as usual."

Randy inclined his head slightly, his cheek twitching—a tell tale sign that he was annoyed. "Really," he said the word slowly, calculating.

"Yeah, you did see her sitting with my folks last night?" I asked, arching my eyebrows at him. Cody shot me a look, telling me I was pushing it. Too much more and Randy's temper would burst and I would receive a nice black eye.

"No, I didn't." Randy looked away, his eyes dropping. My eyebrows furrowed as I watched him roll his wrists and turn away slightly.

There was a tangible silence in the room. Cody met my gaze from across the room, his look of confusion mirrored my own.

"So, this thing with you and Lex, it's serious?"

Randy's question, asked so lowly I barely caught the words, shocked me. It broke the tension and I stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. I brushed my fingers through my hair, following my scalp from the back of my head to my hairline. "Yeah, it is."

I watched Randy as he nodded, "do you..." he trailed off, but he didn't need to finish, I knew what he meant. _Do you love her?_

"I love her." I didn't need to add anything else, that explained everything he needed to hear. He nodded.

"Don't fuck things up and lose her like I did."

"I won't."

"Good."

I stared at his back for a moment before I blinked slowly and left the locker room.

/

_Lexi's POV_

"I can't believe they're not giving you your title match, Pebbles," Paul muttered and Shawn nodded in agreement.

Dakota glanced away guiltily and I rolled my eyes at her, "don't worry 'bout it Kota. I'll get another shot eventually."

"It's just stupid that they're giving me the title when I haven't even had a decent storyline since I came back." She shrugged, holding her hands up.

"Chillax, I'll just win the title from you," I said jokingly. She stared at me wide-eyed. I rolled my eyes, "c'mon, Vince and Creative totally want us to feud again. Our last feud was epic."

"It was," she agreed with a smile.

"But this time, I won't lose."

"Oh, someone plotting their revenge already?" Alvin asked with a grin as he walked up to our group, Matt and Mark flanking him.

"Of course, a Villainess can never rest in her search for world domination—or the Diva's Championship." I grinned at Alvin as he reached out to ruffle my hair and I ducked out of the way. Matt placed an arm around Dakota's shoulders and she pecked his cheek.

"Aw, Cheerio is in love," Shawn said and I laughed at his excited expression.

Dakota glanced over at me, "so is Pebbles," She muttered.

I narrowed my eyes at her but everyone's gaze had already turned to me. "What?" Paul asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Alvin, Matt and Mark all looked away innocently. The two former D-X teammates glanced at each of the men before looking at me, searching for an answer.

"It-"

I was cut off when an arm curled around my waist, pulling me into a warm, solid body. I knew it was Ted instantly, his large arms encircling me as his soft lips claimed mine. I felt my back press against the wall and the rest of the world vanished. I forgot about Paul, Shawn, Dakota and everyone else standing off to the side, watching us. All I could think about was Ted, the way he was kissing me, how it felt to be in his arms. God, I was so in love with this man.

The cheers of our friends broke us apart. Ted pressed his forehead to mine, grinning as he did so, his grip on me never loosening. I wanted to glare at Dakota, who was most likely the instigator, but I don't think I could've summoned a glower. I was just so happy.

Ted's eyes dipped down, looking me over in my skin tight red dress. "You're beautiful," he whispered, his lips inches from mine.

I smirked, "I know."


	41. Epilogue Part 1

_**I'm not going to make excuses for myself, but I AM sorry that it took me a month to update. **_

_**There is one chapter left and it is halfway complete at the moment so it will be up really soon. I hope to finish it by the end of this week. **_

_**I only own Lexi & Dakota. That is all. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, i appreciate it SO much, especially those of you who have stuck with me from the beginning. **_

_**Mahalo & enjoy!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 42- Epilogue Part 1**_

_Lexi's POV_

"Ted, c'mon, I have to go," I said, trying to hide my smile by looking away as I pushed on his chest with my palms.

"You've been saying that for the past ten minutes, I don't think you really need to go," he replied, moving his head and attempting to kiss me again.

I pressed my tongue against the inside of my cheek, "smartass," I muttered. "But seriously, what time is it. I have a meeting with Vince, remember?"

"No," he smirked, "I don't think that's right." He locked his arms around my waist, having no intention of letting me go.

I rolled my eyes, leaning back and looking up at him, "babe."

He sighed, "fine," he let me go, holding his hands in the air innocently. I pecked his lips quickly, "thank you," I beamed before walking over to my duffel bag and picking my phone out of the abyss inside. I chewed my lip as I looked at the time.

"Shit, I really need to go," I said, turning on my heel, tucking my phone into my pocket. Ted stood before me, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

He smiled, "good luck."

"Thanks babe," I said, patting his arm.

"Kiss," he pointed to his lips.

I rolled my eyes before kissing him quickly and slipping out of the locker room before we got carried away, again.

/

I did a double take as I walked into Vince's office. "Um, Dakota...hey."

The blond glanced up, tucking her hair behind her ear. She had cut it since the last time I saw her, the purple was still there, the only thing that seemed to resemble her old self. Our friendship hadn't been the same, we both understood that it had been so damaged that maybe time was the best remedy.

I had noticed, from my peripheral prospective, that Dakota was vastly changing. I hadn't seen a drop of alcohol in her possession, or a faceless, nameless guy escaping from her hotel room in the early hours of the morning. But I didn't have a 100% true statement, I hadn't been sharing a room with her, going out with her, I rarely even talked with her.

Sure, there were moments when I missed having her as my best friend, but since Ted and I had come out publicly, I had tried to broaden my horizon of friends. Eve and Gail had been the quickest to accept my presence among the Divas in the longer room. I had abandoned the idea of having my own locker room anymore, and decided to just deal with sharing a room with several other women. It did help, and I felt more confident in my ability to make new friends.

"Hi Lexi," my nickname sounded hollow on her lips, I think I would've preferred it if she had used my full name. We hadn't spoken to each other, hadn't caught up or gossiped in so long, it felt awkward to use nicknames.

I shook away my thoughts as Vince called for our attention. After her cleared his throat and I sat down in the only vacant chair. I tore my eyes from Dakota, trying to hide my confusion behind a professional shade. "Not to be rude, but why is Dakota here?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Because I have news that both of you need to hear," Dakota answered, even though my question had been directed at the Chairman. We both turned to Dakota, who shifted awkwardly, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs.

Vince didn't let her slight reveal shake him, he shrugged, "I was going to meet with the two of you together anyway. Now what is it you have to say Miss Jordan?"

My eyebrows furrowed at the formalities, Vince hadn't called me by my last name since he hired me, the same went for Dakota. I was so out of it when it came to her. I had heard that she had been unenthusiastic about her job lately, but I didn't think her relationship with Vince had declined so greatly that they had resorted to last names and titles.

Dakota took a deep breath and I saw her shake with nerves. "I know you have a big feud planned for Lexi and I over my title, I just wanted to tell you that Lexi should win the title because.." she glanced from the floor, to Vince, to me, "I'm retiring."

I knew my mouth was hanging open, that had been the last thing I had expected. I stared at Dakota as she met Vince's unyielding gaze, "and my decision is final. My contract is up in August. I figured we could make our feud last till then, have the title match at SummerSlam and then I'll leave the company on good terms."

I closed my mouth, still staring in shock as I crossed my legs. I turned my gaze to Vince who was studying Dakota, lips pursed, chin held high, looking every bit the millionaire he was. "And there's nothing I can say to change your mind?" He asked, drawing out the words, he knew it was a lost cause. Dakota could be just as stubborn as me. She had made up her mind on this, I could see it in the way her eyebrows drew together and her hands gripped each other.

She shook her head slowly, "no Mr. McMahon, there isn't."

He let out a breath, shrugged his shoulders and motioned his hands out before letting them land on his desk with a smack. "Well then, I guess this meeting is done."

Dakota nodded as she stood. She left without another word, not even sparing a glance at me.

I pressed my lips together and nodded, my eyes flickering around the room. "I wonder what went wrong with that one?" Vince mused, I didn't know if he was talking to himself, or me.

"She realized what really made her happy," I said softly.

Vince's eyes landed on me, "are you happy Lexi?"

I smiled softly, "happier than I've ever been before."

"Congratulations."

/

_Dakota's POV_

I strode down the hall confidently, I didn't regret my decision in the least. I knew that wrestling was no longer my passion, I didn't enjoy the thrills of the top rope, the exhaustion of traveling or the long nights of active partying any more. I had matured and grown up in ways I had never considered before Matt came into my life.

I grinned at the man I had fallen hard for, the man I had changed everything for. I did wish I could've changed for my best friend, but losing her wasn't what pushed me over the edge into finality, it was the threat of losing Matt. I felt bad that I couldn't do it for Lexi, she had been my crutch throughout all the years and I still hadn't found a way to repay her for all the hurt I caused and all the energy she wasted on me.

Giving her the title was the coward's way out, I knew. I couldn't even look at her as I left. But then again, she didn't even try to stop me.

"What are you thinking about?" Matt asked as his strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me into him. I grinned as I leaned my head back to look at him. His brown eyes sparkled in the lights of the arena.

"I'm thinking about being ready for our future," I said, linking my fingers with his.

His smile softened, "you told him?"

"Yeah, and he let me go without a fuss or trying to talk me out of it. Lexi was even there-" Matt cut me off.

"Lex was there?"

I didn't even understand it, how Matt had become so protective of Lexi. He had talked to her more than I had in the past three months.

"Yeah...she was," my eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you talk to her, at all?"

"With Vince hovering over us, I don't think so."

Matt gave me a look before shaking his head, "you'll never fix anything if you don't talk to her. And don't lie and say you don't want to fix things with her, because I know you better than that."

I ran my free hand through my hair, "Matt, I don't know how to fix things with her."

"You could start by explaining to me why you just left the room without even saying anything to me? You didn't give me any warning at all? Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

I recognized the accent immediately. I turned, breaking out of Matt's arms to see Lexi walking towards us. "I-" I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Then she smiled, and I let out a relieved breath. "Who am I kidding, we haven't had a real conversation since Wrestlemania. I don't know why we haven't talked since then, but..." she trailed off with a shrug. I stared at her, not sure what she expected me to say.

"Can we try to make this friend thing work again?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. I stared, open mouthed for a moment before Matt nudged me. I quickly nodded.

"I'd really like that Lexi."

She smiled, "me too."

/

"I sure am going to miss this place," Lexi sighed, running her fingers through her straightened hair as we stood on the front lawn of the house we had lived in since graduated from college.

"I know, this place was the backdrop for some of the most epic girls' nights," I said, smiling fondly at all the memories we had shared in the house. I glanced over at Lexi, "it's going to be weird with you living so far away."

She nodded slowly in agreement. We were selling the home we shared in Stockton and each moving to different states halfway across the country. She was moving with Ted to Clinton, to the sprawling house on acres of land, complete with stables and horses. They were moving her things in before their wedding, which was taking place in a few short weeks.

I was moving in with Matt, to St. Louis. It was going to be a shocking change for me, but I knew I'd adapt quickly. Living with Matt in a permanent way was exciting. I'd never shown so much commitment in a relationship before. It was sad to leave this house behind, but Lexi and I both knew there was no reason to keep it, so we put it on the market and it was sold surprisingly fast.

"You ladies ready to go?" Ted asked as he walked over to us, wiping his hands on his jeans. Matt was closing the trunk of the car. We had sold most of our furniture and boxed up the rest of our smaller personal belongings.

Lexi turned her head to look at me, "do you want to take one more trip down memory lane before we leave?" she asked. I smiled back at her and nodded. She glanced at Ted, "we'll be out in a few."

"Alright babe," he said, pecking her lips before he walked back to Matt.

Lexi and I walked up to the house, opening the large oak from door for what would be the last time. We stepped onto the wooden floorboards, the familiar creaks making us smile.

"I remember the day we moved in," she said softly.

"This place was so empty," I said, looking around at the walls, it looked just as empty as the day we had bought it.

"It was a dump, actually." She said and we both laughed. She was telling the truth, we had put so much work into the house. Painted, fixed cupboards and wiring, everything you could imagine. We'd designed the backyard and then built it together during the summer.

"We slept in the living in sleeping bags on the first night." She said.

"And the raccoon climbing on the roof scared us half to death." We laughed again.

Lexi shook her head, "I always thought this would be the house we both raised our families in, y'know," she paused before quickly adding, "not that'd there'd be enough room for that many people but..."

"It was our dream home, I know what you mean," I said as we walked through the kitchen and the living room, heading down the hall way to the bedrooms.

"We made the master into our gym because we couldn't decide who should get it," she grinned.

"I remember we couldn't get the treadmill through the doorway."

"So we carried it in through the big window," she said, nodding toward said window.

"I don't know how that worked," I muttered.

She shrugged, "me neither."

We finished walking through the rooms and ended up in the backyard.

"You think we'll regret selling this house?" I asked.

Lexi stared out at the backyard from the small cemented patio near the door. "No, I think this is a good thing. We're both moving forward into our new lives. This house may be the setting for all of our memories but it's not like we'll forget all these moments once me leave."

"You have a point there Pebbles," I said.

She smiled, "do you miss it?"

"What? Wrestling?"

She nodded.

"Sometimes, when I'm sitting alone at Matt's apartment and he's on the road. But other than that, I'm glad I decided to retire when I did."

"I'm letting go of the title in two weeks," she said.

I chuckled, "bout damn time, you've had the title for eight months."

She shrugged, "I'm retiring."

I looked over at her quickly. She loved wrestling more than I ever did, it had always been her escape and passion, "seriously?"

"Ted and I both know that right after the wedding we're going to start a family." She shrugged and it did make sense to me.

"As long as you're happy."

"I am _so _happy Kota."

"Me too."

"Let's go," she said, "the boys are probably waiting impatiently to leave."

I laughed and nodded, both of us heading back through the house. I stopped on the front porch as Lexi moved to stand with Ted. I looked back at the small one-story building and closed the front door slowly. It was the ending of one chapter of my life. I felt Matt slip his hand into mine and realized the next chapter was already starting.

All we are, are human beings looking for a chance to be loved and as long as I had that, I could live happily with Matt. I glanced over at Lexi and she smiled at me, I knew she felt the same way.

Everything felt perfect for once.


	42. Epilogue Part 2

_**All We Are, Thank Yous**_

_**Reviews: **_

_Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, KiwiStar, Esha Napolean, AliceJericho, HeartBreakGirls54, gurl42069, miamitravel, Neurotic-Idealist, ., NIKKIDIXONBRAND, Irsheth, RatedrKjErIcHo, Happygolucky103, KenzieandAlex, & stripes31_

_**Favorites:**_

_AliceJericho, chelle8422, creativemisfit, HannahHaunter, Happygolucky103, iloverandyortonwwefan23, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, KenzieandAlex, miamitravel, Neurotic-Idealist, NIKKIDIXONBRAND, Phil Brooks Lover, Pinayprincesa, RatedrKjErIcHo, rkolelandrko, SBMFanatic, simplyxsweet12, TEDxCORRExFAN, The Cajun Phoenix, three days grace luver, Tom Perry, XxSimplyXFlawlessxX, & Zoe Chaos_

_**Alerts:**_

_Betty54, cameronchick, cenafan131313, chelle8422, Dreamliner, gurl2069, HannahHaunter, Happygolucky103, HeartBreakGirls54, iluvmycena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, KenzieandAlex, miamitravel, ., RatedrKjErIcHo, rkolelandrko, Ronon'sRascal78, SBMFanatic, Sinister Sdeuctress, stripes31, TheNatural'sgurl, & XxSimplyXFlawlessxX_

**_For the last time, I only own Lexi & Dakota..plus the new additions of Eddie, Isa, Teddy, Tony & Nick._**

**_Mahalo & Enjoy_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_

* * *

_

_**All We Are**_

_**Chapter 42- Epilogue Part 2**_

_Ted's POV_

I fought back a grin as I felt the weight of Lexi's body drop onto me agilely. She hadn't lost an ounce of her athleticism since she stopped wrestling. She straddled my waist, pressing her body along mine as much as she could, molding her curves to the muscled lines of my body.

"Wake up," warm breath coasted by my ear, tickling slightly, making me smile. "I know you're awake Theodore." I had been caught.

"Do I have to?" I asked, I felt her chuckle as she pressed a kiss underneath my jaw, then another on the juncture of my jaw and neck. My hand slid up her back lazily before my fingers sank into her chocolate waves, my other hand lifted to rest on her hip as I brought her lips to mine. She pulled away quickly causing me to open one of my eyes. Squinting I saw her smirk.

"You have to get up, it's your birthday. Your parents are coming over this afternoon to pick up the kids and we still need to finish packing. A—," I cut her off with a soft kiss.

"Okay, I get it babe," I muttered, sitting up. She raised her eyebrows disbelievingly as she sat on my lap. She crossed her arms over her ample chest, attracting my eyes to that particular area of her body instantly. To distract myself, since she obviously had things to do and places to be, I asked the first question that came to my mind. "Where are the kids?"

"Tony is downstairs with Dakota and Matt. Eddie, Isa and Teddy are at school, I just got back from dropping them off." She draped her arms over my shoulders, her elbows straightening out as she tilted her head slightly before she grinned, feeling my hand slide over her rounded stomach.

"And how is our baby number five?" I asked with a grin.

"Nick," she corrected, rolling her eyes, "still kicking."

"You said you wanted a soccer player this time," I shot back.

She raised an eyebrows, "well, I was tired of Tony and the twins dropping elbows on my bladder."

I laughed softly, "we'd better go downstairs before Tony gets dropped on his head."

"Oh c'mon Teddy, that's rude." Lexi said, pouting as she moved to get off the bed. I helped her, assisting my pregnant wife had become like second nature.

"I'm not saying she'd drop him on purpose." I commented, my hand resting on the small of her back as we exited the master bedroom and we headed down the stairs. Lexi shook her head as we turned into the kitchen.

I smirked seeing the image of my crying one and a half year old being passed off from the blond Dakota, to my experienced and skilled wife. Tony, short for Anthony, stopped his loud screaming and instead turned to soft sniffles.

"He doesn't like me," Dakota said dejectedly as she sat down on one of the bar stools next to her husband. Matt wrapped an arm round her comfortingly.

"Don't worry Kota, Isa loves you," Lexi said, leaning our dark haired son against her chest, he obediently rested his chin on her shoulder as she walked over to the fridge. With the hand that wasn't supporting Tony, she opened the door and pulled out juice before padding over to the cupboard and grabbing a sippy cup. She turned to me, "you mind pouring him some?"

"Not at all babe," I said as I took the sippy cup from her. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she walked around the kitchen, bouncing Tony up and down and humming to him. He giggled and cooed in response, repeating "ma-ma" over and over, a big grin on his face.

I nodded to her, getting her attention, before handing her the cup. "Let's sit you in your highchair, alright?" She walked over to the highchair, situating him inside before setting the cup down on the tray. She stepped back knowing that probably within seconds the cup would be thrown on the ground, but she walked away still. She pecked my lips, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm gonna head to the store. You guys hold down the fort, okay?"

I nodded with a smile, tightening my arms around her waist before letting her go. I watched her walk away, leaning my side against the counter.

When the front door closed, I turned to Dakota and Matt.

"So, when are you guys gonna tell her that you're trying?"

Dakota chewed her lip, hugging her midsection and glancing over at Matt.

"I, uh, I don't know." She muttered.

"Babe, we do need to tell Lex. If we don't soon, she'll kill us when she finds out," Matt said.

I nodded in agreement, "he's got a point."

Dakota shot me a look, "you know Ted, shut it. You don't get a say, she's your wife."

I held my hands up in surrender as Tony's cup hit the floor. I retrieved it, offering it to my son's tiny fists. His small fingers gripped the cup and he smiled up at me, his hazel eyes reminding me of his mother.

It amazed me how the children of two people could all look so different. Our oldest son, Eduardo Hector, named after Lexi's father, looked exactly like his grandpa. His hazel eyes, slightly darker than Lexi's, dark curly hair and thick eyebrows.

The twins, Theodore Marvin III and Isabel Mariana looked more like my side of the family. Lighter brown hair, blue eyes, finer shaped eyebrows.

Tony, short for Anthony Isaiah looked like Lexi's male twin. His soft brown hair and hazel eyes.

Then there was the excitement of wondering what are next child would be. Lexi and I had agreed to try again in effort to give Isa a little sister. When we went in for the ultrasound, we found out we were having another boy. Lexi didn't mind, she was as excited as ever. She loved being a mom.

When she first got pregnant, I about had a heart attack. We'd been married for less than six months, I returned home from the road in the evening. The house was silent when I got in and it worried me. I found Lexi sitting cross-legged on our bed, bawling her eyes out. I initially thought something was wrong, then she looked up at me and smiled.

We'd been trying since we got married, she'd retired from the WWE just before we got married in preparation for the beginning of our family. Eddie turned out to be just the start of our clan. I couldn't imagine my day without the kids, being on the road without them was just so much harder.

But, with four kids, it is hard for me and Lexi to find time just for us. We haven't really gone on a serious vacation, just the two of us, since our honeymoon. So about a week before my birthday, she surprised me with plane tickets to Hawaii—only two. She had spoken to my parents and gotten Dakota and Matt to also agree to help out with taking care of the kids while she and I were gone for a week, starting the day of my birthday.

As she was at the store, making sure the refrigerator would be stocked for everyone while we were gone, I stood in my kitchen talking to the newly married couple of Dakota and Matt.

Well, they weren't a brand new married couple. They'd been married for little over a year, but when you compare it to the eight years Lex and I had been married now.

"I think we should tell her when she gets back," Matt said, turning to look at Dakota, leaning against the counter.

I nodded in agreement as I watched my son out of my peripheral.

"How do you guys do it?" Dakota asked suddenly, after a few moments of silence.

I raised an eyebrow, "do what?"

"How do you guys stay so happy with four kids and another on the way? It just seems impossible. I mean, Matt and I have our problems and we don't even have children yet." She said.

I shrugged, "well, you two have had your ups and downs, break ups and make ups," they both cringed along with me at the memories of those times, "Lex and I just...gel...I don't know how to explain her and I. Sure, we fight but we just work. When it comes to parenting, I think we just compliment each other well," I shrugged again. I really didn't know the specific reason why Lexi and I lasted so long.

Dakota shook her head in awe, "you guys suck."

"Suck!"

Three pairs of eyes turned on Tony.

"Lexi's gonna kill us."

I laughed, Matt and Dakota joined in just as the front door opened and Lexi walked in with a bag of groceries.

"Ma Ma suck!"

Lexi's hazel eyes turned on me, an eyebrow arching.

I pointed at Dakota, passing on the blame.

The blond paled, "don't hurt me! I might be pregnant!"

The bag of groceries fell and Lexi crossed her arms over her chest, "'bout damn time you two joined the club."

I grinned, all we are in this life are people trying to find love and give love in return. I found that with Lexi and I couldn't imagine my life without it. Without any of our kids. Without Dakota or Matt or Cody or Alvin or any of our other friends.

I knew Lexi felt the exact same way, the cursive lettering on the back of her neck symbolized her new life with me.

_'DiBiase.'_

I knew it'd stay that way forever, and that alone made me smile a simple, loving smile.

I'd found my love and given it away.

**_The End_**


End file.
